EVANGELION Finding Paradise
by Veronica Avalon
Summary: What if Hikari not Touji was selected as the fourth child, see how much she changes the lives of everyone in this Romantic tale. Love Triangles blossoms and some of the most unlikely relationships form. The end is here...  sorry no editor :(
1. Prologue Revised

NEON GENESIS  
EVANGELION  
Finding Paradise  
  
Prologue...  
  
'What's in a dream? A desire to help others has been a dream, a will of many. Some people find that it's hard to lead, and others find that it's hard not to lead. I never thought a day would come when I, the Class Representative, was to become a Pilot of something I had never even seen...'  
  
Hikari Horaki gazes at her dairy with uneasiness as she goes to erase what she just wrote down. She looks around her room to see total peace. Her SEGA Saturn tucked away under her TV, each game on the shelf in alphabetical order. She even stares into her laundry basket to see her dirty cloths folded neatly separated by color. Hikari looks back down at her diary still unable to gather her thoughts. As she lays on her stomach her feet in the air, she rolls over to lay next to her diary.  
  
"What a day..."  
  
Hikari lifts up her Dairy and sighs, as she goes through the pages... she stops when one catches her eye. She begins to flip back to the entrée that perked her interest, as she reaches it she sighs and shakes her head.  
  
"A new student has joined our class..."  
  
Hikari begins to read the entry aloud.  
  
"His name is Shinji Ikari, a shy withdrawn boy, with cute eyes. He doesn't like the attention he gets from being a robot pilot, I could understand I would never want to fight in a battle..."  
  
Hikari looks over to the clock to see it reads Four am. She lifts her self out of bed and continues to read her entrée. When she finishes, she feels a strike of confidence as she flips back to the page she was writing on earlier.  
  
****  
  
"Hikari-chan!" Kadoma yells out as she opens up her sister's door. "I hate to brake it to you, but your going to be late, if you don't get up soon."  
  
Slowly rising out of bed, Hikari stares at her sister with an ugly look. Hikari gradually gets out of bed and stretches, only to quickly take hold of her stomach. "I hate these days..."  
  
Hikari sister watches as she sits back down on her bed in pain. A smile strikes her face as she realizes the problem. "I feel for you Hikari-chan but you got to get going."  
  
"Stop calling me Hikari-chan." Hikari mutters as she gets up once more and begins to change. "I'm in the eighth grade, cant I get just a little respect."  
  
Not to piss off her little sister, as she deals with the ongoing problem of puberty, Kadoma only smiles at her. "But it's such a cute name!" She is quick to react at (as) a pillow thrown at the door, by shutting it.  
  
Hikari stares at the door half undressed. "I have a bad feeling about today."  
  
****  
  
'Maybe that was the first sign of things to come...'  
  
Back in present day, Hikari stares at her dairy.  
  
'My period came very early, and it was the worst I ever got it.'  
  
****  
  
Slowly Hikari walks to school with out the same swing in her step as she normally has. The night before was all, but restless and today she had to stay late on clean up duty. As she thinks about the day ahead, she finally cracks a tiny smile.  
  
"Of course Touji will be on duty with me today, so it can't be that bad."  
  
Hikari finally makes it to the school, later then she usually is, but still early compared to most students. She makes her way to classroom 2-A only to discover it is not set up. A class Rep from the class next door pokes her head out.  
  
"Hey, Miss Horaki!" Hikari looks over to her direction to see Miss Watanabi, another class rep. "My morning crew is almost done, I saw that yours didn't come in, if you want we can help."  
  
Smiling at the offer but unwilling to accept, Hikari waves her hand. "Thanks for the offer Miss Watanabi, but I think I can manage."  
  
With a simple nod, the other class rep goes back into her class. Hikari walks in and begins to set up the desks and chairs in class 2-A. By the time she's done, class is about to begin. Hikari just sits at her seat as she rests her eyes, she wishes for at least some peace in the day. Unfortunately for Hikari, Asuka Langley Soryu comes in all in a tantrum.  
  
"Shinji, you are so dense!" Asuka yells as she pushes the shy young boy out of her way.  
  
"Sorry." Is all that Shinji could mutter, as he goes to his seat.  
  
Asuka looks to see Hikari. "Hey Hikari, what's happening?"  
  
With less then enthusiastic tone, Hikari responds. "Hey, Asuka."  
  
"Why so gloom?" Asuka walks over and stands in front of her.  
  
"Rough night." Hikari grabs her stomach to help emphasis the problem to Asuka.  
  
Asuka takes heed of the dilemma and lowers her tone. "That's a bit early."  
  
In an innocent manner Hikari, rest her head on her bags as she pouts. "That's what I said."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the teacher began to walk in to the room. Hikari jumps up nearly knocking over Asuka as she calls out. "Class! Rise! Bow!... Sit down!"  
  
Hikari sits back down allowing the class to go on, and the teacher to begin his lecture, with little to no attention being paid to the teacher. As she rests her head on her hand, Hikari's body begins to demand sleep the sleep she needs. Hikari puts up only a meager resistance as her eyes become heavy.  
  
Before long Hikari begins to hear her name called out. Hikari jumps up from her sleep to see the teacher by her desk and the class snickering.  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
The Teacher shakes his head. "Would you please dismiss the class for lunch?"  
  
"Yes sir... sorry sir!"  
  
****  
  
'That was so unlike me.'  
  
Back in the present day, Hikari thinks to herself as she plays with her pen in her hand. She is once more laying on her stomach once more with her feet swaying back and forth as she continues.  
  
'So many omens, you would think I would have quit and went home.'  
  
****  
  
Red with embarrassment, Hikari dismisses the class and quickly sits back down angry with herself for such a child like act.  
  
"What was that all about?" Laughs Touji as he sits in the back. Hikari refuses to look at him as he mocks her. "The Class Rep caught sleeping on the job!"  
  
Hikari clenches her fist as she readies readying herself to lecture Touji for all of the times she caught him sleeping, but she is cut off from the kill.  
  
"Touji, like you have room to talk." Shinji says with a smile as he organizes his lunch.  
  
Being the last in Touji's mind to defend Hikari, he looks over to Shinji with a grin. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you and her are the only model students."  
  
Shinji gives Touji a somewhat cold stare as he thinks of a comeback; his reaction time is not good enough as Asuka steps into the picture. "Why don't both of you stooges shut the hell up?" Asuka goes over and takes one of Shinji's Sushi rolls.  
  
Unwilling to ruffle the feathers of the red haired hellion, Shinji just looks away. It seemed that Asuka forgot to pack her lunch once more.  
  
Still in her seat, Hikari looks over to see Asuka eating Shinji's lunch and bad mouthing him all at the same time.  
  
****  
  
'I don't know what came over me. Maybe I felt obligated to defend Shinji, since he defended me...'  
  
****  
  
"Come Asuka, can't you go to the Cafeteria, instead of eating Shinji's lunch? The poor kid is going to get sick because of you!" Hikari discovers her confidence less then normal as a chill goes up her back for yelling at her best friend.  
  
Asuka stares at her in shock, with little understanding to the out burst. Touji watches through Kenskes camera as he focuses on Hikari's face. Shinji looks the most surprised as she awaits Asuka's next move.  
  
"Fine." Asuka whispers as she gets out of the chair and walks out of the room.  
  
Hikari begins to show some guilt as Asuka leaves. "I'm sorry."  
  
Somewhat understanding of her action, Asuka looks away. "Its okay. I understand that you're not feeling well."  
  
Still filled with guilt, Hikari looks down in shame. Her mind debates on if she should go and apologize further to Asuka for yelling at her but another interrupts her thought.  
  
"Hikari..." A timid Shinji as he stands in front of her.  
  
She slowly looks up at him to see a smile across his face and look of peace she has not seen in him before. "Yes..." She whispers at a tone only Rei could achieve.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Before Hikari could, even debate if she should accept the gesture the load speaker turn on.  
  
"Hikari Horaki, please report to the front office. Hikari Horaki, please report to the front office."  
  
Touji looks over to the class rep that seems totally out of place, hearing her name called. Touji slowly stands with some concern. "I wonder what that's about?"  
  
Pondering the same question, Hikari looks over to Touji. "I don't know."  
  
"I hope you're not in trouble for sleeping in class." Shinji whispers with the same concern as Touji.  
  
"No, that's not it." Rei voice seems to go unnoticed as Hikari leaves the classroom to an uncertain fate.  
  
****  
  
'Rei was right. That was not it at all. In fact, it was far from it! My life was about to be turned upside down.'  
  
Once more, Hikari stares into her diary unable to go on. She puts her pen down and looks around her room once more.  
  
'Why me I thought... First, I thought maybe I was going to get in trouble for sleeping, but Rei, her words seem to echo back to me now. It wasn't like her to talk, let alone talk to me.'  
  
****  
  
As Hikari approached the office door, a very cheerless mood seemed to be coming form everyone, as if she was in trouble. The words Rei had said continued to repeat in her mind. She slowly opens the office door to see the principle and some women with a white lab coat, blue top and a black skirt.  
  
"Um sir, I was asked to come up here." Hikari's voice seemed to waver, seeing the principle standing in front of her.  
  
First to speak is the women in the Lab coat. The principle seemed to reserve himself to in the background. "Are you Hikari Horaki?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Hikari says suddenly wishing she never came into school today.  
  
"Hello, my name is Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, I work for the organization known as NERV. Are you familiar with NERV?"  
  
Such a methodological question breaks Hikari's train of thought as she tries to put together what is going on. "Of course, Ma'am..."  
  
"Good, then I don't have to go into that." Ritsuko seems to talk with great speed as if trying to sell a car to Hikari. "I am here because you have been chosen to be one of our selected pilots."  
  
All of her thoughts come together for Hikari, as she now knows all to well what it means to be a pilot. "Why me? I'm not a fighter or anything." Hikari looked distraught, out of all the thing this day could bring it was this. Her thought flashed between the stories she heard from Asuka, and the many wounds Rei has received from being a pilot  
  
Ritsuko did not waste anytime responding to the question. "Your were selected because of special properties you hold within."  
  
Feeling that she has just been lied to, Hikari steps back from the agent scientist of NERV. "But, I don't want to pilot a robot. I couldn't, I'm sorry Doctor Akagi, but I have to decline."  
  
"I don't think you understand." Ritsuko leans in as if trying to hide a smile on her face. "There is no option to it you will pilot Miss. Horaki."  
  
Willing to concede to the authority at hand, Hikari looks down in sadness. "Do the other pilots know, ma'am?"  
  
Surprised by the insignificant defense the girl gave Ritsuko forced to think about the question. "I don't believe anyone has told the other pilots."  
  
"So, I'm the Fourth Child." Hikari's memorization of each of the pilots designation was something she did for fun with Asuka, she never realized she be given such a title.  
  
"You're a little more aware of what's going on then you lead me to believe Miss Horaki." Ritsuko smiles at the girl's intelligence. "Yes, you are the Fourth Child and you will be the designated pilot for Evangelion Unit Three."  
  
Hikari forfeits and sits down next to the doctor as she continues to talk about NERV and her new role in the world. The more the doctor talked, the more confinable Hikari came to the idea of being a pilot. As she begins to sign numerous documents, each one she reads is like she's basically throwing her life away and into the hands of NERV.  
  
****  
  
'Was I wrong to just give in so easily? Of course, I'm not the one to say no if told by an authority to do something. I never really rejected anything from them. When my sixth grade teacher told me I would make a good Class Representative and I should become one, I did.'  
  
Hikari looks at her pen as she goes over the next part in her head. The thought brings a sad look to Hikari's eyes as she looks away from her diary.  
  
****  
  
Hikari finally stands seeing that the rest of the day seemed to have come and gone. Doctor Akagi stands as well. "Thanks for your cooperation."  
  
Hikari bows to her and begins to go to leave, but she stops at the door and turns to the doctor who seems to have her mind on something else. With her thought discouraged, Hikari leaves, closing the door behind her. In her hand, she stares at her new NERV ID card.  
  
"Well, I guess this isn't that bad." Hikari thinks to herself as she goes back to class. "I'm sure Asuka will help me if anything bad happens." Hikari walks in to the classroom to see the teacher missing and half the class in disarray with Asuka once more yelling at Shinji.  
  
"When the hell did you grow the balls to speak back to me?" Asuka yells at Shinji with anger. Shinji seems to be cowering in standard fashion at his desk as even Rei looks away from Asuka. "Oh, I'm sorry Wonder Girl, am I pissing you off too!"  
  
Hikari seems to have walked into the middle of a very bad conversation. She decides its best to break it up. "Hey Asuka!" All Hikari gets is a hand in the air to hold on a moment as Asuka finishes her lecture. "I have some great news..."  
  
"I'm sick of you other pilots! All you do is get in my way!" Asuka points at both Rei and Shinji. "Your both pathetic pieces of shit! I hate everything about any other Pilot, no mater who they are, got that!"  
  
Asuka turns giving both Touji and Aida a stare, which keeps them both quit. She then looks over to Hikari whose face is that of utter sadness. "What's up Hikari?"  
  
Hikari can only stand in shock, the words Asuka used hurt her, as if she was the one being yelled at. Hikari slowly looks away unable to show any sign of happiness. "It was nothing Asuka... Just forget it."  
  
Just then, the teacher returns with a projector in his hands. "Sorry about that class... oh, Miss Horaki. I see you are back."  
  
"Yes, sir." Hikari bows then takes her seat.  
  
As class continues, the lights go down as the teacher begins a rant once more on second Impact, this time with the assists of slides.  
  
Hikari finds her self once more unable to pay attention to the lecture as she sits in her seat, thinking of what Asuka just said to the other pilots. She continues to think of what it will be like to be a Pilot. She's reminded of all the pain Shinji has gone through, and the amount of times Rei has missed school, because of some injury related to the Evangelions, deter her even more so then Asuka's hateful words.  
  
"Wait a second..." Hikari thinks to her self, as she looks over to Rei who seems to be adrift in thought. Hikari begins to go through her laptop and begins to type in a massage to Ayanami.  
  
HH: Miss Ayanami...  
  
Hikari looks over to Rei with desperation as she is in much need of answers. She watches Rei look up to her then to her Laptop.  
  
RA: Yes, Representative Horaki.  
  
Her mind draws a blank as Hikari looks at her screen with some concern, if she is doing the right thing.  
  
HH: Do you know about me being selected?  
  
Once more, Hikari looks over to Rei, who seems to always look back at her when see looks at her.  
  
RA: Yes, I did.  
  
Seeing that she has not lost her judgment in people, Hikari breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
HH: Does Asuka know?  
  
RA: I tried to bring it up...  
  
Rei stops typing. With such little information, Hikari looks over in desperation hoping she did not tell.  
  
RA: But, she then went on a rant that who ever the new pilot was, she will hate because no one is as good as her... I saw no need to continue...  
  
Hikari releases the breath she was holding seeing that Asuka is still unaware.  
  
HH: Does Ikari know?  
  
RA: I do not know... in the argument Ikari did bring up the fact to Asuka that what if it was a friend of hers...  
  
Once more Rei stops typing, leaving Hikari out to dry.  
  
HH: And...  
  
She looks back at Rei to see that she was torn about what to say or not.  
  
RA: She said... She had no friends, so it would never happen.  
  
Heart broken Hikari looks down as her vision becomes blurry; she wipes away the tears in her eyes as she hides her self behind her laptop.  
  
RA: Sorry.  
  
Hikari looks up at such a human response, As she wipes her eyes, she can't help, but look back at Rei is looking away from her with some guilt.  
  
HH: Its Okay...  
  
Feeling the need to talk to someone, Hikari can't help, but feel that Rei is the only one who can relate.  
  
HH: Would you mind staying after and help me clean up?  
  
Once more, Rei delays her response this time for nearly a minute.  
  
RA: Yes, I can stay if you want me to Representative Horaki  
  
Hikari bows her head in relief; she can at least talk to someone other then Asuka about being a pilot. She begins to type on her laptop some more, this time sending a message to Touji.  
  
HH: Mr. Suzahara, I am relieving you of clean up duty for today.  
  
TS: Was it something I said?  
  
Not expecting him to resist such a request, Hikari tries to think of a good answer.  
  
HH: Look someone else asked if they could do it, so they could have off another day.  
  
TS: But I would prefer to clean up with you.  
  
Frustrated at Touji's defiance to such a simple request any other student would easily have taken, Hikari responds quickly to appease him.  
  
HH: Fine, I will work out the schedule to have us on clean up duty together first thing next week.  
  
TS: Then it is a date.  
  
She nearly stands up at what was just said, Hikari begins to think to her self. "Did I just schedule a date with him."  
  
****  
  
'That Touji such a sly kid, I can't believe he did that!'  
  
Hikari smiles at what she just wrote into her dairy. She begins to blush at such a thought.  
  
'I'll pack us a big lunch too. that way we can eat it when we are done.' Hikari thinks to herself as she squirms on her bed as if a typical schoolgirl would over a boy. 'Not the most romantic place to have a date, but a date is a date.'  
  
**** The class finally ends with everyone beginning to put their things away and leave accept for Hikari and Rei. They both sit in their seat uneasy with what to will say to each other once everyone leaves for the weekend.  
  
When the class is empty, both Rei and Hikari stand up and start to clean. Rei goes about business as usual, as she goes to get a bucket and rag from the hall closet. Hikari stands in the empty classroom with so much on her mind yet so little words to say it with. Rei comes back in with a full bucket of water and rag. Hikari watches her as she begins to clean each desk.  
  
"Miss Ayanami..." Hikari rolls her eyes seeing she cant even put her thought into a sentence.  
  
However, Rei stops and looks down with some awareness to Hikari's problem. "Your scared..." Rei takes a deep breath. "I was scared too."  
  
Thankful that Rei was able to break the ice, Hikari grabs a rag and begins to help Rei.  
  
"Really, I don't see you as the one to get scared Ayanami."  
  
With little emotion, Rei continues to clean as she speaks. "I just don't..." Even Rei trips up as she tries to describe what she feels. "I am just bonded to it." Rei's need to talk to the new pilot makes her feel uncomfortable, but she also feels its something she would of done no matter who was selected.  
  
"To piloting the Robots?" Hikari questions such a thought.  
  
"To all things." Rei's reinforcement of her philosophy gives her confidence.  
  
"But you have been hurt so many times. How can you keep on doing?" Hikari asks with concern to Rei's health.  
  
"It is my purpose..." Rei tries her best not to let her fragile defense be crushed. "It is all that I have."  
  
"What..." Hikari cannot believe what she hears from Rei's depressed voice. "You shouldn't say that. Isn't Shinji your friend? What about your parents?"  
  
"I have no family." Rei looks down not thrilled of being reminded of her heritage. "Ikari is only a fellow pilot nothing more."  
  
Feeling Rei's depression first hand makes Hikari's problems look so small. "You don't have any friends."  
  
The comment forces Rei to stop cleaning as she looks up to Hikari. "I have no need for friends."  
  
"Can I be your Friend at least..." Hikari begins to think back at what Rei told her Asuka said. "I mean, if Asuka thinks I'm not her friend then at least we can be friends since we are pilots and all..."  
  
"What for?" Rei asks in the same monotone voice she used when Asuka presented that same question.  
  
Rei stops cleaning when the response does not come, she then stares at Hikari as she looks down with disappointment, and fear. "Because, I need someone's help. I don't know if I can be a pilot or not."  
  
Not accepting Hikari to ask for help, Rei becomes confused at the topic. She watches as Hikari begins to whimper as she clean the desks. "Representative Horaki, do you truly need my help?"  
  
"Look if I'm a burden never mind it's just that..."  
  
****  
  
'I was so sad. I felt that becoming a pilot meant I would be rejected by everyone, even Rei. I don't know why I was scared I just was, all of the thoughts of the day really drove me to the edge.'  
  
****  
  
"I don't want to be alone."  
  
"I'm sorry." Rei announces with the loudest voice she can muster even if it could scarcely be heard. With the same destiny of loneliness, Rei walks over to stand next to Hikari. "I'm not used to this, I'm sorry." Rei mind goes back to when Shinji rescued her. Looking up to Rei, Hikari sees that she has the look of misery. "I don't even understand my self, so I don't think I could be a friend."  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hikari looks in to Rei's eyes. "Who said you have to understand your self to be friends with another."  
  
The thought of not understanding ones self seems foreign to Rei. "But one must know ones self before they can..."  
  
"That's not true. If you went through life trying to figure out yourself, you would never experience life." Hikari's simple, yet complex logic stuns Rei and her logic on such a subject. "Rei, I think your thinking to much into everything."  
  
"Really?" Rei goes back on her ever useful logic of trusting authority to its fullest. "Am I not to understand my self?"  
  
"Not at fourteen." Hikari can't help put laugh at Rei's serious attitude to the topic. "That's something you do when you're older."  
  
The two begin to put the desks to the end of the classroom as they talk. Rei cannot help but feel helpless to retort Hikari's philosophy. Hikari begins to feel very pleased that she is helping Rei, being such a leader or guide to people has always helped Hikari in difficult times. As the time goes on Rei continues to ask question about Hikari's thoughts on life.  
  
"So, I must let things happens as they happen and not worry about them?" Rei tries to grasp the simple concepts given to her with less then perfect results.  
  
"Not really Rei." Hikari sighs as she cleans the floor, after a thought goes through her mind, she giggles.  
  
Rei stands next to her even more confused. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, Rei..." Hikari shakes her head. "Believe in what your heart tells you. You're so self conscious that you can't get past the fact that you cant solve everything with your mind."  
  
"You cant?"  
  
"Take Touji for example." Hikari sits back on the floor as Rei sits next to her ready for what ever is to be said. "When you first see him, he's a total jerk. However, when you get to know him you see such a caring person, a guy that takes care of his friends and will sacrifice him self for them."  
  
Hikari, sighs once more as she stares in to space, Rei however does not see anything related to the topic at hand resolved. "Student Suzahara does he think with out his mind..."  
  
With such a funny statement made, Hikari begins to burst out into laughter. Rei can't help, but raise an eyebrow seeing every time Hikari laughs (when) she has done something right. "Your right he doesn't, that's because he thinks with his heart..."  
  
"Is that why you stare at him in Gym class?" Rei's abilities in observation, embarrass Hikari.  
  
"What do you mean!?" Hikari shutters as she begins to clean the floor once more.  
  
"You always stare at him at Gym and in the class sometimes." Rei tries to use Hikari's logic to solve the equation. "I don't see any reason why you do so does that mean you are using your heart to think about Suzahara, meaning you love him."  
  
As if the truth was spilled all over the floor, Hikari falls over sliding into the desks staked on the wall, causing the them to collapse onto her. Rei is quick to go over to see if she is okay.  
  
"Hikari!" Rei yells out with much concern to her well being. She begins to remove the fallen chairs and desks to reveals Hikari on the ground in pain. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm such a cultz." Hikari rubs he head as she goes to stand only to fall over once more. "Ouch..." She moans as she holds her leg in pain.  
  
Before she can move, Rei takes hold of her leg and gently begins to put pressure to it. Hikari cannot help but feel awkward as Rei reaches slight up her skirt to a knot in her leg.  
  
"It's a Muscle strain." Rei declares as she continues to fell Hikari's calf. After examining it, Rei punches Hikari's calf dead square on the knot.  
  
Hikari at first screams in pain as she rolls on the ground grabbing her leg. She quickly stands up to yell at Rei. "What was that..."  
  
"Does your leg feel better?" Rei asks as she picks up Hikari's rag and begins to stack the desks back.  
  
"Yeah." Hikari swings her leg back and forth, feeling no pain from before. "Thanks Rei"  
  
Rei sighs as she goes over and grabs the bucket leaving the room to empty it. Hikari stands with a confused look. As Rei returns she goes over to her, hopeful Rei will understand. "Rei." With some silence, Rei only looks at her. "What you said about Suzahara, could you keep it a secret?"  
  
She gathers her books and walks over to Hikari. "Yes..."  
  
Hikari looks around seeing everything is done, Hikari goes over to her books and puts them away when she is done she is surprised to see Rei waiting for her in the hallway.  
  
"Representative Horaki..."  
  
Timidly Hikari steps out of the class shutting the door. "Yes"  
  
"I can see what you mean by Students Suzahara selflessness. It is a very noble characteristic."  
  
Surprised by Rei's understanding of Hikari's affection for Touji she smiles. "I think so too." Hikari begins to leave with Rei at her side. "I have to test in my Robot..."  
  
"Evangelion." Rei whispers to Hikari. "They are called Evangelion's. They're bioorganic life forms."  
  
Feeling out of place on the topic, Hikari looks away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Rei only nods in a gesture of understanding. "Well, I'm going to test in my Evangelion tomorrow."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Rei's voice seems to diminish from the tone she held before. Hikari cannot help but notice that the topic is depressing her. "Is it that bad Rei?"  
  
As they leave the school and walk near the schools entrance Rei finally answers. "It depends on the Soul inside of your Eva."  
  
****  
  
'A Soul? I questioned to my self as I stood there with the crimson sky in the background.'  
  
Hikari looks out side to see sunlight begin to crest over the mountaintops.  
  
'Rei's response was just as odd. She said that every Evangelion had a soul and one must unite with that soul if they want to pilot their Evangelion correctly. Asuka never did elaborate on how to pilot an Evangelion, nor did I ever ask her to. As we both walked together I let Rei talk about Suzahara which was weird, as it seems I hit some kind of nerve when she discovered I had a crush on him. She tries her best to understand the feeling by putting them in her own terms. I could tell even when she did not ask me a question on the subject she was thinking about it.'  
  
Hikari smiles as she begins to draw a little chibi Rei in her book.  
  
****  
  
As Hikari approached her house, she looks over to Rei to see she still had a ways to go. "Rei."  
  
Rei looks up after being deep in thought. "Yes."  
  
"I'm home..." Rei looks up to the beautiful house Hikari lives in. Rei seems to look disappointed because she must continue alone. "Rei, would you like me to walk you home."  
  
"But that would be a waste of time." Rei sees no sense in having Hikari walk to her apartment then back.  
  
"No its not." Hikari laughs once more. "That's what friends are for."  
  
For the first time in her life Rei begins to think with her heart, the feeling of warmth runs though her vanes as she smiles at Hikari. "Friends."  
  
After they, both walk the extra half-mile to Rei's apartment. Rei cannot help but feel bad that her companion must leave, but never the less she speaks with no concern on the matter "Good bye."  
  
Hikari smiles as she waves good-bye. "I hope I can see you tomorrow."  
  
Rei gives a nod at Hikari as she goes into her apartment complex, more confused then happy.  
  
Hikari looks around at the improvised part of town. "No wonder Rei is so depressed. She lives in such a dump." With a slight sigh, Hikari smiles as she begins to walk home.  
  
****  
  
'As if the day could get any weirder .I spotted Ikari watching from afar. I didn't know if he was just being a pervert or a snoop. Either way, he was freaking me out.'  
  
****  
  
Hikari finally gives up on guessing Shinji's action and calls over to him. Shinji, at first, looks away like nothing is wrong, but then he hears her shout once more this time with some force. Shinji bows his head and walks over to her.  
  
"What were you doing sneaking around like that!?" Hikari yelled as she puts her arms on her hips.  
  
"I wasn't sneaking I was just..."  
  
With little respect, Hikari asks again. "Well, just what where you doing?"  
  
"I... I was just wondering if you where alight..."  
  
Not accepting Shinji concern, Hikari lowers her guard to ask her next question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I..." Shinji looks away still thinking on how to say what he wants to say. "I found out yesterday that you're the... new pilot." Shinji pauses as Hikari easies her shoulders and listens to Shinji. "I just... was concerned... that you might of..." Shinji bows his head in defeat. "Never mind..."  
  
Hikari cannot help but feel it is her fault for his sadness. "Shinji..." He looks up with little confidence. "Rei told me that you stuck up for me against Asuka."  
  
Shinji cringes' thinking what he did was wrong. "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't tell her, especially after what she said..."  
  
"Its okay." Hikari sighs as she puts her hand on Shinji's shoulder; the gesture lifts his crestfallen expression. "I think it's best if I told her."  
  
With confidence restored Shinji looks back at Hikari. "I felt so bad for you after what she said, I was glad you weren't there to hear it."  
  
**** 'I couldn't believe how caring Shinji was he was more selfless then Touji, he felt so guilty of what happened, yet it wasn't his fault.'  
  
****  
  
Hikari and Shinji begin to walk together until they reach her house Shinji smiles as he comes up with a non-threatening plan. "Hey Hikari, I will try and see if I can be at your activation test tomorrow. I wouldn't want to do it alone, because it can be so scary at first."  
  
"Really, we can activate together?" Hikari smiles at the thought that she has so much support from her fellow pilots.  
  
"Yeah, we can activate together. I don't think Misato will mind." Shinji begins to smile at such a simple yet brilliant plan. "Yeah it's a date. I'll see you tomorrow Hikari."  
  
With a simple wave, Shinji runs off to his house Hikari stands out side of her doorstep with a very weird feeling.  
  
"Wait a minute, did I just accept a date with Ikari!"  
  
**** Taping her pen Hikari draws a Chibi Shinji on the final page.  
  
'This day as been so confusing, but I'm glad I was able to befriend Rei, she seems like such I nice, yet innocent person.'  
  
Hikari looks at her clock as it reads 7:30 am. With a big yawn, Hikari closes her diary.  
  
"I wonder what today will bring."  
  
She closes her eyes and dozes off. She peacefully sleeps with the morning sun casting over her showing such beauty and innocence. How the day to come will change her forever, as will, as well as the world.  
  
To be continued ... 


	2. Ones reality Evil in the wings

Author's notes:  
  
I feel a need to address readers concern that I am taking many characters OOC... The first one in question is Rei.  
  
Rei II is a girl who needs a lot of looking after; even if she seems independent, she is not. Asuka sums Rei up perfectly, a doll. Gendo holds her like a puppet wielding to his liking, however in this point of the timeline Rei II is suffering from depression due to self-awareness. (Not to mention her personality and mood disorders, like "social blindness") Rei II knows that she is just a toy; many of her actions of true independence have been just beginning to surface, i.e. Rei showing concern for Shinji when he was sinking into the Sea of Dirac. Rei shows anger at Asuka for being so cold later on that day of that episode. In addition, Rei's odd yet pleasing mannerism when Shinji awake in the hospital after the Sea of Dirac. To take it to a more current Episode, the very episode the prologue replaces, Rei confronts Touji on the roof of the school. Rei II at this time is more then willing to free her self from bondage but, she needs someone to replace Gendo first, through out the Episodes Rei tries to relate to people with failure before her death. Even when she was dieing she wished to free her self from Gendo. Now has she found that in Hikari, that reminds to be seen.  
  
Other OOC concerns that of Touji and Asuka, this is easier to explain. With concern to Suzahara's actions with Hikari, is it not possible Hikari is giving Touji to much credit.  
  
As for Asuka, she does truly feel she has no friends, yes, Hikari is a friend to her, and Asuka would always say she is if not angered. Hikari to Asuka is just filling a social hole, a small patch for a large hole made by Asuka's personality disorder. When Asuka gets angry and if Hikari or Kaji is not there to calm her, she lashes out uncontrollably. It has been shown many of times even more so in the Extended Edition DVDs.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and keep on sending them! PS I have a writing disability so sorry for the grammar problems.  
  
Neon Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Finding Paradise  
  
Chapter 1... Ones reality/ Evil in the wings  
  
The morning at Misato's residence comes like any other, however for Misato, a feeling of guilt comes over her as she watches Shinji eat his breakfast. Her inability to tell any of the pilots about the new pilot has been hard for her. Knowing that it is her job to tell them, yet she has the inability to tell them makes it frustrating. Misato sighs as she plays with her beer can in her hand.  
  
"Misato?" Shinji speaks up in between bites of his toast.  
  
Misato looks up with a standard smile still hiding her feelings from Shinji. "Yes."  
  
"Do you think it would be possible if I was able to activate along side Miss Horaki."  
  
The Question completely throws Misato off guard; little did she know that Shinji knew of who it was. "You knew."  
  
Not really, think much of the fact Shinji shakes his head. "Yea, I kinda found out by accident."  
  
"How so?" Misato seems amazed on how cool Shinji is taking it, even if he does not know Hikari that well, Shinji can still work him self up over anything.  
  
'At first I didn't want to say anything..."  
  
Shinji pauses and looks away from his chair that sits over looking Hikari, that rests in a bed, bruised and bandaged. Hikari sleeps to the sound of hospital equipment in the background. Shinji leans back and stares at the Diary in his hand.  
  
'This feels so weird.' Shinji thinks to him self as he puts down his pen. 'Writing in her journal like this.' Shinji sighs as he picks up the pen once more.  
  
"Kaji told me. I walked in on him as he was going over her information." Shinji finishes his toast and takes hold of his cup of tea. "Asuka is the only one who doesn't know."  
  
"Oh..." Misato looks down into her beer can with little pleaser. "Great, that leaves the hardest one to tell, left." Misato thinks to her self.  
  
"Well can I." Shinji asks once more, with some enthusiasm.  
  
"I don't see why not, but why." Misato questions Shinji's reasoning out of pure curiosity.  
  
Shinji takes a minute to think about the question. "Its just that I don't like being all alone when I activate, especially when it was my first couple of times."  
  
'I lied.' Shinji stops as he looks over to Hikari. 'I'm scared to death every time I'm in that thing.'  
  
With a very sound reason presented Misato nods her head. "Well, I guess I can get Unit one over to the test sight, just be ready to leave by eleven." Shinji nods his head as he gathers his dishes and heads to the sink. Misato sighs once more as she stands up. "I should wake up Asuka its almost nine thirty."  
  
The thought of Asuka reminds Shinji of what he was told by Hikari. "Oh, Misato... Horaki, wanted to be the first one to tell Asuka."  
  
Misato stops in her tracks and smiles as a large burden taken off her shoulders. "Really... That's nice of her."  
  
****  
  
Shinji stops as he looks up to Hikari, she awakes, and smiles to see Shinji by her side. 'You brought my...'  
  
Shinji looks down at it and quickly shuts it. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't of...'  
  
Hikari only sighs as she stares at the ceiling. 'Its okay I asked you to help didn't I.'  
  
Still feeling bad for writing in the book Shinji looks away. 'I know but it's your journal.'  
  
With all her strength, Hikari raises her hand, which is covered in bandages. 'Please, help me.' Shinji nods and reopens the book.  
  
****  
  
Far from Misato's apartment at Hikari's house, Kadoma sits in the kitchen with a cup of tea at her side and the phone next to it. The morning breeze blows thru the kitchen window swinging a small wind chime. Kadoma slowly reads a note in her hand. She cannot help but fell somewhat in the wrong.  
  
"Poor Hikari..." She places down the note that has the NERV seal on the letterhead. "Maybe if I didn't work so late we could have talked about it."  
  
The young adult pushes the letter to the side as she looks to her left where the wind chime blows in the air. The sound it gives off is quieting yet pleasant to the ear. Her thoughts go back on what her parents would of done with the same predicament. "Mom would of rushed to talk to her as soon as she got the news..." Kadoma mutters as she stares at the wind chime.  
  
"And father would have ran around like his head was cut off trying to stop it."  
  
Hikari catches Kadoma off guard as she quickly turns to see her in the doorway with her pajamas still on. Hikari slowly walks into the kitchen, her older sister cant help but be surprised by her mannerism.  
  
"Hikari-chan..." Kadoma spats as she watchers her sister, pour her self a cup of tea.  
  
**** 'Hikari-chan?' Shinji questions as he stops writing, Hikari looks away with embracement.  
  
'That is what she calls me.'  
  
****  
  
"So when did you find out?" Hikari asks as she sits down next to her sister.  
  
Not wanting to disappoint her sister but also not wanting to lie, Kadoma thinks of a good answer. "Yesterday before lunch... I'm sorry I should of come home to talk with you."  
  
With a slight shove, Hikari smiles at her sister. "Its no big deal, I understand that you had to work."  
  
"No big deal!" Kadoma looks over to Hikari as if she is crazy. "You could be killed or hurt in those things, its going to be..." Kadoma stops as Hikari rest her head on her shoulder, the gesture easies Kadoma, as she begins to rub her sisters back. "I'm sorry, sis."  
  
Hikari sighs as she continues to think about the day ahead, her sister however does bring her some comfort that things will be all right.  
  
Kadoma gives hers sister a final pat on the back and a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sure you will be fine, just be careful." She then stands and gathers her things as she goes off.  
  
"Kadoma..." Hikari whispers just barely enough her sister to hear. Kadoma stops at the door way and looks at her sister. "Have a good day at work."  
  
Kadoma smiles before she leaves. "You to."  
  
**** With a smile on his face, Shinji looks up to Hikari.  
  
'That's was nice of her.'  
  
Hikari only smiles back as she thinks about her sister. 'I wish my family talked like that.' Shinji looks back down to see that Hikari has once more closed her eyes.  
  
**** Asuka leisurely walks down the hall with a towel on her head and a shirt and shorts on, she walks into the kitchen where Misato sits in uniform with a beer in one hand and the paper in the other. Asuka raises an eyebrow to Misato's ignoring her entrance.  
  
"What's up Misato." Asuka asks as she sits down.  
  
"Hey, Asuka." Misato does not bother to put down either the beer of the paper.  
  
With slight annoyance to Misato's mannerism, she rolls her eyes. "So what are you all dressed up for?"  
  
Before Misato can responds Shinji comes in dressed and ready for the day ahead. "I'm ready Misato."  
  
Feeling that she's being left out of something, Asuka looks over to Shinji who seems to be the easier pray. "So where are you two going?"  
  
Shinji stops and stands unwilling to answer Asuka. "Um... to Matsushiro..."  
  
"Why go all the way out there?" Asuka can see Shinji is not lying but still cannot help but question it.  
  
Silence strikes the kitchen, with no one willing to respond to Asuka's question. Even Misato looks away from Asuka when she turns to her. Luckily for everyone around Asuka, the doorbell rings.  
  
After a second ring, Asuka notices she is the only one willing to do something. "God what's with everyone?"  
  
Asuka goes over to the door shaking her head. "What's with them today."  
  
****  
  
'Thanks again for not telling her...' Hikari's voice seems to strain as she shakes off the local anesthetics.  
  
Surprised by Hikari voice, Shinji blushes. 'I'm just glad you showed up when you did.'  
  
Hikari slowly sits her self up in her bed to help her stay awake. Shinji makes a gesture to help, but decides not to in the end.  
  
**** The door slides open and standing in the doorway with a small bag is Hikari dressed in shorts and a hoody with its sleeves rolled up. Asuka steps back not expecting to see her. "Hikari, what's up?"  
  
Hikari looks down still up set with Asuka from the day before. "Hi, Souyu"  
  
"Souyu..." Asuka looks at Hikari with some question to he attitude. "What's wrong, your not acting your self."  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Asuka scratches her head on why, but nods her head. "Sure."  
  
Unknown to Hikari and Asuka, Misato and Shinji both peer around the corner watching them. Hikari steps back to allow Asuka to move forward, as she does the door shuts with Asuka and Hikari both standing out side.  
  
"Asuka, I need to know..." Hikari stutters as she speaks trying not to show weakness. "When you said, that you don't have any friends, did you mean that."  
  
"Err..." Asuka chocks a bit as she looks back vaguely remembers saying that. "What do you mean, I never said that!"  
  
"And you also said that you would hate the new pilot no matter what."  
  
Once more Asuka chocks as she feels that her conversation yesterday as been betrayed. "Well I did say that. Look Hikari you're my friend, who ever told you that your not disserves a beat down."  
  
Seeing Asuka look at the door, makes Hikari think that she is ignoring the issue. "But you hate..."  
  
Feeling that Shinji is the cause of Hikari's action, Asuka mind drifts away, on to the need to beat up Shinji for repeating her out burst. "Look what ever Shinji said to you is total crap! I would never say I had no friends."  
  
"Asuka..." Hikari whispers as Asuka begins to fume about Shinji.  
  
"I will tell you what, I'm going to make him pay for saying such lies."  
  
"Asuka..." Once more Hikari goes unanswered as Asuka begins to storm off to yell at Shinji. "Asuka it wasn't him!" Still Asuka ignores her as she goes to open the door but is stopped when Hikari grabs her arm. "Asuka listen to me!"  
  
Finally, Asuka turns to Hikari for yelling at the top of her lungs. "What?"  
  
****  
  
'Maybe I should have waited till after...'  
  
Hikari slumps and looks down and rubs her arm. Shinji sees the pain in Hikari's eyes but does not know how to react to it.  
  
'I think it was right, if not think what would have happened if you didn't.'  
  
Seeing Shinji is a least trying to comfort her brings a smile to her face.  
  
****  
  
"I'm the Fourth Child!"  
  
"Huh..." Asuka shakes her head as if she heard her wrong. "What was that?"  
  
Hikari pulls on Asuka's arm as she desperately tries to get through to Asuka "I'm the Fourth Child, Asuka! I am the new Pilot!"  
  
All that Hikari receives for her honesty is laughter. "Your joking right?"  
  
With tears in her eyes, Hikari shakes her head. "No I'm not, I'm the Fourth Child!"  
  
"That's not possible you can't be!" Asuka shouts in disbelief. "You can't be a pilot!" Asuka stares at her friend as Hikari bows her head in silence. Asuka then steps back as if Hikari had the plague. Asuka forces Hikari to let go of her arm as she grabs her head, and runs off visibly upset.  
  
"Asuka!" Hikari goes to chase her but stops.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hikari turns to see Misato standing at the doorway. "I should have told her." Hikari only looks down in sorrow. "Look she will be fine... it's just a shocker that's all."  
  
Still unsatisfied with what happened Hikari walks to Misato disheartened. Misato lets her pass as Hikari walks in she sees Shinji standing in the entranceway.  
  
"Sorry." With a whispering tone, Shinji watches as Hikari goes in side and sits down in the kitchen. Shinji looks back to Misato who still stands at the door.  
  
"Shit happens..." Misato shuts the door and looks over to Shinji. "Gather you thing and lets get going Unit One should already be there and three is on its way."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Shinji goes off to do as he was told, as Misato stares at the door thinking to her self. "I hope Asuka can get over the fact that she's a pilot..." She looks back to see Hikari standing next to Shinji as he puts on his shoes. "Because she's going to be a lot more then just a pilot."  
  
****  
  
'The drive to Matsushiro, seemed to take forever.' Shinji looks up in some disagreement to Hikari's statement.  
  
'It seemed pretty fast for me.' Shinji points out as he taps the pen in his hand.  
  
Both think for a bit before finding a new place to start.  
  
****  
  
By one thirty Misato, Shinji, Hikari, and Ritsuko stand on the flight line all waiting the arrival of Unit Three. Shinji takes a sip from a soda he has been milking since entering the base. Hikari stands next to him head down and crestfallen. Misato cannot help but tap her feet as she leans against a jeep.  
  
"Its hear." Ritsuko announces as a black dot crests the horizon.  
  
As the Eva Carrier comes closer, Misato spits onto the ground. "I never waited for anyone this long in my life."  
  
Shinji looks up as the Eva becomes clear; its unique position hanging off the carrier disturbs him. "Why is it on a cross..."  
  
Misato looks over to Ritsuko for the answer. "Edwards Air Force Base doesn't have a proper loading station for the Evangelions yet."  
  
Ritsuko explains as the carrier flies overhead at low level. The roar of the engines forces both Shinji and Hikari to grab their ears. The carrier then releases the Evangelion letting it fall into a massive lake. The splash reaches nearly a thousand feet into the air. Eva Unit Three rises to the surface as the water begins to calm down.  
  
"And that is why we have to test all the way out here in Matsushiro."  
  
Both Hikari and Shinji nod at the same time, a light drizzle form the Evangelion's landing begins to rain on them. Misato and Ritsuko both begin to leave with Shinji and Hikari not far behind.  
  
Before long Shinji and Hikari find them selves in serpent lockers. Hikari stares at her Black and Blue Plug suit with some concern. "Not very friendly looking..." She says as she begins to undress. Once in her Plug Suit she looks at it with distaste, seeing that it is way to big for her.  
  
****  
  
'I was so nervous I forgot to read the directions.' Hikari chuckles a bit before she looks over to Shinji who seems to also laugh.  
  
****  
  
Hikari walks out of her locker room trying to not to trip on her Plug Suit. As she walks down the halls, she sees Shinji already, and waiting by the elevator. Since his outfit fits perfectly Hikari slowly walks over a bit embarrassed to ask for help.  
  
"Ikari..."  
  
Quickly Shinji turns to see Hikari in her Plug Suit that drapes over her body. He cannot help but laugh at the sight.  
  
"Its not funny Ikari!"  
  
Shinji puts his hand over his mouth to calm him self before talking. "Your suppose to push your air release switch.  
  
Hikari begins to examine the suit for such a switch. Shinji watches as the nervous Hikari cant find it. Shinji steps forward, and takes hold of Hikari's hand activating the Air release. The Plug Suit instantly conforms to Hikari's figure as it releases the air in the suit.  
  
Shinji smiles as the elevator door opens. "See much better."  
  
Hikari stares at the form fitted Plug Suit, it is that the same style, as Unit Zero's only Black and Blue. Shinji holds the Elevator as Hikari takes some time to examine the suit.  
  
****  
  
'What's wrong?' Shinji asks as Hikari stops dictating.  
  
'Nothing it's just those Suits.' Hikari cringes at the thought of them.  
  
Not understanding Hikari, Shinji shrugs his shoulders. 'What about them, was it uncomfortable.  
  
To embarrassed to tell Shinji, Hikari looks away. 'No it was very comfortable, it felt like the wet suit I wear in Okinawa.' Hikari shies away from the question. 'Look it no big deal.'  
  
****  
  
The elevator door opened to show the base of Evangelions Units One, and Three. Shinji steps out of the Elevator, not really impressed with the sight, seeing he sees it very day. Hikari however cannot help but be awed by there size. The magnitude of such a thing is unbelievable to her. Her steps are slow so she can gaze at them with out movement. Shinji stops to see that Hikari is completely transfixed on the Eva's.  
  
"Um... Class Rep..." Shinji mutter not to disturb the girl in front of her.  
  
"There so big." Hikari whispers as she reaches the feet of Unit Three.  
  
Not willing to argue such a fact, Shinji nods. "Yea, they are impressive."  
  
Whispering once more Hikari reaches out and touches the foot of the Eva. "To think there's a soul in here..." As soon as she touched it, she pulls away.  
  
****  
  
'It as if a devil was reaching out to me.' Hikari begins to shiver in her bed as she thinks back to when she touched it. Shinji only watches her distant in his own thought. 'I should have told some about it.'  
  
****  
  
"What wrong?" Shinji asks Hikari who rubs her figures with fright.  
  
Slowly Hikari steps back from the Eva. "Nothing."  
  
They both go over to a service elevator and ascend to the upper levels of the Eva's. Hikari continues to rub her hands as the two come closer and closer to the top. Shinji fixes his gaze on Hikari to see that she is extremely edgy as she rubs her hand and shivers from fright.  
  
As the elevator reaches, the Umbilical Bridges Shinji goes to open the cage door. "Its okay, Hikari I will be right here."  
  
Shinji words do not seem to help as she exits the elevator, and on to the narrow span that passes between both Evangelions.  
  
****  
  
'The rest is really a blur...' Shinji rests the pen in his hand as Hikari says that.  
  
'We can stop if you would like.'  
  
Hikari shakes her head. 'No Shinji you go on, I want to remember it.'  
  
Not to enthusiastic on the suggestion, Shinji tries to talk her out of it. 'Are you sure, it might hurt.' Shinji says quietly as he reflects on to his own philosophy.  
  
'Even if it hurts Shinji.' Hikari says with a smile. 'Its best to know and learn from it then it is to run away from it.'  
  
****  
  
Inside Unit One Shinji finds him self also a little nevus. "It must be rubbing off on me." Shinji shakes his head and looks up to Unit Three's Vid screen, where he watches Hikari get into her Entry Plug. "She's so strong, kinda like Asuka, but nicer." Hikari looks over to Unit One and gives thumbs up. Shinji smiles as her Entry plug closes and all of the Crew Chiefs leave the area.  
  
Shinji goes over and brings up Unit Three's Plug Vid screen. He watches, as Hikari looks around extremely jittery. Shinji also listens into Unit Three's Communications.  
  
"How are you feeling Pilot Horaki..." Ritsuko asks with little care.  
  
In the background, Misato can be heard. "Total control of Four Eva's... You know if I wanted to I could take over the world."  
  
"Okay we will now fill the entry plug, remember that you can breath LCL." As the plug fills up Hikari squirms as her head goes under. Shinji can't help but laugh, as she finally releases the air in her lungs."  
  
"This taste is disturbing..."  
  
Misato chuckles at Hikari, as Ritsuko goes over the next step. "Okay ready the A-10 never connection."  
  
Shinji watches as she actives, he to begins his activation, which is much quicker, then hers. As she approaches Absolute Borderline, Shinji cant help but feel as if something is wrong, looking into the Units eyes he sees blood.  
  
Over the communications, a technician yells out. "Doctor Akagi we are getting I large energy patter inside the Eva!"  
  
Shinji's Eyes widen as Unit Three Roars at him, his thoughts immediately goes to defense as he raises Unit One's hands in front of Three and spreading his AT Field to full. The Angel with in Unit Three awakens with an all out AT Field detonation. Unit One AT Field deflects the blast away. As his Field becomes visible, Unit Three disappears in a bright light.  
  
Unit One is finally knocked from its feet and hurled into the air landing like a cat just out side the complex.  
  
"Misato!" Shinji yells as he looks at the demolished base.  
  
His fears are spared as a small sound only transmission comes from her. "Shinji... Get out of here!"  
  
The signal goes dead as Shinji screams out only to see Unit Three standing on the other end of the base. Unit One stands to meet the challenge. Inside Shinji looks over to see he is on standby power. Unit Three Roars so thunderous that it echoes into Shinji's ears. Unit One is caught off guard as Three charges. All Shinji can do is parry the Eva's attack. Unit One stumbles a bit before running away.  
  
Inside Unit One Shinji goes over a map on a vid screen. "Come on where's the closest Umbilical cable!" Shinji screams, finally the map reveals what he is looking for. "Its nearly ten miles away!" Shinji looks behind him to see that Unit Three is missing.  
  
Caution and warnings alarm go off in Unit One Shinji slides the Eva a stop as Unit Three lands in front of him. With out the ability to waste time Shinji charges Unit Three slide tackling it to the ground.  
  
Shinji continues to run away, as a Vid screen appears from headquarters, Shinji doesn't take the time to see who it is but the voice sums it up to be his father. "Shinji what are you doing?"  
  
Unable to respond Shinji prepares Unit One for a jump over a hill as he does he looks to see his battery power is down to less then a minute. Unit One lands on the other side with Unit Three right on its tale. With one more hill, remaining Shinji uses every ounce of willpower to leap over the small mountain. Just as Unit One leaps, Three flings its arm at One just missing the Eva as it clears the mountain. However Unit One's landing is less the graceful as it feet hit the top of the hill forcing the Evangelion to roll to the bottom. Shinji although shaken is not deterred as he forces his Eva to move once more to avoid form having Unit Three land on him.  
  
Just before Unit One runs out of power Shinji reaches for the Umbilical Cable pulling it out of it's housing on the mountain side plugging it in. Unit One stands back up with its life giving energy charging through her body. However, Shinji is now frozen unable to fight Unit Three.  
  
**** Gendo looks on with disappointment, as Unit Three reaches up out to grab Unit One. Shinji dodges its attack and falls back.  
  
"How long till Unit Zero and Two arrive!" Gendo shouts to his bewildered battle staff.  
  
Hyuga however looks up to him to respond. "Twenty minutes!"  
  
**** Inside Unit One Shinji tightens his grips on his controls as he stares at his target.  
  
"I cant..." Shinji goes to let go of his controls in defeat of his own morals until Unit Three's Vid screen appears.  
  
All it shows is static Shinji cant help but stare at it; once more, he is caught off guard and attacked by Unit Three. The Angel throws Shinji to the ground. Shinji remains mesmerized on the Vid screen as he begins to see Hikari's face and over the static can be heard a faint voice.  
  
"Help... me..."  
  
Shinji once more stares at the vid screen as he ignores the Vid screen from Command.  
  
"Help... me..."  
  
Shinji looks to the target and jumps back in time to dodge an attack. Shinji shuts down all communication as he draws his Progressive Knife from his left shoulder hard point.  
  
As if threatened Unit Three roars at Unit One for drawing a weapon. Shinji cannot help but scream back as he charges Unit Three. With both Eva's charging, Three stretches its arms out to attack Unit One deflects the attack by driving the Progressive Knife deep into the Units arm. The Knife finally breaks off at the elbow. Shinji turns and readies him self for the next attack, shaking the knife to extend the extra blade. Shinji strikes down onto Unit Three, who parries the attack with its good arm. The attack pushes Unit Three back, with an opening spotted Unit One swings the blade across the targets chest slicing through the armor.  
  
The attack spins the target around to show its back. Shinji grabs Unit Three by the back of the head and shoves it face first into the mountain side. Unit One stabs in to the back of the Eva and rips out the Termination Plug exposing the Entry Plug. To keep the Angel at bay Shinji smashes the Termination Plug over its head, this also frees his blade for combat. However, Shinji takes a more delicate approach as he stabs the blade directly parallel with the Entry Plug. Slowly wiggling the blade forcing the Entry Plug to pop out far enough for Shinji to release the Eva's head and pull out the Plug. However with the Angel released from its pin, it head butts Unit One with the back of the head.  
  
Unit One stumbles back dropping the Entry Plug. Shinji screams out as the plug cashes to the ground and rolls to a stop inches away from a Viaduct. Shinji maneuvers Unit One to defend the Plug by charging Unit Three, his attack is short lived as the Angel digs its arm into the ground and brings it up just in time to trip Unit One. Shinji's luck could not be any worse as his Progressive Knife lands butt first on to Hikari's Entry Plug; luckily, it strikes the front end away from the pilot inside.  
  
To Shinji however it is all the same as he stands up engaging his second Knife from his other hard point and charges once more stabbing the target in the chest. Unit Three desperately pulls away using its feet to kick Unit One to the ground. Just as Shinji can stand his Eva back up Unit Three tackles his Eva. As the two struggle for a bit, Shinji takes his Eva's Knife and drives it into the skull of Unit Three. The Angel retaliates with a bite on to Unit Ones neck. Shinji grabs that part of his neck and screams out kicking the Angel off.  
  
It land right behind Hikari's plug knocking it partly into the river. Shinji readies for his final assault as he charges the Angel once more driving Unit One's fist into the wound he made earlier, Shinji then grabs the Eva by the neck and pulls as hard as he can lifting into the air like a rag doll. After nearly a minute of struggling Unit Three seizes to thrash about and falls limp in Unit Ones hands, in frustration Shinji tosses the lifeless Eva into the mountainside before his Eva collapses.  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
Seeing that his Eva is inoperable, Shinji swiftly releases his Entry Plug as it opens he opens the Canopy door before the LCL could drain. Over by Unit Three's half submerged Entry Plug Shinji runs over to it coming to a stop by slamming into the top of the plug. With no thought to the matter, Shinji slides down the side of the Viaducts splashing into the water.  
  
This knocks Shinji back to his senses as he remembers he cannot swim. He quickly grabs part or the splintered Entry Plug. With his determination, not wavered Shinji gathers his thoughts before diving into the water. Using the Entry Plug to guide him, he reaches the Emergency Exit Hatch. After multiple pulls on the handle, Shinji rushes back to the surface for air.  
  
"Its Jammed!"  
  
Shinji holds on to the plug as he gains his composer and dives back into this time going past the EEH and down in to the crushed part of the Plug were he slips in through a crack. Almost out of air Shinji struggles to get past a thick white slug that is in the plug, Shinji reaches up and finally pulls him self into a air pocket. Shinji orientates him self as he looks up to see Hikari unconscious covered in the white slug. Shinji struggles to get to her, as he uses the Eva's control handles to pull him self up to her he stops to catch his breath.  
  
"Hikari! Damn it!"  
  
Shinji reaches above Hikari's head; Shinji looks down as water begins to touch his feet. He reaches once more flipping the panel down to expose a yellow and black handle. As he goes to pull the handle, Shinji slips and falls onto Hikari lap. The Plug begins to moan and strain as water begins to reach Hikari's hips. Shinji gives one final push and grabs the handle pulling it out. Shotgun type explosions blow off the main canopy door the rush of water begins to fill in to the Plug. Shinji grabs Hikari and pulls her out both floating to the surface.  
  
Jetting to the surface by riding the air pocket, Shinji splashes around dragging Hikari to the Viaduct edges as he pulls her out using the parts of the Entry Plug to get to the grass. As he pulls her to the grass Shinji looks up into the sunset to see multiple NERV VTOL VA-101 Griffin's in the air. Shinji falls to the ground as he hears the rumble of Units Zero and Two in the distance.  
  
"There almost here, Class Rep." Shinji pulls Hikari to his side he looks down at her lacerated right hand. With his little first aid training, he knows he raises her hand above her head.  
  
**** Shinji stands, with Hikari's diary in his hand. He looks over to see she is fast asleep. Shinji looks over to a clock to see it is nearly eight at night. He puts her diary to her side and then tucks her in with her blanket. With a smile Shinji leaves, he walks down the hall with a kind of optimism he has never had before.  
  
****  
  
Else, where Misato sits on a stretcher in the Hospital with a doctor at her side placing stitches near the back of her head.  
  
Well it certainly took you guys..." Misato jests as the doctor works on he scalp.  
  
"It's called a Triage ma'am..."  
  
Misato laughs at the logical yet funny responds. She stops when Kaji comes around the corner.  
  
"There you are." Kaji jokes as he pulls a flower from his back.  
  
Not to pleased to see him, Misato quinces at the pain from the stitches "What brings you out here."  
  
"You should be lucky." Kaji says with a more serious tone. "If it wasn't for the fact Unit One activated his AT Field you might be dead.  
  
"Tell me about it." The Doctor finally begins to bandage her head. "What about Unit Three."  
  
Kaji nods as he sits down next to Misato. "Unit Three is salvageable, Unit One took light damage."  
  
"And the pilots."  
  
"Shinji is fine, the pilot of Unit Three received a bad laceration to her hand and a concussion." Kaji pauses as the doctor finishes up. "One hell of a day."  
  
Misato gets off her stretcher and grabs her coat. "Shit happens."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Along came a Monday The study of ones ow...

Neon Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Finding Paradise  
  
Chapter 2... Along came a Monday/ The study of ones own affection  
  
'The pain in my right hand is still there...'  
  
Hikari concentrates in her bedroom, with a bandage rapped tightly on her right hand and arm. She holds a pencil in her left hand with a tight grip.  
  
'I am getting better at writing with my left hand.'  
  
Hikari tries to hold her pencil a different way before going on.  
  
'Its been two days since the incident, not one to miss school I went in one day, still in pain but still able to learn. And what I was about to learn, was that being a pilot was not what I expected.'  
  
****  
  
Early as ever, Hikari reaches the school entrance with her right hand in a sling. Hikari sighs as if finding comfort in being in school. For Hikari it seemed to be good to be back, as if she had never experienced what had happened on Saturday. As she enters the school, she is quickly greeted by an underclassmen Rep.  
  
"Representative Horaki!"  
  
Hikari recognizes the student from the student body meetings. "Yes."  
  
"Oh I can't believe what a horrible thing happened to you, are you okay!"  
  
Still trying to understand why the student was so concerned, but puts it up to a concerned student. "No, it wasn't that bad..."  
  
As Hikari goes into the office to collect the updated duty roster, the office secretary stops her. "Miss Horaki! Oh it's so good to see you are okay."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
****  
  
'I didn't understand why I was getting so much attention.'  
  
****  
  
The secretary gives Hikari some candy as she tells her how sorry she is. Hikari takes her roster and candy, leaving the office in a daze.  
  
"Representative Horaki."  
  
Hikari nearly jumps back ten feet pressing her self up against the wall she was scared so badly. "Oh, it's you President Tsuguhiko..."  
  
The Student body President, with long dark hair parted down the middle and big black eyes, smiles at Hikari, who is a little shorter then him. "Kadokawa..."  
  
"Huh..." Speechless, Hikari just stares at the Student Body President.  
  
"Kadokawa, that's my name." Still smiling at her Tsuguhiko puts his hand on Hikari's shoulder. "That monstrosity of a robot didn't hurt your memory did it?"  
  
Still confused on what is going on, Hikari tries to back away from the president, as she does, she removes his hand. "Look I have work to do."  
  
"If you need help I'm in class 7-A"  
  
**** Hikari stops writing and begins to shake her left hand. She then rubs it as she looks at what she has written so far.  
  
'He was such a jerk.'  
  
**** Hikari makes her way up to 2-A, stopped by fellow Class Reps at every turn. By the time she does reach her classroom, she is tired and she shuts the door quickly. She looks around to see the desks set up and the Monday morning crew who had been assigned last week at their desks. One of them happens to be Rei Ayanami who stares at Hikari strangely, but quickly looks away.  
  
"Hi Rei." Since the other student is asleep, Hikari decides to greet her.  
  
"Representative Horaki." Rei says with a monotone voice.  
  
Feeling that's the best she's going to get out of Rei, Hikari places the student roster on the teacher's podium and places her bag on her seat.  
  
"Hey Rei." Hikari walks over and sits next to her. "Would you like some candy, I can't eat all of this." Rei looks down at the candy with caution.  
  
Hikari tries to open one only to find it impossible to do with her left hand. Rei watches for a second before opening the rapper for her, and holding out the candy in its open rapper.  
  
"Thanks..." Hikari takes the candy and puts it in her mouth after chewing on it for a bit she looks over at Rei, who still stares at the candy on the desk. "Come on, eat one."  
  
Rei looks down at the candy and begins to open it. Slowly, she puts goes to put it in her mouth. She stops to smell the foreign object; since the smell is pleasant, she slowly puts it on her tongue. She stops once more to let her tongue test the candy.  
  
**** Hikari begins to laugh in her bed as she writes in her diary.  
  
'Rei looked so funny.' Hikari giggles as she goes back to that moment in time. 'To look at her analyze, and then test everything. She was like a scientist handling some deadly chemical or testing some new drug.'  
  
**** Rei finally puts the candy in her mouth and chews slowly. Hikari watches as she can see Rei gain some enjoyment from the candy. Now with the excitement of the piece of candy over, Hikari rest her back against the wall and stares at the doors.  
  
'Can it get any worse?' Hikari wonders as she feels her right arm.  
  
Truly paying more attention to the candy then the topic, Rei looks up at Hikari with wonder. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This Eva stuff, can it get any worse."  
  
With such a simple question, Rei merely shrugs her shoulder as she takes another piece of candy. "Yes, you could be dead."  
  
Hikari sinks into her seat, at the thought of dieing. She looks over to Rei who can be seen going through the same routine with the second piece of candy. "I guess so, but do you have do be so direct."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei's whispering tone only frustrates Hikari.  
  
"I mean..." Hikari looks up to Rei who seems to be enjoying the candy on the table more then the topic at hand. "Cant you just lie."  
  
"No."  
  
Hikari, smiles at the fact she would not either, but it would have made her feel better if Rei did lie. "Can you at least say, it doesn't get any worse, think through your heart, you know."  
  
Reminded of Hikari's logic, Rei puts down her third piece of candy and leans forward to study Hikari. "It doesn't get any worse." All that Hikari could do is laugh at Rei; she looks up not understanding why.  
  
"Thanks Rei." Hikari gets up shaking her head and sits down in her seat.  
  
"You're welcome..." Rei stops, and begins to think on why she just said that, as if it was just the natural thing to say.  
  
**** 'I was so tired.' Hikari says as she lies in her bed. 'Its only eight o'clock right now and I'm beat.'  
  
Hikari shakes off her yawn and stands up. 'The painkillers I got did not help me very much. All they do is put me to sleep.'  
  
**** Hikari is startled by a nudge on her shoulder. Hikari jumps up in a flash looking around only to see Asuka standing in front of her. "Asuka!"  
  
With a very sincere smile, Asuka hugs Hikari. The two separate with Asuka looking down in shame. "I'm really sorry about the other day."  
  
"No, I should have told you sooner." Hikari also looks down.  
  
Not willing to let Hikari take the fall, Asuka shakes her head. "No, I mean it Hikari, I acted like a child! I was such an idiot. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
All Hikari can do is smile at her friend who stands in front her distraught. "Of course I can forgive you Asuka, it was a hard time for both of us."  
  
**** 'It was so nice of Asuka to say she was wrong no matter what.' Hikari writes at her desk, she stops then erases the last line to rewrite it. Her left hand starts to shake with strain as she continues to write.  
  
**** "Hey Class Rep!" Yells Touji as he walks in, Kensuke not far behind with his camera. "Wow, you got messed up!" Hikari once more finds herself the center of unwanted attention.  
  
"Battle Scar!" Kensuke cries out as he records Hikari's arm.  
  
"Hey, Leave her alone you morons!" Asuka yells as she pushes them both to the back of the room.  
  
"Price of victory." Touji mutters as he tries to avoid Asuka's hand in his face.  
  
Hikari looks down, as Asuka cleans up the stooges. Her mind drift to the battle yet again, this time she instinctively looks up when Shinji walks in.  
  
"Ikari!" Hikari cries out as she stands.  
  
Everyone stops what they are doing, even Rei stops chewing on her sixth piece of candy to look at Hikari.  
  
"Hey, Class Rep." Shinji walks over to her. "How's the hand?" Asuka gives Shinji a dark stare as he talks to Hikari.  
  
"The doctor said I will have the sling off by Wednesday morning and in a splint." Hikari sits back down once more, she tries to think of something else to say but Shinji just walks over to his seat as if business as usual.  
  
**** 'At first I was mad at him for walking away, but then it occurred to me, all of them, Shinji, Rei, and Asuka, never received much attention when they got hurt. They could die and no one would really care in the school.'  
  
The revelation worries Hikari as she continues writing. She stands up, walks out of her room, and goes downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabs a cup and fills it with water. She walks over to a prescription bottle on the table. She at first tries to grab it with her right hand only to drop it in pain.  
  
'Shoot.'  
  
Hikari bends down and grabs the bottle in her left hand then tries to open it, but no luck. She then tries her teeth which also fails. Now extremely frustrated at the bottle,e Hikari tries to brace it with the elbow of her right arm and open it with her left hand. This only leads to a partial success, as the bottle flies open spilling her painkillers all over the floor.  
  
'Err.'  
  
Once more Hikari bends down and picks up all of the pills placing them back into the bottle except for two. She goes over, takes her cup, and swallows the pills. Mad at the fact that a task that should of took only seconds took her almost eighteen minutes to do.  
  
'Maybe Touji were right, maybe I do need some help.'  
  
**** "All rise!" Hikari shouts. "Bow, sit down."  
  
The teacher walks in and smiles at Hikari. "It's good to see that you are alright, Miss Horaki."  
  
She stands back up for the teacher. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"That's good, I hope it doesn't hurt to bad."  
  
About to sit back down but once more forced to stand to show the teacher respect. "No sir, its okay."  
  
"Well if you need any help remember you can have any other class member do it for you."  
  
Hikari looks away now even more embarrassed then before now that she realizes that she is getting more attention then any of the other pilots would. "I'm fine, sir."  
  
As soon as Hikari sits down, she has almost a dozen IMs on her laptop. All of them say basically the same thing. "If you need help just ask... If you need someone on clean up duty just ask..."  
  
Hikari writes "No thank you." In one and cuts and pastes it in all the others.  
  
By lunch Hikari is tired and in pain. As soon as she dismisses the class, she goes into her bag and grabs her painkillers placing them on her desk.  
  
Asuka walks over to Hikari seeing she is in pain. "Are you sure you're okay Hikari."  
  
"Yes..." Hikari says as she pulls out the rest of her lunch.  
  
Asuka looks at her lunch to see that's its all preheated instant junk. "Hey Hikari what's with the food."  
  
"You can't really cook with one hand Asuka."  
  
Seeing that Hikari is tired of the attention, Asuka begins to walk off. "Well I'm going to the cafeteria, Shinji forgot to pack my lunch again, do you need anything?"  
  
"No Asuka I'm fine."  
  
Hikari finally breathes a sigh of relief as she rest in her seat for a second. With her nerves calmed down, she reaches for her painkillers only to have them taken off her desk.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Looking up to see the thief she is alarmed to see the SBP standing in front of her. "Hello, Hikari..." He looks over the bottle before opening it. "Codeine, pretty strong stuff, be careful." He then puts two pills on to Hikari's desk before closing the bottle.  
  
Not able to disrespect the SBP, Hikari just bows her head and accepts his unwanted generosity. "Look, sir I'm fine I can handle this on my own."  
  
"Don't be so hard headed, Miss Hikari." He then once more puts Hikari in an uncomfortable position as he leans in to be eye to eye. "I'm just being nice."  
  
**** 'Oh, I just wished right then and there that I had never an Eva pilot!' Hikari writes with anger as she remembers what happened.  
  
****  
  
As fast as the SBP came, he leaves, Hikari sits visibly shaken by the encounter.  
  
"I don't understand." Hikari turns to see Rei standing behind her. "You did not want his help but you did not refuse."  
  
With the evidence now out in the open, Hikari tries to explain. "He's the Student Body President, I'm a Class Representative, and I just can't say no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well..." Hikari cannot seem to answer Rei's question. "I don't know, it's edict I guess."  
  
"He has never concerned himself with you before, why does he do so know."  
  
Once more Hikari is hard pressed to answer Rei's question. "I don't know, to tell you the truth I don't like any of the attention I've been getting."  
  
"It is disconcerting."  
  
Rei continues to stand beside Hikari in silence. Hikari rests and takes little notice, but after some time she begins to get creeped out. "What's wrong Rei..."  
  
"Do you have more of that, candy?"  
  
Surprised that Rei just did not ask before, she reaches into her bag to find three more pieces of candy. She turns to Rei and hands them to her. "Gee Rei, it's like you never ate candy before."  
  
"I haven't."  
  
Rei nods in a kind gesture and takes the candy to go back to her seat.  
  
Hikari can only stare at Rei in confusion. "She's never eaten candy before."  
  
"Who hasn't eaten candy before?" Bellows Touji as he comes back with his lunch.  
  
"Rei." Hikari points to Rei as she goes about the same routine as she had done with the last pieces of candy.  
  
"What!" Touji watches as Rei plays with her candy. "That's weird."  
  
Before Hikari can continue the conversation, Touji has already gone to his seat.  
  
****  
  
'Even Touji has been desensitized to someone being a pilot, everyone but the people I wanted were giving me attention. I was so frustrated and by the end of the day I was on my last nerve.'  
  
**** Before the final bell rings, Hikari stands to give off these weeks duties to her fellow students who seem more willing than usual to do them.  
  
"Clean up duty today is me and Suzahara, tomorrow is Souryu and Satamoto, Wednesday is Anno and Akira, Thursday is Ikari and Ueda, Friday is Me and Takahashi. Worksheet handouts for the week are Ayanami and Suzahara."  
  
"Horaki, cant I do clean up duty today?"  
  
Hikari turns to the student with anger. "No Tsubasa!"  
  
Another student calls out. "Don't you need help on Friday?"  
  
"The Class Representative has to stay after on Fridays!" Before another question is, ask Hikari points to the doors with her left hand in anger. "You all Dismissed!"  
  
With some confusion over Hikari's attitude, they slowly pick up their things and leave for the day. As she stands there, Asuka walks by her waving good bye but she is so angry that she doesn't wave back. Before long, the entire class has left except for Touji. In addition, Rei is in the classroom, as she is gathers the handouts for absent students.  
  
"Wow..." Touji still sits at his desk staring at the class rep. "And I thought you only yelled at me like that."  
  
Not really listening to Touji, Hikari begins to toss her books in her bag. "I can't believe them, it's like I never been hurt before!"  
  
"But you haven't."  
  
Touji's words go unheard as Hikari continues to rant. "The nerve of them, I mean Rei, she gets hurt all the time but she never gets candy, or all this attention, she deserves it much more then I do! She has at least saved the city, not me!"  
  
Rei stands just out side the door unable to do more, no one has ever talked about her like that before.  
  
Finally, Touji gets up and stands next to Hikari, as she goes to stand up Touji pushes her back down. "Oh, no class rep."  
  
"Touji, I can do this!"  
  
"I know you can." Touji says as he stands there with his arms crossed. "But I'm not going to let you!"  
  
Hikari can only sit and blush as Touji goes to get the materials from the hall closet. Touji opens the door to see the Rei's back. When the door slides open Rei quickly turns around to see Touji, who is stands there, just inches from her. Both show blush heavily before Rei turns and quickly runs off.  
  
"Weird..." Is all Touji can say as he closes the door.  
  
'I just sat there feeling helpless.' Hikari sighs as she thinks back. 'It was almost perfect Touji was so nice to me, but then.'  
  
"Miss Hikari." It's the SBP Tsuguhiko once again gracing Hikari with his unwanted presence. "It is very noble of you to stay, but I think your need to go home."  
  
"Err." Hikari stands up as if ready to fight. "I don't need you help I can do the job just fine!"  
  
She reaches down pulling her arm out of her sling and goes to pick up her desk with fatal consequences, a tearing sound is heard and a sharp sense of pain nearly knocks Hikari out, shoots up her arm like lightning. She collapses to the ground in pain as her bandage is torn form its tight fit around her hand."  
  
The SBP goes to help Hikari, but is rewarded with a smack in the face, Hikari just lays there in pain unable to speak.  
  
* 'Then my knight in shining armor came...'  
  
Hikari stares at what she just wrote then erases it. She taps her pencil on the desk before going on.  
  
**** A broom comes sliding to the stop; handle first, in between the legs of Tsuguhiko.  
  
"Hey, Tsuguhiko!" Touji yells out from the doorway. The SBP turns to face his challenger. Touji walks forward to take on the SBP, after placing the clean materials down on a desk.  
  
"Yes, student."  
  
"The names Suzahara, and I don't think Hikari wants you around." Touji says as he looks up to the SBP.  
  
"Suzahara, where have I heard that name before..." The SBP deliberates. "Oh, yes the same Suzahara who got suspended last year for cheating on a test."  
  
Touji only smiles as he steps on the broom flinging the handle straight into the SBP groin. "Oops."  
  
Tsuguhiko grabs his groin as his faces turns white with pain; his last gasp of air is released with a girlish squeak. Routed, and unable to breathe let alone speak, he begins to hobble out of the classroom, recognizing his defeat.  
  
Proud of his victory Touji takes the broom and spins it around before turning to Hikari. With a look of guilt, pain, and embarrassment, all rapped up into one, Hikari can only sit on the ground holding her hand.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Hikari looks away unwilling to look eye to eye with Touji, however she begins to have no choice as Touji pick Hikari off the ground carries her back to her seat.  
  
**** 'Oh!!! He was so SWEET!'  
  
Hikari squeals like a schoolgirl as she feels embarrassed once more. She grabs a stuffed animal from beside her desk and squeezes it, as if it will relieve her from her feelings.  
  
**** Hikari sits at her desk, with so much blood rushing to her head, she begins to feels dizzy. Touji on the other hand takes no notice of the matter as he goes and takes hold of Hikari's hand. At first, she pulls away from Touji, unwilling to let him see her wound.  
  
"No its..."  
  
"Let me see it Hikari!" Touji says with a stern yet kind voice, Hikari relinquishes her arm to him.  
  
He begins to unwrap the bandage, as he does, Hikari looks away, too embarrassed to look at him. The air hits her hand with its cool touch; an odd and distasteful smell appears as Touji removes the final bandage.  
  
"That not good."  
  
Hikari looks over to her wound to see the six staples and 46 stitches still in place. Touji goes over and grabs the classroom First aid kit. He goes through it pulling out a bottle of disinfectant.  
  
"Suzahara, do you know what your doing."  
  
Not stopping as he sets up the medical equipment he needs to help her. "The nurse where Mari stays showed me how to clean and dress her wounds. I'm there so much they practically trust me to redress Mari's wounds."  
  
Touji takes a small rag from the medical kit and dabs it in the disinfectant. He then places; it on Hikari's hand, and she feels a burning pain.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry." Touji dries the wound then pulls out medical fabric and places it on top of her wound. He then begins to tightly rap a new bandage around her hand and up her arm. After finishing his work he takes the old bandages and tosses them in the trashcan. Touji then begins to clean the classroom, with Hikari still sitting at her desk.  
  
**** 'I felt so helpless...' Hikari pauses once more as she stares at her diary.  
  
'I've never felt so vulnerable yet secure. Yet to him it was like it was nothing, yet he did everything, cleaned the floor, the desks, the board... I don't understand why but I could only sit there and watch.'  
  
When he was done, he smiled and said.  
  
"Hikari, I know you want to act normal, but you have to take care of that wound. If you need some help, any help at all just ask. I'm sure Asuka would help you or something."  
  
'It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me and to him it was nothing, I just don't get it...'  
  
Hikari yawns and walks over to her bed stuffed toy in hand. Her mind drifts on the border of sleep as she lies down.  
  
**** A bright light strikes the skies over Tokyo 3, Touji finds himself walking beside Kensuke on their way to school. The two enter with little thought of the day ahead, until they walk in to their classroom to see it in disarray. Students running ramped, desks out of array and the usual order that it has is missing. Touji spots Shinji, and quickly goes over to find out what is wrong.  
  
"Hey, big shot!" Touji yells as he slaps Shinji on the back.  
  
"Huh..." is all Shinji can say as he turns to face his friends.  
  
"What's with the class today."  
  
Shinji pauses and then shrugs his shoulders. "Hikari forgot to assign morning work crews for the week, so everyone has to fend for themselves."  
  
"Didn't Hikari set them up?" Touji question knowing she is always here early.  
  
"She never showed up this morning."  
  
Kensuke puts down his camera. "But she never misses school. In fact, she's never missed a day of school in her life!"  
  
With his concern mounting, Shinji looks around the room. "Well she was hurt, maybe she just took a day off."  
  
Kensuke shakes his head, seeing that Shinji did not get the hidden meaning. "I've been in all of her classes since the first grade and she never missed a day, not even yesterday." He then looks over to Touji for some answers. "Didn't you do clean up duty with her yesterday."  
  
"Well yea." Touji looks away with little concern. "But nothing happened."  
  
"Did she say anything?" Shinji wonders out loud.  
  
"No!" Touji yells, as he stands up, weary of the issue.  
  
**** Blissfully sleeping, with no awareness of the events in school, Hikari sleeps with her right hand off to the side, in peace. Hikari makes a girlish peep before stretching in her bed. She rolls over to the side to read the clock. Her eyes grow as big as dinner dishes as she looks at the time.  
  
"Ten o'clock!"  
  
Hikari stares in shock and fear as she yells out the time again.  
  
"Ten o'clock!"  
  
Hikari quickly rises out of bed to look out the window to verify the time, but in the process she bumps her arm and sends a wave of pain through her body.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Hikari runs for her door to take her painkillers, but as she opens, she runs right into a pillow.  
  
"I don't think so Hikari-chan!" A cheerful Kadoma calls out.  
  
"I'm late!" Hikari cries as she runs back into her room for her uniform. "Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Because you're not going to school." Kadoma says as she stands in front of the doorway pillow still in hand.  
  
"I don't miss school!" Hikari begins to panic as she runs around in pained daze. "Why didn't my alarm go off!"  
  
Nodding her head with a smile Kadoma watches her sister's actions. "That would be because I shut it off, Hikari-chan."  
  
Hearing her sister say that freezes Hikari in her tracks. "You what!"  
  
"I shut it off last night." Kadoma walks in to Hikari's room taking her sister by the shoulders. Hikari can barely move, as if she is almost in shock. "You're staying right here, sis." Kadoma sits her on her bed.  
  
"What are you doing home!" Hikari yells as she points to the clock. "Its ten, you're late for school!"  
  
"I'm not going to school today." Kadoma smiles as she lays her sister back to bed.  
  
As if the world around Hikari has come crashing down, she looks around with a nervous twitch feeling as if some one has taken something from her. Kadoma on the other hand begins to leave with a spring in her step.  
  
"I'm going to make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner and you are not going to do a thing, other than let that arm rest!"  
  
Hikari once more feels frozen and cannot move, however she begins to hear her sister talk to someone downstairs. All though she cannot hear the other person, her sister seems to be very nice and thankful. Once the talking stops, Hikari can only stare at her open door as she hears footsteps. She tenses up in preparation of who it might be.  
  
With a knock at the wall, Misato turns the corner in uniform, which suprises Hikari.  
  
"Miss Katsuragi!"  
  
Misato walks in with a cup of water in hand and Hikari's pills in the other hand. "How you doing Hikari?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Still with a bandage on her head, Misato sits down next to Hikari and hands her meds. "So is the hand still hurting you?"  
  
Hikari quickly takes her pills. "You could say that."  
  
"I guess you're not to thrilled about your first NERV experience." Misato jests as she studies Hikari.  
  
"I can't hold it against NERV, Miss Katsuragi." Hikari says as she holds her arm. "I mean it, was an accident."  
  
"Please, Misato is fine." Misato leans forward and looks at how clean Hikari's room is. "You're going to be testing again tomorrow."  
  
Not expecting it to be so soon, Hikari looks away at the idea. "That's fast."  
  
"I also talked to Doctor Akagi, she's going to have some of the best Nero- surgeons in NERV fix your hand." Misato says with optimism. "But, it's going to be sometime before you get full use back."  
  
"I know." Hikari says as she stares at her hand. "The doctor in the ER said it's fifty/fifty if I get the full use of my hand back."  
  
"Hikari-chan!" Yells Kadoma as she walks in with a tray of steamed rice, scrambled eggs, and miso soup. Hikari sinks into her bed embarrassed by her sister.  
  
"Hikari-chan?" Misato question the name with a smile.  
  
Hikari is about to explain but Kadoma gets to Misato first. "Yup, Hikari- chan, because she has such cute freckles and wears her hair in pigtails." Misato laughs at the comment, agreeing with Hikari's sister. "It was so nice of Misato to help us."  
  
Hikari raises an eyebrow to the statement.  
  
Kadoma begins to explain how Misato helped her yesterday to her sister. "Last night I was doing my rounds at the Hospital when Miss Misato came up to me and asked if I needed some time with you. She said she could arrange for to me have a day off!"  
  
Kadoma begins to get excited but takes some time to calm down. "At first I thought how is she going to get a simple Medical-intern like me a day off? But she only spoke to my shift supervisor for a minute and got me a full day off with pay."  
  
"Wow." Hikari mutters impressed with such a feat.  
  
"Then she said she had already contacted my school and that I could have the day off with no penalty at all!"  
  
Misato smiles to see Hikari light up from her crestfallen disposition. "It was the least I could do."  
  
Hikari stares at Misato with tears in her eyes, that she was able to give her this time with her sister. "Thank you... Miss Misato, Thank you so much."  
  
Seeing so much joy in Hikari even brings a little tear to Misato's eyes as she reaches down and hugs Hikari. "I have to go, but please enjoy yourselves, and Hikari rest up."  
  
Both wave good-bye as Misato leaves the room.  
  
**** By the end of the school day class 2-A is in total disorder as everyone leaves. Asuka, who is on clean up duty, looks over to Touji and Rei who gather worksheets for the absent students.  
  
"You better go to Hikari's house and check on her!" Asuka demands from the two of them. She at first gets silence, which is unacceptable for her. "I said..."  
  
"Where the hell, do you think we are going!" Touji yells as he gathers his school bag. "God, she's the only one absent for crying out loud!"  
  
Asuka gives both of them an evil stare and Touji gives one back. Rei stands emotionless, waiting for her partner, as the two have a staring contest. First to be frustrated is Touji as he sticks his tongue out and marches off.  
  
"Ass!" Touji yell, only to be flicked off Japanese style by Asuka. "Come on Ayanami lets go!" He grabs her arm and drags her out with Asuka behind them.  
  
**** Not caring about the fact that she's being dragged outside by Touji. Rei follows him with some zeal as she studies his actions. By the time, they exit the school; Touji stops at the school entrance looking around. He lets go of Ayanami's hand and puts his hands on his hip.  
  
"Where the hell does she live?"  
  
Rei takes Touji's hand and walks off, this takes Touji offguard as Rei mimics his actions. Now with Touji being the follower but less enthusiastic to the fact that she has his arm, the two walk off to Hikari's house.  
  
"This way..." Rei whispers in a soft tone.  
  
The two walk in total silence, with Rei still leading Touji by the hand. This is an awkward time for Touji as he decides to make himself more comfortable by chatting. "Is it true you've never eaten candy?"  
  
Rei does not even look to him as she answers. "No."  
  
"Oh." Touji looks up in confusion. "But, Hikari said you had never eaten candy yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday was the first time."  
  
Touji shakes his head at such a premise of never eating candy. "What, did your parents keep you in a box."  
  
"What." Rei stops and turns around to face Touji, who is looking away seeing he has hit a soft spot.  
  
"Nothing, its just that..." Touji tries to think of a way out but his own principles sway him. "Its just that, it's weird that you have never eaten candy before, that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Seeing that he has opened up a can of worms Touji once more tries to deflate the issue. "Well, it just that every kid has eaten candy."  
  
"Every." Rei takes what Touji is saying as more of an education, then a simple conversation. "Every child eats candy."  
  
"Well, I guess little kids at least." Touji responds since she is less irritated about the topic. "I mean, what do you like."  
  
The true can of worms are unleashed into Rei head, as Touji just gave her such a broad topic. She cannot help but feel outwitted by someone she thought was inferior to her.  
  
**** The two continue in silence until they finally reach their destination. Touji stops and looks up at the house impressed with how well Hikari lives. Rei on the other hand does not stop until she sees Touji look at the house.  
  
"I think I will wait here." Touji chuckles as he swings back and forth on his heels.  
  
Rei turns around, already confused enough for one day and knocks on the door.  
  
Kadoma who stands in sweets and her hair up in a bun, quickly answers the door with a smile. "Why hello little girl!"  
  
Rei goes to look for the handouts but realizes Touji has them. She turns to look at him. Touji stops swing when he sees Rei and some woman starring at him. He grabs his bag, remembering that he has the handouts.  
  
He runs up and stands next to Rei. "Umm... we are from Hikari's class, and umm... here are her hand outs.  
  
"That's a cute color, what kind of dye did you use." Kadoma begins to rub her hand in Rei's hair. Touji just stares Kadoma, feeling somewhat rejected for being ignored.  
  
Rei gives the woman in front of her an odd look as she looks up at her hair. "What dye?"  
  
"Well I'm Hikari-chan's big sister, Kadoma." With a smile, Kadoma swings the door open and walks in side. "She's up stairs, second door on the right."  
  
Both Rei and Touji stand in shock. "Hikari-chan?"  
  
**** Both where not expecting to go into her house, so the two slowly walk, in taking off there shoes in the entrance way. In silence, they mutually walk up the stairs as they hear Kadoma humming in the kitchen. As they both approach the second door on the right, they stop when they reach it. Even Rei seems to be caught up in the prowl as Touji reaches and taps on the wall.  
  
"Kadoma, What are you doing?" Hikari calls out from her room.  
  
Touji shies away from the open door this action brings Rei back to her senses as she moves him forward into the open.  
  
"AHHHH!" Hikari screams out.  
  
Touji raises his arms in defense, but is smacked upside the head with a book. Rei steps out to see Hikari who happened to be standing right on the other side of the room, hyperventilating. Touji however, is nearly knocked out, as he lays on the ground stunned.  
  
"Ayanami... Suzahara... what are you two doing here?" Hikari asks as she drops the book.  
  
"Handouts..." Touji mutters as he lays on the ground in a daze.  
  
Laughter can be heard down the hall as Kadoma comes up the steps. "Hikari- chan, you really clocked him."  
  
Hikari gives her sister an evil stare as Kadoma walks down the hall and puts her hand on Rei's head, playing with her hair. "I hope you don't beat him up in school too."  
  
Finally, back in the land of the conscious, Touji slowly gets up. "That hurt Hikari."  
  
Seeing Touji in pain Hikari, runs over to a tray at her bedside, she pours the water onto the tray and traps the ice in her hand. "I'm so, sorry Suzahara!" Hikari shouts as she runs back and puts the ice on his head.  
  
Kadoma looks around at everyone and formulates a plan. "Well since we are all acquainted, I would love it if you joined us for dinner."  
  
"Kadoma!" Hikari shouts feeling that she is being impolite.  
  
Rei looks up at Kadoma with not a clue how to answer, let alone deal with Kadoma's fixation of her hair, but with Hikari around it reminds her not to think so deeply about things but she also can't help but see why she should stay.  
  
As the debate rages in her head Touji sits on the ground with Hikari at his side. "Sure..."  
  
"Sure." Rei stops, as she looks down at her self in disbelief as she thinks to her self. 'Did I just say that?'  
  
"Great!" Kadoma yells as she goes down stairs. "This is going to be awesome!"  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Edict and Diner   A coin on the tracks

Neon Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Finding Paradise  
  
Chapter 3 Edict and Diner/A coin on the tracks  
  
With the crimson sun still shining her last rays of light to the vibrant clouds that seem to echo the sun colors like a prism. This beautiful sight of colors lies above the spectacle below where Rei, Touji, and Hikari all sit or stand in various ways as the smell of cooked chicken fills the air.  
  
Hikari with the most on her mind sits on her bed unable to talk, chocked with embarrassment. Touji sits on the ground looking over Hikari's collection of Sega Saturn games. Rei has taken a more direct stance of standing and staring at everything, trying to create, and then solve a puzzle for what she sees.  
  
"Where did you get all of this pre-impact stuff?" Touji ponders as he begins to notice more then just her is old game console.  
  
Hikari looks around at her collection, debating on divulging her hobby. "I collect them..."  
  
With such an odd answer given, Touji looks over at Hikari with some disbelief as he holds up a pre-impact pack of Pokémon playing card. Hikari does not talk as she lightly gets out of bed and goes to Touji. With some care, she removes them from his hand and puts them back where he got them.  
  
As Hikari leans past Touji to put them away, Touji cannot help but stare at her long hair that drapes over her shoulders. Having never seen her with her hair down before, Touji gazes at it with awe. Hikari leans back to a kneeling position next to Touji who seems transfixed on how different Hikari looks. Feeling the creepy, yet ever noticeable feeling of being watched, Hikari looks at to Touji who quickly looks away.  
  
"What?"  
  
Touji deflects his gaze to the games in front of him to avoid his thoughts being unraveled. "Nothing..."  
  
The mood around the three gets even tenser and the smell of the food seeps into the room and even the belly of Rei begins to rumble.  
  
Kadoma calls up to everyone. "Dinners ready!"  
  
Hikari quickly gets up and leaves Touji and Rei behind. Touji once more is transfixed on Hikari's hair as it moves freely in the air, not conformed to pig tails like how she normally wears it.  
  
"Is something wrong with Representative Horaki's hair?" Rei asks as she looks at Touji with conjecture.  
  
"No..." Touji mutters as he feels a weird energy, like that of a second wind after a long jog, or the feeling of winning something.  
  
Rei's ability in observation allows her to recognize that her gaze seems to have stricken her classmate. Nevertheless, she is unable to test her hypothesis as Touji disappears from sight and to the smell of a well-cooked meal.  
  
****  
  
In the Kitchen Kadoma waits as Rei Ayanami is the last to seat her self. With everyone gathered Kadoma now sits down with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Lets eat."  
  
Even Rei can find something to her liking as there is plenty of Rice and steamed vegetables to go around. Touji, who is usually a big eater, has butterflies in his stomach for some reason and can only eat a small amount. Hikari eats extremely slowly, unable to use chopstick with just her left hand she sits with a western fork eating in silence yet with perfect manners.  
  
"So Touji, how long have you known my sis?"  
  
At First Touji, just stares into space not thinking about the question before answering in a monotone voice. "We've been in the same class since fourth grade."  
  
"And a nice guy like you hasn't asked her out yet."  
  
Kadoma's answer causes both Touji and Hikari to turn spitting, and then chocking on what they just ate.  
  
"Kadoma!" Hikari yells breaking the silence.  
  
Lifting her arms up in a friendly manner, Kadoma shakes her head at her sister. "What Hikari-chan, I'm just trying to help."  
  
"You're not helping anyone!" Hikari yells out before hiding her head in embarrassment. "It's a bad dream, it has to be!"  
  
"How about you miss Ayanami, how long have you known Hikari-chan."  
  
Rei looks up at Hikari's sister with confusion. "How do you define known?"  
  
Kadoma giggles at such a seriously toned question. "Oh, I don't know... As in, when she first told you she liked some one."  
  
"Since the day she was designated the fourth child."  
  
The quick answer only brings a grin to Kadoma, as for her sister; a mental train wreck can describes her thoughts. "Kadoma, knock it off!"  
  
"Okay, Okay..." Kadoma laughs at her sister. "What do you mean by fourth child?"  
  
"I am the first child..." Rei speaks as she enjoys another tasteful bite of Kadoma's cooking. "Each Pilot is designated in order of selection hence, she is the Fourth."  
  
"That's wonderful, so you're a pilot for NERV too." Rei nods to answer Kadoma's question. "So Ayanami, what's Hikari like at school?"  
  
"Representative Horaki is an above average student with over fifty percent of the class in favor of her being classroom Representative."  
  
Not thrilled with the way the answer was given, but an answer all the same, Kadoma leans in to study Rei. "You're albino right." With no response, Kadoma only smiles. "Its okay I'm a doctor."  
  
Rei looks up at her once more, depressed that her physical characteristics stand out. "I suffer from a pigment and epidermis condition that also affects my hair, it's genetic."  
  
"Well if I must say so, you look so cute!" Kadoma says as she smiles at Rei. "Don't you agree Suzahara?"  
  
"Huh..." Touji looks over to Rei and thinks to him self. 'Did she just ask me to check her out. Well other then acting like a freak she's okay...' Still thinking, Touji takes a bite of food. 'But her short hair makes her look like a little kid, other then that I guess she's okay.' Touji looks up and finishes chewing his food. "Sure thing, Miss Horaki."  
  
**** Night sneaks up on the group as they finish their meal. Touji is quick to help Kadoma clean so as not to be out numbered by his classmates. As for Rei and Hikari, they are by themselves pondering in the living room.  
  
"I don't understand, Representative Horaki."  
  
With a smile, Hikari looks over to Rei. "Hikari, please we are friends."  
  
"Why would you not want Suzahara to know about your attraction to him?"  
  
Not willing to have the current conversation above a whisper, Hikari leans in and whispers into Rei's ear so no one else can hear. "Because, I don't know if he feels the same."  
  
"Oh..." Rei quickly refutes the logic. "Ask him..."  
  
Rei goes to stand. Hikari fearing she might go and ask him, such a question scares her. Hikari grabs Rei by the arm dragging her down. In the process, Hikari falls into a lamp, knocking it over.  
  
Rei lifts her head up shaken by the fall, but when she looks over to Hikari to, she sees her in substantial pain. Curled up in a ball Hikari holds her right hand, which she used to brace her fall.  
  
"Hikari, why would you do something like that?" Rei goes over and cradles Hikari as she checks her hand to see if any blood is seeping through her bandages. Touji and Kadoma run in after they hear Hikari's moans of pain.  
  
"What Happened!" Kadoma yells out in a panic stricken voice.  
  
The emotions in the room seem to affect Rei as she holds Hikari in her arms. "She... Fell."  
  
"I'm so clumsy..." Hikari whispers as she grabs Rei's hand, squeezing as hard as she can to help the pain go away.  
  
Remembering when she was in therapy for her back after Unit Zero went berserk. Rei begins to rub Hikari's temples just as the nurse did for her whenever she was in pain.  
  
Hikari suddenly gets tired from Rei's gesture. Both, Touji and Kadoma are speechless as Hikari falls asleep in Rei's arms.  
  
"How did you do that?" Touji whisper to Rei as he looks at Hikari.  
  
Kadoma already knows what happened. "That's Zen therapy." Kadoma has an epiphany as she stares at Rei. "Rei, do you think you can watch over my sister."  
  
Rei looks up and was about to give her a standard, what for. However, something sparks in her head. "How can I help?"  
  
"I'm never home usually, because of work and med school. I can never help Hikari when she's home, She needs some one to help her to school and to her new job at NERV." Kadoma pleads to Rei as she stands in front of her.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Really," Kadoma calls out as she rubs Rei hair again. "That would work out great."  
  
"I would have to get it approved by headquarters first."  
  
Rei's words do not seem to affect Kadoma as she brushes her hand on the cheek of her sister before looking up to Touji. "Can you carry her up to her room please."  
  
With Hikari's health in his mind, Touji bends down, lifting her from Rei's lap and into his comforting arms. They walk up to Hikari's room were Touji lays her on her bed, watching as she whimpers in pain.  
  
With the task finished, the three leave her room and turn out the lights. Once the three reach the bottom of the steps Touji looks around. "I guess we better get going."  
  
"Thanks for staying, both of you." Kadoma says as she takes Rei's and Touji's hand. "It means a lot to me that you did stay."  
  
Both Touji and Rei in a semi union fashion say. "Your welcome."  
  
Kadoma walks both to the entranceway where she gives both of them a hug. "Touji, be a dear and walk Rei home, I would be worried sick if someone was not with her."  
  
Staggered by the question Touji looks over at Rei, who does not seem to mind one way or the other, reluctantly, he nods his head.  
  
**** The two leave and Touji once more follows Rei, this time to her apartment. Once again, Touji is uncomfortable with the silence Rei always seems to bring. "Do you live alone?" Touji's quest to strike small talks fails as Rei only nods. "Oh... Why?"  
  
She stops in her tracks and almost knocks Touji into herself. Rei feels challenged by the question, "Why not?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean, I don't know if I could live out on my own."  
  
Rei looks over to Touji who seems to be looking into the air, not bothered by the topic. "Why is that?"  
  
"I would be lonely..." Touji says as he looks over to Rei with some sadness at the picture in his mind.  
  
The idea that Touji brought up is entirely true for Rei as she continues to walk head down. Rei was alone; the subject hurt, she looked at Touji as he looks at the building lights, not seeing how much pain Rei is in. Like a bad habit, Rei processes the thought and then regurgitates it, feeling even more alone and even emptier. With her frail mind wedged in an unvarying circle, Rei's thought process brakes down as she reaches a painful conclusion.  
  
"I am alone..."  
  
Touji stops when he hears Rei speak with a scared yet human like tone. Turning to Rei, watching her as her legs shake with fright, Touji cannot help but feel something is horribly wrong.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Rei's mind is not waved from her thoughts, as her reality comes crashing down.  
  
"I'm alone..."  
  
With pain in her heart Rei can only stand unsure of her self, her thoughts reach out first to Gendo, but then to Shinji, yet neither stand in front of her to comfort her. Feeling out of place, and uncertain about what to do. Touji watches as Rei's mind boils over. All of her barriers and decorum falls apart like a house of cards.  
  
Finally, in a last ditch effort her body begins its natural defense to such feelings, by increasing her heart rate, then it begins to pump adrenalin in to her body. With the body now in overdrive, dopamine levels increase in her brain and her pores open up all over her body causing her face to become red. Before Touji's eyes, he watches the final step take place. The formation of a tear builds in Rei's eyes. It only takes a second for gravity to take over as it falls down her cheek, striking the ground in silence.  
  
"Why am I crying?"  
  
Rei's question goes unanswered, as Touji stares at the girl, he thought she had no emotions. Nevertheless, Rei's sobbing continues, as she looks around dazed by her body's out burst of emotion.  
  
"What's wrong?" Touji asks as he tries his best to unravel the mystery of her tears.  
  
"I'm alone..."  
  
These words strike down on Touji with a cold reminder to what he had said. Touji however is unable to respond, stuck in a predicament he has never faced before. Rei also has the same problem as her newfound emotion struck her as if a pack lioness would an injured elk. Rei finds no reason for her emotion other then it hurts her. It is a pain she has always felt yet could always ignore, until now.  
  
Her mind gives in to her bodies need for another's touch. Rei flings herself at Touji, falling in to him, gripping his arms unable to speak, she only can cry as she rests her head on his shoulder. Touji reaction is also that of nature as he embraces Rei holding her and comforting her. Touji does not know how but he feels that just being in front of her is all she need. In the same light Touji cannot help but feel at fault as Rei drains nearly ten years of built up emotion on to his shoulder.  
  
****  
  
Hikari wakes up late once more but this time she doesn't care as much. As she stares off at her alarm clock, she does not remember going to bed. However she does remember the roller coaster of embarrassment her sister put her through at length last night. Rolling out of Bed, Hikari walks down stares into the kitchen where she sees a note.  
  
"Hikari-chan!" Hikari stops and shakes her head before reading on in the letter. "Miss Misato called and said that she would send Asuka to pick you up for your tests by noon. I made you a lunch and it's in the refrigerator. Also, be careful and don't hurt that arm!"  
  
Hikari smiles at the letter for a moment. "I had a great time yesterday and so did Touji and Rei-chan! Love, Kadoma"  
  
After looking up at the time, Hikari goes to get ready for the day ahead.  
  
****  
  
Not to long after, Shinji and Asuka walk side by side towards Hikari's house.  
  
"You know Shinji, I could have done this alone." Asuka mutters as she swings her bag over her shoulder.  
  
Ready to answer, Shinji looks toward Asuka. "I know, it's just that I had nothing better to do."  
  
"You could have found out where Moe is at." Asuka snickers. Shinji however has no clue what Asuka is talking about.  
  
"Moe?"  
  
Asuka shakes her head as she laughs at Shinji's ignorance. "Touji, Shinji, You could of found out where he was, stupid."  
  
"I don't know, he just didn't show up, maybe he was sick." Even Shinji shakes his head at his own suggestion.  
  
As the two come into sight of Hikari's house, they are taken back to see Rei, sitting on the sidewalk outside, her head buried in her arms.  
  
"Wonder girl?" Asuka shouts as she walks over looking down at Rei. "We were wondering where you were."  
  
"No you weren't, I was..." Shinji's words fade as he looks at Asuka's stare of death. "Right, shut up..."  
  
Still silence is all Asuka receives. "Hey!"  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
Even Shinji steps back from Rei's silent, yet piecing call to Asuka. The target of the question, Asuka, only shakes her head. "Because you think your better then us, and you suck up to the commander all the time."  
  
"That's not nice..." Shinji's word fall on deaf ear as Asuka feels she needs to continue.  
  
"I'm not even finished." Asuka bellows as she bends down to Rei's ear. "Let's not forget that you walk around like a doll, you would kill yourself if ordered to."  
  
"I said knock it off Asuka!" Shinji yells, not willing to hear another word.  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?" Hikari stands outside her door in her school uniform and arm in a sling. She majestically walks over with no sign of pain. Both Shinji and Asuka part to show Rei on the curb. "Hey Rei..."  
  
"Rep... Repre..." Rei's words seem to fade to sniffs and stutters.  
  
Not realizing that Rei was upset both Shinji and Asuka look down at her in disbelief.  
  
"Rei...." Shinji whispers to afraid to find the truth.  
  
Asuka however shows a little more courage. "Ayanami, why are you crying?"  
  
Rei looks up to Asuka for using a demeaning tone, Once Rei's face becomes clear, all see the puffy blood shot eyes of a girl who has cried all night and into the day. A girl who has realized she has lived a life of lies and loneliness. Rei only stares into Asuka's eyes as if conveying her grief and pain to her.  
  
Terror is all that Asuka can feel, as she looks into the eyes a different person. The Rei she knew is dead, as she stares into Rei's blood colored eyes. Down to the very depths and Asuka can't help but want to look away from the girl who still cries as she stares at her. Finally Asuka releases an overwhelming feeling of concern.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Shinji who was transfixed on Rei looks up at Asuka, as she speaks a tone of undivided care spilling out from her lips. With only one word said, Shinji finally sees a side of Asuka he has never seen before.  
  
Hikari bends down to Rei with great distress. "What's wrong Rei? What happened?"  
  
Rei looks back down to the small puddle of tears she has formed at the base of her feet. It takes Rei a minute just to speak a few words.  
  
"I'm alone."  
  
Before Hikari can say a word, Shinji speaks out as if feeling the same thoughts Rei is. "You're never alone..." Rei, Hikari, and Asuka look up at Shinji who seems to be in a trance as he stares at Rei's feet. "You have so much Rei, don't say you have nothing else, remember. Because I will protect anyone, including you."  
  
Rei allows Shinji's words to sink in like medicine to a cold. Hikari on the other hand has the urge to jump up and applaud; Shinji's speech seemingly touched her heart as she wipes a tear from her eye. "That was so sweet Shinji." Hikari words seem to break him from his daze; he looks up to even see Asuka with a smile.  
  
"I'm impressed Shinji." Asuka says as she rethinks his words. "I never new you had it in you."  
  
Shinji can only bow his head and smile at the complements, however, Shinji still feel that Rei is in pain inside.  
  
Rei finally stands with some help from Hikari. Her composure regained, the four Evangelion pilot's, saviors to the world, yet outcasts by her people, walk as one.  
  
**** At NERV Headquarters, the Pilots arrive a tad late. Nevertheless, none mind as the Evangelion Crew Chiefs and Technicians are not ready for them.  
  
Shinji changes alone, witch is natural for him as he quietly folds his cloths and closes his locker with a smile. He releases the air in his Plug Suit and looks down at him self with confidence. In his mind Shinji thinks he must vindicate himself to Hikari, as if everything that transpired less then a week ago was his fault. Shinji makes his way to the service- elevator to get to the cage. As he gets there, he sees Hikari already dressed in her Plug Suit modified for her injury, the entire right sleeve was cut off.  
  
"Hikari..." Shinji says with a whisper.  
  
Still in thought, Hikari stares at her right hand, she only looks up when Shinji stands beside her.  
  
"I guess this is the right place, if you're here."  
  
Shinji merely nods in confirmation. "Is Rei alright?"  
  
Finally, the elevator comes down and the door opens before Hikari answers. "I don't know Shinji..."  
  
"I see you found your way..." Asuka voice seems distant from to other pilots who stand next to each other. "Why the long faces?"  
  
Both Shinji and Hikari speak. "Rei..." There action shies both away from continuing.  
  
"What about her." Asuka mutter as she looks down the hall. "She was right behind me."  
  
"Let's wait for her..." Shinji suggest with some courage in his voice.  
  
Hikari seconds his notion with a smile. "That's so thoughtful, Shinji." She then turns to Asuka who looks like she doesn't care. "He's right, we should wait for her."  
  
"Whatever." Asuka mumbles as she leans against the back wall of the elevator.  
  
A few minutes go by before Rei finally comes around the corner, still with a crestfallen look. She looks up however when Hikari waves and shouts. "Come on Rei!"  
  
Her words seem to lighten Rei's heavy shoulders as she makes her final steps into the elevator. With all four pilots inside Shinji, presses a button, closing the door and sending the elevator upwards. Inside all stand in silence, yet all with something on their minds. Surprisingly, Rei is the first to speak out of the four.  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
Trying to put more thought into their answers Shinji and Hikari ponder for a moment. Asuka on the other hand heeds no such thought. "Then move in with someone."  
  
With a simplistic answer given, Rei pussyfoots around the idea trying her best not to think into it. Her experience of using her logic to solve a problem has all but torched any hope of handling the problem successfully. Rei stands like a gutted building on the verge of collapse.  
  
"But how... With who..."  
  
With the initiative taken Hikari and Shinji rethink their answers. Asuka once more dives into the question this time with more of a demeaning tone. "I know you like the commander a lot, stay with him."  
  
"Never." Treachery is all that comes to her mind when she thinks about her creator, the bastard that baptized her with his sins, and taught her the now crushed and defeated logic Rei has relied on for all of her life. Rei defining conclusion to her problem, help defined last night with only one other soul. "I hate him!"  
  
With clenched fists, Rei stands shouting the words Shinji only dreams of screaming out. With anger released, another new and foreign emotion fills Rei's mind. Hikari finally reacts by gently taking Rei's hand.  
  
The cold touch of another startles Rei as Hikari begins to speak to her. "It's okay Rei, remember we are all right here."  
  
The elevator comes to a stop and all four pilots are stirred back to silence. They look out to see each Eva in order of the pilot's designation.  
  
****  
  
Unknown to them as they slowly leave the elevator Gendo Ikari stands over watching them from the observation deck. From behind him, the door opens and Fuyutsuki walks in, arms at his back. He comes to Gendo's side and stares down at the pilots. Seconds pass as they watch each pilot make their way to their Evangelions.  
  
"So, and then there were four." Fuyutsuki utters with little care.  
  
Not sharing his comrade's optimism Gendo's eyes follow the fourth child as she stands in front of her Evangelion. "Only if I could share in your cup of hope." Gendo only receives a blank stare from Fuyutsuki. "I ran a diagnostic check on RSLS"  
  
Gendo's words seem to strike as a surprise to Fuyutsuki. "The Randomized Stable Lottery System, but why?" Fuyutsuki looks down to the fourth child. "Do you think she's a problem?"  
  
"The system is made to select a pilot from our Stable at random. But each time a new pilot is selected it changes the variables to the equation."  
  
"I know the 707 project Gendo, I helped build it." Fuyutsuki interjects to allow Gendo to push the small talk for later and get to the point.  
  
"After the incident with Unit Three didn't go as scheduled, I reset the RSLS to its setting before the fourth was selected." Gendo stops as he watches Hikari slowly reaching out and touching her Evangelion before entering it.  
  
"And..." Fuyutsuki whispers as he to watches the nervous actions of the new pilot.  
  
"Each time it generated the same pilot from the Stable," Gendo mutters under his breath. "And it wasn't her."  
  
Feeling that even if someone new about the RSLS project, it would be impossible to hack into the single PC that sits in the corner of Gendo's office. "You're saying someone manipulated the system to select this pilot from the Stable."  
  
"I don't know." Gendo speaks with honesty as he watches each of the Entry Plugs slide into their Eva's. "All I know is that we have just been dealt a card face down."  
  
"If it was on purpose, all it changed was Seele's scenario." Fuyutsuki chuckles on how fruitless the thought is. "She's like a coin on the train tracks."  
  
Gendo focuses his eyes on a screen in front of him. "Two years ago a bullet train derailed killing nearly five hundred." Fuyutsuki stands confused as he watches Unit Zero's crew chiefs return to the Eva, with the Entry Plug being ejected. "Do you know why?"  
  
With his tale told, Gendo begins to leave as Fuyutsuki stares in disbelief to see Rei has failed to activate. "I remember the tragedy but not what caused it."  
  
A sickening chuckle comes from Gendo just before he leaves. "There was a coin on the track."  
  
The comment forces Fuyutsuki to turn and stare at Unit Three. "A Trojan horse maybe."  
  
****  
  
Inside Unit Three Hikari closes her eyes in her inactive plug waiting forever before Misato comes over on a Vid screen. "Sorry about the wait, Unit Zero had trouble and I had to call in Code Three."  
  
"Code Three, Ma'am?" Hikari wonders, as she still feels sick in the LCL.  
  
"Code one means no problems, Code two means minor problems but launch-able, Code Three means grounding emergency." Misato looks away from Hikari as Maya turns to speak to her.  
  
Hikari listens in on the conversation between Maya and Misato.  
  
"Cage reports that Unit Zero's pilot is extremely upset."  
  
Misato shakes her head. "Rei upset? You're joking."  
  
"No ma'am, Ritsuko said that she is suffering from emotional distress."  
  
A male voice can be heard in the back ground as well. "Ma'am, the city is clear and in battle formation!"  
  
Misato finally turns back to Hikari. "Okay we are going to be launching you to the surface for your activation test."  
  
Once more Hikari hears a male voice come over her communications. "Units Two and One are on cats Ten and Four, ready for launch."  
  
Staring at her only window of life, in Hikari's cocoon of LCL and stainless steel, the closed inactive Entry Plug seems hollow and scary.  
  
"Launch Eva's Two and One." Misato orders her Battle staff. "Move Evangelion Unit Three to the Launch pad."  
  
"Roger."  
  
First, she hears a loud roar of engines as Units Two and One launch. Hikari then feels a jolt as her Eva begins to move to the catapults.  
  
The Eva stops with a second jolt. She watches as Misato listens to Hyuga speak.  
  
"Eva's Two and One are on the surface going to WB-43 and 107 for pick up."  
  
Once more Misato turns to face Hikari's Vid screen. "Okay, are you ready Hikari." Not knowing what to expect from a launch Hikari gives a nervous grin. "Evangelion Unit Three Launch!" Hikari braces her self but the launch is not immediate. Just as Hikari relaxes, her Eva skyrockets to the surface.  
  
Hikari screams all the way up until she reaches the surface with a split second stop. Hyperventilating from the ride, Hikari stares at Misato in the Vid screen. "That was scary."  
  
Misato only smiles as she turns away from her once more. "Have Units Two and One get ready."  
  
Maya voice is next being heard. "A-10 nerve connections ready, all systems on stand by."  
  
"Hikari, ready for activation?" Misato voice adds a little comfort to Hikari who sits freighted in her seat. "Okay start A-10 nerve connection."  
  
Hikari begins to whisper to her self. "Be a good soul... please be a nice soul." Hikari still remembers what Rei told her about the Eva's, hoping that maybe she can get some mutual aid from her Evangelion.  
  
Colors begin to flash as the Vid screen disappears; Hikari sits with her eyes closed still whispering her two lines.  
  
"Set the Language interface for Japanese."  
  
Maya's voice begins to become dominant, "Zero point Seven... Zero point Eight... approaching absolute borderline, Zero point Nine... Absolute borderline cleared all pulses normal... Harmonics are... Perfect?"  
  
Misato voice is the next to be heard by Hikari. "What's wrong?"  
  
Maya speaks out in total shock. "Syncro-graph reads a sync of 66.4 percent!"  
  
"My god!" Misato Shouts, Hikari cringes at the topic still unable to open her eyes. "Hikari your doing.... Hikari... You can open your eyes know."  
  
Slowly Hikari opens them with fear evident in her every move. Finally open, she stares down the barrels of two Eva Rifles being held by Units Two and One.  
  
"AHHHH!" Hikari yells with fear, she raises her arms up in defense of her own body but little does she realize the consequences.  
  
In both Units Two and One, alarms go off as an AT Field Shock waves strikes both of their AT Fields neutralizing them instantly. Both Evangelions are catapulted into the air by the shock wave knocking them almost thousand feet back and through every standing building in their path.  
  
Curled in a ball inside Unit Three, Hikari receives a deafening silence from the once noisy Control Center.  
  
"My God..." Misato swallows what seems like her last bit of saliva as she stares at what happened. "Shinji, Asuka are you okay."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Shinji says as Unit One stands  
  
"Yes..." Asuka stands Unit Two back up to look at Unit Three still in shock.  
  
Hikari finally looks once more to see what is wrong. "Is everything all right?" Once more all Hikari receives, is total silence. She looks over to see her Vid screen empty apparently muted as well. "What happened to all of those buildings!" Hikari cries out with concern.  
  
Asuka's Vid screen comes up. "You tossed me and Ikari like rag dolls..." Asuka stops when Ritsuko vid screen appears in her Eva.  
  
"Asuka, stop all communication!"  
  
Before Hikari can speak, Asuka's vid screen disappears. All alone once more, Hikari just sits in her cold Entry Plug awaiting her fate. Hikari stares off at Unit One and Two as they stand there in utter silence. Spontaneously, Hikari wishes to be closer to her. She is startled once more, as Unit Two raises its rifle to its shoulder, Unit One steps back. Hikari then hears the crashing sound of her Eva taking its first step. Uneven, Hikari straightens the Eva's footing to be more normal.  
  
Finally, Misato appears in front of the Vid screen. "Listen up Hikari, we need you to stand perfectly still, don't move a muscle, okay."  
  
"I'm sorry about those buildings..." Hikari calls out.  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
Once more Hikari is rewarded with complete and utter silence, only the hum of her Eva as company. She watches Unit Two lower its Rifle which comforts her. Once more Hikari's nerves get the best of her, as she looks around the city from her towering height. Gradually her nerves calm down as she looks over to the now empty Vid screen.  
  
"Umm... Miss Katsuragi... Is Rei doing all right?" Hikari waits for almost a minute before Misato appears once more.  
  
"She's all right, Hikari..."  
  
Holding Misato's attention, Hikari quickly spits out her next question. "Am I in trouble for destroying those buildings?"  
  
"No, that's not the problem..."  
  
"Did I fail my test?" Hikari asks quickly so not to lose her.  
  
"Not at all..." Misato stops and looks to her left. "In fact you passed better then anyone could have even hoped for..."  
  
Once more Misato leaves, once more in silence. However, Hikari begins to play with her communications menu before she finally sees a small box that reads Eva-01, double tapping it Shinji appears in mid conversation.  
  
"No, Misato I'm not going to do it, I'm not going to attack her! Even if it is just a stupid test."  
  
"That's an order Shinji!" Misato yells out, both are unaware of Hikari's ease dropping.  
  
"I said no! Shinji yells out. "I'm not going to attack Hikari!"  
  
Hikari becomes teary eyed as Shinji defends his stance for her.  
  
Misato yells back frustrated at Shinji. "You won't hurt her, the MAGI..."  
  
"I don't give a damn what the MAGI says, I'm not attacking Hikari!"  
  
'Why does she want me to be attacked?' Hikari thinks to herself as she smiles that Shinji does not give in.  
  
With a sigh of defeat, Misato voice seems to become distant. "Asuka attack Unit Three."  
  
"But..." Hikari faintly hears Asuka's voice in the background.  
  
"That's an order."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Hikari springs to life hearing Asuka accept the order. She stares at Unit Two as it drops its Eva rifle. Hikari unwilling to fight moves Unit Three back. But she is still in a state of shock since her best friend would accept such an order.  
  
"Asuka how could you!"  
  
Just as Unit Two jumps into the air, Three springs into action, raising its left arm to Unit Two which is coming down with its Progressive Knife. Asuka inside can't believe her eyes as her Unit stops in mid air above Unit Three. Her Eva levitates with the octagon lines of Threes AT Field.  
  
"That's enough!" Misato Shouts her voice startles Hikari forcing her to release her grab on Unit Two dropping it to he ground. "Retrieve all Evangelions, now!"  
  
After about twenty minutes, Units Three, Two and One are back in the cages. Hikari can't help but be thankful for Shinji. He kept his morals to the end, he thought with his heart, not his mind. She races out of her Entry Plug to Shinji; she even pushes past Misato to get to him. As soon as Shinji reaches the loading platform Hikari hugs him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Hikari yells out. "Thank you for not attacking me!"  
  
Shinji admires the girl in front of him. He looks up to see a fuming Misato, her stares quickly sucks the life from Shinji.  
  
Hikari pulls away from Shinji smiling, but once she turns to Misato, her leadership nature takes over. "How could you!" Misato stops flabbergasted at Hikari's surprise attack. "Forcing Shinji and Asuka to attack me!" With no clue on how she knows such a thing, Hikari cries as she takes hold of Shinji's arm. "All he did was stick to his morals, and you yelled at him!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Misato stands, disarrayed and confused.  
  
"Just don't do it again please, it scared me." Hikari takes Shinji and leaves Misato who can't help but stand in confusion as she has just been out ordered by a fourteen year old.  
  
Asuka comes running over to Hikari in a panic.  
  
"Hikari I'm so sorry!" She runs over not knowing her friend heard her petty defense. "I didn't want to do it."  
  
"But you did it!" Hikari yells, visibly shaken from the attack. "You could of said no!"  
  
Still unaware, Asuka puts up her defense. "But I was ordered to, I hand no choice!"  
  
Shocked that Asuka would dare use that as an excuse angers her. "Ordered!" Hikari points to Shinji. "He was ordered to but he said no!"  
  
Realizing that Hikari knows what went on, she bows her head. "I didn't want to do... I had to because asshole Shinji didn't!" Asuka finishes her sentence pointing at Shinji in rage.  
  
"How dare you blame Shinji for this!" Hikari stands in near tears as she watchers her friendship being torn apart.  
  
Feeling outnumbered and betrayed Asuka losses sight on who she's talking too. Asuka lashes out in her final defense against her friend, not thinking of the consequences. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so close to Ikari! First Suzahara and now Shinji, what are you going to do, whore yourself out to all of the three stooges....  
  
A slap strikes Asuka's face, Hikari's left hand remains in its finished swing. Asuka clenches her fists and runs off in tears. Hikari collapses to the ground crying. Shinji goes over to Hikari who cries into her one good hand, as soon as Shinji kneels down to be eye level with her, Hikari grabs him and begins to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"What did I do wrong!" Hikari's words stutter between tears.  
  
"It's, okay..." Shinji can think of nothing less to do or say, but sit there and hold her tight. The feeling in itself brings him warmth as Hikari lays her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. The Two just sit there in the empty halls of the Pilots wing. Even as Hikari calms down she does not move, the feeling of her protector being by her side helps her. Obviously confused, Shinji stares at the girl in his arms with a transfixed gaze.  
  
Shinji leans back and begins to stroke Hikari's head as a thought comes to mind. 'I've felt this before, its warm... its peaceful, so distant yet so strong... is this what it is like to be close to someone?'  
  
****  
  
Shinji and Hikari seem bonded for the rest of the day. Even when Hikari has her sling removed and a mobile-splint placed on her hand with only a bandage to cover her wound he stays by her side. Hikari then goes and sees Doctor Akagi as she schedules an out-patient surgery to see if they can return her hand to its one hundred percent efficiency. When all the tests are done, it nears seven o'clock. They both stand outside of NERV staring at the sunset.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Shinji finally speaks with a whisper.  
  
"For what?" Hikari's scratchy voice asks, still flushed from crying.  
  
"I promised you that everything would be all right... and so far I almost cut off your hand, made you miss school, and got you in a fight with your best friend..." Shinji looks down in disappointment.  
  
Seeing such a sad face on Shinji hurts Hikari as if it was her fault. "No, no Shinji... its not your fault... none of it is!" She goes and puts her hands on Shinji's shoulder. "Don't blame your self, Shinji. You have been great to me, you have protected me with all your heart and I'm grateful." Shinji looks up and the two seem to sigh as a sense of peace fills the air.  
  
"Do you need me to walk you home..." Shinji whispers with a smile.  
  
Hikari shakes her head and smiles back. "I will be fine, you should get back home..."  
  
"Hikari..." Shinji utters in a high-pitched tone. "Thank you."  
  
Shinji's heroic and selfless acts bring Hikari so much happiness that she wipes her eyes of one final tear before kissing Shinji on the cheek and rushing off for her home.  
  
Shinji can only stand there in shock, as he cradles the wet mark on his check where Hikari kissed him.  
  
****  
  
By the time Hikari reaches her house, her mind has gone from a train wreck to an outright emotional hurricane of duress. Her mind sways from Touji to Shinji, seeing how they are so alike yet so different. The damage is done and her mind is in shambles when the final thought comes to mind. 'I like them both...' Hikari slaps her cheeks. 'No, I can't be falling for Shinji and Touji... no I...'  
  
Hikari looks up to see Rei Ayanami, just as tearful as before, sitting at her doorstep. Words are not needed as Hikari and Rei stare at each other. Rei looks up to Hikari with a lost exasperation, the look you see in a child that has lost a loved one to a death. Hikari walks up to Rei as she stands to be at eye level.  
  
"May I please stay here tonight?"  
  
With a simple smile, Hikari takes Rei by the shoulder, and unlocks her door letting her in.  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Falling in Fire?  Standing in Ice!

Neon Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Finding Paradise  
  
Chapter 4: Falling in Fire? / Standing in Ice!  
  
Touji walks to school alone with an angelic smile on his face. Two nights ago, Touji had experienced something he never thought could happen. Nothing can destroy his happiness.  
  
"Two days of total bliss." Touji mutters to himself as if a large weight has been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
As Touji turns the corner of the school entrance, he sees Shinji and Asuka walking side by side, yet distant, and in thought. A smile strikes his face as he looks at his friends. "Shinji, Asuka!" Touji yells as he runs off grabbing both by the shoulder.  
  
Asuka takes hold of his arm in disgust, but the brash young boy is too strong for her as Touji drags her and Shinji closer.  
  
"I have some great news!" Asuka still struggles in his grasps and Shinji looks away after his words. "Mari!" Touji snickers with joy. "Mari got her transplant yesterday!"  
  
Asuka finally frees herself and looks at Touji with her Devil stare who only takes Asuka's hand and shakes it. "Who the hell is Mari?" asks Asuka.  
  
Touji laughs at Asuka before pulling her back under his arm "My sister, Mari. Don't tell me Shinji never told you!"  
  
After some thought, Asuka vaguely remembers Hikari talking about a girl named Mari. "A transplant of what."  
  
"Her heart!" Touji yells out for joy.  
  
Even Asuka can know understand Touji's joy, since Second Impact, the Red Cross had been dissolved because it was being stretched out too thin across the world in the cataclysms that had followed. Since then major transplants and Surgery has been in big demand. In Tokyo II, the mafia has a strong underground Black-market in organs. Ever since the Third Angel Mari Suzahara has been in the Hospital with injures incurred during the battle. Out of all of her injuries, the one to her heart was the most dangerous to her health. It had suffered massive nerve damage causing an irregular heartbeat that if not constantly watched and medicated, would throw her into a cardiac arrest.  
  
"That's great news." Shinji says as he at last drags himself from his thoughts of Hikari and Asuka. With Stem cell reaching an art in 2015, the thought of a patient rejecting an organ donation is slim to none, which is great news indeed.  
  
"Is that why you missed school yesterday?" Asuka asks somewhat happy for her archrival's good fortunes regarding his sister.  
  
"Mainly..." Touji chuckles to himself as he thinks back to that night. By the time the conversation ends, the three find themselves in classroom 2-A.  
  
Each sit, all with a lot on their minds, Asuka is the only one in pain, a hateful pain, a pain only Asuka can feel, the feeling of hating oneself. She sits staring at Hikari's desk wondering what to say. 'She took Ikari's side!' Asuka thinks to herself. 'What's going on, it's as if everyone is out to...'  
  
The thought that enters Asuka's head increases her inner torment. She looks about as the class fills, all happy, talking about the little concerns in life. She quickly shakes her head at the idea of a conspiracy against her. 'Impossible, what are you thinking Asuka, they're...'  
  
Asuka stares at the doorway as she sees Hikari walk in laughing; walking in beside her is a somewhat happy Rei. As soon as Hikari enters, her mood is dragged down to the brooding pits of anger. Eye to eye, contact is only made once in the beginning of class. Afterwards the two best friends look away avoiding each other as best they can. Touji and Kensuke look at them through Kenskue's camera lens.  
  
Whispering to Kensuke, Touji asks what's going on. "Hey, what happened between demon girl and Class Rep?"  
  
Aida focuses his camera on Shinji, as he whispers. "I don't know, they where all out for most of the day."  
  
Wishing for more information, Touji IM's Shinji for the lowdown in why Hikari and Asuka aren't talking. This turns to be difficult as Shinji has his laptop closed and he is staring out the window.  
  
Looking over Touji's laptop Aida sighs. "Shinji has spaced out again... He must have seen what happened." Not deterred by Shinji's idleness, Touji begins to IM Rei, this action alarms Kensuke, seeing that Touji is willing to talk to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Talking to Rei..."  
  
Kensuke stares at Touji with total shock. "You mean Ayanami."  
  
"Yea, Rei."  
  
TS: Hey Rei...  
  
Kensuke turns his camera onto Rei as she types.  
  
RA: Yes.  
  
TS: Are you feeling better?  
  
Kensuke drops his camera as he reads what Touji is writing. The class looks to him. Because of all the attention, he slides away from Touji's desk.  
  
RA: Yes, thank you for helping me.  
  
TS: It was nothing... Hey, what's with Hikari and Asuka?  
  
RA: Hikari got into a verbal altercation with pilot Souyu, which led to termination of communications between them.  
  
Touji shakes his head at the IM, feeling Rei still has a long way to go since their talk two days ago.  
  
TS: Next time just say they got into a fight.  
  
RA: Is Mari okay...  
  
TS: Thanks to you.  
  
****  
  
By lunch, Hikari retreats to the roof, and Asuka goes to the track bleachers. This leaves Touji, Shinji, Kensuke, and Rei behind.  
  
"Well the war camps have been made." Kensuke says to everyone, as he changes a memory disk.  
  
Touji finally rolls his eyes at Shinji who as been moping around like a lovesick idiot. "Shinji!" Shinji is awake, but just to be sure; Touji hits him on the back of his head. "What's your story?"  
  
"Huh..."  
  
Not accepting that for an answer, Touji hits Shinji again. "Oh, no, no, no. What's wrong with you."  
  
"Nothing..." Once more Shinji is slapped in the head. "Ouch that hurts!"  
  
"Then stop lying and tell the truth."  
  
Shinji bows his head in defeat. "It's about Hikari and Asuka... I was thinking of their fight."  
  
Ready to hit Shinji once more, Touji decides not too, seeing this is as good as he's going to get. "Well, why are they fighting?"  
  
The thought that has been plaguing Shinji saddens him a little but he discloses his feelings on the matter. "Yesterday, Hikari tested in her Eva..." With the undivided attention of all Shinji looks away so he doesn't have to look them in the face, "See... She did so well, they wanted me and Asuka to test her."  
  
Stuck with another episode of Shinji phasing out of the world, Touji whacks him once more in the back of the head. "Get on with it!"  
  
"Well, they wanted us to attack..." Shinji whispers to his audience. "I didn't attack, but Asuka, she attacked as ordered."  
  
"Cold..." Kensuke mutters. "She attacked her best friend."  
  
"No..." Shinji snaps as he raises his head to Aida. "She was just following orders and I made her look like a bad person!"  
  
Shinji's defense of Asuka raises an eyebrow on Touji. "Wait, it's your fault?"  
  
"I was such a coward..." Once more Shinji returns to his muttering. "I was ordered... yet I refused to attack, not because of who she is, it's just that she is a human, I can't attack a human."  
  
Aida's wits are the first to find Shinji's dilemma. "Are you saying that the class rep is looking into your actions too much, and taking them that you did it for her."  
  
Amazed at how close Kensuke is and yet relieved he does not have to tell everything, Shinji sighs. "I don't know what to do..."  
  
The group sits and ponders, all except Rei who seems to be more like a fly on the wall, listening to them talking but not debating it. Touji springs up, feeling that his past two days of good fortune will spread to this problem as well.  
  
"I got it!" Touji looks around with a smile. "Okay, we split into teams, and talk to both of them, then we will regroup and see what we have learned."  
  
Kensuke rolls his eyes at such a plan. "Well that's an idea, but it doesn't solve the issue."  
  
Seeing that his happiness can't buy him intelligence, Touji looks down ashamed.  
  
"Why don't you tell Hikari that you were wrong?"  
  
Everyone looks over to Rei as if surprised she is there. This sudden attention surprises Rei as she looks away, worried that she said something wrong.  
  
"That's not a bad plan Ayanami." Kensuke says as he nods his head. "Asuka is a lost cause, but if we can get Hikari to see that she was wrong for yelling at Asuka for attacking her. We might solve the problem, or at least reduce the damage."  
  
They all look amazed at Kensuke who gives them a look of pride as he thrusts out his chest. 'I knew I would learn something from those diplomacy books I own.' He thinks, praising himself.  
  
Destroying any hope for optimism is Shinji. "But I can't tell her I was wrong!" Shinji's procrastinating frustrates Touji and Aida. "I really can't hurt another person!"  
  
Once more, it is Kensuke with the solution. "Then you go tell Asuka that it was wrong for you to disobey the order, and tell her she's right. This will at least get Asuka to the peace table."  
  
Touji looks at Aida with amazement. "When did you become the dating expert?"  
  
Aida shrugs his shoulders at the question. "This is an Idea I got from the Tokyo 2 Summit, at the end of the Valentines Day War."  
  
Touji and Shinji look down, realizing that this is something that he read in a history book.  
  
"Why not do both?"  
  
Once more Rei is given a few odd stares, this time Rei feels the need to address it "Sorry."  
  
Touji finally clicks with a plan. "I got it! Why don't I and Rei go and tell Hikari that Shinji was wrong, and Shinji and Aida go and tell Asuka that you were wrong for not saying you were wrong to Hikari!"  
  
"That's original..." Kensuke mutters as he realizes that Touji just took his idea and Rei's and combined them. "Wait, why do I have to be involved?"  
  
Touji looks over at Shinji. "You're going to be there to make sure he doesn't back down!"  
  
Still not pleased with the plan Touji came up with, Kensuke points to Rei. "Then why do you and Rei have to go see Hikari?"  
  
Caught in the fact that his and Rei's friendship was made away from the eyes of others, this for Touji is an embarrassing thought. "Well... I don't know... I was just... Because..."  
  
Rei who sits next to Touji looks over slightly at Touji's stuttering. "Is it not because you like Hi..."  
  
With a hand covering Rei's mouth, Touji helps her up and begins to leave. "Then it's settled! You talk to Asuka and we will talk to Hikari!" Touji quickly takes Rei hand and races out, leaving Shinji and Kensuke standing in puzzlement.  
  
****  
  
Out of the sight of others, Touji looks over at Rei, upset about what she said. "Rei, I said don't say anything about it!"  
  
Rei slumps her shoulders with sadness. "I'm sorry."  
  
Seeing that Rei truly didn't mean it, Touji smiles at her. "It's okay, just don't do it again."  
  
The two begin to make their way up the steps to the roof, Rei stops just before the final flight of steps.  
  
"What's up..." Touji asks Rei who seems to be staring at him worriedly.  
  
"Why are you acting so different..." Rei asks in a concerned tone.  
  
Surprised by the question, but not willing to divulge the answer Touji looks away. "It's... It's just not cool if I do it in class."  
  
"Cool?"  
  
Touji rolls his eye with a smile "I guess you don't know that one... Look, I have an image to uphold..."  
  
"We are friends..." Rei looks down as she tries to gain her footing in the unfamiliar conversation. "Are we not?"  
  
With some worry in his voice, Touji puts his hands in his pockets. "Well, yea sure..."  
  
"Why do I still feel sad?"  
  
Touji leans up against the stairway wall. "Look, I told you that the feeling wouldn't go away."  
  
"This feeling feels different, yet it's still sadness."  
  
Touji laughs and nods as he decides that they should continue. "Look Rei, I don't know, maybe you're in love."  
  
Unknown to Touji, Rei watches in stark realization that what he said might be true. "Am I in love..." Rei whispers to her self in an unknown tone.  
  
Now at the top of the steps the heedless Touji calls to Rei. "Come on."  
  
****  
  
On the far side of the school grounds, Shinji and Kensuke stare at Asuka from a distance, both with fear evident on their faces. The sky is clear and the sun is warm as they slow to a stop, both unwilling to continue.  
  
"Well Shinji..." Kensuke says with a chuckle. "Good luck."  
  
"Hey!" Shinji utters in alarm. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
Kensuke only waves his hands at Shinji in defense. "No, this is your battle, I would only get in the way and be a distraction."  
  
Outwitted by the master of military diplomacy, Shinji goes on alone and scared to the core about what might happen as he approaches the red haired girl that has not touched the lunch he made. She only stares at her feet, with her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
Asuka sits in tears as she feels everyone has betrayed her. Her thoughts can't focus on what she saw, everyone so happy, and everyone against her. Everyone but the adults, Asuka strived to be like one of them, her hope was to act like them, and it has cost her dearly. Asuka's intelligence does not help her as she struggles to solve the problem at hand. Nothing seems to fill the void within her heart, a want for someone to be beside her. Anyone would do, as she has no one else.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
The voice was scared and very quite, yet Asuka knew it was Shinji. She quickly regained her composure, not willing to show weakness to her fellow pilot. "What the hell do you want!"  
  
Startled by her voice Shinji steps back, not wanting to go on. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"I know you are!" Asuka yells, willing to vent her frustration on to Shinji. "You're sorry about everything!"  
  
Her face cannot hide the tears that stream down her face, Shinji stares at Asuka with a look of sympathy. "Asuka, you were right..."  
  
"About what, you idiot?!" Asuka sits back down and starts eating her lunch, ignoring Shinji as best as she can.  
  
"I should have followed my orders..." Shinji takes a deep breath so he can spill his thoughts out as fast as he can. "If I hadn't of disobeyed Misato's order, you and Hikari would still be friends. It just that I didn't think of that at the time, I just didn't want to hurt another human..." Shinji looks down drained emotionally from telling Asuka his personal thoughts. He puts his hand on his chest and sighs; feeling a lot better knowing the problem that was bothering him is out.  
  
After a minute, Shinji finally peers up to see if Asuka is still mad at him. To Shinji's surprise, Asuka is standing there, staring at Shinji with tears running down her face. Shinji cannot help but stare, fixated on her deep blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Shinji tries to take a step back from Asuka, only to be grabbed by her.  
  
She holds his hands and warmth seems to spread throughout her. "You cared..." Asuka's voice seems completely foreign to Shinji. "You cared..."  
  
Shinji can only nod before the girl he thought hated him runs up and hugs Shinji tightly. Asuka cannot help but cry. To her, a moment she never thought would come, came. The boy she desperately wanted to care... did.  
  
From afar, Kensuke looks with a smile, seeing one part of the plan is successful. "I love it when a plan comes together." He looks up at the schools roof, hoping that the other half is faring just as well.  
  
****  
  
"Give it back!" Hikari yells out at Touji, with one of her pigtails pulled out, her hair is blowing freely in the wind.  
  
Her temper is aimed at Touji who stands with her stolen hair piece above his head, he laughs as she tries to reach for it. "Come on Hikari, you don't want to hurt yourself." Standing at the door way, Rei only smiles at the two as they fight.  
  
"Err!" Hikari pouts, unable to reach it. "You're such a jerk!"  
  
"Really..." Touji chuckles as he hides what Hikari wants back. "So I hear you're the new big shot."  
  
"What!" Hikari yells caught off guard by the topic change.  
  
Touji only stares at Hikari flushed face; it was obvious she was crying before he surprised her. "Shinji said that you passed your test with flying colors."  
  
Not willing to talk about the subject, Hikari walks away in defeat.  
  
"Shinji also says he is an idiot for not following his orders."  
  
These words strike Hikari with some shock. "What..."  
  
Once more Touji repeats his words. "Shinji... He said he was ordered to test you and didn't..."  
  
"Shinji said that..." Touji gives Hikari a nod. "But I thought he..."  
  
Touji shrugs seeing, his job is done. "Yea, he said that he felt bad because you and Asuka are fighting." About to leave, Touji stops to see Rei still standing by the door and staring at something behind him, with his head down Touji turns around to the confused and distraught Hikari. "Hikari..." He looks at her as she is on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Upset Hikari looks away. "I don't understand..."  
  
"Look, I worry that..." Touji mind draws a blank to what to say.  
  
Hikari's mind makes a one-eighty as she turns to stare at Touji.  
  
"I wouldn't want to see you... Hurt..."  
  
Touji stands there with the heavy winds blowing around him. Hikari still stands like a statue, unable to understand the emotions emanating from her classmate. However, Rei smiles, knowing that the Touji that helped her is back.  
  
"Suzahara..." Before Hikari can continue, Touji begins to walk away from her. She can't help but just stand there frozen. She is silent and all that can be heard is the wind blowing by as she watches Touji leave. She doesn't notice Rei standing in front of her confused.  
  
"Hikari..." Rei whispers trying to get her attention, with no answer Rei looks down. "... Hikari..."  
  
Snapped from her trance Hikari looks over at Rei. "Sorry..."  
  
"What..." Rei pauses as mixed emotions attack her. "What is it like to feel love..."  
  
Hikari looks over to Rei as she holds back her free hair from the wind, but her thoughts are totally scrambled and she can't get rid of the feelings in her head. 'No, how did my life get like this.' Hikari's thoughts make her turn her back on Rei who is in dire need of answers. "I don't know Rei..."  
  
"Is it painful?" Rei asks as she tries to relate her unknown feelings to Hikari.  
  
With her head bowed Hikari pulls out her final pigtail letting her long hair blow in the wind. "Very painful..." Hikari holds up her wounded hand as she imagines Touji working on it from school a few days ago. Then she remembers Shinji.  
  
With her questions answered, Rei closes her eyes and tries to make sense of such a difficult concept. 'How can something that brings so much joy, feel so painful?'  
  
****  
  
Far below the pilots and their troubled feelings Misato, Ritsuko, and Kaji all sit in front of a computer.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Misato asks looking over the data.  
  
"This is a hard one. I never thought that I would say this but... We were hacked." Ritsuko's words have a jittery tone.  
  
Misato shakes her head as she leans back in her chair. "This doesn't make sense, why would someone hack into Entry Plug schematics, Eva piloting theory, and nothing else."  
  
"What's more disturbing is where it came from, the Command Center." Kaji says as he crosses his arms. "We weren't just hacked, but punked."  
  
"Punked?" Ritsuko asks.  
  
"American term," Kaji says with a smile. "It means used, or fooled."  
  
Misato chuckles a bit as she lets the joke sink in. "So either way, there is someone pulling our strings. Commander Ikari is having Section 2 going over everyone on base."  
  
Looking over at another monitor Ritsuko taps on its screen as it shows an image of the Commanders office. "The problem is there are only three organizations in the world that own Stealth Suits."  
  
Kaji looks over at the image. "NERV, the United States and..."  
  
"That's the question, we know it wasn't any of ours because they haven't moved." Ritsuko tells her friends.  
  
"What about the U.S." Misato asks, wondering how she could know.  
  
"They were being used in an operation at the North Pole. Our contacts in the CIA confirmed it."  
  
Still disturbed about the problems Misato stands to leave. "Whoever they are, they know more than us." Her friends watch her as she stands up to leave. "They walked in and took multiple files from the MAGI. Then they left all the doors open as if they wanted it to be found out. They use stealth equipment that is so expensive that it could bankrupt a small nation all to change the selection of the Fourth child and steal schematics of the Entry Plug."  
  
"Are you saying that it's not a foreign agent, that it is someone in NERV?" Kaji asks before she leaves the room.  
  
"They're acting just like us... Hacking the MAGI system was just a diversion... dig deeper; they took something more valuable then what they're leading us to believe."  
  
****  
  
With school finished for the day, Rei finds herself in the company of Hikari as they walk to NERV Headquarters for tests. Both seem distant and have a lot on their minds.  
  
"Hey, Rei..." Hikari whispers to her friend. "Why would Shinji and Asuka leave so early..."  
  
Too distracted by her own thoughts, Rei can only look at her feet. "I don't know."  
  
They finally reach the entrance where they see Asuka and Shinji apparently waiting for them.  
  
"Hikari..." Asuka, calls out to Hikari just as they come into sight.  
  
The four meet, and Shinji and Rei step back from the other two. Hikari and Asuka both start to talk at once, both wanting to apologize for what happened.  
  
"Hikari, I didn't mean to yell at you..."  
  
Not willing to let her friend take the fall this time, Hikari shakes her head. "No, I was wrong. You had to follow your orders, that's what we all have to do."  
  
"But..."  
  
Hikari interrupts Asuka. "No Asuka... Please forgive me."  
  
****  
  
Touji Suzahara waves good-bye to Kensuke as they part ways to go to their respective homes. Touji turns and begins to walk to Mari's Hospital, still smiling over all the good luck he has been having. Nevertheless, his thoughts keep swaying to his encounter with Rei. She was so different in his eyes, a physical attraction he could not understand.  
  
'Man, what's with me...' Touji thinks to himself as he entered the Hospital. He makes his way into his sister's room where she lies sleeping. Touji sits down at his sisters bedside, and as if hit with a sledgehammer, Touji quickly puts his head down.  
  
"Rei..." His words seem to bounce back into his mind as he remembers the other night.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Once more Touji tries to get her attention, as she cries uncontrollably.  
  
"I have nothing... I'm worthless..." Rei whimpers as she grips Touji shoulders tighter.  
  
"Don't say..."  
  
Still out of control, Rei can only rub her head on Touji's chest. "The Commander, why does he let me be alone!"  
  
"Rei, please..." Touji Finally pulls Rei away from him. "Rei, you're not alone!" Before Rei can speak, Touji cries out as he reflects on his own family trouble. "We are never alone!"  
  
His cry startles Rei as she looks at Touji who seems to be distraught.  
  
"I thought I was alone once..." Touji mutters with his head down. "My sister was in the Hospital, my Pop felt that his work was more important then his family. "I thought I was alone..."  
  
Rei sniffs a bit as Touji is now the one upset.  
  
"Then Shinji and I became friends... then I knew I wasn't alone because Shinji was alone and we shared our loneliness so neither of us were alone..."  
  
Trying her best not to cry anymore, Rei studies Touji face. "You found friendship through loneliness..."  
  
"Well..." Touji thinks a bit, knowing that's not all. "My sister she..."  
  
A perfect idea pops into his head that might solve Rei's problem and Touji takes Rei by the hand and begins to head towards the Hospital. The quick pace is uncommon for Rei and she wonders what is going on.  
  
"Where are we going..."  
  
Only a smile can be seen on Touji's face as he looks over at Rei. "To where I go when I feel sad!"  
  
****  
  
"Mari..." A whispering Touji calls out into a dark room. Slowly he reaches in and turns on a light to reveal a girl in a hospital bed covered by blankets with cords, tubs, and IV's hanging off of her. The sound of medical equipment is all that can be heard.  
  
"Mari..." Touji whispers once more, as he walks into her room, with Rei still visibly upset behind him.  
  
The two walk in and Touji leads Rei over to his sister while his sister sleeps. Rei looks at the little girl as she sleeps with bandages over most of her body and one arm completely encased in a cast.  
  
"What happ..."  
  
Touji interrupts Rei, as he already knows what her question is going to be and answers. "She's, suffering from burns and nerve damage." Touji begins to pet Mari's hair. "She was hurt in the battle, Shinji saved her by accident. She is right now going under skin graft treatment and is awaiting a transplant.  
  
Rei cant help but go to the girls side and reach out to gently touch her face. "A transplant..."  
  
"She can't keep her normal heart beat because of the nerve damage..." Touji face saddens as he tells his story. "Unless she gets a new heart she will die here."  
  
"Why do you come here when you are sad?"  
  
Touji smiles cheerfully and answers. "Because she shows me strength, she never quits... Just being around her reminds me that my life is simple."  
  
Thinking about the little girl and all of her pains only makes Rei cry. She looks at another soul she cannot understand. Their logic is like a different language to her.  
  
"Please don't cry..."  
  
His words go on deaf ear as Rei cries once more. "I don't understand I want to... but I do not..."  
  
With his plan failing, Touji can't help but feel even guiltier because he made her cry again. "Look, I mean..." Panicking, Touji tries to calm Rei. "She helps me when I'm in..." Touji looks down in defeat. "I'm sorry Rei... I was just wanted to help you..."  
  
"Help me..." Rei looks over at Touji, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I mean, you seem like a nice person... I just feel bad for making you cry... I'm such an idiot."  
  
His defeated words sink into Rei as she looks at him deep in thought. "Why would you help... Me?"  
  
Not able to find a good reason Touji just speaks his mind. "Because I care... I mean... I could let you cry and feel lonely, but it wouldn't be the man thing to do."  
  
Touji's words increases Rei's confidence and she tries once more to stop crying. "Thank you..."  
  
Touji looks over at Rei who is once more looking at Mari, trying to understand her. "See, I told you she makes you feel better."  
  
"You are very selfless..." Rei looks over to Touji with a slight sign of happiness in her face. "I wish I could under..."  
  
"Shhh..." Touji takes Rei's hand and has her sit next to him as he bows his head. "Just listen..." He takes her hand and places it on Mari's chest; he then covers her hand with his.  
  
Silence is all that's heard as they both listen to Mari's weak heartbeat. Rei watches as her chest rises and falls at the pace of her ventilator. Rei seems fixated on how calm Touji is; this sight forces her to strive harder and harder to understand. She then focuses on the heartbeat, still upset; she listens to its struggle, yet it has a will to go on. Tears still flow from her eyes as she begins to think back at how the commander has raised her, this ultimate purpose, and this deadly purpose. Rei owes her life to him yet why did he taunt her with loneliness.  
  
'Why?'  
  
She has never asked such a simple question before, why must she be alone, why must she fulfill his purpose. Next to Touji however, all of her thoughts seem to drift to one conclusion, no more. Rei's tears still flow yet the warmth from Touji's hand seems to make their cold touch against her cheek's disappear.  
  
'Why does Suzahara feel...'  
  
Once more Rei is about to frustrate herself with her thought when Touji speaks a simpler one.  
  
"Listen to it, so strong, so brave... this is where I get my strength from. From her heart..."  
  
Suddenly it clicked, like a wave splashing on to her head, Rei learns Touji's lesson. It's the presence around her sister that gives him peace. 'Yet, I am not close to one such as her.' Rei thinks.  
  
"I have nothing like her to turn to..." Without realizing it, Rei speaks her thoughts.  
  
"I guess..." Touji words stop as he looks at his sister, knowing what she would want him to do. Unable to brag or use his usual personality in front of Mari, Touji can only think of his sister. "I'm here..."  
  
Rei quickly turns to look at Touji after he states that he was there for her, yet before she speaks she looks as he stares at his sister with a smile on his face. Rei simply leans sideways and rests her head on his shoulder. Still crying she now focuses onto Touji's heart, trying to duplicate what Touji feels for his sister. She stares at his sister as well, wanting to help him so much. A want she has never felt before because she has only had a want for death.  
  
"Think with one's heart..." Rei wipes her face as she stares at Mari. "I must think with my heart."  
  
Touji does not take notice of Rei's whispers only when she stands does he look at her. "What's wrong..."  
  
Confidence building that she is about to do the right thing, Rei holds out her hand. "Suzahara, please come with me..."  
  
"Why..."  
  
Rei sniffs a bit before answering. "I want to help your sister."  
  
****  
  
After a long walk to NERV headquarters, Touji finds himself with Rei at the secondary Command Center. Rei's security card grants her access to nearly every part of NERV. Touji just looks around awestruck at her side. Rei however sits at a desk typing away at a computer.  
  
After typing for a while, Rei builds the will to speak to Touji. "Suzahara."  
  
"What's up Rei?"  
  
Still typing, Rei sighs as she ponders her question. "Why do you act differently around the school."  
  
"Err..." Unable to answer, Touji eyes dart around as he tries to think of an answer. "I... umm... It's not manly..."  
  
Knowing that Touji had just contradicted himself, Rei looks over at him. "Suzahara, you stated that helping me was the... man ... thing to do."  
  
"I don't know then..." Touji scratches his head "I guess it doesn't fit my... my...  
  
"Idiom." Rei says as she tries to help Touji answer her question.  
  
"Yea that's it idiom." Touji begins to enjoy the small talk, something that has always made him more comfortable. "It's getting late, I will never get up in time for school now."  
  
"Done..." Rei stops typing and stares at the screen.  
  
"Done what?" Touji asks as he looks over her shoulder at the screen. "What's this..."  
  
Rei begins to catalog her response for her simple-minded friend. "This is a NERV's genetics lab... They clone human organs." Rei pauses to allow it to sink in before pointing to another screen. "This is a Memorandum to them stating an order to create a heart for Mari Suzahara room 202 Pediatrics wing Tokyo 3 Memorial hospital.  
  
Utterly dumbstruck Touji shakes his head. "What does that mean..."  
  
"She is scheduled to have her heart transplant in a couple of days."  
  
Touji stares at all the words on the screen in disbelief. "My sister is getting a heart."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"My sister is getting a heart!" Touji yells out into the air as it all sinks in. "You got my sister a new heart!"  
  
"Ye..."  
  
Rei gets lifted out of her seat and spun around by Touji as he screams for joy at the good news!  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Touji puts Rei down and goes over and stares at the screen that lights up the darkened room "Rei Ayanami you're the best!" He turns to her once more, grabbing her hand. "I can't thank you enough!"  
  
Rei can only cry once more, this time at the happiness that she has just brought. An ability she never thought she would have. All the pain she experienced seems to disappear as Touji pulled Rei towards him as he weeps on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
If self-actualization were possible, Touji would be proof as he pulled away from Rei. Not truly thinking in his happiness Touji cups Rei's cheeks with his hands and draws her close to him "No joke!"  
  
"Why would I joke about..."  
  
That is all he needs to hear from her as he leans in giving her a big kiss on her lips. Pulling away from her once more, Touji runs around screaming into the air leaving Rei blushing heavily with embarrassment. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Rei once more begins to cry for him and for herself as the two leave.  
  
**** With the sun coming up Touji and Rei standout side once more, this time in front of her apartment. Rei only smiles as he parts with a wave. She stands there staring at her hand, slowly the depression of loneliness comes back as she cries with a smile, knowing that she will be alright.  
  
(End Flashback) **** Touji finds himself coming out of his daydream halfway between his house and the hospital; the sun slowly sets with him still emotionally shaken from his memories.  
  
"Touji..."  
  
A voice seems come from thin air and he jumps back. Scared he looks around trying to see who said his name.  
  
"Touji..."  
  
Once more the voice seems to come from nowhere, But Touji is angrier then scared at the voice right now.  
  
Finally, he turns to see Rei Ayanami in front of him. He jumps back even more scared then before. "How the hell?!"  
  
Rei only stands there, wearing something that looks a lot like a Plug Suit, and it is black and gray in color. Because of Its look and Rei's embarrassed stance, Touji can't help but stare at her figure. She stands there emotionless, with her red eyes staring Touji.  
  
After calming down, Touji looks up to Rei. "I thought you were going for some test with Hikari. What's with the outfit..."  
  
"I need you."  
  
Touji eyes widen. "What!"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Oh..." Thankful that it was not what he thought, Touji sighs in relief.  
  
"On what..."  
  
Rei holds up an ID card with Touji's picture and name on it. It is a NERV ID, something Touji recognizes from Shinji's card. "What's this for?"  
  
"Go to the Geo-Front, then go to the far side of the lake." Rei stops as she looks up into the sky, Touji follows suit. "Go there and no matter what, do not leave."  
  
"But why..." Touji looks down to see Rei is gone as quickly as she came. He looks around then behind himself confused about what just happened. "It must have been important..." He looks down at the ID card that seems worn and stained. "Rei sure can be strange... it's kind of cute..."  
  
Touji turns and begins to walk towards the Geo-front entrance wondering why Rei wants him to go to the Geo-Front.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Come without warning   Dream of Angels

Neon Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Finding Paradise  
  
Chapter 5: Come with out warning/ Dream of angels  
  
Deep within the Geo-Front, in one of the rarely used Pilot briefing room, each pilot awaits in their Plug Suits for Misato. Their wait is short lived as Misato enters into the briefing room with a hand full of paperwork. Hikari's Class-Rep skill takes hold as she stands.  
  
"Do you need help Ma'am?"  
  
Never asked by a pilot if she needed help with something, Misato can only stop and think about her question. "I can handle it Hikari..." She sets her paperwork down and looks over at her Pilots. Most of Misato's studying is that of Hikari who sits down nervously.  
  
"All right, we are going to be going over a few things before your Sync test." Misato watches the pilots, all but Hikari think nothing of it. "Right now we are going to go over some basic, AT Field strengths and weakness that we have been seeing."  
  
Misato receives silence from every pilot, except for Hikari who has her Eva Operations Manual in hand and is reading it to herself.  
  
After Hikari flips through the book, she raises her hand. "That's the Absolute Terror Field, right?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
Hikari raises her hand again. "Why is it called that?"  
  
"Hikari, the AT Field is the most powerful weapon known to man." Misato states as she sits down. "It has the ability to destroy the entire world, or to create another universe."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Seeing that Hikari seems to be afraid of what she just said, Misato strikes a smile. "Don't worry, the AT Field is your guardian, and it will only protect you."  
  
"That wave of light that destroyed those builds..." Hikari looks down in shame at her actions the other day. "That was my AT field..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"But I didn't want it to occur, it just happened." Once more, Hikari is concerned about the past.  
  
Not wanting to let the young girl feel pressured, Misato goes over her paperwork. "That's why we are going to have these tests so you can get used to the AT Field and what it can do."  
  
The briefing is long and confusing to the fourth child who tries her best to take notes and understand her powers. Now finished, Misato dismisses the pilots to their Eva's for their tests. With some relief, Misato relaxes in her seat. She looks over at all the pilots' files in front of her and then she pulls out the Fourth child's papers.  
  
"I hope you're up for this."  
  
Misato then pulls a small piece of paper out of her pocket; she reads it once in her head. 'Mighty are the fallen that dream of the fight between the Angel of Might.'  
  
As if by clockwork, Misato stands up and says. "Here it comes." Her words coincide with the alarms that begin to blear all over NERV headquarters.  
  
"All level 1 personal, this is a first stage alert! I repeat this is a first stage alert, all level 1 personnel report to your duty stations."

  
  
In the Command Center Gendo overlooks his battle staff as they watch the main hub, which shows the 14th Angel floating unstoppably towards Tokyo 3. Hyuga turns to Gendo tense as ever.  
  
"Sir, the JSSDF has taken 90 percent casualties!"  
  
Nevertheless, Misato not Gendo's voice brings calm. "Launch Evangelions One and Two to the Surface! Then Launch Unit Zero and Three into the Geo- Front!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
Unit Two and One are first to roll out inside are Shinji and Asuka, who stand in total confidence of their abilities. They both go through their pre-launch checklist at blazing speed before they are rocketed towards the surface by the Electromagnetic Rail catapults. As they reach the surface, the Massacre of the JSSDF is almost over as the Tokyo 3 defense buildings are taking the brunt of the Angels awesome firepower. Eva's Two and One reach their destination, exiting the final safety lock; they head for the weapons and cover.  
  
Shinji is the first to grab an Eva Rifle and take cover behind a building. He notices the Angel is still cruising over the Mountaintop. "Asuka, move in and neutralize its AT Field."  
  
"Right..." Asuka moves in on the target, using the buildings as cover.  
  
Suddenly a blast from the Angel's practical beam cannon engulfs Asuka's position. Shinji retaliates, emptying his rifle into the target. Inside Unit's Zero and Three, Hikari and Rei wait and listen in on the battle going on overhead by using their Vid screens.  
  
"Asuka!" Shinji calls out.  
  
Unit Two rolls out of the inferno, a bit charred and without an umbilical cord. "I'm okay!" Asuka goes to eject what is left of her Umbilical cable out only to discover it is fused on her back. "Shit, It's fused to my plug!"  
  
Hyuga confirms the problem. "The Socket has fused at the molecular level, plasma burns over 20 percent of Unit Two! The blast blew a hole down to the 17th armor plating!"  
  
On the Surface, Shinji begins to drag Unit Two away as he empties the rest of his rifle's ammo into the target.  
  
"I'm neutralizing its AT Field right!" Shinji yells as the target moves closer to him.  
  
Down in the Geo Front, unknown to everyone except Rei, Touji stands at the edge of the lake staring at the Two Evangelions. For almost an Hour, he has been reading a document left by Rei. 'It was very dull' Touji thinks to himself, only somewhat worried about the explosions and rumbles resonating from the surface. 'Evangelion, Pilot operations...' Touji thinks as he looks at The Eva's ready to fight.  
  
"Maybe I should find a shelter..." Touji looks out over the lake. "Of course I don't see why I'm not safe here, all the fighting goes on up there anyways..."  
  
Unknown to Touji Unit Two lies on the ground, out of power. Shinji holds his ground in front of his comrade as he fires two shoulder mounted ramjet cannons. The blast strikes the target, moving it back several feet. But once he runs out of rounds, the Angel strikes with a ribbon like arm, severing an arm off Unit One and spinning it into a building. The Angel then moves on by firing a second shot into the Geo-front. This one goes through, the massive explosion nearly knocks over the two Eva's waiting to ambush the target.  
  
Unit One gives one last effort as Shinji charges the target, tackling it to the ground. With its one good arm holding an Eva, style Automatic Shotgun Shinji unloads everything into the target as he screams. With the gun empty the Angel lifts Unit One above itself, tossing it into the hole it just made.  
  
Everyone watches in horror as a mangled and shattered Unit One plummets from the Geo-fronts ceiling all the way to the ground, crashing directly on to NERV's main power generator. The ground shakes and a shock wave can be seen crashing through the trees and skimming across the lake, hitting Touji like the force of a car and flinging him off of his feet.  
  
"Ikari!" Hikari yells as she looks at Unit One's lifeless body. However, her inability to act is short lived as the Angel begins its decent into the Geo-Front.  
  
Unit Zero and Three open fire with a passion, however, their combined strength is no match for the Angel of Might. Once on the ground, the Angel focuses on Unit Three as it hesitates in its firing. Its two ribbon like arms go flying towards the black beast at lighting speed. Hikari can only scream out in defiance, as she fires her rifle. As her rounds and the Angels arm collide an AT Field Shock wave appears, tossing the two back.  
  
In the Command Center, Maya looks over to Misato. "The Two AT Fields crashed, neutralizing the phase space at light speed!"  
  
"Jesus..." Misato utters as the power shuts down.  
  
The Angel is the first to get up and zeroes in on Rei in her Eva. Rei is ready with a spear and she charges toward her target. The Angel takes the blow directly in the head and the spear shaft drives completely through one of the target's eye's and out the back of its head.  
  
Roaring in pain, the Angel strikes back with a practical beam shot at Unit Zero, knocking it back towards the lake. As Rei stands, her Eva up, only to be hit once more in the chest. Chunks of metal fly all over the place and Unit Zero is thrown towards the far side of the lake. Touji, who has been watching the whole battle, looks up, praising the lord once more as he finds himself a few feet away from Unit Zero.  
  
Hikari, being the last Eva standing, gains the angel's attention who goes to fire its beam weapon only to see it hit an AT Field nearly 1000 feet from its target. Hikari screams out as best she cans as she grabs a spear from the ground and charges the target. She strikes it in the shoulder. Not as capable a fighter as Rei, she looks up at the target, only to see a ribbon arm smash down onto her head blinding her temporarily. Touji watches in horror as Unit Three stumbles back holding its head.  
  
"Wait a sec!"  
  
Touji grabs the packet of paper in his hands and runs to the lifeless Unit Zero. Reaching the base of the neck by fallen trees and Eva chunks, Touji hears an explosion as the Angel attempts a second Beam attack. This one just barely deflected as it flies off, striking the Geo-Front's sidewall.  
  
Touji jumps up and pulls an Emergency release for the Entry Plug he learned about in the book, the Plug springs out into an open position. He then goes over to the Entry Plug itself, grabbing the Manual Lift handles. He looks over at Unit Three as it swings a punch, only to have its hand ripped off. With all his strength, Touji opens the Plug to reveal an unconscious Rei inside. With no concern for his life, Touji dives into the plug.  
  
Hikari gains her second wind as she pushes the Angel into the air and across the Geo-Front using her AT Field. She moves her wounded Evangelion to Unit One, The pain in her arms is so unbearable she screams out and as if by a divine force, the hand regenerates back. She then engages her Progressive Knife as she stands up to protect Shinji. The Angel is back this time with more fervor as it shoots off both arms at Unit Three. The strike is partially successful as one arm is blown away by an AT Field and the other raps around its target.  
  
Its arms now traps Hikari and she watches in fear as the Angel approaches, reading for an up close and personal particle beam shot at the Evangelion. Hikari closes her eyes as its one eye lights up for its destined blow. However, even the Angel is surprised when it is picked up from behind and thrown into the air by the wounded Unit Zero. Its blast goes wide, hitting the hillside.  
  
Unit Zero tosses the Angel into the Lake. Freed from its grasp, Unit three drops to the ground as Hikari cannot take the pain any longer. Unit Zero makes one final charge at the target, only to trip before it can attack. The Eva dives into the water behind the Angel and then reaches out and grabs it. Inside Unit Zero Touji lies across Rei's lap and with her sync clips in, he struggles to keep control of the beast.  
  
Hikari looks up to see the target is open for an attack, looking around at the scattered weapons she sees an abandon HAV Rocket launcher/AA gun. Unit Three takes hold of the weapon and charges the target. As she finally reaches it, the Angel readies it particle beam weapon just as she hoped it would. Unit Three shoves the explosive packed rocket launcher down the Angels throat. Hikari focuses everything onto her AT Field as the particle beam cannon fires off, only to rapidly hit Hikari's AT Field and then Hikari presses the trigger.  
  
With a small delay, the Geo-Front erupts in a bright light. Everything disappears as the explosion vaporizes half the lake, creating a layer of steam.  
  
"Power is back online..." Aoba whispers as the sound of computers and electronics fills the air.  
  
I want the status of all Units!" Misato yells out to her staff.  
  
Hyuga turns to her. "Main hub back online..."  
  
Everyone is frozen as the screen lights up with the sight of the Geo-Front in total ruin. Unit One lies lifeless on the remains of the power planet, Unit Three's right hand is burned to a sliver, the rest of it is melted and bloody. Unit Zero lies submerged in the lake; only half a leg and an arm are visible. On the surface Asuka stands at the edge of the Hole in the Geo-Front. Her eyes following Unit One's Umbilical cable as it reaches half way to the bottom before stopping.  
  
A voice is suddenly heard at the Command Center. "This is Evangelion Unit Three... Calling Base..."  
  
Nearly two days later, Misato stands overlooking the Geo-Front, every single tree lies on its side. A testament to the ferocity of the battle, Misato shakes her head in disbelief.  
  
Walking up next to her is Maya Ibuki, she has a frightened gaze as she looks at the destruction around her.  
  
"It unbelievable..." Misato whispers, only perking the young officer's attention.  
  
"Ma'am..." Maya says in a quiet voice. "Dr. Akagi, she said that she needs you in prison interrogation room B."  
  
"That's right..." Misato looks over to Maya with a smile. "Our little Hijacker."  
  
Deep in the darkest corner of NERV headquarters lies its prison block, a place where many spies and political prisoners have called home, for the rest of their lives. At one point, NERV held half the Japanese Diet, for conspiracy to destroy Government property, because they didn't approve of NERV having antimony from the Japanese government. However, its latest addition is also its youngest. Touji Suzahara sits hand-cuffed to a chair, he has no memory of what happened. He wasn't properly strapped into the Eva, so when the Angel exploded, Touji had bounced around like a rag doll. Nevertheless, for the NERV Security agency, they don't take "I don't know" for an answer.  
  
"I will ask you again, what do you know of Eva."  
  
With no painkillers in his system, Touji can only stare back at his interrogator.  
  
"What is your relationship with the girl named Rei Ayanami."  
  
Touji however cannot forget what she has done for him. "She's... my friend..."  
  
"How did you know how to operate the Eva?"  
  
"What are you talking about..." Touji coughs a little bit. "I think... She gave me directions..."  
  
The interrogator shakes his head and walks out of the room  
  
Just on, the other side of the one-way mirror, Gendo watches his interrogator return. The interrogator turns and looks out thru the window at the young kid.  
  
"I believe him... He isn't a spy and he believes that Rei gave him the directions."  
  
Gendo turns to Ritsuko who can also be seen also studying the boy in the room. "Sorry sir, but he's right, I saw nothing to indicate that he's lying."  
  
Gendo look at both, displeased with their performance. "Rei has also passed her test. She states that she never gave him directions."  
  
Ritsuko leans back with a pen in her hand, she plays with it is as she looks at the boy. "He pulled a sync of thirty one point two.  
  
After a moment of silence Gendo stands to leave. "Keep me posted."  
  
As the door shuts behind him, the interrogator looks over at Ritsuko with some concern. "What do we do with this boy..."  
  
"Until Commander Ikari deems he's not part of the problem we've been having, he stays locked up." Ritsuko turns as she finishes to see Misato walk into the room. "Decided to show up, I see."  
  
Greatly disgusted Misato walks to the glass and stares at Touji as he tries to rest. "He's a boy, why the hell does the Commander need him?"  
  
As if it was a dream, Hikari sits in her own room staring at her right hand which shows no sign that it was ever injured. The appearance of Hikari's room has changed greatly. With so little free time in her life, and since she spent the last three days in the hospital, Hikari has had no time to clean. Sleeping next to her is Rei, who seemed to have become a permanent attachment to her new life. Unable to sleep, Hikari gets up and goes over to her diary that she has not even cracked open for a week now. She opens it to the first blank page then turning on a small lamp.  
  
'I haven't felt so much pain in my life.'  
  
Hikari looks down at her hands to see she is holding the pen in the left hand. She rubs her fingers on her right hand but only shakes her head.  
  
'My right hand was healed in my first battle against the Angels. I do not know how but it did, it as if the Eva was protecting me. School starts back up tomorrow and everyone but Shinji should be there.'  
  
Still writing with her left hand Hikari looks over to Rei.  
  
'Personally I feel that a lot of responsibility has been put on my shoulders. Rei Ayanami has become petrified of living alone, and has been acting weird since I became her friend. She is such a docile and fragile girl, I never knew so much pain could be built up, not since...'  
  
"Not since then..." Hikari rests her head on her desk and stares at her diary. Slowly, Hikari opens up one of the desk cabinets and pulls out a small picture frame.  
  
She slowly turns it over to show a picture of two adults, one male and one female and three little girls. Hikari can only stare at the picture with small tear running down her cheek. The family in the picture has ragged and torn clothes. The youngest only wears an oversized shirt that goes down to her ankles. This little girl, a shadow of the young adult she became. Hikari sighs as she looks at the picture.  
  
"Who are they..." The ghostly voice whispers from behind Hikari, making her nearly jump out of her seat. Rei stands looking at Hikari in confusion. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay." Hikari composes he self and puts the picture back in its place.  
  
"Who's in the picture?" Rei whispers once more.  
  
At first, all Rei gets is a sigh and a silent stare by Hikari, and then she talks.  
  
"That's my mother, father, my big sister Kadoma, and Sakura and I'm the little one.  
  
"When did they die?"  
  
Hikari finally strikes a smile as she rubs the picture frame. "A long time ago, about a month after this picture was taken."  
  
"You don't seem like the kind of person who would talk about them."  
  
Once more Rei's comment only gets a sigh and Hikari's ever more vigilant stare at her family. "There's not much to talk about, they died in a fire in 2006."  
  
"A house fire?" Rei wonders as she tries to learn more about her.  
  
"No Rei it wasn't a house fire..." Hikari, looks down at the picture once more. "We where homeless, and we were trying to dry ourselves off."  
  
Even Rei cant helped but be surprised and yet disturbed by what she said. "You were homeless..."  
  
"Rei..." Hikari whispers as she puts the picture away. "I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
Seeing that she possibly made a mistake, Rei tries to use what little social skills she has and she bows her head. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Hikari just shrugs it off and smiles at Rei as she stands and the two go back to her bed. "Its fine, Rei lets just go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."  
  
"Asuka, help me!" Shinji yells at the top of his lungs. He is found lying on the floor in some pain. The morning sun is the only light in his room until the door slides open.  
  
"What is it now!" Asuka stands in her school uniform and she looks down at Shinji who can't help but stare up at her. "Pervert!"  
  
Shinji's leering rewards him with a swift kick to the head. "Ouch!"  
  
Asuka shakes her head as she bends down and picks up Shinji, helping to his bed. "Why the hell did you leave your bed, cripple!"  
  
"I was trying to get you so you didn't leave without feeding me." Shinji whimpers as he rubs his head.  
  
Even more pissed by the request Asuka stands by Shinji's bed. "I can't make Japanese food!"  
  
"Asuka..." Shinji looks up at her with a guilty look. "Please, I'm hungry."  
  
Unable to say no, Asuka rolls her eyes. "All right, all right. I will make you some breakfast, but I will only make what I can!"  
  
In the kitchen, Asuka walks in, tossing her bag in a chair then opening the refrigerator.  
  
"Cheep Japanese beer, Cheep Japanese beer, Cheep Japanese beer, Cheep Japanese beer, Cheep Japanese beer, and ah eggs."  
  
Asuka pulls out a carton of eggs, then she goes back this time with a curious PenPen at her side. She takes a pint of milk, Cheese, onion, peppers and some diced meat all out of the fridge, placing the pile on the counter near the stove.  
  
"Squawk..."  
  
Asuka looks to her feet to see PenPen. "What?" Asuka gets a quick response as PenPen looks at the food. "I'm making an Omelet, a real omelet!" Asuka continues what she's doing as she mutters. "Stupid Japanese and their so called omelets."  
  
After Some time, Asuka finds herself flipping the Omelet for Shinji, humming a tone. A simple joy begins to overcome her. The fact that Shinji needs her help gives her strength and happiness. The Omelet is quickly finished and placed on a plate with a fork in it.  
  
The smell brings back memories of the Western style foods that she misses. "Perfect."  
  
"Squawk..." PenPen mutters with a confused look as Asuka takes the Omelet to Shinji with a smile.  
  
Shinji watches as his door opens, this time Asuka comes walking in with less fire in her eyes as before. 'Is she smiling at me?' Shinji thinks to himself.  
  
"Here you go Shinji, one breakfast as asked."  
  
Shinji takes his plate and looks up at Asuka who is leaving. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." With that said, the door shuts.  
  
Deep in the layers of Central Dogma Touji Suzahara, sits in his cell, unsure of his fate. For almost 3 days he's been interrogated for something he does not remember doing. He has only his thoughts for company in the cold, dark, timeless cell, with only a red light for safety.  
  
"I wonder how much school I missed..." Touji sighs. "I wonder how Rei, Shinji and everyone else are doing."  
  
The sound of metal on metal startles the teenager who goes over to the barred doors, looking to see who it was. When he turns his head to look down the other side of the hallway, a shadowy figure of a human can be seen in the red light.  
  
"Who's there?" Touji steps back into his cell for security.  
  
"Shhh..." A kind female voice utters as she steps from the light to reveal herself, Rei, wearing the same black and grey outfit.  
  
"Rei!" Touji runs to the bars, just to find she is out of reach. "Rei, what's going on? Why wont they let me leave!"  
  
The silent Rei slowly walks up to the cell door and begins to comfort Touji's head.  
  
"It is all right, Touji Suzahara... It is all right."  
  
Touji snaps under the emotional pressure. "I want out Rei! All I want is to leave." Touji cries on Rei Shoulders who can only hold him in silence.  
  
"It will be okay..."  
  
In the Command Center, Hyuga and Aoba sit at their chairs staring at something amazed. Behind them stand Gendo and Fuyutsuki.  
  
"This is unbelievable." Hyuga mutters as he stares at a picture of a doll torn and stabbed. Its cotton gutted from its cloth shell.  
  
The Main Hub lights up, showing the picture that was on Hyuga's monitor. Everyone now looks up at the disturbing image.  
  
"This is a hack real time..." Aoba, whispers to his comrades with apprehension.  
  
The least worried is Gendo as he turns to Hyuga. "Are you recording this?"  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
Hyuga's words fade as child-like typing begins to appear on the main hub.  
  
'The leader of man, the leader of madness, the leader of traitors, lives to lead, to slay thee all.'  
  
Everyone stares at the rhyme in confusion.  
  
'Nor man nor slave will save thy leader, thy traitor, will never turn and call out thy name, in hopes to see ones star struck lover this time again.'  
  
'And in thee leaders death will be the death of thee enemies quest.'  
  
The picture and screen go dead, everyone sighs wondering what they just read. However, for Gendo and Fuyutsuki, it's all too clear.  
  
"They have challenged you..."  
  
Gendo cuts off his partner. "Where did the hack come from?"  
  
Hyuga looks over shaking his head. "Neither I nor the MAGI can determine the point of entry in the system, let alone where it came from."  
  
Fuyutsuki still cannot shake the feeling he got from the message. "This shouldn't be taken lightly. Place us under Force Protection Charlie."  
  
He sees his underling nod and he turns back to the station. Gendo shakes his head in disbelief of what he just read, only three people know of his quest, know his dream, yet this new foe knows as well. Turning to leave, Gendo is shaken to the core by the threat on his life. Once he is outside of the control room he looks down to his hand, the one that holds the key to end of all things.  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
Gendo is startled by a voice from behind him. "You can still turn back..." Fuyutsuki's words seem like ice to Gendo who only looks at his hand. "If I had to guess who this was, I would say it was Yui."  
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
Rain begins to fall onto Tokyo 3; Asuka is seen running down the street, rushing to get home. With only her bag for shelter, she makes her way to the apartment. Seeing the local convenient store up ahead, Asuka decides to make a detour and stop there. Once inside Asuka bends down and catches her breath.  
  
"Some rainstorm..."  
  
The voice startles Asuka as she looks up to see a half Japanese half European women standing in front of her. She gazes at the rainstorm; she has short brown hair, the same color as Hikari's hair. Asuka is shaken by the women who almost looks like her mother. She stands back up and stares at the women who seem to have also taken refuge in the store.  
  
"Don't you think..."  
  
Asuka can only look back outside and away from the women in front of her. "Yea." Her voice seems to be shaking and quiet as she can't help but study the women.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
Seeing that she has been caught, Asuka looks out at the rain. "No..."  
  
"I know being half Japanese is odd, but you look to be half your self."  
  
Not wanting to answer but feeling the need to address the question Asuka nods her head.  
  
"Well it seems that this storm won't be over soon." The woman turns and goes deeper into the store. "I might as well collect things for dinner."  
  
Her words seeming slap Asuka upside the head as she is reminded that she to needs to pick up food since her cook is out of action. 'That's right, I almost forgot.' Asuka turns and goes into the store looking for something she might like. As she roams the store she once more finds herself standing next to the woman from before, both are looking at some meat.  
  
"I hope you're not just thinking of yourself."  
  
Once more Asuka looks away from the creepy woman. She picks up a packet of sliced ham.  
  
"500 yen for sliced ham, definitely not a low price. Of course a girl like you must be staying with a Japanese family."  
  
Seeing that this woman is even more annoying the Misato, Asuka places the packet down and moves on, this time she tries her best to think of what Shinji likes.  
  
'He likes Oden I think...' she thinks as she walks down the aisle. Slowly, Asuka gathers the ingredients for Oden. 'I guess I could make it, Shinji is hurt in bed after all.' After a bit of time shopping, Asuka once again is graced by the presence of the creepy woman.  
  
"Cooking for a boyfriend?"  
  
This time the she has gone too far as Asuka shakes her head. "Who the hell are you lady, and why are you bugging me."  
  
The woman only laughs. "Oh, I see, he doesn't know you like him yet."  
  
"Err." The teasing does not seem to end from the woman. "Why the hell do you care!"  
  
"No reasons, I just remember when I was that young once, in love but too afraid to say it."  
  
"Will you be quite!" Asuka yells as she gathers the attention of everyone around them in the store.  
  
"Sorry, just trying to be friendly, I can see you are too big of a grouch to have a boyfriend."  
  
Before Asuka can strike out with more yelling, the woman finishes picks up her purchases and leaves the store. This does not satisfy Asuka as she yells out to her. "I'm not a grouch, god damn it!"  
  
Standing now in complete silence, Asuka looks around her to see everyone staring at her, even the clerk can be seen gazing at Asuka as if she is nuts. Humiliated and upset Asuka quickly pays for her items, running back out into the rain in near tears, mortified about the thought that she is mean spirited.  
  
At Hikari's house, both Rei and Hikari stand drying their hair and sitting down at the kitchen.  
  
"Man did that come from nowhere." Hikari states as she stands to make tea.  
  
"It was not predicted to rain." Rei seemingly can't shake her monotone voice.  
  
Know being use to having Rei as a houseguest, Hikari smiles at her as she pours the tea for both of them. "Yea I know, I usually have an umbrella with me."  
  
With a cup of tea in front of her Rei nods her head. "Thank you."  
  
"So, do you still don't remember saving me the other day."  
  
Rei bows her head as she tries to look back only to remember that when she awoke in her Entry plug, Touji was unconscious in her lap. She still debates on if she should tell Hikari, she cannot help but not.  
  
"No, nothing at all..."  
  
The smile Rei receives only fulfills her inability to tell Hikari. "Well it's okay, it wasn't really fun to begin with." Rei looks down because of Hikari's comment. "This Evangelion stuff is no fun at all."  
  
"Is it supposed to be... fun?"  
  
Shaking her head, Hikari laughs. "I don't think fighting anything is supposed to be fun. I mean, maybe if we didn't fight."  
  
Rei finally cracks a small smile. "I guess."  
  
"Don't look so gloomy Rei..." Hikari stands. "What's bugging you lately, are you still upset."  
  
"No..." Rei begins to blush, but she can't understand why she can't even talk about her thoughts. "I..."  
  
Hikari's teenage intuition kicks in. "You like someone!"  
  
"What!" Rei sinks into her chair, she tries desperately to talk yet she cannot. The frustration builds, as she would have no problem before she had these feelings.  
  
"Rei, you have a crush on someone that's so sweet."  
  
"I have a what?" Rei cannot remember the slang in her very limited social vocabulary.  
  
"Your in love!" Hikari smiles as she rubs Rei's head.  
  
"Rei-chan is in love!"  
  
The voice surprises both Hikari and Rei who turn to see Kadoma in the entranceway.  
  
"What are you doing home?" Hikari asks as she goes to her sister.  
  
Kadoma kicks off her shoes and takes off her soaked coat. "Hikari-chan, nice to see you to." She looks to see Hikari has a towel in hand for her sister. "I have a big test on the Human nervous system so we med students have the day off from the hospital." She takes the towel from Hikari's hands.  
  
"Oh, that's nice."  
  
"So who does Rei-chan have a crush on!" Kadoma dries her hair and walks past her sister into the kitchen. "Come on Rei, who is it."  
  
Once more Rei is speechless as she tries to answer, yet cannot. "I..."  
  
Hikari comes back in and makes her sister a cup of tea. Kadoma stands next to Rei as she rubs Rei's wet hair. "It okay if you can't say who it is... Hikari is the same way."  
  
"Kadoma!" Hikari yells out to her sister.  
  
In Misato's Apartment, the kitchen can be described as a mess, as Asuka wearing a large t-shirt and loose fitting shorts, cooks up a pot of Oden. Her hair is hanging down and rapped in a towel, which covers her like a nun's habit. She can't help but be happy once more, the same as before when Shinji's dependence on her pleased her. The feeling of strength distances her from the cold, dark feeling she had in the store.  
  
With the food done, Asuka calls out. "Dinner."  
  
She waits only to see PenPen at her side flapping his wings. Asuka shakes her head. "I forgot he's a cripple."  
  
She pours a bowel for PenPen, putting it at his side and she then heads off towards Shinji's room. Opening the door, she is about to yell out but is stopped when she sees Shinji sleeping peacefully in his darkened room. His innocence gives him a less helpless appeal. His silence makes him look strong. Asuka slowly walks in to get a closer look at him. Now standing over him she goes and sits next to his bedside, a bruise on his face reminds her of how badly she treats him. In an almost curious fashion, Asuka reaches out towards Shinji's face, wanting to touch it, pausing only once before her cold hand touches his warm and smooth face. The feeling slowly warms her hand before she pulls away.  
  
"Am I that cold?"  
  
Sadness has returned to her eyes as she stares at her hand, her need to touch his face once more goes unchallenged as she begins to slowly brush his hair. A tear strikes Shinji's hand as Asuka silently whimpers at his side. She shakes her head knowing she's better then this, knowing she cannot be seen like this. Yet, many times she awakes with tears still in her eyes. So many times, she wishes to be held, to be loved by another. Her heart now must be filled as she slowly leans in to Shinji, pausing only once to look at the pain visible on his face, the pain that he hides with apologetic and silent words. The pain Asuka now wishes to share, as she closes her eyes and kisses him on the lips.  
  
Her want for love has finally overcome its first barrier, Asuka's emotions pour out as she sits next to him, lips locked with some one she cares for. Nonetheless, its quest is far from over, because now it faces Asuka's hate for herself.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Confessing ones love  The never ending n...

Disclaimer: My Pre reader is out of action so I was stuck editing by my self... In addition, this is a warning to all, the rating of this series will most likely rise as it comes to a close. The R rating when it does come will be fore language violets and sexual content. Thanks for all the Reviews keep on posting even if you posted once... I love to hear what people think!  
  
Neon Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Finding Paradise  
  
Chapter 6: Confessing ones love/ The never ending night  
  
The next day in the darkness of Touji's cell, he sits hungry and cold, only able to think of Rei, Hikari, and nothing else. Nevertheless, his thoughts do not stop as the darkness is shattered to light with three men standing in the doorway.  
  
"Its time to go."  
  
Touji helped up and escorted out of his cell, and then out of the prison block, he's given his belongings and pushed out of NERV Headquarters landing on the ground. He can only stand up in a daze unable to comprehend the past three days. With drugs still in his system, he slowly walks to his last thought, Rei's place. However he find it is empty her things cleaned out, all that remains is a set of eyeglasses. Touji leaves going to his next concern, Hikari. He lastly reaches her doorstep and falls from exhaustion.  
  
****  
  
"What?!" Shinji lays in his bed; next to him is Asuka who is looking down in sadness. It seems to be in the morning and Shinji has an empty bowl of Oden next to him.  
  
"What do you mean, what, it was a simple question." Asuka does her best to hide feels for him as she glares. She stands ready for the day ahead as she gathers Shinji dishes from the night before.  
  
Shinji looks away in embarrassment. "Its not a simple question!"  
  
Asuka stands up in a fit. "What, are you to chicken to tell me!"  
  
Not willing to back down to the challenge Shinji looks back at Asuka. "I'm not scared!"  
  
"Then who is it!"  
  
"Hikari!" Shinji yells out to Asuka as if meaning to upset her. With a massive burden of his chest, he nervously stares at Asuka who seems shock at what was said.  
  
"You like her?" Asuka tries her best to play it off as a joke. "Only a jerk like you would like her."  
  
"Why do you care?" Shinji's tone seems ever more defensive, something Asuka isn't used to.  
  
Asuka quickly decides to end the argument. "I don't know, I thought something was up with you, you been wondering around like a love sick idiot for a day at least!"  
  
Not giving a chance for Shinji to set a proper counter attack, she storms out slamming Shinji's door. Now out side Asuka's leans her head in the wall in defeat. Her quest for answers has only led to pain. Her thoughts seemingly fall apart as she looks back at Shinji's room in sorrow.  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
Misato voice surprises Asuka, she turns to see Misato staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Not willing to stare at Misato, Asuka turns and leaves, only to hear an unexpected tone from Misato. A tone only a mother would have for a daughter, something Asuka has not heard for a long time.  
  
"Asuka, its alright to feel for him."  
  
Under any normal circumstances, Asuka would yell out in a tantrum or counter such a thought. Yet, Asuka knew Misato was right, nothing in her mind could turn her from a need for love. Asuka can only look down in shame as she runs to Kitchen to drop off Shinji's dishes then out the door. Misato can only stand there looking at a girl in pain yet unable to help.  
  
****  
  
At the end of the day of school Hikari, Rei, and Asuka, all finish in bleak silence. Even Aida is seen with a quiet gaze. Their friend, Touji Suzahara has been missing for nearly three days since he saved Hikari's life by piloting Unit Zero into combat. Rei only remembers wakening with him in her lap. However, she cannot tell this to Hikari, the feeling she's searched out when she wants to tell her is that of betrayal, the bond she and Hikari hold is confusing to Rei she cant understand why she's so attracted to her abilities as a human, and as a Eva pilot. Rei can only remember the confidence she gave her when telling her about her love for Suzahara; at the same time, Rei feels the same for him.  
  
Hikari gathers her things and look over to Kensuka and Rei who prepare to clean up for the day.  
  
"I'm going to take next weeks duty rosters to the office." Hikari quiet voice only receives two nods from Rei and Aida.  
  
When she leaves Rei looks to Shinji's and Touji friend for possible guidance. Kensuka can only stare at the Rei's silver highlighted blue hair, a feature Aida has always liked about Rei. As he begins to stack the desks, Rei finally builds the strength to say something.  
  
"Can you love two people?"  
  
"Um..." Kensuka looks up from just putting a desk in a corner.  
  
Wishing she had not spoke yet feeling she is committed, Rei repeats the question. "Can one... Can one love more then one."  
  
Not wanting to read in to the question, Kensuka can only laugh as he thinks of an answer. On the other hand, his laughter only depresses Rei, which he quickly takes notice and stops laughing.  
  
"Of course you can Ayanami..." Not wanting to tread on the issue anymore then one has to, Kensuka decides to explain him self. "You know like in the movies and anime... or even in a family..."  
  
Still cleaning, Aida can only feel that Rei still does not understand. When he turns, there stands Rei unable to contemplate what was said.  
  
"Look." Kensuka rubs his head trying to keep the tone less serious. "I mean anyone can love anyone its all on the person, I guess."  
  
This time Rei seems to understand; nevertheless, this takes her to her next question. "How does a person express this?"  
  
"Well I don't know a kiss."  
  
Kensuka drops the subject by going off and gathering a bucket and rags, he leaves Rei to her thoughts.  
  
'A kiss is to show affection, thus far I never have kissed...' Rei eyes widen as she's reminded when Touji kissed her. Unknown to her, she does not realize why he kissed her. 'This means... I to feel love for another as well for him..."  
  
****  
  
Asuka walks in from school to see Misato in the kitchen with Shinji sitting next to her. Both are eating leftover Oden from last night, and both are enjoying it.  
  
"I'm home..." Asuka whispers hoping she can escape to her room and away from Shinji.  
  
Misato has other plans as she raiser her head just as Asuka turns the corner for her room. "Asuka we have Sync tests at nine and because you have no school tomorrow I think Ritsuko will keep you there all night."  
  
"What ever."  
  
Asuka retreats in to her room, with out her usual bounce. Both Shinji and Misato look at her door. Both wish to speak on the matter yet none can, as all they can do is continue eating in silence. Shinji is first to finish and slowly stands with weakness and pain. Nevertheless, he drives him self to walk to the sink to clean out his dish. Misato can only watches as Shinji determination grows. Her thought then return to the fact that things could be different should be different, that she could be dead if it wasn't for Shinji being in Unit One when the 13th angel came.  
  
"Things have changed..."  
  
Not really saying it for a response, Misato just sits staring at Shinji who uses the counter for support.  
  
"Misato..."  
  
The silence that follows Shinji's attempt too communicate is deafening even Asuka can feel the air around her tense up in her room. All she can do I lie in her bed curled in a ball wishing for an end of her pain. A pain she can't control, a pain she's only seen in the eyes of Shinji.  
  
****  
  
Hikari and Rei walk together back from school both in silence. Rei slowly wonders to her self if it is natural, the attraction she holds, is it right. She looks over in the direction of Hikari, who seems to pay more attention to the path then Rei. Love to Rei is so new, so different, a feeling of pain joy and happiness all rolled into one. She looks down once more, debating on if it is right. To be in love with Touji, and Hikari, never in her fragile mind could Rei be able to understand the difference in her affection. For she has never received affection to see a difference, but Rei knew, her heart loved both. She knew that she had to pick, she had to discover what love is.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
As if kicked off the train of thought Rei looks up and over to Hikari, smiling at her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Dare Rei answer such a question, confused and out classed Rei can only try and lie, something she has never attempted. "Nothing..."  
  
At first Rei is relieved when Hikari gives a chuckle but Hikari soon ends her relief. "Your a really bad liar Rei."  
  
"Err." As if caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Rei stops walking and looks down in shame. "I'm sorry... Its just that..."  
  
Seeing her friend in more grief then normal she stops and turns to Rei. "What wrong, its okay, we are friends..."  
  
"I'm..." Rei can't do it, her heart screams for freedom as tears fall from her eyes. "I think I'm in love with two people..."  
  
Knowing first hand what that is like Hikari walks over and hugs Rei. "Its okay... I know that can be painful..."  
  
"I have never felt this way, yet..." Rei tries her best to let her secret out. "Yet I feel it is wrong... I can't love... two..."  
  
Hikari smiles as she pulls Rei to Arms length. "Rei I know you're a strong person... It's so hard to tell the one you love... Even I cant do it..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
So simple yet complex was Rei's question, Hikari could not answer directly. She her self has been battling her affection for Shinji and Touji, an affection she knows she will have to confront. "I don't know... I want to do it to... My heart just cant..." Hikari remembers her mothers saying that she passed down to Rei. "When your heart is in love it's hard to speak and think from your heart."  
  
The reminder of the bold, new thinking goes throughout Rei's head. She then remembers the advice she received from student Aida, and questions it legitimacy. "Is it right to kiss the one you love."  
  
Agreeing with the statement but not knowing its consequences, Hikari nods. "Yea..."  
  
Rei mind is nearly made up; there is only one way to decide, she stares at Hikari with affection, and love. Rei forces the strong willed girl she once was to step up to the plate and help her. Hikari can only notice Rei's grip on her hands grow stronger, before she ceils her own fate.  
  
"Rei... your such a good friend and I love you for who you are and I know you will..."  
  
Hikari stops as she realizes Rei has her eyes closed and mind plunged in conflict. Hikari her self is paralyzed she cannot even think of what is about to happen before it comes. Rei leans in and kisses Hikari on the lips, quickly Rei learns that her experiment worked, but not the way she expected. Rie's mind screams out to herself, telling her that was the wrong thing to do. Rei pulls away and curls into a ball humiliated that her mind could not see a difference in her love. On the other hand, for Hikari, she cannot move only stand there red in the face, not sure on what just happened.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Rei cries out in tears knowing some how what she did was wrong. "I love you, but...." Fearing she just lost the only friend, she has Rei covers her eyes with her hand and cries. "Its different from the way I love... Suzahara..."  
  
"Like a sister..." Still frozen Hikari is barely able to whisper out those words.  
  
The concept hits Rei like a ton of bricks. The love the affection she had for Hikari was that of family love, another emotion Gendo deprived her of, another part of Rei that never existed has just bloomed.  
  
"Like a sister..." Rei whispers Hikari's word back in an understanding tone. "But... we are not family..."  
  
Finally, Hikari can feel her heartbeat again as she sighs in relief. "Rei..." Hikari shakes her head, and puts her book down, and sits next to Rei. "Rei... wow..." Still somewhat flattered by the kiss Hikari sighs once more. "You love me like a sister."  
  
"But we are not family..."  
  
Seeing the simple solution fly over her head Hikari puts one arm around Rei. "You don't need the same blood to be family. All you need is to care for each other. Just because me and you aren't related doesn't mean we cant be sisters..."  
  
Rei looks up to Hikari, who sit next to her smiling. "You do not..."  
  
"No..." Hikari finally begins to laugh a bit, about what just happened. "Thank goodness... I'm sorry I lead you the wrong way... I mean I not that kind of girl and I have nothing... Drop it... lets just drop it."  
  
"Family..."  
  
Rei whispers as she rest her head on Hikari's shoulders. The two sit on the side of the road, letting everything settle down.  
  
"Come on Rei..." Hikari says as she stands up. "I want to go home and pack us some dinner for this sync test at nine."  
  
She turns to Hikari with relief that her feelings are now understood, Rei smiles at Hikari.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
****  
  
Confused and overcome, Touji finds him self on the "Train of thought" he sits in Unit Three's male Plug Suit, something he's never seen before. Sitting across from him, in front of the blinding sunlight is an unknown person.  
  
"Suzahara..."  
  
The dazzling sun cannot hide the mysterious person no longer, as her voice gives it away to be Rei Ayanami.  
  
"Touji Suzahara..."  
  
"Rei..." A weak and soft voice parts from Touji's lips.  
  
"I am hear to help you, to guide you..."  
  
"What's going on Rei?" The tone seems to weaken in Touji.  
  
"You must remember something... For man to live you must remember..."  
  
With his question, unanswered Touji bows his head.  
  
"Please... Suzahara, you are my hope, my desire, to become one with you..."  
  
When Touji looks back up Rei is out of the light behind her and kneeling in front of him.  
  
"You must remember to love... You must be ready to fight..."  
  
"Fight who..." Touji mutters as he stares at his friend.  
  
"The wicked Angel with blood soaked eyes, he will come for Asuka then me..."  
  
Not clear on the message, Touji shakes his head. "I don't understand..."  
  
"He will come to take her away... The silver haired Angel with blood soaked eye..."  
  
Touji looks as Rei begins to disappear. "Who will he take?"  
  
"The one deprived of love... and the one you love...."  
  
****  
  
"Suzahara!" Hikari screams out as he lies in Rei's arms.  
  
"Touji!" Rei lays her head on his chest. "Please wake up..."  
  
Her whispers to Touji where as laud as a jet, in a second Touji leaps upward.  
  
"Touji!"  
  
Touji looks over at Rei who holds him by his shoulders, he then looks to Hikari who kneeling at his side crying.  
  
"What... happened..."  
  
Hikari is first to answer. "We found you on the ground, out side of my house you didn't wake up so we brought you in!" Hikari hugs Touji. "I was so worried!"  
  
Rei steps back, as if Hikari was the Alpha female claming her mate, Rei shies away visibly upset. It doesn't go unnoticed, as Touji leans forward grabbing Rei's arm. His action forces Hikari to separate from him, she watches Touji's eyes to see that they are fixated onto Rei. Jealousy is first to come to Hikari's mind as she sees the look she so wished from him to be gazing at her, only to be placed on Rei. Yet, Hikari's maturity prevails, as she is the one moving away, as Touji slowly embraces Rei. Hikari looks down and away from the sight; she could not stand the sight of him in her arms. Tears slowly fall as Hikari can only sit there watching as her first love holds another in front of her.  
  
****  
  
Before long Shinji finds him self in his locker room, already changed into his plug suit. He does not move he only can stare at his hand, he can only think of Hikari, yet his comparisons to her is that of Asuka.  
  
"Only if Asuka was like her..."  
  
Shinji laughs at his own idea.  
  
"Yea right... She could never act nice..."  
  
Shinji stands only to have a thought come to mind.  
  
"She did make me Oden... Moreover, I like Oden. She's up to something..."  
  
He then remembers about the topic of that morning.  
  
"She challenging me..." Confidence build, which is rare for him, Shinji marches out with an idea in his head.  
  
"I will show her, I will tell Hikari!"  
  
****  
  
He leaves the male locker room and turns the corner to await the girls to leaving their side. As he does he is nearly rundown by a crying Rei, she gives him no chance to ask why, as she runs off in her plug suit. Shinji fragile confidence in his plan cracks but still willing Shinji moves closer to the locker room as he hears Asuka and Hikari yelling.  
  
"Its not her fault Asuka!"  
  
Shinji hears Hikari yell out.  
  
"But she stole him from you!"  
  
Shinji listens to a pleading Asuka before Hikari yells out once more.  
  
"Damn it Asuka! Can't you just grow up!"  
  
"But you loved Suzahara!" Asuka's words stabs Shinji straight into the heart. "And Wonder girl she... she took him and your just going to do nothing!"  
  
"Do nothing!" Shinji begins to wish he never came up with his stupid plan, as Hikari defends her self. "It hurts! You could never understand how much it hurts! But I'm not going to take it out on Rei!"  
  
"I don't understand! You had a chance with you first love and your letting it slip way!"  
  
Once more Shinji cant move, he wishes to but his mind is crushed as his heart bleeds in the form of tears from his eyes.  
  
"What do you know of love Asuka, You never liked anyone like I liked...."  
  
Asuka's voice over powers Hikari's. "How dare you, I'm... I'm reduced to sneaking kisses to Shinji as he sleeps..."  
  
Shinji falls to his knees as a time bomb of emotion explodes in his head.  
  
"Typical, why can't you just show it to him, because I like..."  
  
Shinji looks up to see that Hikari has just left the locker room and stands in front of him in her plug suit. Never in his life has Shinji been heart broken, not even his father could crush his heart as much as its been crushed know. The girl he loves has confessed her love for another, and the girl he hates has just confessed her lover for him.  
  
"Shinji!" Hikari goes to step towards him but her concern is only thrown back at her as Shinji stands and runs with little strength he has in his legs to leave.  
  
Asuka sits on the bench look at Hikari who looks back in. "I hate you!" With that, said Hikari runs out of sight in tears.  
  
"God Damn it!" Asuka punches her locker denting it. She slumps down in tears as she punches the ground.  
  
"Why, why, why, God why do I have to be alone!" Asuka punches the ground once more this time breaking her wrist. The physical pain from the brake cannot compare to the broken heart as she cries on the ground.  
  
"I hate me self! I hate me self! I hate me self!" Asuka pulls her self, half way up to her locker nametag were she rips it off with her good hand and falls to the ground once more. "God why! I just want to die!"  
  
At the speed of light the image of her mother hanging from ceiling and her running in strikes Asuka with the furry of hell it self.  
  
"Mommy! Why Mommy, why!  
  
****  
  
"You're shitting me!" Misato stares at Hyuga as if he was an idiot. Her look however does not deter him from shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Look, that's what they said"  
  
Far above, Gendo looks down to Misato. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
All he gets from his subordinate is a silent stare as she talks to Hyuga. "All right, I tired of this crap, get Maya and Aoba to help you get those kids to the Eva Sync test center."  
  
Hyuga looks at her with confusion. "Ma'am I thought Ritsuko wanted to do virtual syncs not active syncs."  
  
"Just do it." Misato glances at Gendo who still awaits an answer. "Get them in there and lock them in." She then turns to Gendo with frustration. "We aren't doing the normal sync test today."  
  
"What seems to be the problem..."  
  
Misato looks over at Kaji who stands snickering. "Puberty sir!"  
  
Misato leaves followed by Kaji, his demeanor is that of a jester as he chuckles on the problem at hand.  
  
"Love is such a power thing."  
  
All he gets is Misato's evil stare. "This is way I'm never going to have children."  
  
"But you already have two." Kaji laughs as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "Three lovely young ladies and one fragile boy, this was bound to happen."  
  
Finally, Kaji draws a smile from Misato. "Know I see why you told me about code 707 and the stable."  
  
"The fourth child was thrust on us, its one of the first times we have lost control." Kaji states his thoughts, with a serious tone of voice to Misato.  
  
"And as soon as we lost it, we've been spiraling down with no control."  
  
Kaji nods his head at such a statement. "I like it better this way, it's easier to find the truth."  
  
"You mean easier for the truth to kill you."  
  
****  
  
Forced in to there Eva's the four pilots sit in silence. Shinji has all of his communication off as he just concentrates on his dive.  
  
'The Eva doesn't care... It doesn't hurt me with words...'  
  
Shinji head rings in pain as his thought become more depressing. 'I cant believe I thought she liked me... I'm such a coward, how can she ever love me.'  
  
In the command center, Misato her self stares at the readings with disgust. Maya with Ritsuko at her side shakes her head as she looks at the numbers.  
  
"The First Child sync is at twenty nine point seven, the Second Child is at twenty two point three..."  
  
A grunt from Ritsuko only draws her attention. "That's barely over the starting indicator."  
  
Seeing that her bosses two cents have been put in, she continues. "The Third Child is at forty three percent, he's back down to were he started. And the four child..." Maya smiles... She's at a stable Sixty six percent."  
  
Misato nods at the info, however Ritsuko looks over to her. "The forth can go down a little bit more." She awaits Misato nod before giving Maya her orders. "Take her down two points from her current depth."  
  
"Roger"  
  
After a second of awaiting and analyzing, Maya turns over quickly to her comrades. "AT Field detected."  
  
"From where."  
  
Misato question is quickly answered. "It's a curved fold with a phase space density of point zero seven six in front of Unit Three."  
  
"And her sync..." Misato whispers to her crew.  
  
"She's almost at seventy seven." This time Ritsuko graces Misato question not Maya.  
  
"Any reason on why she can sync so well." Misato asks seeing that Ritsuko is willing to listen.  
  
"Dopamine control... I think?"  
  
"Hu..." Misato can only give Ritsuko a even more deeper stare.  
  
"She can focus her emotions properly..." The blond hair doctor explained. "Other then the fact that she just as up set as the other pilots, harmonics are unbalanced and Brain activity is nearly double just like the other pilots... Just...."  
  
"So we still don't know."  
  
Rolling her eyes a Misatos blunt statement, she nods. "Technically we have a theory, but it's a weak one at that."  
  
"With the rest of the pilots are in a slump, she's going to be our primary."  
  
Once more all Ritsuko can do, is nod at the statement from Misato. "I wouldn't take their slump lightly, we need to get them back in to piloting."  
  
Misato cracks a smile as she thinks of a plan. "I think this will be solved tonight."  
  
****  
  
Inside Unit Three Hikari Horaki sits in her Plug Suit unaware on her depth; all she can focus on is her feelings for two people.  
  
'Touji... It would have been nice... Its so cold and lonely in the entry plug..."  
  
Hikari begins to rub her shoulders. "Maybe it was never meant to be... But now Shinji wont talk to me..."  
  
She shakes her head as pain coils in her body. Her feelings apparently can't let go of Touji, no matter how hard she tries. She can't stop caring, yet Rei is such a good person she needs some like him. So many conflicting thought begin to remind her of another horrible day, a day she hasn't remembered for almost eight years. The death of her mother and father, and older sister, her dark past a history she all thought was erased from her mind. Even so, inside her steal coffin it seems that nothing can be hidden. "You cant lie to the Eva..." Hikari whispers as she focuses on the cold pressure of the LCL in her Lung's. "Its spirit, I can't feel it yet, it can feel me. Its presence reminds me of my father, a man I never really like." Her father was someone who Hikari could never feel for, yet you always seemed to be on his mind. Even if he was yelling at you, he was there, even when he slapped Hikari's mom and sisters. A frustration of being poor can be hard; Hikari only faced her father's wrath once.  
  
"My sisters would always step in to take the blow." She had so much respect for Kadoma and Sakura. Sakura was only her half sister but she treated Hikari with the most respect.  
  
It was a Tuesday, rain was pretty hard." Hikari's resistance on remembering her past ends with tears flowing in her eyes.  
  
"We been on the streets for about a week..."  
  
The image of Hikari standing in front of a burning building bloody and bruised in her left hand is a ragged bunny its ear ripped off and cotton sticking out. It only had one leg yet she clenched the toys one good ear for dear life as she watches the fire.  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
Broken from her thoughts Hikari looks up wiping her face of tears. On a vid screen is Misato who seems she's been waiting for some time.  
  
"You can get out and take a break."  
  
****  
  
Hikari opens the entry plug and takes her time getting out going over every checklist. Once out Hikari escorted to a briefing room with the door shutting behind her. In side sits Asuka in one corner Shinji in another with his SDAT for company and Rei head buried in her arms. Seeing that no one was in the mood to talk Hikari sits her self down at a chair, she at first remembers that she made Bento for everyone, but she didn't feel like eating. Its been years since Hikari as found her self in such a depressed mood.  
  
'I never thought it could get worse then that day.'  
  
Finally, Hikari lays her head down and thinks back of happier times. Then she began to hear a light whispering tone. Barely audible Hikari ears focus on where the sound is coming from. It was so familiar as the hum of a song begins to clear from the silence. She looked up to Rei as she finally distinguishes who was humming. The tune was very familiar but with Rei's voice, so sweet and silent Hikari was hard pressed to remember it.  
  
Then it clicked, Hikari sits straight up and listens to Rei soft voice. It was "Yasashisa no Yume", there class sung that song at the school fair in the seventh grade. Never did Hikari realize on how beautiful Rei's voice was. With the song in her head, Hikari uses it to break her depression by adding words to Rei's tune.  
  
Unaware that Rei and Hikari have sung the song before, Asuka looks up from her stance as they sing the simple yet beautiful song. They where only at a whisper but even Shinji looks up and removes his headphones to listen.  
  
'Beautiful.' Is Shinji's only thought on the singing?  
  
****  
  
In the Command Center, which has been monitoring the pilots, begin to pick up the singing. Everyone looks around confused. Finally, Ritsuko asks the question in everyone's mind.  
  
"Where is that coming from?"  
  
Aoba looks over his sensors and the turns up the volume in the Pilots waiting area. The tune now is heard by all in the Command Center, as Hikari and Rei lightly sing the song.  
  
"Yasashisa no Yume..." Maya whispers as she lightly hums to the tune. "I haven't heard that since middle school."  
  
"What's that from?" Misato asks as she listens to the familiar song.  
  
Kaji surprisingly knows the answer. "Its from a pre-Impact children's anime..." He tries to remember its name but cannot. "The one with the girl and the magical cards..."  
  
"Oh yea..." Misato smiles as she also hums to the tune. "Something Sakura... that was such a good show I watched it when I was a kid."  
  
"Nothing beats the pre impact shows." Hyuga states with a smile as Maya hums the song along side Hikari and Rei.  
  
"Tell me about it..." Aoba continues to type as he speaks. "I can't believe some of the stuff these kids watch.  
  
A chuckle is heard from Kaji. "My favorite had to be Escaflowne..."  
  
"Macross Seven." Aoba says to his friends.  
  
Misato shakes her head at everyone. "Hello Kitty..."  
  
Even Ritsuko joins in on the child like topic. "Magic Knight Rayearth..."  
  
"Really, ma'am..." Maya states with a joking tone. "I don't picture you getting into anime..."  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover."  
  
Maya laughs as she continues to hum the song. "Card Captor Sakura... That's the name where this song came from..."  
  
****  
  
The song ends with everyone in the room in near tears. Hikari begins to feel like her old self once more.  
  
"Rei, what made you sing that..." Hikari asks as she raises her head from the table.  
  
Deep in thought, Rei contemplates a proper response. "I do not know. It was what came to mind... I remember... I remember for a brief moment that I wished to sing the solo, and not be in the chorus."  
  
"That was very nice Rei..." Asuka voice seems to pierce the air as she hesitates on how to handle things. "I didn't know you could sing."  
  
"I cant..." Rei returns to her whispering state as she bows her head once more.  
  
"Your wrong Rei..." Shinji is seen standing; the song moved him greatly as he stares in to Rei's tear soaked eyes. "You great at a lot of things... you're a great swimmer and you're a strong person... stronger then me..."  
  
As Shinji voice wavers in strength Hikari is next to, stand up. "Shinji's right Rei, you were really good."  
  
Asuka stares at both wishing so hard to say something, wanting to empress Shinji, wanting to make her feel superior. Nevertheless, before she can Hikari beats her to the punch.  
  
"You should really sing more often Rei..."  
  
Embarrassed Rei begins to shy away from the question. Asuka also is speechless as she rubs her broken wrist that is bandaged up.  
  
"Asuka..." Rei's voice has everyone look over Asuka waiting for her response.  
  
Asuka how ever can only look over at her, she never liked Rei's eyes, and there blood red color, has bothered her ever since they met each other. Even her face reminded her of Shinji witch was spooky in her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
A big sigh leaves Asuka's mouth she looks away and to the corner. Everyone goes to roll there eyes seeing Asuka will not respond, but she surprises everyone when she speaks.  
  
"Don't be stupid, I'm the idiot here... I'm the one who should say sorry..."  
  
Yet for as long as the three pilots wait that apology does not come. This disappoints everyone, before they are ordered back to their plugs. This time each pilot but Asuka fare much better in his or her sync test. With Hikari holding the lead of seventy-seven Shinji and Rei not far behind both being in the fifties, Asuka on the other hand sits just above the starting indicator.  
  
**** As the sun rises over Tokyo 3 Rei Ayanami stands on the top of the hillside shrine, which was destroyed in the fight against the fifth Angel. She wears the same odd black Plug suit as before. Standing next to her however is the middle-aged women that harassed Asuka in the store. Both watch as the sun crests over the mountaintops.  
  
"It is done... they are on the course as needed."  
  
Rei stands emotionless and completely calm. The women next to her only rolls her eyes as she sits down onto one of the steps. "I like that Rei better."  
  
With a standard detached tone, Rei just watches the sun rise. "You are to blame for the death of the second..."  
  
"Thanks for the reminder..." The women chuckles as she rest her head in he arms. "I meant the Rei here."  
  
"Puzzling..." Rei states as she looks over to the women next to her. "Do you say that because I am insufficient for being a rebirth or because she has less control."  
  
"Hahaha..." The woman laughs at the much younger girl next to her. "Don't get all serious with me!"  
  
As if by magic Rei's personality changes as she shakes her head giggling. "You such an idiot."  
  
"There's the Rei I know and love." The woman says as she gestures for Rei to sit next to her. "I knew I grew you up better then that." Rei sits down as the woman rubs her hair. Rei rests her head on the woman's shoulder. Both continue to stare at the crimson red sun as it comes up, after about five minutes of silence. Rei finally sighs and stands up as a strong wind blows through the air.  
  
"I better get going..."  
  
The woman looks down nodding but still concerned. "Be careful with the Avatar, you know I don't like it when you use it."  
  
"I will..." Rei smiles and begins to walk down the steps of the shrine. The woman stands and begins to walk up the steps.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Whispering my wish   Angel Burst

Neon Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Finding Paradise  
  
Chapter 7: Whispering my wish / Angel Burst  
  
Skimming across a desert wasteland, four HIND helicopters race in formation. As they crest a hillside, a beam of light smashes in to the one of the choppers. Before the HIND can Auto rotate it crashes to the ground in a ball of fire.  
  
"Foxtrot! Foxtrot!  
  
One of the male pilots screams out from a HIND, in Russian. A second Hind seen struck by a blade of light this cuts it in two sending both half crashing to the ground. The two HIND's remaining open fire with rockets only to be devastated by blades of light. A roar heard on the other side of the hill. Finally, in view stands a massive Eva sized Monster. It has a long head and arms that have claw like hands. Its true size is hidden as it walks on all fours. It takes hold of something in its long snout like mouth; it gives one pull before a head of an Evangelion Mass Production Model goes flying into the air.  
  
****  
  
In Gendo's office, his red phones rings, he sits next to Fuyutsuki in the middle of a game of Go. He lightly picks up the receiver not saying a word. Even Fuyutsuki raises an eyebrow on how laud the person on the other end is. He finishes his move just as Ikari stands up in shock.  
  
"It's gone.... Is there any chance of recovery? I see, yes this does hurt our plans..."  
  
Sitting back down Gendo can only stare at the playing bored. Unable to continue Gendo stands in frustration. "Evangelion Unit six... and seven... have been wiped off the map..."  
  
Unable to believe his friend Fuyutsuki stands. "How, only an N2 mine or a Minuteman armed with a multiple nuclear yield warheads could penetrate the 5th branch!"  
  
The reports, and eyewitness state it was an Angel..." Gendo utters with a disturbed expression.  
  
"So its here already, the sixteenth Angel."  
  
After some silence, Gendo goes for his phone once more, as Fuyutsuki cleans the game up. "Does SEELE now..." Gendo nods as he begins to talk on the phone. Not liking what is going on Fuyutsuki shakes his head. "This is getting way off course."  
  
Gendo looks up and smiles sarcastically. "Train wreck."  
  
****  
  
"Wake up Rei-chan!" Kadoma yells with all her strength as she stands next to a brand new bed that Rei now calls home. Rei seemingly ignores Kadoma but is negated that chance as her warm blankets are taken from her exposing her to the cool air.  
  
"If you're going to live with us, you got to do your share of things." Kadoma grabs Rei hand and stands her up. Awake, yet still tired Rei finds herself dressed in some of Kadoma's old cloths out side watching Kadoma teach her how to tend and weed the garden.  
  
"Where's Hikari..." Rei whispering voice seems to enthymemes her state of being.  
  
Still in mid direction, Kadoma simply shrugs her shoulders. "She's the class Rep so she's in school doing tutoring for her classmates that need it." Kadoma finishes her directions and stands pulling out an odd looking clothe. "Now I know of your condition, so I went around and found this in my moms old cloths box."  
  
Rei is stunned as Kadoma raps a Headdress around Rei's hair it was long and silvery in color. Kadoma walks around her seeing that it is almost to long but it gave Rei grace she has never shown before. The color was fitting for the fragile girl Rei has become, and its material was silky and layered which comforted her frail skin.  
  
"A bit Muslim like, don't you think..." Kadoma straitens the headdress and smiles. "When my mom was just a little older then you, her family went to Israel, there she got this... even when we were strapped for cash my mom refused to sell it."  
  
Reminded of the conversation Rei had with Hikari the other day, she decided not to rock the boat. Nevertheless, a newfound curiosity to express her self over comes logic.  
  
"Hikari... Hikari said that you didn't have a home once..."  
  
"Really..." Kadoma goes back to working with the flowers. "I'm surprised she remembered... Its not like we talk about it."  
  
"Sorry..." Rei shakes her head as she fools with one end of the long headdress in her hand.  
  
"No its alright Rei-chan..." Kadoma gestures to Rei to join her as she pulls weeds. "She was so young, only six when they died, since then its been me and her."  
  
"You have done so well..." Rei noted looking at the house confused on such a jump in status.  
  
Seeing what Rei means Kadoma nods. "What you see here is a lot of heard work and a lot of pain. After our parents died, we moved in with our uncle on my father's side, in Kyoto. However, he really was not much of an uncle then a drunk... But I promised Hikari that someday we would live a better life." She looks to see she has Rei's full attention.  
  
"I went to school and worked all night. By high school, I was at the top of the class and Class Rep. Whenever me and Hikari had time I taught her everything I knew. Then I received a grant to go into med school here in Tokyo 3, Hikari, and me left, by this time, she was ten and we moved here. And since then, we just never talked about it, four years of not saying a word."  
  
With the story, finished Kadoma stands and rubs Rei's shoulder. "Now if you get hot there's some sunscreen over in side and remember to drink water."  
  
Rei takes notice on how well she's informed on her condition, she is a 4th year med student so it is possible that she read about it. Rei smiles at all the kind gestures as Kadoma goes and begins to walk to the train station for work.  
  
**** Shinji stands out side of the school, bags in hand. Not really wanting to go to a tutoring class but his objective was to see Hikari. To someone else's the plan looked clever, using his need for help in school to see the girl he likes.  
  
"Even if this is Kensuka's idea, it still sucks."  
  
Questioning the expert in military, expertises in girls seem to have worked before. The night before, he Touji and Kensuka went to the movies; this is when the "Three Stooges" enlighten each other, with which girl they liked. Aida seemed that he hand some confidence left over from his last plan, subsequently he gave both Shinji and Touji a new one.  
  
Shinji is having second thoughts on the idea given to him now. Even with the feeling of failure, Shinji walks into his classroom to see Hikari alone sleeping at her desk. She lays on an open book and beside that was her laptop. To Shinji it was the cutest thing he has ever seen it even rivaled the sleeping kiss he gave Asuka. He silently walked in and sat next to Hikari as she slept.  
  
"It has been a tough couple of weeks."  
  
Shinji smiles as he reaches out to her, to gently brush her hair to the side. He has never felt this way about anyone, for the past week all he could do was stare at Hikari in class, he already knew of the rumors spreading, yet he did not care. For the first time Shinji was proud to be in the center of attention.  
  
'Even in sleep you couldn't see the pain that Eva brings.'  
  
Shinji, Asuka, and even Rei all felt the pain of Eva and showed it in there own ways, yet Hikari could apparently just leave Eva with her Eva. With the plan a technical failure, Shinji could only smile knowing that at least in his eyes it couldn't get any better, as he watched her sleep in peace.  
  
****  
  
Touji however finds himself standing at the street across from Hikari's house. Even less confident in the plan given to him, he stands taking a deep breath trying to decide on what to do.  
  
"Come on Touji, you're a man for crying out laud..."  
  
His verbal push to take action, only delays him, even more from going on, but when he is tugged on his pants he looks down.  
  
"Touji!" Mari stands with two crutches supporting her. As she pouts, she does her best to hide some of the pain in her body, yet because her big brother has spaced out she feels she must take charge. "I want to meet Rei!"  
  
Unwilling to challenge the brash kindergartener, which is recovering from a heart transplant and multiple burns, Touji closes his eyes and takes a step across the street. He stops as if he was the first man to touch the surface of the moon.  
  
"Err! Touji!"  
  
Mari strikes the back of Touji's leg with one of her crutches as she goes across. Mari now brings Touji back to reality as he panics seeing his sister going across the street.  
  
"Mari!" Touji runs up next to her. "Your not aloud to cross the street by your self."  
  
Once across Touji again becomes week in the knees. 'I've never had this problem before.' Touji thinks to him self. "Why am I so nervous."  
  
Not realizing he stated it aloud Mari rolls her eyes at her big brother. She away acted big for her age, she had to before the accident, before Tokyo 3 became a battlefield it was just Mari, Touji, there father, and grandfather. Both of which never liked Mari, for which they blame her for the death of Yukari Suzahara, Touji, and Mari's mother. She almost died giving birth to Touji, and when she tempted fortune with Mari, she died soon after. Touji's father demanded to have her aborted; yet, Yukari defied him. Which brewed in to their separation, and her disowning by her family? Mari lived and quickly became the dominant female, she had to act grown up, because everyday her presents remind her father that she killed is wife. She would always order Touji around and kick him in the shins if he lost a soccer game of got bad grades, which was often when it came to grades.  
  
All of that was in the past now, Mari was even stronger before, and less demeaning about her personality. Touji was by her side nearly night and day; he would never let her feel lonely. He was also the only one in there family to even visit her. Touji has always down played on how her sister was treated. She has also become Touji help when he first developed feeling for Hikari and then Rei.  
  
'Why Rei...' Was one of the first things he always said to himself after the night she cried in his arms. She was so defenseless, she needed protection she needed help, but the help slowly turned into a bond that he could never shake way. In addition, now he was going to try to express that bond to her.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
Touji knocked at the Horaki's door knowing this was Rei's new home. Stratified with no answer Touji goes to leave only turn and see his sister giving him a lost puppy dog in the city, look. Touji has never been able to turn away from that face, so he concedes and begins to go around to check the back of the house.  
  
Seeing the ground to be a bit too uneven for Mari, he picks her up and buts her above his shoulders. They turn the corner to see the back of a unknown girl in a Muslim headdress trying to catch a butterfly in to her hands. Lastly, she reaches out to far and falls to the ground revealing her face as she lifts her self out of the mulch.  
  
"Rei..." Touji whispers as she slowly stands at the sound of her name. Touji waits as she brushes her self off looking up at Touji. She smiles to see her crush here; she looks above him with caution to see Mari.  
  
"Mari, this is Rei Ayanami, she's the one who got you your heart. Rei this is my little sister Mari."  
  
"Hello..." Rei goes for a traditional greeting but Mari reaches out from Touji's shoulders grabbing hold of Rei. Now forced to hold the girl so she does not fall Rei tightly grips the girl as she leaves Touji.  
  
"Thank you so much Miss Rei!"  
  
Gratitude at the level Rei is receiving, is another new sensation. Rei holds the little girl tightly in response to the girl hugging her as hard as she can. Touji can only stand about five feet away with a huge smile on his face. Rei lets the young girl down and holds her hand as Touji walks up and gives Mari her crutches.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Sup..."  
  
Both Touji and Rei stand with Mari in the middle looking up at both of them. With near inches from each other there minds draw blanks as they are paralyzed with each other's stare. Seeing her brother freeze once more Mari decided to take action by slapping Touji in the knee with her crutch, as he trips and falls Rei goes out to catch him. In the struggle to gain balance, Touji falls with Rei on top of her. Face to face, there breathes tingling each other's senses. Both of there mouths dry up and there face becomes red as they hold each other.  
  
****  
  
Back at the school Shinji, physical need has over come judgment as he tempts fate this time with Hikari, as she sleeps he goes to his kneels to be face to face with her. Slowly he closes his eyes and leans in to steal a kiss from his sleeping beauty. Ever so slow does he move, with near inches from his objective his thought is broken as the city sirens begin to blare all over town.  
  
Shinji looks out side to see through the window the tips of the skyscrapers just lower out of sight. He looks back at Hikari to see her eyes wide open, her face is red and her pupils are just tiny dots as she stares inches from Shinji's face. Caught in the act, Shinji jumps back falling over desks and chairs. Hikari stands and turns to look out side as the sirens continue to scream.  
  
****  
  
At Hikari's resident Rei puts her head up and away from Touji's face as the alarm rings. With her duty as an Eva pilot, first and foremost Rei stands up and goes to run off with Touji still on the ground. She stops and turns to him, the two gaze at each other, both worried for what's to come. Touji stands just as Rei runs back into his arms, her action is short lived because as fast as she embraces Touji she steps back and runs off once more.  
  
Touji looks watches as she runs off, Kensuka plan only a partial success and not meeting the standards Touji had hoped, he snaps his fingers.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
His loving sister who looks at him with anger punishes his bad mouth with another crutch to the shin.  
  
"Watch your mouth!"  
  
****  
  
"This is maximum magnification!" Hyuga yells out to Misato in the Commander Center the main hub shows the Angelic being of light floating in orbit of earth.  
  
Everyone is preparing for battle Ritsuko stand behind Maya as they get the Angels readings. "No AT Field detected, color is blue."  
  
Misato begins to formulate her plan. As she thinks of what to do, Asuka vid screen comes up in front of her.  
  
"Misato! I'm ready to roll out put me on a catapult!"  
  
Asuka command is ignored as she awaits in side Unit Two still locked in the cage. She is the first pilot in yet she has not even left the cage. These thought bother Asuka as she feels she needs to fight.  
  
"Misato..."  
  
Misato raises her hand to shut Asuka up. "Asuka stand down..." She turns to Hyuga. "When Unit Three is read launch it, Have Units One and Zero ready the Positronic sniper rifle for a position on the target." She then turns to Asuka's Vid screen. "Asuka, you will be on stand by, I want to keep someone just incase we have another 15th angel incident."  
  
NO matter how Misato could have worded it, it all meant the same to Asuka. Her vid screen goes dead as she stares out into the cage. Her existence has been crushed, her heart races as she sits in her Plug, while Unit's Three Zero and One sortie.  
  
"They don't need me... I'm worthless..."  
  
****  
  
Once on the surface, Evangelion Unit One and Zero ready for a sniper shot, as Unit Four moves out to possible bate the target to come closer. A light drizzle begins to fall over Tokyo 3 soon after an hour of silent waiting the rain becomes a heavy downpour. In the Command Center, Aoba shakes his head and looks over to Misato.  
  
"Still no change on the target status."  
  
His words seem distant to Misato as she studies the Angel. "What are you up to..."  
  
Aoba eyes widen as alarms go off on his control panel. "Shit!" He turns and looks up to Gendo and Fuyutsuki Command deck, where they are positioned as usual. "We're being Hacked same pattern as before!"  
  
Misato looks over to as Hyuga confirms it. "I have it... its... god, its walking right over our defensive programs and..." The main Hub blurs out from its picture of the target and its telemetry to a black screen.  
  
**** In Unit Four a new vid screen pops up as strange child like typing appears on it. Hikari tries to focus on her targeting computer, but she cannot help but look at what the child like typing on the screen says.  
  
'Take flight child of man, fourth of the chosen, take flight if thy wish not to see ones sins, ones heart.'  
  
"Command..." Hikari tries to raise the Command Center with no luck. She then opens up a channel to Unit Zero. "Rei I cant reach base.  
  
"I can not, also..." Rei whispers to her.  
  
Shinji's vid screen pops up. "I lost a connection to what's going on..."  
  
With out warning a beam of light comes burst down onto Unit Four Hikari screams out as the light power physically touches her mind. Hikari defends her self by projecting her ever-powerful AT Field. This causes prism affect ahs the two light waves collide and entangle in a dace of light and color. In addition, as they impact, Unit Three is pushed back dropping its Positronic Rifle.  
  
"Hikari!" Shinji screams out as he focuses all of his sight on his targeting computer that locks on to the target. In unison with his firing of the sniper rifle Shinji screams out. However, it strikes the Angel's know active AT Field reflecting it into deep space. Not deterred Shinji awaits his next shot. In Unit Zero, Rei can only watch with no long ranged weapons open to her.  
  
****  
  
In the Command Center, Misato yells out her orders as they have lost all communication to the surface and the battle at hand.  
  
"I want the hub back up now!"  
  
Maya interrupts Misato to give a status report. "Ma'am, Unit Three can't hold off attack for much longer!  
  
"Damn it!" Misato looks at the blank main screen as her battle staff desperately tires to regain communications with there pilots.  
  
****  
  
On the surface Shinji fires his second shot with the same effect as before. Unit One tosses the rifle to the ground and charges to Unit Four that has strands of light rapping around her Eva. Her AT Field has successfully destroyed nearly two city blocks.  
  
"You will not have me!"  
  
Hikari mutters as she holds her head with one hand and pushes as hard as she can on one of the control sticks with the other hand.  
  
'Fear!'  
  
"No!" Hikari cries as she shakes her head.  
  
'Murderer!'  
  
"No!"  
  
'Lier!'  
  
Hikari looks to see Unit One ready to push her out of the way, not wanting her memories to be shown to anyone Hikari screams out.  
  
"No Shinji!"  
  
Landing on top of a build is Unit One ready to spring at Unit three. Shinji radios Unit Three on why she stopped him.  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
In side Unit Three, the LCL around her begin to warm up as alarms go off alerting her of AT Field penetration. "Shinji!"  
  
'Your fault!'  
  
"No!" Hikari's screams seems to confuse Shinji as he cannot hear or see what Hikari does.  
  
'There all died because of you!'  
  
"That's not true!" Unit Three Roars out in pain as her own AT field begins to rap around the Eva.  
  
"Shinji!" Rei calls out as she tosses him a spear. Unit Zero stands ready to fight but what is the question.  
  
Unit One takes the spear and raises it into the air. Hoping his little knowledge of AT Field Physics is right, Shinji jumps to in front of the beam. His leap is in slow motion to all that witness if flies in to the beam's path spear first.  
  
"No!" Hikari Screams as Unit One is frozen in mid air. Directly in front of her she hears Shinji screams out.  
  
**** In Unit One's plug the Angels attack is quick and with out waist. Shinji finds him self standing in the rain still in his plug suit as a little girl with mess unwashed hair in pig tails runs right through him and into an abandon building. Shinji grabs himself wondering how the little girl just went through him. She begins to slowly prowl behind the little girl; he goes into the building to see the girl standing over the embers of a fire. She looks so familiar to Shinji yet the ragged cloths and dirty face could not help him on who it was. He watches as she builds the fire back up by using wood and light fluid. With light no resonating in the building Shinji sees two adults and to young girls sleeping around the fire. With the fire, going strong the girl places sets of cloths next to the fire before she goes running off brushing by one of the young girls sleeping.  
  
"Hikari?" Shinji whispers as the other girl gets up just in time to see the younger one leave. "No wait that's not her..." Shinji says as the girl stands up and follows the other one out.  
  
"This is so weird..." Shinji thinks to him self as he wonders what is happening. A flash of light from behind makes Shinji turn to see that the cloths on the ground next to the fire have ignited. Shinji eyes widen at the danger.  
  
"Hey, wake up!" He cries out as the fire slowly engulfs the cloths and closes in on the three sleeping around it. A fireball forces Shinji to shield his eyes. The lighter fluid used to make the fire just went up like napalm Shinji cant help but watch as the three bodies engulfed in flames, put up only a small struggle before falling to the ground. He stand unaffected by the flame, he stands in shock unable to move.  
  
****  
  
Shinji return to reality to see that the Angel is pulling him in to space. Its light holds him still as his Eva rises with only Unit Three and Zero watching in horror.  
  
"Ikari!" Rei shouts  
  
"Shinji!" Hikari cries as she grabs hold of Unit Ones Umbilical cord before it goes tout. "Rei help me!"  
  
"Unit Three tires to pull One back and soon it is given help as Unit One also takes hold of the cord and tires to pull Unit One back in.  
  
****  
  
Unknown that there spectacle is being watched the women from before that stood talking to someone who in many way was Rei but was not, stands looking out at the sight with some pity.  
  
"He wont make it..." Her voice whispers into a head set on the other end Rei can be heard with some static.  
  
"Don't worry, the fourth will save him..."  
  
The woman smiles as she watchers the umbilical cable snap. "If not she will..."  
  
There is a pause as she watches Unit One disappear through the clouds.  
  
"If you want me to intercept..." Rei voice says with some concern before cut off by the women.  
  
"No, Rei..." The half Japanese half European says as she sighs. "Not yet... Lets see what will happen."  
  
"I understand... mother."  
  
**** Defeated Shinji sits in his plug as he is mentally raped by the Angel. Nearing the upper atmosphere Shinji can only look as more stars he has ever thought possible light up the sky. On the other hand, as the Angel defiles his mind and Shinji griped with the horrors of his reality a thought comes to mind that shatters the Angels attack.  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
'Do you love her?'  
  
"Yes..." Shinji smiles in his plug as alarms go off alerting him that he only has a minute of power left. "Her smile, her eyes... how strong she is... how smart she is... how caring she is..."  
  
'What is love?'  
  
Shinji shakes his head as he imagines Hikari when she was sleeping. "Its when, no matter what happens all you can do is, think about her."  
  
**** Maya looks at her monitors to see Unit One has gone silent and shut down. "Unit One has secede activation!"  
  
With the same tone Hyuga turns to Misato. "Unit One has reached a stationary orbit in front of the Angel.  
  
"It's using it as a Shield... Kaji says in the background.  
  
Misato doesn't take notice as she looks over to Aoba. "Can we get anything to the pilot?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
**** On the surface Unit Zero looks at Three that sits on its knees. Inside Hikari whimpers as she has just lost another that she loved.  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
The voice goes unheeded as she cries in to her hands. "I hate this!"  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
Hikari looks up her mind cannot believe what she is hearing.  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
"Shinji..." Hikari whispers back. She felt him she felt that he was right next to her but she could not see him.  
  
"Help me..."  
  
Unit Three stands up and stares into the rainy sky the Eva it self clenches its fist and readies it self to leap into the air.  
  
"Hikari, what are you doing?" Rei asks in a frightened tone.  
  
It goes unanswered as Hikari has her head bowed and thoughts are on finding the so-called soul of the Evangelion.  
  
"I believe... I believe... you can help me... please help me..."  
  
Her whispers go unanswered as she continues her search. Silence falls over Tokyo 3 as small waves can be seen around Unit Three. Rei steps her Eva back as the ground begins to shake. Even in the Command Center, they can feel the tremors this also brings silence to the panicky battle staff.  
  
By on the hillside Shrine the young women smiles. "Come on Hikari I know you can do it... I know you can do it..."  
  
Rei stares at amazement as the rain around her and Unit Three stops in mid fall, the sight is was so powerful Rei can hardly look at it. Inside Unit Three Hikari looks up to the target and smiles, as she ejects the Units umbilical cable. With nothing like it ever to grace the air, Unit Three springs into the air with a wave of light behind it. Unit Three takes flight with the octagon shaped lines of her AT Field forming deformed wings that help propel her to her goal.  
  
On the ground next to the shrine the women cheers out laud. "All right Hikari!"  
  
Even the Command Center with out picture can only look at their monitors in shock.  
  
"Unit Three is airborne telemetry is good gimbals are good, she's on a impact course with the target." Maya calls out the play by play. "Thirty seconds till Impact..."  
  
Shinji rests in Zero G awaiting his hate, never has he felt so peaceful, his thought where on only to things his mother and Hikari, the only two good things that ever happened in his life.  
  
"I wish..." Shinji mutters to him self. "I wish I could of said goodbye..."  
  
Shinji Entry Plug rumbles violently as Unit Three flies past Unit One stabbing the spear into the target. Rage in its Eye Unit Three goes to strike again this time hitting the targets AT Field snapping the spear in two. The attack does not end as Unit Three Begins to neutralize the phase space stabbing the spear once more into the wing of the Angel. Hikari grabs hold of the target as Zero G takes effect, forcing Unit Three to pull on the target rather then attack.  
  
The Angel leases a counter attack by stabbing one of its arms of light in to Unit Three. With pressure breached Unit three begins to freeze. Hikari calls out to Shinji.  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
In Unit one Shinji hears her call over the crackle of emergency equipment. He feels his Eva be free from the Angels grasp.  
  
"No!" Shinji begins to thrust on the control handles. "No I can go I cant leave Hikari!"  
  
Everyone listen onto Shinji's channel even Asuka as he cries out.  
  
"No I forbid it! I will not let her die!" Silence is all he hears as the Eva floats away from Unit Three.  
  
Out of power, Hikari sighs as she puts her hand gently onto the Entry Plug. "Thanks..."  
  
She watches as her main screen goes dead. Her last sight was that of Unit One floating away.  
  
Shinji is not going to give up he repeated tries to activate the Eva to a fruitless end. In tears he curls into a ball. "If you had any heart at all you god forsaking Monster, you would help me save the one I love!"  
  
The sight of the lifeless Unit One spring to life was breath taking only the Angel could witness its glory as Unit One awakens eyes soaked in a blood red glow, her mouth open and fangs ready to strike. Evangelion Unit One bursts back to the Angel taking hold of it from behind. In beast like fashion, Unit One reaches around and bites the Angel on its small head. In side Unit one Shinji finds him self in total darkness. Just as a bright light engulfs him, he sees the image of her mother before nothing.  
  
****  
  
"Impossible!" Ritsuko yells out as she looks over Maya's shoulder. There is One, two, three... No four AT Fields out there!"  
  
Every stares at her as finally the main hub comes back online.  
  
Only distracted by the main hub for a bit Aoba yells out when he sees the impossible. "I just lost the Third child!"  
  
Misato look at him in disbelief. "What!"  
  
"He's not in the entry plug I'm getting no sync!" Maya calls out as the seemingly impossible keep on happening  
  
Ritsuko shakes her head. "But Unit One is still active!"  
  
With there systems at one hundred percent Hyuga goes updates the status if the target and Eva's "Ma'am Unit Three is still in orbit, but Unit One and the target are reentering!"  
  
"Unit One's AT field has a spread of almost a kilometer." Maya states to Ritsuko, who nods back.  
  
Misato looks at the main hub as it shows it trajectory. "Where will it land."  
  
Only give the MAJI a couple of seconds to process the info Hyuga looks back at Misato. "Western Europe... In France."  
  
**** The City of Paris has not changed much since the Second Impact; her streets are brightly lit with a night sky above her. Yet, the peace it has ends as a bright light can be seen over the horizon, Soon Evangelion Unit One and the Angel rocket out of the sky crashing into the center of the city. In a blinding flash millions die, the light of fire is unforgiving as it crushes and burns everything in sight. Nearly 30 square kilometers are wiped off the face of the earth. But in the end at ground zero for this blast stands Evangelion Unit One still eating away at the charred remains of the Angel, unaffected that she just killed so many.  
  
****  
  
Still in the cold darkness of space floats Evangelion Unit Three, Lifeless its black out line is all that can be seen. In side unconscious is Hikari, but deeper in to the plug lays Shinji Ikari out cold and curled into a ball his tears floating in the LCL around him. The pain can be felt in the silence they bring. Hikari's grip is still on her control sticks yet her eyes are barely closed.  
  
She slowly opens them feeling the cold LCL strike them like ice. Her vision is unfocused as she lays still. Finally, she lifts her self up to see Shinji down at the bottom of the plug. Her eyes focus on his still body fearing the worst. She gets out of her seat and floats down to the bottom of the plug, cradling Shinji in her arms.  
  
"Shinji..." She kisses him on the forehead and holds him tightly just as he awakes.  
  
"Mother..." Shinji continues to cry. "Why was my mother in that monster..."  
  
Seeing Shinji is confused and upset, Hikari calm him down. "Shhh, everything will be alright... everything will be alright..." She then begins to hum Yasashisa no Yume as she rubs Shinji back letting him cry in her arms.  
  
****  
  
In the Command Center Misato, Kaji, and Ritsuko, stand looking over all the data of Unit Three.  
  
"UNSA stated that they can have a Orbital ready for launch in two days..."  
  
Ritsuko's words are not what Misato wants to here. "No, that's not good enough!" Misato's emotions get the better of her as tears from but do not shed.  
  
Kaji shakes his head seeing how tense everything is. "Unit Three is equipped with a Mark Two Entry plug. That gives it nearly three days in minimal life support."  
  
Seeing Kaji is trying to calm Misato down, Ritsuko nods to help ease her grief. "That's correct, unlike when Shinji was trapped in the Sea of Dirac, he was using the Mark One Entry Plug."  
  
"But there's two people in there!" Misato yells as she points to he data on the screen. Her words gather the attention of everyone in the room. "We need to figure out if we can juggle the systems so two people can live in a entry plug for at least three days. Until then, I want Unit Zero sent to Apollo National Space Center in Hawaii to assist the crawler in getting the shuttle to the launch pad. That will cut launch peroration in half."  
  
Everyone sighs, all want to help, but each knows that it will be impossible to do so. With this aside, everyone nods and goes to work on a plan to rescue the pilots.  
  
****  
  
In the Locker Rooms, Rei and Asuka the two pilots left change back into there civilian cloths. Asuka's anger and jealousy is over whelming as she yells to Rei.  
  
"What the hell was she thinking, going after Shinji like that! How stupid can you be!"  
  
Doing her best to ignore Asuka's tantrum is Rei, who finishes putting on her barrowed cloths from Kadoma and taking the head dress in hand.  
  
"He had to be the murder, its what's satisfies his twisted perverted mind..." Asuka stops when she hears Rei slam her locker shut. She turns to see for the second time in her life Rei angry. "I'm sorry wonder girl didn't mean to distract you from you sick little thoughts on Suza..."  
  
With as much force as Rei can muster, she slaps Asuka across the face knocking her to the ground. She stands over her fists clenched anger and hatred in her mind.  
  
"Just shut up! I'm tired of you!" Rei tries to gather the proper words to speak but once more, her new emotion takes away that ability. "Your pathetic... all you do is think of your self... you only want others to praise you..."  
  
Asuka can only lay on the ground in shock.  
  
"Your a arrogant child, the death of your mother haunts you and you run from her like a child."  
  
Rei has known about Asuka's past since she arrived, she never felt the need to express it or let her know about it. It was just another random fact told to her by Gendo.  
  
****  
  
Far from Tokyo 3 in orbiting around the Earth is Unit Three, trapped inside her frozen shell is Hikari and Shinji. Both cold and in pain they stare at each other, Shinji curled on Hikari's lap, and Hikari still unable to speak as Shinji whimpers about his mother.  
  
"She was there..." Shinji whispers between his tears and suffering. "She was with me the entire time... mother."  
  
Hikari sighs as she brushes Shinji's hair. She could not see a thing, as she has even shut off the Emergency lighting to save power. She knows that they will most likely die up here and she will try to make it last as long as possible.  
  
"Its will be okay..." Hikari whispers to Shinji. "We are together..."  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Save us!    First kiss

Neon Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Finding Paradise  
  
Chapter 8: Save us! / First kiss  
  
SEELE the two thousand your old organization, with a soul purpose, to end the world. They have assembled in full; all of them encircle Gendo and Fuyutsuki. The past three Angel attacks have gone to far off schedule and SEELE needs answer.  
  
"This is total madness, why did you not bring up this information sooner." Seele marked with the number four demands.  
  
"The Fourth child should have been eliminated as soon as it was discovered that it was not the true child." Rumbles SEELE one.  
  
Gendo shows no sign of worry. "Killing her would have been pointless, the child is not the problem."  
  
SEELE three interjects. "The destruction of Evangelions Units Six and Seven is."  
  
"Lets not forget that the MAJI has been tampered with at least three times." SEELE seven states in a cold tone to his comrades.  
  
Once more Gendo speaks. "The human instrumentality project can not continue, in till these issues are dealt with."  
  
"No!" SEELE one bellows. "It will continue, what should be canceled is the pathetic rescue NERV and the UNSA are doing."  
  
"As I said before..." Gendo stares at SEELE one with disgust. "We need the fourth child and the third, both are still needed."  
  
"The fact that ones your son has nothing to do with it!" SEELE two yells.  
  
"The fact is, is that he is the one to be used as the messenger, him or the fourth." Gendo's words are hard to believe.  
  
SEELE four is first to question it. "The First child was going to be our patsy, not the third..."  
  
"That was then, but the first is unusable, she was contaminated."  
  
"The UN is asking to many questions... We need to end this soon." SEELE nine mutters.  
  
"Yes..." SEELE five states. "Over four million people died when Unit One destroyed Paris, France have also demanded that NERV leave their territory."  
  
A chuckle from Gendo silences the crowd. "France is a waste of time, it would of made no difference where it hit. The fact that Evangelion Unit One has taken the S2 organ into it self..."  
  
SEELE one interrupts. "Yes, That is disturbing..."  
  
"Evangelion Unit One..." Bellows SEELE Three.  
  
"A living god, which we created." SEELE Four calls out.  
  
"What blasphemy!" SEELE Four yells.  
  
"The time is soon to come, will you be ready Ikari!" SEELE ones, voice echoes in Gendo's ear.  
  
"The Question should be... are you?"  
  
Apollo Nation Space Center, after Second Impact the United States relocated NASA to Hawaii, because Florida now sits to far off the equator for space launches. There where only five Orbital lunches before NASA was cut from the budget, after the US fell in the second great depression of 2005. However, the UN came and purchased NASA from the US. After a year of negotiations NASA became the United Nations Space Association, and was the final step before the United States conceded to UN's demands and joined them under one flag.  
  
It is here where NERV has besieged the Space Center and the UNSA work nonstop to launch the Orbital space shuttle once more. Standing beside the Loading center stands Evangelion Unit Zero its sight can be seen anywhere on the southern part of the island. In side, Rei Ayanami awaits her orders, as the loading center doors slowly open. By Unit Zero's feet stand Misato, Maya, and Hyuga; around them are a half dozen Americans in lab coats.  
  
"Ma'am, we have decided to use Endeavor for the mission..." A nerdy man says with a stutter to Misato, who's beauty has him in shock. "Also we need to know... Which members of NERV will be sent with the shuttle crew?"  
  
Misato shakes her head seeing that the doors are taking to long. She picks up a radio from her side. "Rei give the door some help!"  
  
With her order given Unit Zero moves in to stand in front of the doors. Grabbing hold she grabs one door easily ripping it off its hydraulic hinges and to the side, she repeats the process to the other door. This exposes the Shuttle, her fuel tank, and boosters to the out side. It stands on the crawler ready to move. The teams of UNSA personal stand in shock, that two million dollars doors just been ripped off their hinges.  
  
Misato turns to them as Unit Zero begins to wheel out the crawler. "That will be us three, I will be mission commander, Maya Ibuki will be flight surgeon, and Hyuga Makoto is our specialist in the Evangelion Entry Plugs."  
  
"That only leaves us with a pilot, co-pilot, and EVA specialist."  
  
Wasting no time, Misato goes over to a waiting Jeep. "I need then in the briefing room in one hour, we need to go over our plan, this is a rescue operation!"  
  
Maya follows her and Hyuga, once they are in the jeep it drives off with the UNSA personnel looking at Evangelion Unit Zero slowly pulling the crawler out of the hanger. Even though its speed is slow, it is nearly triple that of the crawler on its own power.  
  
Far above Earth in Evangelion Unit Three Hikari and Shinji lay huddled together trying to stay warm. Using a small florescent light Hikari found in the Entry Plug Ejection survival gear they stare in to their tomb both cold and tired.  
  
"To think it took me almost a day to figure out how to get out of that finger trap..."  
  
Hikari whispers bring Shinji much pleasure as she tells him stories of her life. All he does is smile as they both hold each other tightly.  
  
"When I lived with my uncle he had a daughter named Miho... she always teased me and tried to get me in trouble..." Shinji stops as he thinks back to a past that he never tried to remember. "One day on the way back from first grade, she stole my book bag... The only problem was that me and her accidentally took each others bags..." Shinji chuckles as he thinks of the past event. "She tossed her own bag into the sewer... all I could do is laugh..." Shinji sighs when he remembers what happened next. "Of course she blamed me for it and I got in trouble."  
  
"That was mean of her..." Hikari whispers to Shinji as she rests her head on his shoulders.  
  
"Well it didn't last long..." Shinji looks down to his feet as he whispers. "Four years later my Uncle kicked me out and I lived with my teacher till I moved here."  
  
"You never really liked your self have you..."  
  
Confused on Hikari's question Shinji looks over to her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You spent so much time moving and being yelled at or neglected you never had time to like your self."  
  
Shinji looks back at his feet. "Not anymore..."  
  
The mid day sun beats down on to the streets of Tokyo 3, in the high nineties most have taken shelter in the cool air conditioning, for Asuka, who sits alone in her class with so many around yet none care for her. She sits in silence as a light breeze from the open windows keeps her cool. When the day finally ends Asuka once more left to tormenting thoughts. She slowly walks back to her apartment, she stops as a entire day of holding her emotion back come to an end, with the sight of a tear striking the ground.  
  
"Why am I here..." Asuka whispers to herself as she wipes her face.  
  
Nothing Asuka can do can shake her pain, her love for Shinji has beleaguered her for far to long. Nevertheless, she knows that she will never have his love; his sacrifice to save Hikari was proof of that. Her will has been so shattered, that she couldn't even stand up to Rei when she yelled at her not even a day ago.  
  
Not wanting to go back to an empty apartment Asuka turns and begins to walk a different path. 'Maybe, she's right... maybe I'm just a child...' Asuka continues to walk with her head down nothing could ever feel so painful to her as she cries in sorrow.  
  
Unknown to her, her very thoughts blinds her from impending trouble; only a blood-curtailing shout raises Asuka's head. She looks up to see she is standing in the middle of a street, turning to the sound of the voice she sees a boy just about her age with silvery hair and red eyes running towards her with a scared look. Asuka is transfixed on his eyes until the sound of a horn form a truck, has her turn to see that she stand right in its path. As if a deer, she freezes eye widen and her breathe stolen form her lungs she stands tempting death. The image shaken, as seconds before impact the brave young man; with silver hair dives at her tackling her, everything Asuka sees collapses to darkness.  
  
"Hey..." A sweet soothing male tone whispers.  
  
Asuka finds the darkness slowly fades away as her head is throbbing with pain. The light that passes through her eyelids only worsens the pain.  
  
"Hey..." Again, Asuka graced with the whispering tone of a man.  
  
This times Asuka tries to speak but only moans in return, as the feeling in her body is that of sheer pain.  
  
"Its okay..."  
  
Once more Asuka pleasured with kind words, this dives her to open her eyes; her vision is first hazy and blurry. After a bit of time Asuka eyes regain their focus, to have the face of the pale skin boy with beautiful strands of silver hair gazing at her with concern.  
  
"How are you feeling..." Unsure on why she's in so much pain Asuka can only let out a painful sigh to answer his question. "You lucky we both didn't die."  
  
The smiling face of the boy warms Asuka's heart, as she finally gains the strength to speak. "What happened?"  
  
The boy reaches and grabs a small damp rag and begins to dab it onto Asuka's head, a sharp sting shoots through her body. "Sorry..." The boy whispers to Asuka. "You almost got hit by a truck..."  
  
Asuka puts all of her strength to pull her self up in the bed so she can rest on the wall behind it. She looks to see her School Uniform spattered with blood and her left taken out of its sleeve and bandaged. Asuka quickly covers her bra that exposed with a blanket.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Asuka defends her self with words seeing that who ever stands in front of her has seen more then she wishes from anyone.  
  
"Nagisa, Kaworu Nagisa..." The boy chuckles as he watches Asuka face turn all red. "I'm sorry for your cloths but I couldn't let you bleed to death in my arms."  
  
Raising an eyebrow to Kaworu, Asuka looks down at her wound, it bandaged well yet it can only hide its sight not its pain. Asuka looks back at her savoir with some guilt for yelling at him.  
  
"So what my I call you, my dear angel."  
  
Not really noticing his flirtation, Asuka rests her self against the wall and lets a cool breeze brush across her face. "Asuka, Asuka Langley Souyu."  
  
"Well miss Souyu, I'm glad your okay, I was trying to find my new school when I saw you standing in the middle of the road."  
  
As Kaworu cleans up medical equipment, Asuka reminded on what her last thoughts were, and once the pain of depression attacks Asuka's weak mind, she begins to cry. Doing her best to hold back tears, Asuka looks away from Kaworu.  
  
"Sorry for troubling you."  
  
Kaworu leans in with a pleasant smile, he gently brushes Asuka's cheek. "It was my pleasure."  
  
As he stands and Asuka notices a large gash on his arm, it has only washed off and not yet dressed. "My god your arm."  
  
All Asuka concern receives is a smile. "Don't worry, it was worth, saving such a beautiful life such as yours."  
  
Blushing at such words, Asuka is speechless as the boy stands and leaves the small bedroom. Before he exits, he turns to Asuka. "Don't worry about a thing, just rest you have been through a lot."  
  
Asuka protests such help as she tries to get up. "I'm fin..." Asuka movement has only brought her more pain.  
  
Once more Kaworu laughs. "Rest Miss Souyu, let your body heal it self."  
  
Unable to move Asuka watches as the slender boy walks out of sight. She looks around the mostly empty room to see only moving boxes in each corner and a small window letting in a cool breeze.  
  
On the island of Hawaii the sight of Unit Zero Moving the crawler that holds the shuttle to the launch pad is nearly over, a crowd of news agencies and civilians watch with US military keeping them on the edge of the Base. In the Observation Room, of the Mission Command building, Misato stands looking at the large crowd gathers on the outskirts of the base. Behind her stands Hyuga both wearing Shuttle crew flight suits with NERV insignia.  
  
"The rumors have been spreading pretty fast." Hyuga states as the sun begin to set over the tropical island.  
  
"Have NERV public relations release a statement, that we are conducting a rescue operation to save two of our pilots."  
  
Hyuga nods at Misato's request before turns to leave. "Lets hope it is..."  
  
As he leaves, Misato looks around at the billions of dollars used to launch the space shuttle just to save two people, who might be dead. She has been the only one that has believe that they are alive, even the MAJI gave them a seven percent chance of living before the Shuttle could reach them. Even with the odds stacked against her Misato was not about to back down. It is against her nature to do so, and she felt obligated, since these kids have saved the world more then once.  
  
The door opens with Kaji stepping through, Misato sighs at his presence. "Am I doing the right thing?"  
  
Kaji can only smile as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I would expect nothing less from you Misato." They both look out to see Unit Zero step back from the Shuttle, it sits ready and waiting to launch. "Your friend left another, message."  
  
Kaji hands Misato a sheet of paper.  
  
'They will live, and thee shall help thy, save our saviors of life.'  
  
Misato rests her head on Kaji's shoulder, they stare at Unit Zero that is seen walking back to a safe distance.  
  
"Its time..." Misato turns and hugs Kaji, their embraces is long before they give each other a parting kiss.  
  
"Have fun in space, and say hi to Shinji for me."  
  
Misato gives a thumb up before leaving the room.  
  
'This isn't good..." Shinji thinks to him self as he rubs his fingers on the topside of the Entry Plug. All around him the LCL is crystallizing, the cold depths of space have finally reached the Plug, and it is starting to freeze the LCL closest to the top. Shinji swims back down to Hikari, the two, grab hold of each other pull each other together.  
  
"Its starting to freeze up there..." Shinji whispers as he looks to see Hikari's face to be a little blue. "Are you okay..."  
  
She can only smile as she hugs him tightly. "I'm fine..." Shinji grabs a blanket that was in the survival kit; he then raps it around Hikari.  
  
"I know Misato she's on her way somehow..." Shinji whispers in to her ear as he rubs her back.  
  
"Shinji..." Hikari tries not to cry as she tries to prepare him for the worst. "Were going to die in here..."  
  
"Don't think like that!" Shinji shakes his head not willing to let him self think of death. "She has always come for me, I'm not going to give up..."  
  
Shinji stops speaking as he hears Hikari cry. "I'm not going to be able to say good bye to anyone... I want to go home!"  
  
Realizing that Hikari has never been trapped in an Eva like he has, Shinji can only hold her. "We won't die... We will not die... They will save us..."  
  
In a crowded press briefing room full of reporters and journalists, comes walking in three members of NERV, one of them is Kaji, also to enter are two members of the UNSA. Hundreds of cameras flash as the five men take a seat. Finally one of the UNSA members stands.  
  
"Hello, I'm John Welles, Director of the UNSA, I'm hear to address the shuttle scramble that everyone has been watching..." Before he can finish, a wave of question are asked, but he only raises his hand and waits before the pack of reports go silent. "Yesterday France was hit by a falling alien, it was a deadly encounter where nearly four million lost there lives how ever it could have been worse."  
  
Once more, the pool of scum, and spin coats, known as the media raged for answers. Once more they must wait before a member of NERV is next to, stand. The man looks to Kaji then to his audience of scorpions. Welles looks to see that NERV is more then willing to take charge addressing the crowd. "This is Captain Hayes of NERV public relations he will address you on the alien threat."  
  
Before they can mob the Captain, he speaks out. "Yesterday, a alien was spotted in a low orbit above Japan. Its size was big enough that if impacted it would have knocked Earth out of orbit and to our painful deaths." Kaji rolls his head at such lies but it was what working in NERV meant. "We engaged the target with the Evangelions, however in the process of the battle one of our Eva's got trapped in space..."  
  
Once more, the pack of reports overwhelms the table with questions but one catches the captain's ear.  
  
"Is this a rescue operation?"  
  
The captain nods his head. "Yes we are doing our best to rescue two of our fighters trapped in space."  
  
His answer only leads to a swarm of questions. The captain finally points to one of the reporters.  
  
"How many died in the battle?"  
  
"None, and we want to keep it that way." The captain states as he points to another reporter.  
  
"How many people are trapped in space?"  
  
Hayes shakes his head. "I already said two."  
  
"Why save them?"  
  
Nearly knocked off his feet by such a question Hayes glares at the reporter. "They saved our lives wouldn't you want to be save in return."  
  
"The estimations coming out of France is nearly two hundred billion in damages, how is that going to be paid?"  
  
"I don't know ask the Security consul on that one."  
  
Another report stands. "How much is this operation going to cost?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Seeing that they are overwhelming the table the reports only push harder. "Is it not true that this operation is in the price range in the billions!"  
  
"What the fuck is you problem!" Kaji stands up with a microphone in hand. "Its your very lives they saved, yet you sit her shitting bricks over who will pay for what."  
  
Silence is all that heard in the room as Kaji continues his rant. "You sit here, thinking your safe, but the end of the world can be brought by these monsters yet all you do is cry over money. Like the captain said, they saved our lives I think we at least return the favor!"  
  
Kaji storms out of the room, every reporter stand in shock, as if Kaji exposed them for the dirty bastards, that they are.  
  
With a smile, Captain Hayes looks over the stunned audience. "Any more questions?"  
  
"No!" Asuka nearly jumps out of bed in a cold seat the sun is setting and she sees Kaworu sitting next to her.  
  
"Its okay... its just a bad dream..." Kaworu has a cold rag and he slowly wipes the sweat off Asuka's forehead.  
  
"Thank you..." Asuka whispers as she catches her breath.  
  
"Its nothing, I would take you home, Miss Souyu but I don't know where that is. I couldn't even take you to the hospital I'm so new here."  
  
"Asuka..." Asuka mutters as she sighs. "You can call me Asuka."  
  
"Its such a pretty name you have." Kaworu once more keeps himself only inches from Asuka. "So, do you wish for me to take you home."  
  
"No..." Asuka looks away haven been reminded she is alone. "Theirs nothing for me there..."  
  
"I see..." Kaworu sits beside Asuka still gently wiping her face as a tear rolls down her cheek. "The pain of rejection and loneliness, is not easily quenched, my dear Asuka..."  
  
Never in her life has she felt so open, her heart was desperately trying to fill the voids her mind created. Love is all she wanted, the feeling of another against her skin, the pure yet human drive to have someone to talk to, to hold onto. Asuka's tears are held back no longer, the charisma of Kaworu is over whelming as Asuka cries.  
  
"Its okay Asuka, you are not alone..." Kaworu brushes Asuka's hair to see her eyes. His smile is soft as he whispers to her. "I have no friends to turn to, maybe it was fate for us to meet."  
  
"Why am I so stupid!" Asuka cries as she buries her head in her arms. "Why cant I be normal, why do I have to hate everyone..."  
  
"T-minus one minute to lift off!" A Technicians shouts.  
  
The Shuttle Launch Control room filled with NERV and UNSA personnel as they run about hoping to have their first successful launch in four years. Over looking them is Kaji he stands next to the UNSA director, both are fixated with the screen that showed the Shuttle ready for launch, lights shining around her, and Evangelion Unit Zero standing in the foreground about a mile from the launch pad.  
  
"Endeavor, flight controllers, listen up. Give me a go no go for launch!" The launch direct calls out.  
  
"Booster..."  
  
"Go."  
  
Retro..."  
  
"Go."  
  
"FIDO..."  
  
"We are go."  
  
"Guidance."  
  
"Go..."  
  
"Surgeon..."  
  
"Go."  
  
"ECON..."  
  
"Go..."  
  
"Control...."  
  
"Go."  
  
"Procedures..."  
  
"Go."  
  
"E.V.A..."  
  
"Go."  
  
"Cap Con..." "Ready to go!"  
  
"Recovery..."  
  
"We are go flight."  
  
Everyone is ready, poised to save the lives of two fourteen-year-old kids. In the Shuttle Misato, Maya, and Hyuga all sit in their seats, wearing their space suits and all but Misato is scared out of their minds. In the front the pilot and copilot, sit ready for launch. The pilot turns to the three green astronauts and smiles.  
  
"Get ready!"  
  
"T-minus thirty seconds till launch!"  
  
The Shuttle begins to moan and crick as the engines begin to warm up. Out side, the shuttle has never had such a viewing since its first launch. The crowd has gathered to watch a historic and unprecedented rescue mission.  
  
The Shuttle begins to shake as the boosters start to fire, a roar the likes of which Misato has ever heard, drowns out all other sound as the main Rockets fire.  
  
"We have main engines!"  
  
The steam from the water sound buffers explode into the air and around the launch pad. Slowly the shuttle begins to lift off her cradle and into the air. In side the violence of the launch is even making Misato have second thoughts as they clear the tower with the howl of the engines and Evangelion Unit Zero in the distance. Inside Rei sits smiling as the Shuttle goes to save her friends.  
  
"Cleared the tower, at Three zero five..."  
  
The Shuttle makes her first roll as it begins its battle with Mother earth. Their speeds is unprecedented as they race to the heavens, nearly two minutes into the launch they are miles from the closest cloud.  
  
"Go with throttle up!"  
  
The two main boosters separate and the Shuttle given its last final push to free her self from the earth's bindings. The two boosters clear with no problem as they distance them selves from the speeding shuttle. Once more, the Shuttle turns as it reaches outer space she releases her fuel tank letting it fall back into the atmosphere. Slowly the engines settle and the violence ends as the Shuttle Endeavor has now reached her orbit.  
  
In side Misato, Maya, and Hyuga hyperventilate and stare in a daze as they look into space. The three other crewmembers around them take off their helmets and float about going about there tasks.  
  
"Major Katsuragi..." The pilot says with a muddled tone. "Communication from Mission control, at NERV headquarters."  
  
Misato finally takes off her helmet and follows the captain to the communication panel; there she hears the familiar voice of Aoba.  
  
"Major, how was the trip up..."  
  
She turns to see Maya helmet off throwing up in to a barf bag. Hyuga is still dazed in his seat. "It was great no problems... What's up?"  
  
"MAJI has just picked up a problem..." Aoba takes sometime to give her some bad news. "Unit Three is slowly falling back into orbit... You will only have two passes at it, not three as predicted before."  
  
"Damn it... How long till estimated life support gives out."  
  
Once more Aoba is hesitant to answer. "Pilots will start dieing in about seven hours... around the same time you will make your first pass."  
  
In side the very cocoon Aoba speaks of, Shinji and Hikari hold each other with all their strength. The crystallization of the LCL from the cold has reached the top of the pilots seat. There light is also on its last set of batteries. All seems lost but for Shinji he has not given up hope as he tries to keep Hikari awake.  
  
"What was Touji like... before I came around..."  
  
To cold to even shiver, Hikari only whispers her answer. "A goof ball just as he is now..."  
  
Shinji looks at Hikari's smile as she thinks of Touji. "You love him, don't you..."  
  
"Shinji..." Hikari tries to think as best she can since this might be the last she speaks. "I... did... but he and Rei..."  
  
"Its okay..." Shinji backs away from the question. "It was a stupid question."  
  
"No it isn't..." Hikari uses what little strength she has to pull her self up to be eye to eye with Shinji. "I might have loved him but... but I fell in love with some one else.  
  
"Who..." Shinji whispers, with a doubtful tone.  
  
"He's a shy boy who cant really speak for him self, but..." Hikari smiles as she stares at Shinji's eyes. "But he will always protect his friends and never betray them... He's kind and proper, yet still fun when he's brave enough to show it."  
  
Knowing that Hikari has just described him, he gently takes hold of Hikari's cheeks with both hands. "Hikari..."  
  
With all, there strength the two pull each other together. Shinji and Hikari lean in eyes shut as they both kiss each other. Tears float from there eyes, as there passion grows stronger, and their pain and cares slip way as love warms their bodies. Nothing could now bother them trapped inside there coffin the two young lovers kiss deeply, not even the feeling that this might be the last thing they will ever do.  
  
The Shuttle had her belly face the stars as they approach there objective, however no one is happy.  
  
"We are to far in..." The copilot tells Misato who floats behind him.  
  
"Damn it..." Misato whispers as she turns to see the crestfallen looks of the other NERV members.  
  
The pilot interjects as he points to the small dot that is Evangelion Unit Three. "Ma'am, the good news is, is that we will most likely be right on target on our next past.  
  
Near one of the side, windows Maya and Hyuga look out to see them pass the body of Unit Three. "So close yet so far..."  
  
Hyuga nods his head as he looks at the passing Eva. "I hope they're still alive in there..."  
  
"They are..." Misato yells to her friends. "There alive... When's our next pass at the objective."  
  
The Navigator slash EVA Specialist turns to her. "In about eight hours."  
  
Walking down the streets of Tokyo 3 Kaworu walks with Asuka on his back she rest her head on his shoulders with a smile. The night air as brought cool breeze to Tokyo 3, which feel good across Asuka's scraped knees and cut arm.  
  
"Hey, Kaworu..." Asuka whispers with a happy tone. "Where did you live before here?"  
  
Kaworu smiles at her question, it was a small village in Osaka."  
  
All Asuka can do is grip Kaworu tighter as she laughs. "You don't have an Osaka accent..."  
  
"This is true..." Kaworu smiles as he makes his way up the road to were Asuka has wanted him to go. "But you just asked where I lived before Tokyo 3."  
  
She then sees the restaurant that sells ice cream, finding that she at her destination, she points to the restaurant. "Here we are, it's the least I can do for saving my life."  
  
"Okay..." Kaworu begins to walk to the direction Asuka has indicated. "But I already said, that just meeting you was payment enough."  
  
"Knock that off silly." Asuka pouts as she holds back a smile. "Let me buy you some damn ice cream!"  
  
The two enter and take a seat Asuka quickly grabs a menu; Kaworu only sits with his arms supporting his head as he light brushes his leg by Asuka's leg.  
  
"So what it like being a Eva pilot..."  
  
Not really wanting to talk about but also having a strong liking of Kaworu Asuka looks away. "It sucks... I... I'm, no good at it..."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
Again, Asuka find her self in conflict over wanting to tell him but she cannot resist her need to tell him. "I'm there worst pilot I cant do anything right, and all I do is hurt people!" She once more barriers her head in her hands as she cries.  
  
"Its okay, Asuka..."  
  
"I'm worthless."  
  
Kaworu takes her hands and from her face and draws them to his. With a simple kiss place on them, all of Asuka's pain seems to disappear. She stares at his crimson red eyes that seem to look straight through her. They seem to pierce her very soul as she sits in her chair.  
  
"Asuka, you are not worthless, because I have you." Kaworu's words seem to echo in to Asuka's mind revitalizing her spirit. "You are such a fragile Lilim, I wish to share, my empathy with you..." Still dazed Asuka can only look in confusion. "Asuka, do you believe in love at first sight."  
  
Watching the midnight sky Kadoma Horaki, stand on the balcony of her room staring off into the stares that hold her sister captive. It has been only two days, yet for her it is feeling like an eternity. She takes a sip from her glass of water as she grips the railing. She looks down when she hears someone at the gate of the house. She sees Rei just entering the front of the house, she stops when Kadoma's eyes fixate onto her. When Rei finally looks up she sees Kadoma gone, before she can figure out where she went the front door flies open and Kadoma runs into Rei's arms the to hold each other.  
  
"Is she going to all right, Please Rei tell me she's going to be alright."  
  
Rei sighs as she embraces her sister like friend back. "Don't worry she will be alright..." She just lied, yet she felt it was for the best. Rei knew the chances of them surviving where only seven percent and before she departed the aircraft from her trip home, Kaji told her that they wont get to them until the second pass.  
  
"She will be fine..." Rei begins to cry as she thinks of what might happen.  
  
Unknown to both Kadoma and Rei standing just across the street from their house is the mysterious shorthaired woman that has been like a ghost. She stands in the shadows visibly up set, stepping out from behind her is Rei, who also is sadden.  
  
"We have to help them..." Rei whispers to the women in a respectful tone. She stares at her blue eyes and receives silence. "Mother... I must go..."  
  
"I know Rei..." The woman turns to her so-called daughter, which looks nothing like her, and hugs her tightly. "I don't want to loss you, you're all I have left..."  
  
Rei looks down as she hugs the woman back. "If I do not, there will be nothing left..."  
  
"Go... Do what you can..." The women stands back up and she looks off into the city. "I will deal with Tabris."  
  
"There it is!" Misato yells out as she points over the pilots shoulder.  
  
The pilot nod in confirmation of what Misato sees. "Yep and we are right on target." He turns to his third crewmember. "Tom get these three ready for an EVA, we will be on target in twenty.  
  
"Roger."  
  
The pilot looks back at his copilot who begins to open the cargo bay doors. "Ready that arm, I want it in one grasp."  
  
Slowly Unit Three with its face towards the earth comes closer to the shuttle. When the Shuttle is only a mile away from the target, its bay doors open and the docking arm comes out.  
  
Watching from a window all Misato can do is bight her lips as the Evangelion comes directly under them. The Shuttles slows to match its speed, know parallel the docking arm reaches out and magnetically attaches in one try.  
  
"We have capture!"  
  
The pilot turns to Misato with a smile as he pats his copilot on the shoulders. "Okay the clock is ticking rescue those pilots!"  
  
Misato quickly grabs her helmet and floats down to the air lock that goes into the cargo bay. Maya, Hyuga, Misato, and the EVA specialist stand ready as they go into the air lock then out in to the cargo bay. Only tethered by a thick bungee cable Misato is first to push her self off to the Eva.  
  
Her move was unwise as she smashes into the Eva's back. This does not deter her as she gets back up and crawls to the Termination plug. As she reaches it, the others have made there way across the arm and to the Evangelion.  
  
"Hyuga!" Misato shouts over her radio. "Get this thing open."  
  
Swiftly Hyuga floats to a panel and on the Eva and pulls it down; he pauses and looks around to everyone. "Clear!" Every steps away from the upper back as he pulls on the ejection handle, that opens the Termination plug and exposes the Entry plug.  
  
Everyone waits until the back is fully open before rushing to the entry plug. Hyuga goes over and once more opens a panel before calling out.  
  
"Clear..."  
  
This time nothing happed, once more he pulls on the handle with no response.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
First, to show concern is Misato. "What! What is wrong?"  
  
"Its must be jammed!"  
  
Misato floats over and pushes Hyuga aside as she pulls on the handle. She then looks around and goes to another panel. "How long do we have!"  
  
In the Shuttle, the pilot watches from on of the windows. "You have an hour until we have to separate!"  
  
With the information at hand, Misato goes to another panel and opens it. There she pulls out a large hand crank. "We will eject the plug by hand!"  
  
She begins to franticly turn the hand crank as fast as she can. Maya shakes her head as she looks on. "We aren't going to make it..."  
  
Hyuga steps in front of her and grabs hold of her suit. "We will make it, but not with this attitude! Now go back to the Shuttle and see if you can large cables of cargo straps and cutting tool."  
  
Maya nods as she slowly follows the docking arm to the bay. Hyuga then turns to see the EVA specialist looking at him.  
  
"It's not fast enough." The astronaut points to the plug as it only risen an inch since Misato started.  
  
"Not if you stand there!" Hyuga floats over and takes over for Misato to let her rest.

  
  
To be continued... 


	10. One final dance  Asuka’s Fall…

** Neon Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Finding Paradise  
  
Chapter 9: One final dance / Asuka's Fall...**  
  
"How much longer..." Kaji's voice seems distant as he looks over at Command Center of NERV. He just came back from Hawaii. Aoba and some other technicians fill in the battle staff as they type away at their consuls. The only one to answer is Aoba who shakes his head in fear of the results.  
  
"Pilots life support gave out eight hours ago...." Aoba looks back at his screen that shows a digital outline of the Shuttle and Unit Three. "The Plug is frozen in its slot..."  
  
Seeing that Aoba is hesitant to continue, Kaji gives him a verbal push. "And..."  
  
"They only have a half hour left..."  
  
"What's the status of the Plug..." Kaji becomes slightly agitated at the Lieutenant.  
  
"They only have ten percent out..." Aoba looks away as he speaks, knowing that the mission is failing.  
  
In the cold dark space, the four members EVA team work frantically to open the entry plug before the Eva starts its reentry. Hyuga and Maya are seen strapping cables on the top of the Entry Plug and running them around the shuttle to assist the hand crank where each take turns spinning the wheel.  
  
"Let's move!" Misato yells at Maya as she returns from the other side of the shuttle and hands her the cable that is rapped around a poll.  
  
Misato takes it and pulls with all her strength. On the crank the EVA specialist is getting tired but Misato drives him to keep going. She also doesn't allow any one to stop moving as she yells at Hyuga. "Hyuga, start to detach the Ejection Rocket Assembly!"  
  
On board the Shuttle the pilots keeps a close eye on the clock gauges and the EVA team as they come ever closer to destruction.  
  
"Twenty minutes!" The pilot yells out.  
  
Misato looks to see only twenty percent of the plug removed. "We aren't leaving!"  
  
The pilot looks over at his copilot and sees that there is no turning back, he un-straps himself and grabs his space suit. "I'm going out there!"  
  
"NERV, this is Endeavor, sending a fifth man out!"  
  
"Roger..."  
  
Away from the drama of what is happening in space is Tokyo 3, it's early morning in the city and Asuka stands patiently, waiting for her new friend to leave his apartment. Her thoughts are torn about what to say to him. The fate of Shinji and Hikari is only a secondary thought to Asuka who can only think of Kaworu.  
  
"This is stupid Asuka..." She says to herself as she paces back and forth. "I'm acting like a pathetic school girl..."  
  
"Why hello..." The tender young voice once more fills Asuka's ears as she sees Kaworu, standing in his doorway.  
  
"Hey..." Asuka losses her train of thought as her face becomes red and her heart beats faster. "Umm... I was just... Umm..."  
  
"Wanted to show me where the school is..."  
  
Allowing Kaworu to fill in the spaces Asuka shakes her head. "Yea, and to you know..."  
  
"Pay me back..."  
  
"Yea something like that..." Asuka mutters as she darts her eyes up and down Kaworu's body.  
  
"Then I accept Asuka Langley Souyu..."  
  
Rei cannot sleep as her thoughts on Hikari have taken up all of her time. She awaits any word from NERV about the success of the Mission any yet no word comes. As she waits for word she refuses to go to school. Rei wanders the halls of her new home and she reaches Kadoma's room she looks in through the open doorway and she sees Kadoma on her knees praying. Rei walks up behind her, trying not to disturb her, only to study what she is doing.  
  
"Can you pray with me?"  
  
Kadoma's whispers startle Rei, yet the question confuses her even more. "I don't know how..."  
  
Kadoma turns and takes Rei's hand, forcing her to her knees. "Clear your mind... and just pray to what ever you think is out there to help our sister..."  
  
Rei looks down at the candles then at Kadoma who continues praying. She sighs as she mimics Kadoma's hands in prayer and tries to think about what to do. She has never prayed before so Rei cannot understand how. Gods grace comes to Rei in a flash of warmth in her body she closes her eyes to see herself standing in front of herself. The clone, speaks yet no sound comes, Rei tries to decipher it and when she does, happiness floods throughout her body.  
  
"They're going to be all right... An Angel will protect them."  
  
"We are out of time!" The copilot yells out over his COM. He franticly holds on to the control stick as Caution and Warning lights go off. "It's dragging us towards Earth!"  
  
On Unit Three's back, the Plug only sits half released from the body of the Evangelion. Misato scrambles as best she can on the crank. The Shuttle Pilot and specialist are pulling on the make shift crane as Maya and Hyuga smash the ice away from the entry plug.  
  
Back inside the Shuttle, the copilot begins to debate on what to do. By his best guess the Shuttle will be trapped in the gravitational pull in under a minute, everyone but him is outside. His thoughts now drift to his family as he looks at the docking arm release switch. Slowly he reaches for it knowing that each astronaut is tethered to the Shuttle and would be safe if he released the Eva.  
  
He looks as the pitch of the Shuttle slowly noses down towards the Earth. With a little hesitation, he finally grabs the docking arm release handle but stops just short of pulling it.  
  
Even in NERV Headquarters the battle staff, around Kaji and Fuyutsuki look down in sorrow even Gendo seems to look disappointed.  
  
"Less then thirty seconds..."  
  
Just as the copilot goes to pull the handle a strong vibration shakes the shuttle, he quickly lets go of the handle as the gravity shifts. Suddenly the anti collision alarm goes off. Everyone on Unit Three looks in shock as a winged beast swoops out of the skies of Earth. The creature rolls to show its Evangelion like wings fully spread as it passes under them gabbing hold of Unit Three and throwing it up into the stars once more. The Eva size creature majestically holds the Eva, shielding it and the Shuttle from reentry.  
  
The Copilot turns to his data responder to see a message sent from an unknown source.  
  
'I will always watch over my brother, he shall never die by the hands of fate, nor shall the ones he loves'  
  
As he reads it out loud a tear of joy in his voice crawls down his face. Everyone on Unit Three jump for joy as they begin to save the pilots once more. It only takes the EVA team ten minutes to free the rest of the Entry Plug. Hyuga quickly begins to remove the Ejections rockets from the back. Then the command is given to release the docking arm from the Eva and attach to the Entry Plug for loading. As the Copilot follows his orders, he reads a final message from their guardian angel.  
  
'I will protect the soldier of mankind, so it my fight another day, good luck and Gods speed.'  
  
As soon as the arm takes hold of the Entry Plug Unit Three and their mysterious savior descend into earth. As the friction takes place, the Angelic monster wraps its wings around it and Unit Three before they leave sight.  
  
After another twenty minutes of maneuvering the Entry Plug into the cargo bay, Misato shouts to shut the bay doors as soon as the Plug clears them. As the Cargo doors close, Misato turns to the pilot.  
  
"I want the hottest fucking air you can pump into here!"  
  
The Pilot salutes Misato before going over to the environmental controls warming them up to activate. With one final moan the door closes and hot air begins to fill the cargo bay.  
  
Misato Rips off her helmet and runs to the main canopy release handle pulling it as hard as she can. The Canopy cracks open before jamming.  
  
"Shinji!" Misato yells as she grabs hold of the canopy trying to force it open. "Shinji we are coming!"  
  
Next to join her is Hyuga as he takes the other side, pulling with all his might. As Maya sets up her medical equipment the EVA specialist and the Shuttle Pilot join in and take hold of the canopy.  
  
"All at once!" Misato yells to get a combined pull. "Ready! And Push!"  
  
Without warning the gears brake off on the canopy and it flies open, knocking everyone into the air. Misato floats over to see a layer of crystallized LCL. She punches and pulls, breaking it free only to encounter more. She digs through the Plug finding it a mix of LCL in liquid and crystal form.  
  
"Shinji! Misato yells once more. "Hikari!"  
  
Everyone begins to clean out the plug, most hope for the best but fear the worst. Misato herself nears the seat of the plug when she looks at the bottom of the plug and sees a dim light.  
  
"Shinji, Hikari!"  
  
She quickly smashes through the LCL and she makes a small hole. Misato finally reaches down into the hold feeling for any signs of life.  
  
Everyone floats around heads down, with tears in their eyes, as Misato continues to call out their names and receives no response.  
  
"Please... Answer me!" Misato reaches into her hole again after making it a little bigger.  
  
At Hikari's House both Rei and Kadoma kneel in front of a makeshift memorial, both have tears in their eyes. Slowly walking in are Kensuke, Touji, and Mari, both are upset as they look at them praying for Hikari and Shinji. Rei barely notices as Mari runs into her arms, crying, Touji kneels beside Rei placing his arm on her shoulder as he begins to pray. Rei has set up an encrypted radio receive so they can listen into the communication between NERV and the Shuttle.  
  
"NERV calling Shuttle Endeavor, please give status on the pilots..." Aoba's voice asks in a muted tone.  
  
"This is NERV calling Shu..."  
  
"This is Shuttle Endeavor... we are still checking for survivors."  
  
Everyone in around the radio begin to hold hands and pray. All have tears in their eyes.  
  
At the School Asuka stands on the roof staring off into the heavens, hoping for her friend's safe return. Standing next to her is Kaworu and their entire class of 2-A, all stand as Asuka holds the same style radio as Rei's.  
  
Kaworu begins to comfort Asuka as she looks down and cries.  
  
"This is all my fault..."  
  
Not going to let her take the blame Kaworu hugs her. "It's not your fault, this is the fate Lilim and angel's share... I can help you make your pains disappear... if you let me."  
  
All Asuka can do is cry on his shoulders as another call is made on the radio.  
  
"This is NERV Mission control calling Shuttle Endeavor..."  
  
"This is Shuttle Endeavor please standby..."  
  
In the Command Center Aoba shakes his head at Kaji as he shuts off his communications with the shuttle. Everyone looks down hopelessly.  
  
Fuyutsuki is first to make the call. "Lieutenant, ask them if this has turned into a recovery operation."  
  
Kaji shakes his head as Aoba turns to his communication device once more.  
  
Inside The Shuttle Misato reaches for dear life into the plug, screaming and banging on it.  
  
"Hikari... Shinji!"  
  
She turns to Hyuga to help her out as she uses him for leverage to reach deeper into her hole, breaking away the crystallized LCL to make it larger.  
  
"Please... don't be gone..." Even Misato's voice losses hope till...  
  
A hand lunges forward and grabs Misato; she nearly falls into Shock feeling the ice touch from within.  
  
"One's Alive!" Suddenly a second hand garbs her and she motions for them to be pulled out. Quickly, everyone grabs her and pulls her out. With her comes Shinji Ikari holding Hikari, both quickly begin to choke and spit out LCL and blood once they are in the open air of the cargo bay. Maya floats over to them, wrapping them in think heated blankets.  
  
The pilot pushes himself off and crashes near the communications box.  
  
"THEIR ALIVE, Mission successful! Their ALIVE!"  
  
In the Command Center, Everyone shouts and jumps for joy with the good news at hand.  
  
"Roger that, Mission successful!"  
  
At the Horaki Residence, all that can be heard is screams and cries of sheer joy with the news at hand. Kadoma hugs Rei with all of her strength, kissing her on the forehead, she then hugs Touji. Kensuke picks up Mari and spins her as she celebrates. Touji takes hold of Rei and hugs her with all of his heart, before he kisses her on the lips. This action is short-lived as Mari slaps him on the head.  
  
"Get a room you two."  
  
Everyone laughs, even Rei who does not get the joke. However, the simple joke, the joy of their friend's safety would make anything funny.  
  
On the school's Roof, everyone celebrates as Asuka takes hold of Kaworu hugging him. He returns the gesture with a hug of his own. Before whispering in her ear so softly that Asuka can barely make them out.  
  
"Let me show you, happiness, my Asuka..."  
  
The two prowl off away from the celebration, down the stairs and into an empty room. Once in there Kaworu takes hold of Asuka and kisses her deeply. She puts up no resistance as her heart has wanted this day for almost eight, long years. As the two make out with total disregarded for morals and age Asuka demands more from him as he fills her empty life with love.  
  
Overlooking both Shinji and Hikari who lay in incubator type chambers, Misato sleeps in between them; a tap on her shoulder disturbs her.  
  
"Major..." The EVA Specialist whispers as he floats in his orange space suit. "Major..."  
  
Misato slowly awakes to the voice. "Tom... what's up..."  
  
"We are ready for reentry... it's been nearly three hours..."  
  
Misato chuckles as she looks over the children. "I haven't slept in nearly three days..."  
  
The middle aged American smiles as he holds out his hand. "If I may say so ma'am, I don't care what anyone says about NERV, because you're a great astronaut and one hell of a leader."  
  
She smiles at the gesture before taking his hand and going to the bridge of the shuttle where everyone is reads for reentry.  
  
"Ma'am as Mission Commander it is a tradition for the Commander to call Mission control for reentry conformation." The pilot smiles at Misato as she is handed a headset radio.  
  
"NERV, Mission Control, this is Space Shuttle Endeavor, requesting conformation of reentry..." Misato smiles as everyone begins to give small hi-fives.  
  
"Shuttle Endeavor this is NERV Mission Control, MAGI has confirmed your reentry and recovery at Yakima Space Test Center in Okinawa."  
  
In NERV HQ Everyone stands exhausted at the stress of the rescue operation, they all relax as they await the Shuttles reentry. Kaji then unzips his dress shirt and look up to Fuyutsuki.  
  
"It went as well as we hoped for..."  
  
"Yes..." Fuyutsuki and Gendo stand to leave. "Gives us a full report when they land."  
  
"You got it..."  
  
Kaji sighs as he smiles at the accomplishment... Everything seems perfect until the Technician replacing Maya looks up with fear. "Um... Sir..."  
  
Kaji rolls his eyes at the young lieutenant. "What do you have lieutenant..." Kaji looks at the technician as her face becomes blue. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I have detected an AT Field ... code is osculating between orange and blue..."  
  
Not wanting to believe the technician, Kaji runs to the operators station reading his instruments. "My god... It's an Angel..."  
  
Aoba turns to Kaji in shock, just as the main hub lights-up with the ring of interwoven lights which hovers above Tokyo 3.  
  
"Go to first stage alert..." Kaji whispers to Aoba, at first he receives silence but he snaps his fingers. "Aoba, go to first stage alert."  
  
The cheer of celebration at the Horaki residence ends with the deafening tone of the alert siren. Rei is the first to run out to see the building begin to lower and the angel in the skies above Tokyo 3.  
  
"Not again!" Touji grumbles as he runs next to Rei. "Why do they come..."  
  
Rei looks over at Touji wanting to speak but she is not able to, all she can do is brush her hand across his cheek before kissing him on the cheek and running off to for fill her job as a Pilot.  
  
Kadoma comes running out and yells at Rei.  
  
"Be Careful! Please be safe!"  
  
Kensuke is the last to leave with Mari on his shoulders.  
  
"I can't believe it, what a tactical FUBAR... NERV only has two Eva's."  
  
Touji looks to the ground as if something is amiss, he looks back at the Angel. "Something's not right..."  
  
Not one to procrastinate in an important matter Kadoma yells at them. "Come on you guys, we need to go to the shelter!"  
  
Asuka stands outside the school entrance with Kaworu tightly gripping her from behind, rubbing her calf with his hand. "Remember my Asuka, the Evangelion holds your protector and you can wield it like a sword or a tone." Kaworu kisses Asuka on the neck as she stares emotionlessly at the Angel in the skies above. "You know the Evangelion, I have shown you how to handle her..."  
  
Asuka turns and buries her head into Kaworu. "When can I see you again..."  
  
"My dear Asuka, I will always be with you, for love cannot be broken... Not by Lilim or by Angels"  
  
Asuka receives one last kiss before she runs off for battle, Kaworu only smiles as he watches with pride as his crowning achievement runs to her destiny. As soon as Asuka is out of sight, Kaworu puts his hands in his pockets and sighs. Then something hits him in the head, hard, a rifle barrel slammed into Kaworu's head.  
  
"Tabris..." A sarcastic female voice calls out.  
  
At Kaworu's side stands a mysterious woman. She is dressed in black and holds a British Enfield Commando edition Assault rifle. Its stock is collapsed as the women holds it with one hand at Kaworu's temple.  
  
"Angel of free will... You clever bastard."  
  
The sound of the woman's voice gives Kaworu a small chuckle. "You have finally come to claim your prize."  
  
His laughter is not shared, as all the woman does is press the weapon harder into his head. "Prize! Don't mock me Tabris, you are the reason that I'm here."  
  
"Yet it is you who is on my side and as we speak, a foolish girl will freely join me."  
  
Once more, his comments are unwelcome, this time the woman puts a little more pressure on the trigger. "Don't fuck with me Tabris, you're using her, just as you used Shinji, just as you used us all and killed him!"  
  
"If revenge is what you want my dear, that weapon of the Lilim will do you no good. Kaworu quickly turns to the woman who shoots off a burst from her rifle only to have the rounds hit an AT Field and ricochet off, causing no harm. Kaworu raises his arms and swings it at the women. A small AT Field shock wave heads towards her. Before the strike hits her it strikes an AT Field, knocking her back.  
  
"I see you have improved your skills, not that I can say much for your Rebirth."  
  
The Women lets her guard down and lets the AT Field in front of her disappear. "Leave Rei out of this!"  
  
"That's right, you raised her as your daughter..."  
  
The woman raises her rifle to Kaworu once more as she yells at him. "As we raised you as our son! And this is how you repay us!"  
  
Kaworu looks down and gives a small smile. "Yes, yes you did, but after fourteen years your should have learned that my destiny will remain the same... Asuka Langley Souyu!  
  
In a burst of light Kaworu disappears, into thin air. The woman now identified as Asuka Langley Souyu age 30 stares at the Angel.  
  
"Damn it, he's taught her how to wake mother!"  
  
The Command Center is in full operation as Ritsuko walks in quickly. She goes to the Technician in front where Maya normally sits and looks over his monitors.  
  
Ritsuko looks over the battle staff. "Where the hell did it come from?"  
  
Quickly Aoba turns to her. "Mount Fuji observatory never detected it."  
  
"Status of the target." Kaji demands from his staff.  
  
"It's maintaining a stationary orbit about 666 feet above the surface. Its blood type is osculating between Orange and Blue." One of the Battle staff informs Kaji.  
  
Confused about the last part Kaji turns to Ritsuko. "What does that mean?"  
  
Ritsuko looks over at him. "It means that this isn't its true form, it's masking itself somehow."  
  
Understanding the danger, Kaji turns to Aoba. "Scramble Unit's Two and Zero... Arm them for long-range combat."  
  
The Eva's reach the catapults and launch to their battle stations. As the Eva's reach the surface, they find the weapon buildings open with their sniper rifles at the ready. Each Eva takes a rifle and marches to the edge of the city. There the target hovers and slowly rotates, it is as bright as a star as it strains to spin. Rei is the first to raise his rifle up to get ready to fire.  
  
Asuka on the other hand stares at the Angel, her body soars and her mind is still fresh from the feeling of having the love of her life, a love she shared to the fullest.  
  
"Ma'am..." The green technician in Maya's chair looks over to Ritsuko and then she looks over at Kaji. "I don't understand these reading from the Second Child..."  
  
Ritsuko sighs as she wishes Maya was there and not some rookie. She goes over and looks at what the technician is confused about, only to be taken back by what she sees.  
  
"That's not possible..."  
  
Not needing that kind of talk in a shorthanded battle, Kaji looks over at Ritsuko. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Asuka... her testosterones and hormones are off the scale, I don't get it... her body temp is nearly one hundred."  
  
Taking Ritsuko's description the wrong way, Kaji rubs the scuffle on his face.  
  
"Ritsuko dear, are you telling me that Asuka is in heat..."  
  
Unfortunately, Ritsuko does not smile back as Rei screams out on the main hub. Everyone looks in shock to see Unit Zero on the ground, shot in the head by Unit Two.  
  
"Asuka what the hell are you doing!" Kaji yells out only to receive silence. "Status on Unit Zero!"  
  
Aoba goes over his data. "She's out, Unit Zero has taken massive trauma to the head, the pilot took a full hit."  
  
Unit Two walks over and stands over Unit Zero as it squirms on the ground in pain. As Unit Two, raises its rifle to the Units head.  
  
"Eject the Entry Plug to Unit Zero!"  
  
The order was given out just in time as Asuka empties the clip into the body of Unit Zero.  
  
"Shit!" Ritsuko yells. "She's gone mad."  
  
Inside Unit Two Asuka stares at the Angel without a care in the world. She drops the rifle and slowly walks towards the Angel, daring it to attack. The intertwined strands of the Angel become one and separate, both flying towards Unit Two. Once more Asuka does nothing, allowing the Angel to strike right through her.  
  
The pain is overwhelming as Unit Two falls to the ground. Inside Asuka whispers to herself.  
  
"I don't want to die, I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't want to die..."  
  
"1st level contamination in Unit Two!" A technician calls out.  
  
"Is it trying to make first level contact with Unit Two?" Ritsuko ponders to everyone in vain as tumors start to infect Unit Two and Asuka.  
  
Inside Unit Two Asuka is beginning to show signs of contamination. However, her screams do not sound like screams of pain but of lust.  
  
"Who... Who is this..." Asuka says painfully.  
  
Asuka's vision becomes blurry. "I feel someone else, here." Flashes of her memories appear in her head. "Who are you..." Asuka awakes to find she is floating above a pool of LCL. "What are you... are you an Angel..."  
  
Standing in the water is a mirror image of Asuka with her head down. "Don't you want to become one with me?"  
  
Asuka quickly responds to the question. "No! I want to be with my mom I want my mommy back."  
  
"Hum..." The voice of the Angel seems to waver. "You will become one with me." The Angel looks up. "I will share my mind with you... Let me share with you these emotions..." Asuka begins to shake as an unfamiliar pain coerces through her veins. "This is pain."  
  
"This pain..." Asuka looks back to the day she was struck by Rei, and when Hikari yelled at her. "This is loneliness."  
  
"Yes, loneliness."  
  
"No, I am not alone... I have Kaworu, and my mother." Asuka concludes without a problem.  
  
"You don't want to be by yourself correct. We are many but you are alone."  
  
Asuka's clenches her with anger. "No you're wrong, I have Kaworu and I have my mother!"  
  
"An Angel is no different then yourself... and a dead mother that does not love you... you hate it don't you."  
  
"You are wrong." Asuka utters in a hurt voice.  
  
"But, it is what your mind says, it is what fills your soul, you are full of sorrow."  
  
"No I am not... You are alone, you came to become one with me yet..." Asuka closes her eyes as she fights the pain. "You are that sorrow."  
  
Quickly Asuka is pulled under the LCL as she sinks deep into the darkness, slowly, the LCL becomes water.  
  
Away from the depths of the unconscious, Kaji scrambles for answers. "What the hell is going on!?"  
  
"We have lost all contact with the Pilot of Unit Two, Bio contamination is holding at 77 percent." Ritsuko reads off from the technician's screens. "Unit Two can't hold back the molecular bonding!"  
  
Alarms begin to go off at Ritsuko's station; she is quick to stare in shock at what she sees.  
  
"Bio fusion of Unit Two is decreasing!"  
  
Far in the mind of Asuka, she finds herself on a pillar curled into a ball uttering. "Please save me, Please save me, Please save me!  
  
"You are alone!"  
  
Asuka shakes his head. "Please anyone help me..."  
  
"Do you wish to die?"  
  
"No." Asuka whimpers to the unknown voice.  
  
"Do you want life."  
  
"Yes, anything but death!" Asuka cries out.  
  
In the city of Tokyo 3 Unit Two lays inactive. Suddenly it receives a spark of power as its four eyes light up and begin to glow bright red. The Evangelion reaches for its waist and begins to slowly pull out the Angel, as it does the vein like infection that covers Unit Two begins to disappear. Everyone in the Command Center looks in shock as Unit Two slowly stands.  
  
"This is... is impossible..." Ritsuko utters to everyone. "How can this be..."  
  
"No that's not right..." She turns to Kaji. "Asuka's Sync is a one hundred percent!"  
  
"Dear God!" Is all Kaji can utter.  
  
Unit Two roars into the sky, blowing out glass from building windows and shaking the very ground they stand on. As Unit Two finally pulls out the stem on the Angel, its eyes grow small as it focuses on the end of its enemy. In one swooping motion the Evangelion opens its mouth and bites down on to the Angel. The bone crushing sound fills the air and rips through the Command Center as everyone stands in shock. The Angel itself begins to squirm and shake violently as Unit Two grabs the other end of the Angel. Now with two ends of the Angel, an evil grin spreads across its face and it bites down on the Angel. A shriek echoes in the air as the Angel tries to escape the wrath of Unit Two.  
  
In the Command Center, everyone is watching the screen. One technician shows a little composure as she turns away from the main Hub when the camera displaying the atrocity is hit with a blood splatter from the Angel.  
  
"What the hell is the Eva doing..." Kaji whispers to himself.  
  
Aoba turns to him in fear. "It's devouring the Angel..."  
  
"The S2 organ... it's taking it..." Ritsuko cannot finish as she looks away.  
  
Inside Unit Two Asuka sits in her Evangelion completely reborn.  
  
"Momma! You have always been here Mother!"  
  
With the S2 organ ingested Asuka lets her Eva stand up and it lets out a roar into the air. She stops to see a Vid screen come up.  
  
"Asuka, return to base now!"  
  
All the Command Center receives is a laugh from Asuka's vid screen. "I don't follow you any more!" Asuka looks to her side to see Kaworu flying next to her Eva. His smile brings her joy and fulfillment.  
  
"My love!"  
  
Kaji turns to Aoba. "Eject the entry plug!"  
  
"We can't it's not accepting the signal!"  
  
Everyone watches in horror as Unit Two begins to walk, away deserting her post. Above in the Command Deck, Gendo stands up frustrated at the act of insubordination.  
  
"Activate Unit Two's self-destruct system."  
  
With a little hesitation, Kaji nods to Aoba to do so, but it does not work. "Negative we can't communicate with the Eva at all!  
  
At Yakima Space Test Center in Okinawa, the fatigued Shuttle crew landed with no word from NERV. The Shuttle landing is perfect as it glides to a safe stop and dozens of emergency crews pulling along side it. The Main door opens and the first to look out is Misato, the floodlights that cover the area around them is blinding but Misato lets the air ramp inflate before jumping down. She is met by fire crews and paramedics that take her to an ambulance. However, she waits until both Shinji and Hikari are off loaded and taken to a medical truck where doctors rapidly tend to them. Misato and the rest of the Shuttle crew go with the pilot instead of their normal rides. However, Misato is handed a satellite phone by a member of NERV.  
  
"What!" Misato yells alarming everyone. "An Angel Attacked, no one died I hope!"  
  
"You're kidding me!" Everyone looks at Misato as her smile is wiped off her face. "I don't believe it... She's what... I understand... we will return immediately!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Hyuga asks concernedly.  
  
Misato is still trying to comprehend everything told to her over the phone. "The 16th Angel attacked..."  
  
"Did anyone get hurt..."  
  
Before Maya can finish, they watch as Misato cries. "Asuka insurrected in the middle of combat and took out Unit Zero, she then destroyed the Angel by taking its organ into her self..."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Asuka then deserted us..." Misato looks at her hands. "What did I do wrong... I thought I was a good guardian... What did I do wrong..."  
  
Everyone begins to comfort Misato as she cries into her arms.  
  
Ever so slowly, the light in Shinji's eyes grows less painful. Unable to determine up from down, Shinji feels around him and finds out that he is on a bed. He tries once again to open his eyes, this time he accomplishes his goal. Still painful Shinji looks around with his blurry vision. He notices that he's on some kind of Hospital airplane from the sound of the engines in the background. He looks to his right to See Hikari sleeping next to him.  
  
He reaches out and tightly grips her hand. At first she whimpers in pain before opening her eyes. After taking some time to orientate herself, she looks over at Shinji. The two can only stare at each other in total bliss. Their last thoughts were about their impending death yet there they are, alive and being taken care of. Hikari tightens her grip on Shinji's hand as she weaves their fingers together. Words are not needed to show their gratitude and respect for each other. Yet Shinji feels he need to speak, the word do not come easy yet Shinji knows them to be true.  
  
Only a man could truly say these words with the same care and thoughtfulness that Shinji graces these words with. It is that of love, something he can now truly say he has.  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
Shinji politely awaits any kind of gesture from Hikari to react to his raspy whisper. He obtains his answer with the beauty of Hikari's smile.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Hikari blushes slightly and her smile widens. Her heart cannot feel warmer as she stares into Shinji's eyes. She only sees the truth, the true Shinji that was hidden from the world with silence and apologies and this new light gave her life once more.  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
Both can only stare at each others as their true feelings are laid naked to each other so that both can see the truth for the first time. Yet their journey has just begun, for the beginning of the end starts now. Only two angels remain, until the end of all things. Can love truly make a difference in saving the entire human race from death?  
  
"Their paths are set, their sides are chosen..."  
  
Rei's voice seems to echo around the shrine in the hill. Just below her sits the adult Asuka, visibly upset because she knows what has to be done, and it means that the battle that she never thought would come is about to take place.  
  
"It is now set into their fates, the two lovers of the futures past must battle for the love for the presents future."  
  
**To be continued....**


	11. Destroying Paradise    Not preread

** Neon Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Finding Paradise  
**  
**Chapter 10: Destroying Paradise**  
  
The Commander's office, the room that holds the archaic Tree of Sephiroth carved into her ceiling. Their Gendo Ikari sits arms in front of him, and Fuyutsuki by his side. Standing in front of him is Major Misato Katsuragi; she stands with a stern and ever so painful look. For which, one of the two children under her care has betrayed NERV, what hurts her more is that she feels she is responsible for her defection.  
  
"What do you have to say? Major." Gendo barks under his hands. "The second child was under your care, you wrote no signs of betrayal in the pilot.  
  
"What can I say, sir." Misato eyes glazed with tears as she speaks. "Something had to happen doing my operation to save the third and fourth child."  
  
Her words do not go down well with the Commander. "Section Two reported that she was seeing someone, and according to what flight recording data we have, she had sexual intercourse only an hour before her activation in Unit Two."  
  
The words give Misato a cold chill. 'Only if I was there I could of saved her... I could of...'  
  
Misato's thoughts are interrupted by Fuyutsuki strong voice. "Unit Two has also disappeared after it left the mainland, with a rouge Eva on the loss, we will be forced to destroy it."  
  
"I understand sir."  
  
Gendo is next to speak, still in his cold tone. "Even if we were able to rescue the third and fourth child, and Evangelion Unit Three was recovered yesterday. We only have one pilot and one Eva functioning."  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
Fuyutsuki looks down to Gendo. "Not to mention the Angel that saved Unit Three, and the coming of the seventieth we are out of time."  
  
Still in the hospital Hikari and Shinji lay side by side, both have been in the dark on the world events and they also have not been able to see there friends for a week. They are weak yet awake. They are both surprised to see Kaji step through the door, with a dozen roses in his hands.  
  
"Kaji!" Shinji and Hikari yell.  
  
Kaji walks over to Hikari and kisser on the cheek, He notices out of the corner of his eye Shinji is giving him an evil stare. "And these are for our lively Hikari." He turns to Shinji with a smile. "Don't be jealous Shinji, if you want a kiss I can give you one."  
  
With the roll of his eyes, Shinji mutters. "I don't think so..."  
  
Hikari chuckles a bit to see Shinji was jealous. However, when Kaji pulls up a chair and sits down his look is that of sorrow. Both Shinji and Hikari hold their breaths knowing bad news is about to come.  
  
"Seven days ago while you were trapped in space, the sixteenth Angel came..." Kaji him self is finding it hard to tell the pilots what happened.  
  
"Was any one hurt?" Hikari gasps.  
  
Kaji nods his head.  
  
"Killed!" Shinji shouts hoping it not true.  
  
"No Shinji... but Asuka..." Kaji cant put it to him self to look them in the eyes. "Asuka she insurrected..."  
  
"What..."  
  
Seeing he used to big of words Kaji sighs. "She betrayed us Shinji, She attacked Unit Zero then destroyed the Angel by eating its core. She then left."  
  
Hikari shakes her head. "But she would of run out of power!"  
  
"No, because she ate the Angels core, the same thing Unit One did to save you, it gives it limitless power." Kaji bows his head as the pilots let the information sink in.  
  
"On a lighter note, it's going around your school like wild fire... that you two are in love..."  
  
As Kaji stands both pilot yell at him, Hikari seems to be the loudest. "Why are they talking about us?"  
  
Kaji scratches his head seeing this wasn't his best plan in the world. "Look just be ready when you go back."  
  
The two pilots look to themselves once more as Kaji leaves. Hikari takes her pillow and puts it over her face then scream as loud as she can.  
  
"This can't be happening!" She looks over to Shinji who seems to be very muddle. "Don't tell me your not mad!"  
  
"No..." He looks up at Hikari. "I'm sad... Asuka and I, we were close..."  
  
This statement quiets Hikari as she thinks about it. "She left us, and she's the enemy now..."  
  
"I didn't mean that..." Shinji recants. "I mean I... love her like a sister, and I could never hurt... Somehow I will bring her back."  
  
Not even Shinji realizes how romantic he sounds in front of Hikari. She her self begins to cry. "Oh, Shinji I love you."  
  
In the void of darkness a little girl sits curled in a ball crying, standing over the little girl is the Adult Asuka, she's covered in blood that bleeds from her eyes. She stares at the little girl wanting to reach out. As she reaches out the little girl looks up with joy, until the sound of a knife heard. Asuka cries out, as standing behind the now lifeless girl is Tabris.  
  
Asuka flies out of her sheets coved in a cold sweat. She can barely catch her breath as Rei awakes and looks over to her.  
  
"You dreamt about Kyoko again..."  
  
Asuka nods her head as she wipes her face of sweat. "Yea... sweetheart... I did..."  
  
Slowly Rei crawls over and leans on the older Asuka's shoulder. "I miss her too..."  
  
"Are we doing the right thing..." Asuka whispers to her self. She slowly gets out of bed leaving Rei behind; she stands there staring out a window of their small apartment. "I didn't think it would get this out of hand."  
  
"We have our control, and brother has his." Rei shifts her position. "The final battle approaches, mother, if we like it or not, the day will come that father of today must face the you of this world."  
  
Asuka sighs as she looks across the street at Misato's apartment complex where she sees Shinji is returning from the hospital. "My dear Shinji will never love me again... But this was the only way."  
  
"Yes, my mother..."  
  
As Rei snuggles on a pillow Asuka sits down on a chair where an assortment of weapons stand at the ready. "What does your visions tell you about Misato's fate."  
  
As Rei slowly goes back to sleep, she whispers. "She must choose, between the man she loves, and the boy she holds as her own son. Her fate is unclear..."  
  
Asuka looks over to see Rei asleep; she smiles and goes over laying a blanket over her. "This is my sacrifice, my child, this world will be my death... I'm so sorry." Asuka once more turns and stares out in to the stars as unforgettable memories return to her from her heart.  
  
"My god, that smells..."  
  
Asuka awakes laying on a large sheet that is being dragged. Her vision is hazy but she looks up to see Shinji dragging her across the Wastelands of Tokyo 3. She looks to her hands to see it still bandaged. Shinji finally collapse to the ground ending Asuka's ride. After a minute Asuka sits up and stares out to the sea where Reis giant deformed head sits decaying.  
  
"It's been nearly three days and nothing..." Shinji wheezes.  
  
Asuka cannot help but look over to him with guilt. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Shinji looks up to see Asuka sitting up. "Asuka, your awake... How are you feeling."  
  
"Like I got eaten, digested then shitted out the other end." Asuka smiles a little as she hears her own joke.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Shinji stands back up and looks over to a mound of blood and flesh. "There she is only a Kilometer to go."  
  
Asuka looks to see the remains of Unit Two inland from the decaying head of Rei. "Mother..."  
  
Silence returns to the two teens as Shinji goes over holding out his hand. "Do you think you can walk?"  
  
Asuka looks down to her feet. "Its worth a shot."  
  
Asuka takes Shinji hand, she pulls her self up using all of her strength, but neither teen is able to hold each other up as Shinji falls backwards. The two stumble and falls, with Asuka next to fall on top of him. Shinji reaches out to catch Asuka only to grab he waist and chest. Asuka face becomes red as she stares at Shinji. Both frozen Shinji quickly moves his arm away.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Asuka only smiles at Shinji as the two stare at each other. "Your such an idiot..."  
  
Seeing that Asuka is not mad, Shinji smiles back, in a bold and selfless act Shinji pushes forward grabbing Asuka's nose and kisses her. Asuka raises her hand to smack Shinji, but stops just short and the feeling of pleaser comes from her heart.  
  
Deep with in the Tokyo 3 Command Center Fuyutsuki looks over the battle staff as the alarm is going off. Hyuga looks up from his consul and to the Sub Commander.  
  
"Sir! We have a distress call from the Ninth branch in China, Unit Two is attacking!"  
  
Fuyutsuki shakes his head before looking down at his subordinate. "Contact the Ninth tell them, that they're on their own..."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"What the hell can we do..." Fuyutsuki sits in Gendo's chair. "We have no Evangelions to give."  
  
The phone rings at his desk and Fuyutsuki picks up the phone. "Yes... No it's Unit Two it's attacking the ninth... yes..."  
  
"Sir, Unit six has activated!"  
  
Fuyutsuki turns his desk, so to hear the phone better. "She's gathering a army... True so the Angel is coming with reinforcements..."  
  
On the other end of the Phone Gendo sits in his office looking over paper work on his desk.  
  
"Contact all other branches constructing the Evangelions mass production models... Tell them, that Unit Two, and now Unit Six is on its way..."  
  
"Hey Ayanami..."  
  
The young fourteen year old sits in class unable to focus on anything as she stares at Touji from the window she sits next to. She does not even noticed Kensuka Aida standing in front of her. The boy is somewhat nervous as she looks at the blue hair girl.  
  
"Ayanami..."  
  
The boy finally gets the girls to look up to him; her gaze can still be chilling even with her newfound emotions, it proven by Kensuka's inability to speak. Rei look to Touji friend and slightly smiles.  
  
"Mr. Aida..." Rei stands to be eye to eye. Kensuke can only glance at Rei trying not to leer. "You are Touji's friend..."  
  
"Since the first grade..."  
  
"Can I be your friend too..."  
  
The request nearly brings the small boy to his feet. He steps back trying to think of an answer. "Of course... Aya... I mean Rei..." The smile he receives from the girl relieves the tension he remembers the reason he is in front of Rei.  
  
"Um... Rei..."  
  
The girl smiles in response. "Yes Kensuka."  
  
"What happened to Asuka, you haven't even told Touji, and I wanted to know why?"  
  
With a simple sigh, Rei looks out the window and onto the horizon. "I have my orders, and even if its hurts me, I can not disobey them..."  
  
The boy looks to see Rei visibly upset. "I'm sorry for asking..."  
  
Night comes and goes in Japan, for Shinji he stand ready for school staring into Asuka's room everything is in its place, as she has left it. The boy's curiosity gets the best of him as he walks inside. He looks around and finds nothing new; he looks around and opens up baoxes at her desk. He pauses and stares into on, pulling out a small stick shaped object. Not sure on what the object is he pockets it and leaves for school. When Shinji enters the kitchen, he sees Misato sitting at the table with three beers on the table two of which been drunk.  
  
"Shinji, am I that bad." The boy stops in his tracks and looks to Misato. "Maybe I shouldn't have disciplined her as much, maybe I didn't pay enough attention."  
  
"Misato..." Shinji stands firm as his guardian looks to him. "I don't know what happened to Asuka, and I don't know why she left..." The boy emotion forces him to cry. "But, I do know on thing, you are a great parent, and my guardian. My mother would be proud of you."  
  
The boy's heart driven comments brings Misato to tries, tries of joy. "Shinji..." Misato rushes over to Shinji and hugs him as she cries.  
  
Shinji's stares into at the wall with a hateful stare, he has never shown before. "My mother..." A vision comes to Shinji, of just before he was teleported to Unit Three in space. He saw is mother. "Father, will pay for what he did to her..."  
  
Already walking to school is Rei and Hikari the two have become close but they cannot share there feels for Asuka because both are so different. For Hikari Asuka was a friend, for Rei however, Asuka was a mean spirited person, and a traitor. Hikari sighs and stops walking so she can looks into the sky. "I wonder where she is right know, what she's thinking."  
  
Rei is not used to a liturgical question so she answers. "It is of no concern to us, she betrayed us she is the enemy."  
  
"Rei I know you and Asuka were never good friend, but cant you just hope..."  
  
"She shot me in the face..." Rei points to the bandage around it. "She treated me like dirt!"  
  
With a second long sigh, Hikari continues to walk. "Can you at least forgive her?"  
  
Confused on what asked of her Rei tries to answer. "No I can not. I cannot forgive her. Not for all the pain she has caused to everyone even you."  
  
"I forgive her Rei..." Hikari looks to her feet. "We have to forgive her for her sins..."  
  
"Why..."  
  
Hikari turns to Rei with tears in her eyes. "Because I want to be forgiven for my sins when I die!"  
  
Rei can do nothing as Hikari runs off; all she can do is raise her hand in a gesture for her to come back.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
At the school, Shinji sits next to Kensuke who examines what is in Shinji's hands. They are both in early for setup duty and wait for the start of the day. Shinji holds out the stick like object, lucky for him Kensuke can identify it immediately.  
  
"It's a thumb-drive."  
  
Shinji tilts his head and looks at the object that stands no bigger then his index finger. "A thumb what..."  
  
"It's a data storage unit." Kensuke points over to Shinji's desk. "Grab your laptop I will show you."  
  
The boy does as he told and brings his laptop over. Kensuke opens it and turn it on. "Not many people have these, they went out of style in Japan about five years ago, but there pretty big in Europe."  
  
Kensuke holds out his hand, Shinji places the thumb-drive in his hand. Kensuke pull the item apart to reveal a USB jack. He plugs it in to the laptop and begins to open up the drive.  
  
"What's on it..."  
  
At first Kensuke is shocked, and greed to hold on to what he sees is first to come to mind, however Shinji look drives him to do other wise. "Its... Its... a journal, its all in German..."  
  
Shinji bows his head and looks at the file to see it is all in German. "Can I have that back please?"  
  
With some hesitation, Kensuke removes the thumb-drive safely from the laptop and hands it to Shinji. "This has something to do with Asuka, I can't figure out what happened. One day she was here with that new kid, the next she was gone, and none of you have said a thing."  
  
"Kensuke..." Shinji sheaves the thumb-drive and looks up to his friend. "If I could tell you I would, but its best not to talk about it."  
  
Days pass and life in Tokyo 3 has seeming returned to peace. Little can be said for the men and women of NERV, as they must deal with a growing problem. Asuka and the seventeenth have stolen four of the seven remaining Mass Production Model Evangelions. In one of the command briefing rooms, Misato, Maya, Ritsuko, Kaji, and Fuyutsuki look over a map of Japan.  
  
"She's coming here..." Misato's voice sounds cold and somber, nothing likes her self.  
  
Ritsuko can only nod, but Fuyutsuki seems he can answer the question. "After she has taken all seven MPM they will head back here."  
  
Next, to speak is Maya. "At this rate she will have all the MPM and be back here in six months."  
  
The darkened room has cast a foreshadow over Misato's face, this gives her eyes a slight glow. "So we will have to engage her."  
  
"There's no other option..." Ritsuko looks to the map. "Either she dies in her Evangelion, or die by lethal injection."  
  
Sometime later deep with in Central Dogma in the Cage, Shinji Ikari rests inside his entry plug. He grips the controls ever so slightly. A peace never seen in Shinji when in a ever is on his face.  
  
"Mother..." The boy whispers to himself. "I have found you... I am torn, between a girl I love and a girl I once loved."  
  
'What does your heart tell you...'  
  
Shinji opens his eyes to see him self on the train of thought, he stands at the person who sits on the other side.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
'Shinji...'  
  
The boy goes over to his mother but stops. "I missed you..."  
  
'I have always been here... With you'  
  
Shinji goes to his mother's feet. "Why, why are you in this beast..."  
  
'This is my creation, my gift to the world...'  
  
"Father, I thought Father..."  
  
'The man you know as father is very different then the one that I knew...'  
  
"Mother please comeback!"  
  
'My son, I must remain, we must fight on.'  
  
"I don't want to fight, I want you!"  
  
'You must protect the ones you love, your guardian, your love, your friends... and your sister..."  
  
"My sister!"  
  
Shinji wakes to the sight of Hikari Vid screen, she has a worried look as she sits in her Evangelion. The next vid screen to pop up is Rei's both show concern to him. Misato's vid screen is next to show.  
  
"Shinji what happened, you were in the middle of an exercise and your sync spiked, we lost contact with you!" Misato rambles as she tries to stay calm.  
  
Shinji can only stare at the front of the Entry Plug looking past the vid screens. "I have a sister..." Shinji takes one look at Rei and his eyes widen. Every event he ever experienced with Rei flashes before his eyes, this begins to quicken Shinji heart and breathing. "I have a sister!"  
  
Everyone in the control room looks around, the outburst was not expected, and even Misato has a look of confusion.  
  
"Shinji what are you talking about..." Misato asks with want to know.  
  
At first, the battle staff is given silence even Gendo and Fuyutsuki wait for Shinji's response. No one however was expecting the response Shinji would give. As heavy breathing is heard on the sound Shinji brings his vid screen up for all to see.  
  
"I am Shinji Ikari, son of Yui Ikari! The same Yui Ikari that surrounds me!" Gendo's eyes widen Fuyutsuki nearly steps back. Even Hikari and Rei are scared by Shinji's cry. "Father! You know what I speak of! Mother! Mother's soul is in my Eva, in Unit One!"  
  
"My god..." Ritsuko steps back as Shinji speaks the truth, a painful truth that has taunted her everyday of her life.  
  
Misato can only stare up and Gendo, who shows shock him self.  
  
"She died to protect me! She died to save my!" Shinji slams his fist on to his controls. "Why hide it from me father! Why!" All Shinji receives is silence.  
  
Hikari opens up a channel to Shinji to calm him down. "Shinji its okay, please calm down."  
  
"I will, as soon as my son of a bitch father answers my question!" His words hurt Hikari but she can understand his anger, for she knows how much pain, his father has brought the boy she loves.  
  
"Explain your self father!"  
  
Gendo removes his hands from his face to speak. "There is nothing for me to say."  
  
"If you cant explain yourself the explain my sister!"  
  
With a cold stare, Gendo looks to Shinji. "What are you talking about."  
  
"Rei! Rei is my sister!"  
  
Everyone in the control room looks to Gendo for the answer. Yet, none gave only cold bleak and uncaring silence. The wait seems forever even though it is only seconds, with no a sound from a soul and no one blinking a voice speaks but not from anyone in the room or out.  
  
"This is true, Shinji Ikari."  
  
"It's a live HACK!" Hyuga announces just before a girl speaks to everyone.  
  
"The Angel on high has stolen a child from you, yet you do not cry."  
  
Misato is the first to call out to the mysterious hacker who has been plaguing them for mouths. "Who are you!"  
  
"I am one that is not part of this world, but with in this world."  
  
No one can understand the riddle; even the pilots are hard preset to comprehend what going on. Hikari is next to be asking a question.  
  
"Did you save us!"  
  
"I, thy saved you from death... It was I who selected you as the pilot Hikari Horaki."  
  
The young girl remains speechless inside her entry plug. In the Command center, Fuyutsuki looks over to Gendo but receives silence.  
  
"Father of the chosen, wielder of Adam, you seek to destroy all of man."  
  
Instinctively everyone turns to Gendo. "Who are you..." The words from Gendo seem cold and full of hate, for he speaks with the one who has spoiled his objectives thus far.  
  
"You speak with one who has seen the evils you wish to commit and wish not to see them again."  
  
"Are you man or Angel." Shinji asks quickly in a soft tone.  
  
"Shinji Ikari I am..." Everyone falls silent waiting for the response. "I am your Eve..."  
  
Everywhere in the command center, alarms go off. Hyuga looks around his consul. "The hack... It's coming from this room!"  
  
Aoba looks at he controls to be surprised at what he discovers. "Theirs a Intruder in the Command Center!"  
  
With those words spoken men burst through door weapons at the ready and fill the command center, Kaji and Misato both pull out side arms. Maya begins to panic in the chaos and misses a reading on her control panel; lucky for her Ritsuko catches it. "AT Field detected!"  
  
Shinji, Rei, and Hikari Activate there fields and look around the cage for anything out of the ordinary, but they see nothing.  
  
"Where is it!" Shinji demands.  
  
Maya points to the front of the main hub as a small shimmer of light floats just in front of Hyuga's seat. Hyuga takes notice and jumps out of his seat; all weapons in the control room draw on the light. Slowly the light ripples in to a octagon shaped pattern. Everyone braces for what is to come. Only Gendo and Fuyutsuki refuse to move of show fear.  
  
The light shines brightly blinding everyone at first, but once the light dissipates, it reveals the Adult Asuka, with her short hair pulled back and she wears a strange black style plug suit. One of the NERV Security members notices the girl floating in the air and slips on his trigger.  
  
"Hold your fire!" Misato cries, thinking it is to late.  
  
The bullet strikes a AT field inches before the girls head. Asuka looks to the man with her deep blue eyes showing only some annoyance. Just when Misato was about to lower her guard the girl pulls her SA-80 out from her back and levels it at Gendo. The NERV Security forces open fire with tragic consequences. Their bullets simply bounce off her AT Field and strike themselves. The automatic fire is not predigests as not only are the Security forces hit but Ritsuko, Misato Hyuga and Maya are struck.  
  
"NO!" Shinji calls out as he Evangelion rips out of his cage and through a wall. Rei and Hikari can only watch in horror as the smoke clears from the gunfire. Misato hold her wounded arm as she crawls over to Ritsuko. Maya finds she was only hit in the leg and so she goes to her sempi. The wound to Ritsuko's neck only horrifies her. Misato holds her friend gently as Ritsuko's spits out her dieing breath.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
Hyuga grasps his should in pain he looks up to see the shorthaired redhead float past him and land on the ground in the center of the Bridge. The moans and cries of the wounded and dieing SF is all that heard before the sidewall blows apart with Evangelion Unit One entering the command center. Shinji goes to grasp the women in front of him but stops when she looks at him. Her deep blue eyes is all Shinji needs to identify the women in front of him.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
The girl nods as she stands in the center of the bridge. "I am not the Asuka you know..."  
  
"Who are you..."  
  
The girl bows her head before answering. "I am Asuka Langley Souyu, I am 30 years old, I have seen third impact, I have lived the horror that was to be, and it was created by your father."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
With a small, tap to her head the girl smiles. "Shinji ask your father to show his left hand."  
  
Shinji looks up to his father that stands, he has not moved since Asuka appeared. "Father, what other secrets have you been hiding!"  
  
The man looks over to Fuyutsuki and smiles. "My time here is done."  
  
With his seeming final words spoken Gendo stands and removes his left glove and holds his hand up to show all Adam. Misato looks up from her stricken friend to see the disfigured creature infused onto his hands.  
  
"What is that!"  
  
Asuka looks to Misato to answer. "That is Adam the first angel, he will use it, to end the world."  
  
"But how!" Misato demands.  
  
Out of nowhere, Rei comes over the intercom. "Through me!" Everyone turns to Unit Zero's vid screen to see that Rei is crying. "I was created from the blood of a Angel, I was created by the commander so he can use me as his patsy and end the world in his favor!"  
  
A chuckle heard from Kaji. "So that's why you changed the fourth child from Suzahara to Horaki."  
  
Asuka answers as she stares Gendo down. "Correct, Hikari has a stronger will then Touji."  
  
Next to Gendo Fuyutsuki gives a smile. "You planed it all, the hijack of Unit Zero everything. Just so Rei would be broken from Ikari's spell."  
  
"How!" Misato lets Ritsuko lay to the ground as she stands to the women that clams to be Asuka. "How did you get here!"  
  
"I sent her back..." Appearing on top of Hyuga's controls is Rei Ayanami, but this is the Rei from the future. The real Rei stares in shock in Unit Zero.  
  
"Shinji come look!"  
  
Asuka shouts to the boy on top of a hill, the sky is red with blood and Asuka stands at the lake with in the Geo-Front. She waves Shinji over with her good arm. Shinji comes running over dropping the wood he was caring to come to Asuka's aid.  
  
"What is it?" Shinji calls out to Asuka. "Are you okay!"  
  
Once Shinji clears a bolder, he sees what Asuka sees. Laying on the ground completely untouched are two baby's, both alive and well. One Asuka can recognize immediately as Rei, but only Shinji can recognize the other.  
  
"Kaworu!" Shinji gasps at the sight.  
  
"I found them in my entry plug..." Shinji looks up to see Unit 2 remains in the foreground of the lake. Asuka looks at the children with some fear. "How are they alive."  
  
"A gift..."  
  
The Red head looks over to Shinji confused. "A What."  
  
"A gift from God..."  
  
"Baka!" Asuka makes a fist with her good hand and throws dirt from the ground at Shinji. "God! Where the hell is God! Where the fuck was God when the world was ending!"  
  
Shinji bends down and picks up the baby Kaworu with care. "We chose this fate... God granted our wish!"  
  
"Your wish SHINJI!" Asuka stands in a fit. "You brought me to this hell hole, and for what so you can wack-off like you did to me in the hospital!"  
  
"I..."  
  
Still mad Asuka points to the baby Rei. "We are kids Shinji! We cant take care of babies!"  
  
"Asuka!" Shinji steps forward and grabs Asuka good hand. "I love you!"  
  
The girl remains motionless as Shinji looks at her eyes with a care never seen before. The baby Kaworu seems to just stare at the ground calmly waiting to be put down. Asuka heart finally begins to beat as she takes a breath. "Shinji..."  
  
Shinji places the baby down and removes Misato's cross from around his neck he places it around Asuka's, he leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips. Asuka remains in shock. "I know I'm not you first choice, and I know it will be hard, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Shinji... I..." Asuka mouth is sand dry as she can barely swallow. "You love me..."  
  
"Since we first kissed..."  
  
A tear strikes Asuka's foot Shinji looks at it then to the eye the dropped it Asuka stares at Shinji with a sobbing smile. "Shinji!" The girl dives into the boys arms and the two kiss each other passionately. Once they part, they look to the babies.  
  
"This will be our family..." Shinji smiles and looks to Asuka as he holds out his hand.  
  
"Yes, we will be a family." Asuka interlocks her fingers with Shinji's.  
  
Two years pass and sitting on a large bed inside a small-dilapidated house, Asuka screams out in pain. Shinji sits with Asuka's legs apart as she is going into labor. Candlelight is all the two have for light as a smile strikes Shinji's face.  
  
"I see the head, keep on pushing!"  
  
Asuka grinds her teeth as she her grip cracks the wooden bed posts. "Remind me to destroy you when this is over... ahhh!" God damn it Shinji!"  
  
"There, one more push!"  
  
With a massive shout, Asuka screams out one last time before sighing in relief Shinji can only stare at the small child covered in blood that cries in his hands. "Its beautiful..." The smile on Shinji face brings a smile onto Asuka. With a snip of the umbilical cord, Shinji raps the child in a towel. "It's a girl..."  
  
"Let me see!" Asuka demands, Shinji stands and hands the child to Asuka, who cradles it in her arms. "My precious."  
  
Shinji turns to the door and calls out. "Rei-chan, Kaworu-chan you can come in!"  
  
Quickly entering is two, two years old children one looks like Rei the other like Kaworu. The two rush to the bedside and look at the child.  
  
"Mommy!" The young Kaworu shouts. "Do I have a brother!"  
  
"No my dear..." Asuka leans in to show the baby to her children. "You both have a sister."  
  
"We shall name her Kyoko." Shinji states with pride, as he sits next to Asuka and kisses her on the lips.  
  
"Kyoko..." Rei whispers as she looks at the child. "My sister..."  
  
Asuka opens her eyes as a tear strikes the ground. She looks to her right and left to see the regrouped NERV SF and Misato all pointing guns at her and Rei who stands at her side.  
  
"Please Misato, trust me."  
  
From Unit One Shinji calls out. "Why return to stop your world."  
  
"Shinji, I can only explain so much but you must understand I do it for you, and for all of mankind." Asuka looks back to Gendo. "Forgive me, but I must kill your father!"  
  
"What!"  
  
Asuka raises her rifle once more. "Please Shinji I don't care what you do to me, but let my daughter live."  
  
Shinji is speechless as he looks into the girl's eyes. "Daughter..."  
  
"We already lost two children please lets not loss our last child."  
  
Misato lowers her weapon to see the girl is speaking the truth. "Why kill Gendo?"  
  
"Like I said before, it is he who starts Instrumentality, it is he who allows NERV to be attacked by the UN and get massacred." Asuka begins to float to be eye to eye with Gendo. "All of this, just so you can see Yui again..."  
  
"One can make a heaven out of hell, or a hell out of heaven."  
  
"Then let me send you to your heaven!"  
  
Asuka Langley Souyu from the future pulls the trigger on her rifle. Everyone can only stare as Gendo struck multiple times. He body spins in the air and smashes up against the wall before the clip empties. Shinji looks on in horror but for some reason he can do nothing, he watches his father be murdered, yet not even the Evangelion is compelled to stop it.  
  
"Mother what do you want me to do..." Shinji's question at first go unanswered. "Mother..."  
  
'May he rest in peace, and forgive his sins...'  
  
Shinji disengages his plug just after he raises the arm to the con deck wear Asuka stands and his father lays dying. Shinji exits his plug and goes rushes down the arm passing Asuka who has her head down,  
  
"Father!" Shinji reaches the man he calls to and goes to his knees. "Why! Why didn't you run!"  
  
The man chocks on blood before speaking. "Shinji... Your mother stood before me as that women held the gun to me and she did nothing." Shinji looks up to Unit One. "If she wanted to stop her she could of, but she wished for my death instead." Gendo coughs up more blood. "I'm sorry Shinji... I'm sorry I could be your father, I was to scared... I thought I was doing the right thing... Yui... I will see you soon..."  
  
Gendo takes Shinji cheek with his bloody hand and stares at the boy. " Never run away... my son..."  
  
His harm falls to the ground limp and Shinji cries out in horror! "Noooo!" Shinji looks to the women who killed her father with hate, she however looks up with tears.  
  
"Shinji, please don't hate me, if you wish to kill me for what I have down please do so..."  
  
"That enough!" Everyone turns to Misato who stands on the center bridge. "Enough have died here, please, let there be no bloodshed."  
  
Fuyutsuki looks to Shinji then to Asuka. "It is over, Gendo is dead, and so does his dream." He walks over to Shinji and lets him stand. "What this girls says is true... Gendo was going to betray us all." He turns to Asuka. "She is proof that, he fails and third impact will end in mans defeat."  
  
Everyone looks up to their new leader with every ones full attention. "We must take a path for mankind. Nevertheless, there are still those who wish death. Our destiny and our destruction rest in your hands of, Asuka Langley Souyu."  
  
Far off in Europe Unit Two stand over looking her former home as it burns to the ground. Still rampaging through out the city and base are four Mass Production Models Evangelions. Asuka rests at the base of her Eva rapped in the arms of her lover Tabris.  
  
"Kaworu, do you feel it, it feels warm..." Asuka smiles as the two kiss.  
  
The boy smiles at Asuka. "My love I feel it as well..."  
  
The girl begins to rub her lower belly gently. "I thought I never wanted kids..."  
  
"That was before you met me..." Kaworu sings sweet nothings into her ears as he rubs Asuka calf, and chest. "Our love will be complete, and then we will return."  
  
"No one will stop our love, no Lilim or Angel..."

* * *

**To be concluded...**


	12. Chapter 11:  Finding Paradise Part 1Defi...

**Neon Genesis **

**EVANGELION **

**Finding Paradise **

**Chapter 11: Finding Paradise Part 1/Defining ourselves…**

(This is the conclusion to the Evangelion Fan Fiction "Finding Paradise" even though the story has been rated PG-13 the final Chapter is Rated R due to Violence and Language. The delay in writing the ending is to no fault of my own. However I bring to you the Final Chapter of this story in atwo part chapter.)

* * *

**010 After Third Impact (2026AD)**

The red skies of post third Impact. There is no sight of the giant Rei decaying; the sounds in the air are peaceful in light of the wasteland the earth has become, bird's chirp, and fly in the air. Running around in the ruins of NERV, headquarters are ten years old Rei and Kaworu. They chase each other up and down the rubble around them.

"Come one Rei!" Kaworu shouts as he gains on Rei.

Rei's hair is long and comes down to her hip it is braded together and held together by a pink bow. She jumps across a mound of concrete, nearly snagging her white sundress on a piece of rebar. She stumbles and falls down the mound hitting the ground on her head.

"Rei!" The young boy slides down the side of the concrete only to cut his leg and fall as well. He lands next to Rei on his back

A giggle heard from Rei as she rolls her self over and straitening her sundress. "That hurt…" Kaworu rolls and takes hold of his leg that bleeds. The boy does not cry the thick substance that pours in trances him to his wound. "Kaworu, your hurt!"

When Rei goes to touch the boy's wound, he slaps her hand away so he can play with the substance.

"Kaworu, I'm going to get mommy!"

The girl stands and an AT Field forms around her feet, the field projects her into the air and out of the small ditch they fell in. Kaworu takes the blood in his hand and licks it. A smile strikes his face as he begins to suck his wound. After quenched, the boy generates her own AT Field, leaps out of the rift, and begins to follow Rei.

"Mommy!"

Not aware of being pursued Rei is caught off guard when she is tackled in mid jump. She and Kaworu hit the ground and roll to a stop. With Kaworu mounted on Rei his mouth still drips of blood as he strangles his sister.

"Brother, please… stop…"

Rei's pleas go unanswered as he only applies more pressure. Rei's eyes tear up and her vision becomes blurry just before she passes out, Kaworu is struck by an AT Field shockwave knocking him off Rei. The Blue hair Rei chocks and gags for air as its life giving properties rush her system. She looks up to see Asuka standing next to her cradling her. Asuka's hair pulled back in a ponytail and blows in the wind.

"Kaworu! What the hell where you doing?"

The young boy shakes his head before slowly going to his feet. "I don't know what came over me!" The boy looks up to his mother. "I'm sorry!"

His pleas for forgiveness go unanswered as Asuka cradles Rei and lifts her up. "Come home and go to your room Kaworu!"

As Asuka walks off Kaworu wipes his face to see he is crying, but he also sees the bloodstains on his hand.

By night fall Shinji Ikari, begins to see his house in view. He wears tan pants and a black shirt with its sleeves torn off. He also carries a backpack that holds down his long black hair that is in a ponytail, and he carries a G-11 case-less machinegun. He enters his house with a smile. Once he enters he sees Asuka sitting over Rei rubbing her head with a wet rag.

"I'm home…" When Asuka hears him, she looks up to Shinji visibly upset. "What's wrong?"

"Your son nearly killed Rei!" Asuka can barely hold back her emotions as tears strike the floor.

Shinji steps back as he puts down his gear. "What happened is Rei all right?"

"She's doing better but…" Asuka stops as a little five year old, with short red hair comes running into the room, and nearly tackles Shinji to the ground.

"Father!"

The young man that Shinji has become easily lifts the little girl up. "Kyoko how are you." The girl hugs her father and holds up a sheet of paper. Shinji takes hold of the sheet to see it is ten correctly answered addition questions. "Very good Kyoko!"

Asuka looks away to hide the tears she is weeping from her younger daughter. Once the little girl is placed on the ground, she runs back into the other room with a smile, and then the mood once more goes south.

"Shinji! Go up and discipline Kaworu!" Asuka points up to the stares. "He has to know what he did is wrong!"

As Shinji puts away his rifle and places his backpack on the ground, he looks up to Asuka. "I'm sure he didn't mean it…"

"Don't give me that!" Asuka shouts, as she now points to Shinji, who cringes at her finger. "You're always spoiling that boy, and I don't know why, Rei always comes second to you!"

'I wish I can just say sorry.' Shinji thinks to him self before he speaks to Asuka. "What are you talking about; I don't treat Kaworu better then Rei or Kyoko…" Shinji sighs seeing there is no point trying to win the fight. He goes up stares and down the hall.

Crying in a small room is the young Kaworu; he sits on the bottom of a bunk bed with a blanket around him. He stares at his wounded leg and his blood stained hands. He tries his best to understand what happened to him self. The more he thinks about it the more his body is mesmerized by the blood on his leg. He slowly leans into once more taste his blood once more.

"Kaworu…" The door opens just after a knock, this brakes Kaworu's trance, as he pulls away from his wound. Shinji looks into see the light are off but what light is coming from the door foreshadows the young Kaworu. "I'm turning on the lights."

The lights turn on and Shinji can finally see his son face. The sight discomforts him as he walks in and sits down next to the boy.

"I didn't mean it father!" Kaworu raps his arms around his father. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh…" Shinji comforts the boy as he rubs his back. "Its okay, Kaworu, just tell me what happened."

The boy does his best to remember what happened. "I saw Rei-chan fall down the hill, and I went after her and I fell to…" The boy rubs his face and sniffs his nose. "I remember being hurt, but then all I remember is being on top of Rei hurting her!"

Shinji pulls the boy from his arms and smiles at him. "Kaworu, Its okay, you didn't mean it. You could have bumped your head, but you still hurt Rei."

"Momma won't let me see her!"

Again, Shinji must pull the boy out of his arms so he can look him in the eye. "Remember, the stories I would tell you about your real dad…" Shinji gets a simple nod for a reply. "Do you want to know what he would do?" Once more Kaworu nods. "He would go down stares and with all of his heart and apologies to Rei."

Asuka sits on the floor next to Rei, with Kyoko drawing in the corner of the room. With the creaking on the steps, Asuka looks up to see Shinji come down the steps with Kaworu at his side. Once down on the ground floor Shinji nudges Kaworu to step forward. The young boy sets forward and goes to Rei that still lays on her a bedroll, but awake.

"Rei-chan…" Kaworu whispers to her sister, Rei's looks up to her brother. "Rei… I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, can you ever forgive me!"

With a small smile Rei, looks at her brother with care, she holds out her hand and touches her brother's face. A shockwave goes through her body as a vision blinds her sight from reality. A vision of blood everywhere, covering her body, but she knows it is not her blood. She looks to her right and left to see her mother grasping Shinji, whose body lays lifeless in her arms. She looks away not wanting to see such a sight only to see her little sister lying dead with a large knife in her back.

'No!'

Rei tries to shout but nothing comes. She franticly tries to move but cannot. Soon the ground around her caves in as a monstrous Evangelion like being comes out of the ground. Rei hovers around it in fear of the beast that breathes out energy and stares at her with envy.

'Are, you… are you a being known as Eva…'

The beast roars out as it flexes its mussels and fires a beam of energy into the air.

'You are the part of me that left ten years ago; I am your creator…'

'My creator… Are you an Angel…?'

'I am what I am, nor man or Angel, nor beast or creature…'

Confused Rei tries to understand the thing that fascinates and scares her. 'What are you…?'

'I created you as a dieing wish, to set free the children of god.'

Rei cannot help but want to touch the creature. 'I am but a girl…'

'Selected by the many to turn fate in favor of life…'

'Why…'

'Because man was not meant to die.'

* * *

**February 2016 (Nine Months until the days of days)**

The fourteen-year-old Rei, sits on the mountain Shrine that over looks the city, the wind is strong and soothing. She lifts up a small necklace that has a ring attached to it. It is too small to fit her, but she plays with it constantly rubbing it as it reflects into the setting sun. She does not take notice of the Rei from the present, is standing just below her it takes a fake cough from Rei to gather the girls attention.

"Miss Ayanami…" Rei that stands in her school uniform gets no response from the Rei that wears all black. She goes to speak again but stops.

"Ikari…" Rei tucks the ring under her shirt and stands. "My name is Rei Ikari."

"Sorry…"

The girl shakes her head at her double and sits back down. "I sure you have a lot of questions…"

"Yes…"

"I guess I should tell you, that despite our appearance we are not related, I am not a clone, I was created by you to kill Kaworu… my brother…" The girl stares at Rei as she continues to stand in front of her.

"You are my daughter…"

Rei Ikari thinks a bit before answering. "Kinda, but I don't know a thing about you, so you're not my mother." She receives silence from the girl in front of her.

"Rei!"

The older shorthaired Asuka calls out to the two girls only to get both of them to look down to her. Rei Ikari how ever jumps up and a run to her mother's arms, this action bothers Rei Ayanami. Asuka looks up to the Ayanami and smiles before walking up to her, she looks back to her daughter.

"Sweetie can you go prep Leviathan, NERV is going to repair him."

Asuka gets a simple nod as the girl skips down the steps. Once out of earshot Asuka turns back to Rei Ayanami. "It must be confusing for you wonder girl…" The sound of her nickname Asuka always called her brings a smile to Rei's face. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…"

The adult walks up the steps to be closer to her formal comrade and looks to see a very different Rei. "Touji, I never thought I would see the day."

With a small blush in her face, Rei smiles as she looks down. "Yes…"

"You two are good for each other…" Asuka looks back to the sunset. "I made a promise to my self before we left our time… It was to apologies to everyone I hurt."

Rei watches as Asuka looks back to her, and bows her head to the blue haired girl with a smile. "Rei, I am so sorry for what I have done, and I hope you can forgive me."

After a minute of silence, Rei places her hand onto Asuka's shoulder. "You are forgiven…"

* * *

**March 2016AD (Eight months till the day of days)**

"Are you sure this is wise!"

Kensuke Aide gestures to Shinji that sits next to him in front of a computer. Shinji not swayed on what he wants to do. It is late at night, and Kensuke's room is small even for two people. Models and old computer equipment litter the room that Kensuke calls his.

"I want to understand her better…"

With Shinji's, answer given Kensuke breaths a sigh to let loss some tension. "I'm not used to Language translators so this might be hard…"

Shinji nods and stares at the computer screen, which reads USB mass storage drive G. Kensuke begins to type and other windows open and close, soon after he starts a status bar opens up and it reads translating files.

"Let's hope this works…" Kensuke crosses his fingers as his computer slowly translates the German files in to Japanese. "So it's true Asuka, defected, and that one kid was an Angel…"

Once more Shinji gives a silent, but he does return with a question. "What was he like…?"

"Who the new kid…" Kensuke leans back in his beanbag chair. "He was only in for two days… But he was the talk of the school, it even foreshadowed, you and the class rep's little tryst in space…"

With his question unanswered, Shinji sighs before he lies down on the ground. "Things could have been so different… Maybe if I was more open about my feelings to Asuka, she would still be here."

"Come on Shinji you cant blame your self…"

Kensuke's attempt to ease Shinji's pain only backfires on him. "It is my fault! I was in love with Asuka for a long time… then… then everything went wrong!"

"Shinji, you never approached her about it…"

"How could I?" Shinji curls into a ball as he feels his feelings build. "I was such a coward, I ran away from her! Now she has turned on all of us because I wasn't there for her!"

"What about Hikari." Kensuke looks at his friend with some envy. "She fell head over heels for you, and you two seem to be getting along nicely, don't you love her…"

"Of course I do!" Shinji sits up and looks to the computer screen. "But now that I know it was all staged… it doesn't feel right…"

The screen suddenly changes as the incoherent German that once littered the file translated into Japanese roman-jin. Kensuke nearly falls out of his beanbag chair in shock.

"I can't believe it worked…"

Shinji looks to the screen and reads the first passage. "This starts on the day we first met…" Kensuke looks at the date and confirms Shinji's statement with a nod. "Today was the day I met the third child…" Shinji pauses as he looks over the document. "The so called wonder child is indescribably good, he was able to sync with my Eva quickly and with out too much trouble. Although Pilot Ikari has skill, he lacks social skills; he's dull and other wise boring…"

"Man she hit you right on the money…" Kensuke chuckles as he reads over Shinji's shoulder.

"Kensuke…" Shinji leans back and gives his friend a serious look. "Can your just save the translation on the thumb drive… I think I should read this in private."

With the temptation to copy the files, Kensuke looks to the screen then back to Shinji. With friendship worth more then profit, Kensuke begins to do as he's told. "You're lucky we are friends Shinji, because this could fetch a good amount of cash at school.

"Thanks, Kensuke…"

* * *

**July 2016 (Four Months till the day of days)**

Deep with in the Geo-Front Fuyutsuki the newly appointed commander of NERV sits in his formal comrade's desk arms crossed, as he holds a meeting with Kaji and Misato.

"The Japanese government is paralyzed, if we play our cards right we can take control."

Misato has her arms crossed somewhat upset at something. "Your plan is insane!"

She looks over to Fuyutsuki awaiting his reaction to everything said. "Coup'deta, our own government, which will implode the UN." He looks at Kaji who is smiling at him. "Then we wait for the second child to come with her army of Eva's and the seventeenth Angel, we do battle, hoping that the fall of the UN will cripple Seele long enough for you to go and stop him as we stop Third Impact."

Kaji nod his head as he leans on the desk. "Perfect plan if you ask me."

"Stupid, is more like it." Misato whispers to everyone.

"What does the MAJI say…?"

Misato is quick to answer. "Two percent…"

Silence strikes the room as the Commander deliberates the options given to him. Misato pleads in her mind for a rejection. "Right now, we hold the aces Seele will not expect us to insurrect from the UN…" The old man sighs as he stands and looks out the window. "We have to trust the ones that lead us here…"

Misato speaks up interrupting the commander. "Can we trust them…?"

Once more, it is Misato who answers the Commander. "We have no one else to trust…"

* * *

"Shinji!"

Flying out of the resting arms of Kaworu, Asuka Langley Souyu now fifteen grasps at the air in front of her as she rests in her open Entry Plug. The sky filled with stars, but for Asuka all she can do is try to catch her breath. The girl gets up and looks out side, to see that she is in the Serengeti and her five Evangelion Mass Production Models stand guard around Unit Two. She then climbs down her Evangelion and reaches the small watering hole at the base of the Eva. She begins to wash her face trying to cool off from the heat.

"Momma…"

The calling of a child's voice startles her as she quickly turns around to see nothing. She looks back to see a girl only five younger then her walking on the water.

"What are you doing…?"

Asuka has heard of ghost stories but to see a real live ghost drove fear up her spine. "Who are you…?"

The young girl stops just short of the solid ground Asuka stands on and chuckles. "Your daughter, Kyoko…"

Asuka takes hold of her lower stomach and looks up to the girl. "You can't be…"

"Mother, do you not love father…"

"Of course I do!" Asuka protests. "He's the only one who understands me, who cares for me!"

A voice that of her own, but one that does not come from her mouth speaks. "But you're lying!"

Cringing in fear Asuka falls backwards with nearly twenty extra kilo's to her weight, the girl takes hold of he stomach that holds her child and sighs. All around her it was as if the ghost was never there and only the moon brings her company. Feeling the kicks of her baby has the girl close her eyes and also helps her purge her mind of what she just saw.

* * *

**December 5th 2016 (Ten days until the days of days)**

In Tokyo 3 just out side the new High school attended by the pilots. Shinji, Touji, Rei, Hikari, and Kensuke all walk together. There paring has become come place for other students in the school. Shinji holds Hikari's hand and Touji does the same to Rei. Each were their new uniforms, the males were a standard Japanese High school uniform it's color is grey. For the females, there Uniform is a shorter pleaded skirt grey in color and a short sleeve dress shirt with a grey and black vest over top of it. However, what happiness seen is only that. For many months, they have said nothing about Asuka, or what happened in the Geo-Front so long ago. They have all done there best to keep things under the rug.

'For me, it has been burning a hole in my mind. Many of times, I wished to speak to Rei or even Kadoma about it. However, I have not been able to build the strength to do so. Even with our entry into the nine grade all have been quiet… it bothers me that we have been able to keep thing quiet for this long.'

Hikari Horaki sits at on her bed; her diary in sits in front of her. The girl looks at her left hand seeing she is still holding the pen in that hand. Hikari shakes her head as she continues to write in her diary.

"Festival!" Touji announces for all to hear. "What festival!"

It has been almost nine months since the last Angel Attack Tokyo 3 has never believed that peace could ever last that long, however for the rest of the world Asuka and Kaworu bad of Evangelions have left a path of destruction around the world killing millions in there wake. All know that when they gather one last item there target will be that of Tokyo 3 and for months NERV and the world have been planning for the greatest battle to come.

Hikari stand in front of the class with a sheet of paper in her hand, and a binder on her podium. "The Winter Festival, remember."

Still not convinced Touji looks to Kensuke. "Did we know about this…?"

The young boy next to Touji pushes up he glasses and shows him the screen on his camcorder. Touji watches in silence as it shows himself half a sleep as Hikari heard talking.

"Now you will all be assigned a job, because we are the freshman class… Touji are you listening, the winter festival is important!"

On the video Touji rolls his eyes. "Yea, yea winter festival got it…"

The video showing the proof over, Touji cannot help but stare at Kensuke with confusion. "Why would you tape something like that…?"

The sound of a girl giggling draws his attention; he looks to see Rei staring at him with a smile blushing at his actions.

'Rei and Touji make such a cute couple…' Hikari looks at what she just wrote. 'Of course I and Shinji are cute to; he just came with problems…'

'The day was almost over, and it seemed that we would make it out again with out speaking of Asuka, till…'

"Hey, isn't today the Fifth…"

A student calls out. Hikari is more then willing to answer. "Yes it is the fifth of December…"

"Isn't that someone birthday…"

Hikari looks around remember that it was, she looks over her paper work and comes over her old class roster. "Yes its Asuka…" All of the pilots cringe at the sound. "Well, I sure she's having a great birthday in Germany…"

With that said Hikari dismisses the class to go home not willing to talk anymore. All but Touji, Kensuke, Shinji, and Rei leave. Hikari bites her lip, seeing that bad memories are returning.

* * *

**December 10th (five days until the day of days)**

Far off in Tokyo 2, Kaji sits at a dilapidated bus stop with a magazine in his hand. The skies are clear and in a bag at his side, he has two potted plants. He takes no notice as a woman wearing older style cloths sits down next to him.

"You're late…" Kaji yawns before going on. "Taking almost seven months just to get this settled is pathetic."

The woman does not even look at Kaji as she speaks. "The request you ask was insane… The events that have occurred almost a year ago are hard to comprehend. Especially the assassination of Commander Ikari…"

"What about chairman Keele, did you get what I needed for him."

The women place a newspaper on the bench Kaji picks it up. "The information was hard to come by; we couldn't get much the rest is up to you."

"What about the Prim Minister Yoko Takahawa, who will take care of him."

With a heavy sigh, the woman stands. "Megumi will be handling that…"

"I went to the 'farm' with her, she's good."

"She will most likely die from the operation, and so will you…"

The woman leaves, leaving Kaji by himself. He unrolls the newspaper to reveal on sheet of paper, which has a picture, and some information on the man he seeks to meet. "Anything for the truth…"

* * *

**014 After Third Impact (2031AD)**

Rain pours from the Heavens on to the ground out side of Asuka's and Shinji's house, that rests in the crater of the formal Geo-Front, staring out side of one of the windows is Rei and Kyoko, and with a reluctant sigh, Kyoko pouts as she sits back down.

"There's nothing for us to do…"

Rei smiles at her younger sister. "We could play go… or chess…"

The brown eyes of the young Kyoko sink at the sound of the two games she does not like. "Sis what with you and picking all the boring games…"

"I'm sorry…"

Kyoko shakes her head as she looks to the fireplace wear only embers remain. "We can go find dad…"

"No, mom said we stay put!"

Not happy with her sister's denial Kyoko stands. "We can help look for dad and Kaworu! We aren't kids!"

"Mom said…" Before Rei can finish, Kyoko is at the entranceway putting on shoes and a poncho. "Kyoko come back here!"

Rei's demands are not met as Kyoko runs out side. Rei runs to the doorway to see Kyoko use an AT Field to assist her jump into the air.

"Damn it! Rei runs over and grabs her shoes and a poncho she also takes a rifle.

Once touched Rei nearly falls over from a vision, she stares to see herself standing in front of Kaworu as he holds Kyoko as a hostage. Once she comes to Rei looks at the open door shaking her head.

"Please God, no…" Rei runs out then to uses an AT Field to leap into the air. "Kyoko!"

* * *

'Dark and cold are these memories…' Rei Ikari sits alone on the umbilical bridge to her Eva Leviathan, playing the violin.

* * *

"Kyoko!" Rei leaps from one ruin to the next looking for her sister. She lands on a rock and slips off landing on the ground. The Rain beats down on her with great force. She looks up and pulls her soaking wet long hair back and out of her eyes. She stands back up to see her sister nearly a mile away leaping towards NERV's old headquarters.

"Mom should of never as taught her to use her field!"

Rei leaps once more using her AT Field; she quickens her pace as the rain belts her face.

Once at the ruins, Rei searches franticly for her sister. Yet she is nowhere to be found, Rei franticly looks around till she finds an entrance way that has to set of foot prints heading into it, are fresh.

"Kyoko!" She rushes down the corridor as her vision returns but this one is of her dead father at her feet and Kaworu. "Father!"

Rei chambers a round into her assault rifle as she walks down the darken hallway with no light.

* * *

Rei continues to play her violin; the song is Adagio from Concerto Grosso Op. 6, No. 8 in G Minor: Christmas Concerto. The sound is sweet to the ear, and the NERV technicians in the cage do not mind the sound. The trauma Rei Ikari suffers as she plays is too painful to speak.

* * *

Rei runs as fast as she can in the dark, faster she runs down steps and around corners, she finally comes to an open elevator shaft that has a light shining far down. The blue hair girl thinks nothing of danger when she jumps down the shaft. Her fall controlled as an AT Field forms at her feet, slowing right when she comes to an opening, that the light resonates from.

"Kyoko!"

Her Voice seems to waiver, as fear and panic settle in. She does not give up; she runs down the hallways and opens every open able door in her efforts. She sees movement up ahead and runs as fast as she can. She turns the corner at first seeing nothing but from behind she is slightly touched, by reflex Rei spins around reading the gun she carries.

"Rei!"

It is only Rei's sister, and with a great sigh, Rei puts down her rifle and grabs her sister's hand. "Damn it Kyoko! I said no!"

"What wrong, sis…" Kyoko pleas go unanswered as Rei drags her by the hand.

Rei turns to lecture her sister but is shocked to see standing down the hall her brother. Before she can speak a door next to her, in the hallway flies off its hinges and crushes Rei up against a wall. All Rei can do is look at the sadistic smile on her brothers face.

* * *

The playing of the violin becomes wavered for a little bit. With her eyes closed Rei can only force her self to continue. As if playing will rid her of her memories that plays in her mind.

* * *

Crawling on the ground the disorientated Rei gazes to her right and left. Her sister and brother are no where to be seen. Coming to her feet she begins to stager to an open door once inside she falls back down. Around her is the ruins of the NERV Command and Control Center filled with dust and cobwebs. With little light penetrating from holes in the base, it gives it a feeling of death. Rei stand up once more to the cry of a child, a cry of her sister. Looking do to the low part of the Command center Rei's eyes fill with tears as she sees her own brother on top of her sister forcing his hands onto his body. Shaking her head she wishes to do stop him but her body is frozen, fear has paralyzed her and she can not break it. As the eyes of her brother are filled with blood, not even a speck of any other color can be seen as he rapes the child below him.

"Stop!"

A Burst of Gunfire strikes a AT Field around the Command center, Rei looks to see Asuka entering onto the same level as Kaworu and Kyoko shooting round after round of ammunition until the clip is empty. With it empty Asuka projects an AT Field only to have it be thrown back at her knocking her to the edge of the level. Her efforts were successful in stopping the atrocious act. Kaworu stands grasping the half naked Kyoko by the neck and stares off at Asuka as she crawls to her feel.

"Pathetic Lilim!" Asuka raises her head and looks to see that the boy she treated as her son holds out a knife soaked in blood. With a smile he speaks with a cynical tone. "You think you can stop me! You don't even know what you're dealing with!"

With all her strength Rei screams out to her beloved brother. "Please Kaworu!"

With a look to his sister the entire upper section of the command center at where Rei stands explodes. Rei encloses her self in an AT Field she lands on top of the rubble that was once were Gendo and Fuyutsuki would over watch the battles against the Angels.

"I have been sent to finish what was started!" Kaworu hisses as he lifts up the crying Kyoko above his head. "Man was supposed to die! What has been started can not finish until all are dead!" With his final words he thrusts the long blade in to the chest of the young Kyoko. Her scream is short but agonizing. The blade struck right into the girl's heart and is stuck in her back bone. When her struggle ends, Kaworu drops her to the ground and listens as there is an unbearable cry from Rei and Asuka. Rei grabs her head and yells with all her might. Its sound starts tremors through the ruins; her AT Field explodes in to a furry of fire and light. In defense Kaworu raises his hand but he is not match for its power as he disappears in its awesome power.

Soon she hinds that she can not speak, she stands in total darkness. Unable to move she can only hope what ever happened ends quickly. It does not end however it is explained as appearing in front of her is the monstrosity of life the Leviathan.

'Child of life…' Rei goes to speak however nothing comes out. 'You must bring life…'

With her thoughts Rei speaks to the beast. "I want to save my sister and Father…"

'With me you can, you can go back… and not just bring back your family, but have a chance to bring back all of man. All you have to do is open yourself to me.'

Waking back up in reality Rei stares off to see her mother cradling the lifeless body of her only child she gave birth to. Rei glows with power as she walks to her mother who takes no notice of Rei. The fight light she gives off is warm and that has Asuka finally glance to her eyes blurred with tears.

"Mother, I have discovered why I am here, why you found me next to Tabris."

Shaking with grief Asuka stand and stares at her only daughter left alive. "Rei…"

"Man cried out when the world ended fourteen years ago, in that cry an Angel was born, an Angel of Hope that Angel is me."

"You're scaring me Rei…" Asuka places her hand on Rei the blood from Kyoko drips down Rei's cloths.

"I have a gift…. That gift is for you to give to man…" Asuka takes notice that Rei is looking behind her, so she turns to the sight of something she thought she would never see again. Standing in its hellish form is Leviathan its eyes glow a faint red. This is a weapon from heaven itself the armor of the Arch Angels themselves, it is known as Leviathan."

"My God…" Asuka stares down at Kyoko closing her eyes. "What do you think we are going to do… wage war against nothing…?"

"War… no…" Rei stares up at the beast emotionless he glow still resonate with warmth. "God has granted you a passage into time, to turn the tide."

Asuka turns to Rei and yells out. "Time…" Asuka pauses and stares down at Kyoko, going to the body she removes a ring and pulls the knife out tossing it to the side. "Shinji…" Down the hallway lays the body of her husband. "Once…" She looks away as she pulls off her coat and covers Kyoko's body. "You father for years would read over his father's notes and journals, I never knew why he did that… One day he told me that he wanted to know who it was possible to stop third Impact. I thought he was nuts… However Shinji never let go of the past… Our friends…"

"Father's desire to stop what had occurred in the past was foreseen. For even he knew this day would come."

"Shinji…"

* * *

**December 11 2016 (Four days until the day of days)**

It is nearly midnight, and Misato finally walks into the apartment, even though she just worked a double she is not tired. It has been nearly nine months since Asuka's betrayal and the day of reckoning for Japan is here. Misato walks into the living room to see PenPen and Shinji sleeping on the coach with the TV on put muted. On the television are constant news reports of tragic news from Tokyo 2. The ticker on the bottom reads.

'Prim Minister assassinated, in deadly attack.'

This brings a frown onto Misato's face, for she has known about his assassination for nearly seven months.

"I don't like keeping secrets…"

Misato sits next to Shinji and watches the young boy sleep. The motherly care she has for him has not wavered since she rescued him in space. She begins to slowly stroke the boy's hair as she looks at the TV once more.

'Japanese Diet has enacted marshal law… UN headquarters ( Tokyo 2) over taken by JSSDF… leads point to UN involvement in the PM assassination.'

Misato gets back up and begins to go to the kitchen when she hears a knock at the door. She slowly approaches the door and opens it with some caution, however she is relieved to see it is Kaji.

"Kaji…"

The brash young man does not seem to have his usual pep as he stares into Misato's eyes. "I came… I came to say good bye…"

"What!"

With a sigh, Kaji walks into Misato's apartment. "I'm going to Israel… to find, Lorez Keele… and put a stop to him and Seele…"

"Why do you have to go…?"

"I'm the best there is…" Kaji smiles as he sees a tear form in Misato's eyes. "Please don't cry…" He uses his finger to wipe the tear away. "This was meant to be…"

"I don't give a damn what was meant to be!" Misato takes hold of Kaji's shoulders. "She told me what happened to you last time! You searched for the truth and died because of it!"

Kaji nods his head as he places his arms on Misato's shoulders. "I am always looking for the true, its something I must find."

"Why…" Misato demands. "Why go off and get killed over this, we know enough as it is…"

Her words are too painful as tears build and she falls into Kaji's arms crying. Kaji him self forced to hold back his tears as he holds the one he loves. "Misato if I could, change my fate, I would say the words I could not say… so many years ago…"

Kaji lifts Misato's head from his shoulder and looks in to her eyes as he runs his hand though her hair. "Remember, that I will always be in your heart…"

The two begin to kiss as if passion had no bounds, as they desperately wish the moment to last forever. Misato leans back onto the wall easing the weight on her legs. Kaji places his hand on her hip to support her, the touch dives them closer as there love shared.

* * *

'Each star is given a path to follow… On this path, stars will cross, and love will form, yet even stars that follow different paths, can cradle such desire for the flame. The light fades for many, no matter how brightly it shines. And, even the fickle of two stars, can explode in to the most brilliant light. For Love is more then a feeling, it is a state of being, a gift that god gave only to man. For we are his children, and forever will be his love.'

* * *

**Part 2 Day of Days**


	13. Chapter 11: Finding Paradise Part 2 Day ...

**Finding Paradise: Part 2/Day of Days**

**December 15 2016 (The day of days)**

* * *

In the early morning hours just before school, Touji and Rei sit under a tree in a park, Rei is asleep and resting her head on Touji's lap. For Touji he cannot believe his life to this point. So much has changed, his sister is started to go back to school, he is in love with a girl he never thought could love, and they have shared that love. Rei has also changed, from cold and heartless, to fragile and insecure, to now, adoring and compassionate. Touji begins to run his hand through the girls light blue hair as he does he sees Shinji Ikari walking down a path that will lead him to the school.

"Shinji-man…" Touji lightly calls out to his friend. "Come and loiter with us."

At first Shinji does not respond, but before Touji can call out a second time Shinji begins to walk in his direction. Once in reasonable earshot, Touji asks Shinji a question.

"That thing around your neck…" Touji points to the Thumb drive Shinji has as a necklace. "You been wearing for sometime… what is it."

Shinji takes hold of the item in question and look out into the sky. "It's to remind me… That I have to face her someday…"

Touji shakes his head as he to looks into the sky. "You now Shinji-man, I had my suspicions about you and her."

The passages with in the very item he hold, speaks the truth Touji talks about. "I don't know what to do… She loved me all this time…"

"What are you stupid…" Touji shakes his head at Shinji's idea. "How can you be confused, you have Hikari? She cares for you and loves you…"

"You had feelings for her once, what happened to them…"

The question silences Touji, as he tries to answer the question as best as possible. "I guess I still care for her…" Shinji goes to speak but Touji is not finished. "But I also care for you, man, we are like brothers…"

"It's as if I was the only one who cared for Asuka…"

Touji goes to speak but stops unable to find a good answer. "She's a hard person to like…"

"Not after you get in her head…" Shinji grasps the thumb drive that is around his neck. "She's the same as me… her past her problems, she just dealt with them differently, and she closed her self off to the world so not to be hurt… Only if I knew…"

"Shinji you can't beat your self up over her, it's been nearly a year damn it, she's gone, and there's nothing you can do about it…"

He knew Touji was right; he knew that in the end, she was gone, and the next time they meet, it will be as enemies. The thought is unbearable for Shinji, for he has nearly memorized Asuka's diary, every secret every thought, he now knows. It's painful for Shinji, feeling he is the only one who still cares for her. Nearly every moment since he unlocked the journal Shinji's mind been thinking and study Asuka's diary. Even Hikari begins to suspect his newfound feelings for Asuka, yet even she cannot bear to handle them. She does not want to be hurt so she ignores those thoughts. She does her best to show Shinji that she cares for him, and loves him.

* * *

Far from Tokyo 3, in the desert wasteland of the United States, in the state of Nevada, the 4th ID sits just on the outskirts of Unit Two and her army of seven Mass Production Evangelions. In the air, A-10's from the 78th fighter squadron and F-22 from Langley Air Force base fly overhead. The troops on the ground are dug in and in a command and control outpost, Operation commander's discuses the situation.

"So far Satellites imagery from, NERV state that the Red Target, Unit Two has been casting an, Inverted AT Field for two hours now." I light colonel form the US Air Force announces.

Next to him, stands a general in Desert BDU over looking the reconnaissance photos. "Why sit over the remains of the 2nd branch, what can they do…"

"We are out matched, even if we had double our troops we would be slaughtered." Everyone turns to the only member of NERV in the tent. "The question is what if they bring back the 2nd branch…"

A Colonel chuckles at the thought. "Nearly two Thousand people died in that accident…"

"It didn't explode, nor did it imploded; it slipped out of Reality…"

The Air Force light Colonel nods his head. "Say your right, say they're trying to bring it back, that means there after Unit Four…"

"Not just Unit Four was at the second branch…" The NERV agent ponders on his thoughts.

One of the Generals barks at the agent. "Don't tell me there's more down there!"

"It was never finished…and no one in the UN or NERV knows about it." Since he is not pleasing the brass, the agent of NERV rolls his eyes. "Look, its hard to say what happened to Second branch, it could have been crushed so…

Entering the tent a Sergeant out of breath, he desperately yells out. "Sir something's happening…"

Everyone runs out of the tent and look over to the Eva's to see them engulfed in light. The light becomes so bright everyone is forced to hide their eyes. The ground begins to rumble forcing every on to the ground

In the skies, the squadron leader of the F-22 pulls his aircraft away from the light but turns back, once it dissipates. Once his vector thrust spins his jet around, he is first to bare witness to the impossible. Where once the Sea of Dirac swallowed the Second branch leaving the wasteland now stands once more. Everything is the way it was left, not a single thing touched, until the Evangelion Mass Production Models move in. They begin to tear apart a bunker until it reveals Evangelion Unit Four. Floating in front of all the Mass Production Eva's is Kaworu; he smiles at the sight of the Fourth Unit. With a simple raise of a hand, the silver Evangelion comes to life, exiting its bondage and opening its back to reveal the entry Plug. Kaworu flies in to the plug and activates the Eva.

* * *

"I don't believe it…" Commander Fuyutsuki, stands at the con of the NERV Command Center and looks down to the battle staff. "She brought back the second branch…"

"Yes sir…" Hyuga is in disbelief him self but pictures do not lie. "Unit Four was taken by the Angel… They then left and are making their way here…"

"As the bird flies…"

The bridge bunnies understand the Commanders analogy. "Yes sir, if they don't stop, they will be here in less then a day…"

"We aren't ready!"

* * *

Unaware of the crises The Evangelion Pilots are at their school in the middle of gym class, since the start of High school in the fall, gym has been nothing but Kempo and Kendo training for the pilots, the work out is hard, and the routine leaves little time to question why they must do it. However currently sparing with their Kendo sticks at the ready are Hikari and Rei.

Once the go signal is given, Rei is first to attack with a standard charge, Hikari parries the attack and goes to slash as a counter attack but Rei drops down and foot sweeps Hikari. The kick was unseen and Hikari strikes the ground hard forcing the kendo stick out of her hand. It flies across the gym, and lands near the exit. Hikari rubs her butt and looks up to Rei.

"Gee Rei, that wasn't nice…"

Looking down and away from Hikari, Rei sighs. "Sorry, I must have gotten worked up in the match…"

The teacher blows on her whistle. "All right, next up is Emi, and Ana… Miss Horaki, go get your sword…"

"Yes ma'am…" Hikari quickly scurries off do as she told; she stops by the boy side to watch Shinji face off against Touji. The girl's constant stare distracts Shinji and his struck on his shoulder for the final point and win for Touji. Feeling at fault Hikari backs away from the crowd and heads for her sword.

She reaches her weapon and bends down to pick it up, however a feeling of danger, comes over her mind, she hears no birds or wind, everything seemingly has gone quiet. She looks up to the sky when the faint sound of a jet engine heard. In the sky, directly above the school are five commercial airliners. However, Hikari also notices something else, all around these aircraft in a straight and awkward line are black dots, nearly one hundred in all and growing. They all seem to be coming closer; Hikari's eyes cannot break away from the sight. It is something she has never seen before, and is bewildered by it.

'Its pretty…' Hikari thinks as the hundred of dots in the sky become visible enough to define them as parachutes.

Hikari's gaze does not go unnoticed as other student's head out side and are transfixed on to the hundreds of parachutes in the sky. One student points up in amazement to see five more airlines fling in a straight-line release even more people into the sky. By this time the teachers of both the male and female side have taken notice and have made there way to the outside to watch as the first sticks of the parachute land in the soccer field, only fifty yards away. Once they land, there action and clothing define them as Military. One soldier pulls out a canister and tosses it allowing red smoke to bellow out.

"They are way off target…" One teacher says as he steps in front of his students somewhat displeased that they are disrupting class. "Half the school is looking at this…"

By this time Shinji, Touji Kensuke, and Rei have united with Hikari to watch what's going on. Kensuke is the first to spot trouble. "They're armed with AK-108… the only army that uses those are the… Peoples… Republic… of…. China!"

"What does that mean…"

Touji asks Kensuke as he looks down to him with a dazed look. Kensuke tries to focus on the men as they begin to organize themselves. "This isn't right we left the UN…"

Just as Kensuke realizes the danger one of the soldiers displeased with the crowd in front of him opens up his AK on them. The long burst from the soldier's AK is deadly, it strafes through the crowd of students instantly killing the two teachers and four male and one female students. Screams of terror echo through the crowd as the students panic, even the pilots run from the sight and back into the gym. The soldier does not give up as he continues with a second burst wounding many students.

"Where do we go?" Touji yells out as he holds Rei's hand. Shinji is speechless and can barely run himself. Hikari is the more shaken as she cries while she runs away. Rei and Kensuke seem to be the least bit in terror, or shock.

"Head for the locker room!" Kensuke yells out taking the lead and dashing past other students and into the locker room.

Just out side the school Rei Ikari, runs into the school grounds armed with nothing. Paratroops are landing all around her, but she takes no notice until one shoots at her. The 7.56 were no match for her AT Field as the round bounces off. With a simple flick of the wrist, an AT Field shock wave strikes the attacker, stealing his life for payment of his fruitless attack.

Once inside everyone gathers the thoughts in what is going on, over whelm the young children. With the rumbling sounds of AK-108 bursts and the horrifying screams of children, no one can speak. However, Shinji is first to notice the locker room door fly open, to the sight of two soldiers weapons at the ready.

"We give up!" Shinji calls out as he raises his hands in a gesture of peace. His response returned in mandarin, unable to under stand the Chinese, Shinji remains silent. One soldier raises his rifle and opens fire, to all time slows down. Shinji him self can feel every round exit the barrel to its deadly conclusion.

"NOOOOO! The concrete and flooring around Shinji rise up as an octagon like pattern forms in front of him. The AT Field is clear to all that understand it. But for the two soldiers, the sight of a supernatural phenomenon has both open up with full melee burst killing themselves with their own rounds.

The shattering sound of the gunfire ends and returns to just background nose. Everyone stares at Shinji with fear, unsure on what just happened. Shinji him self is unable to fathom what he just saw. The trance that is set in mixed with fear and shock ends when a familiar voice calls out.

"Father!" Rei Ikari enters in to the locker room peering around the corner seeing the crater that Shinji stands in, and the two dead Paratroopers. "Are you okay…"

No one responds as Rei goes over and places her arm on Shinji's shoulder. "Father…"

Shinji finally turns to the girl in front of her still trying to catch his breath. "Did I kill… Did you kill…"

Hikari rushes to Shinji side rapping her arms around him in tears. Rei Ayanami tightens her grip on Touji's arm feeling unknown comfort in him being with her. Kensuke stands and goes to the two dead soldiers and begins to strip them of weapons and ammo. Everyone looks to him forcing him to explain his actions.

"We need the Evangelions… I my not be able to pilot one… I might not be able to do much, I will protect you till you reach your Eva's!" Kensuke reloads an AK and chargers the weapon. "I won't let the friends I love die!" First, to react to Kensuke's speech is Rei Ikari, as she blushes slightly to the boy's bravery.

* * *

In the Command and Control Center of NERV, Misato Katsuragi goes over the data of the surprise attack that sprung on them with respect. The rest of the battle staff gives off orders and data of the progress of the defense.

"Right out of the Russian text books…"

Misato speaks openly to everyone in the Command center. Fuyutsuki sits above her, with a small smile as Hyuga goes over a threat report. "Right know nearly a company of PRC Paratroopers have landed Also Units from the Nagaugi JSSDF have cut off all major roads. Its total mayhem…"

Next to him is Aoba with some hesitation in his voice as he hangs up a phone. "Report from section 2 they lost all field agents, pilots at out of their sight!"

"Shit…" Before Misato can finish, Asuka Langley Souyu steps up.

"Its okay, Rei… she's out there…"

Everyone looks to the main hub that shows the military Units heading their way. Nearly ten thousand troops from Seele loyal JSSDF forces and UN forces are on their way to attack. The only redeeming feature is that, the United States, Britain, Australia, and Russia have all pulled out of the UN since its downfall.

* * *

Back in theHigh school the PRC Paratroops are not predigest on whom they attack. Their primary goal is to kill the Eva pilots, so all students are targets. Just as four Soldiers ready to gun down six defenseless kid's automatic fire opens up and kills them. The students nearly pass out, as coming around the corner is Kensuke and Rei Ikari.

"Run!" Kensuke hisses to his fellow classmates just before firing a short burst at a fire team, ending two of the three lives, and wounding one.

Touji Suzahara turns the corner that Kensuke just came from with Rei Ayanami behind him. He is caught off guard as the dirt kicks up around their feet. Rei is hit with grazing fire. The two fall near the bodies of the five dead soldiers. Touji sees the girl he has come to love grasp her small shoulder wound in pain. Rage builds inside the boy as he grabs one of the rifles and open fires on to the soldier that shot at him. Lagging behind, and with a routed spirit Hikari comes with Shinji who is still in shock from what he thinks he did.

With a more controlled use of an AT Field then even a Evangelion, Rei Ikari begins to send AT Field shock waves across the ground smashing in to dozens of soldiers. She looks to the pilots breathing heavily. "What's the fastest way to the Geo Front?"

Hikari points to the school exit to where the Emergency Rail system is located. This is a one way train that was built for the pilots to make the type of escape they need. Her pointing nearly gets her killed as a burst goes by her. Kensuke is quick to respond by shooting a burst of gunfire.

With the only one with good military knowledge Kensuke points to Touji. "Touji, carry Rei!" Looking to see Shinji with no thought to the world he smacks his friend. "Damn it! Shinji you need to be awake here!" With his attention know given Kensuke continues on his plan. "Um… who are you?" The question is to Rei Ikari that current is kneeling next to him behind their cover. "Not important, can you shoot a rifle?"

Nodding Rei looks back to her past with her father from the future. "I've been hunting with my dad before."

"Good enough…" Kensuke takes Touji's rifle hands it to the girl and then looks back to the entrance of the school. "You have to run for about fifty meters…"

"But…"

Hikari is quickly hushed by Kensuke who shoots a burst of fire from his AK. "No Buts! When you start running I and she will give you covering fire." Everyone stares at him not sure on what to do. "I said Run!"

The boy's shout has everyone jump back, out of cover they are forced to run. With them out in the open Kensuke raises his rifle and looks for any soldier targeting his friends as he does he calls out to the second Rei he has met. "Don't fire until I'm out of ammo." As soon as he finishes he is forced to open fire onto a group of paratroops to keep them down. When his clip is empty Rei begins to fire, by the time she is empty Kensuke is back up shooting. Although they hit no one, there actions allow their friend to escape school grounds.

Trapped and low on ammo. Rounds bouncing around them Kensuke is unbelievably calmed by his current problem. Looking to the Rei that is in beside him he smiles. "I take it that you have a great story."

Pulling up an AT Field around her and Kensuke Rei Ikari looks to the kid who seems to be smiling. "I am an Angel from the future; I came a year ago to change the path of man from death to life."

Giving a sigh, Kensuke looks at the remaining ammo in his clip then back to his new friend. "Do you have a boy friend?"

* * *

Out of danger and in the tram that will take them all right too NERV Headquarters the pilots of the Evangelions all hyperventilate because of their run. Looking around the cramped tramcar Hikari notices the only one injured is Rei. Going to her she begins to treat her wounds with Touji helping her.

"Shinji I need the first aid kit." Hikari's request goes unanswered she turns to him to see that the combat around him has thrown him over the edge. Cruelled up in a ball Shinji is motionless.

"I… I… can't see…" Shinji voice is just that of a small whimper.

The sight is disappointing for Hikari, the Shinji that she was with him in space and all of their troubles seemed to have disappeared, all that is in font of her is a child. "Damn it!"

Hikari gets the first aid kit herself and begins to help Rei how is in to much pain to speak. Touji can only hold Rei's hands as blood seeps from her shoulder. "I'm here Rei…"

"She is coming…"

With the first aid kit in hand Hikari begins to apply presser to Rei's wound. "Who's coming?"

"Asuka!"

* * *

In the NERV Command Center Misato Katsuagi is able to breath a sigh of relief for, she has just been in formed that the Pilots are all alive and are heading to her. Unsure of their condition Maya leaves to meet the pilots just incase they are hurt.

Above Fuyutsuki stares at the maps that are displayed on the main hub. "Go to first Stage Alert."

In the cage first stage alert sounds and the men and women of NERV begin what just might be the last pre launch operations they will ever do. Each team with dozens of members arm and ready the saviors of man with incredible speed.

In an Elevator heading for the cage, Hikari and Rei begin to strip out of the clothing and into Plug Suits. For Rei she has Maya at her side tightly rapping a bandage around her arm. Rei refused to leave her friends and when she was given some morphine for her pain.

First to finish changing is Hikari who doesn't have to wait long before the Rei is finish. "What about Shinji?"

Maya looks over to Hikari and does her best to think of an answer. "Hysterical Blindness… don't worry he will launch as soon as we can get him ready!"

Taking a deep breath Hikari puts her sync clips in her hair. On the floor of the elevator she notices the crest of NERV. "God's in his heaven…"

Rei holds her should tightly, resisting the pain it brings. "All's right with the world…"

Hikari holds out her hand and grasps Rei's with a smile on her face. In tern Rei smiles back as the elevator door opens. The pilots break their hands as they begin to move out to the cage. In the cage, Misato and Fuyutsuki stand side by side as the main elevator opens to see the two pilots stand side by side in the same order their Eva's stand. Watching such young girls as they begin to walk down the bridge to the Evangelions has Misato begin clapping her hands. Soon one by one the Technicians stop what they are doing and begin to clap their hands and cheer as the pilots walk to their Eva's. Fuyutsuki joins in as the Cage is drowned in clapping.

"God's speed." Misato speaks in a tear filled smile.

Each Eva pilot gets in to their Entry Plug with the clapping still raging. The clapping finally ends as the call is made to load the entry plugs. The plugs load in to the Evangelions nearly simultaneously, as the crews around them race around like ants making the launch as smooth as possible. Then all the bridges and restrains are released and the Evangelions move to the catapults. The two catapults release with a massive discharge of electromagnetic energy, propelling each Evangelion to the surface. Every one in the cage watches as they go to the surface, each have a look of pride as the quickly loss sight of the Evangelions. On the surface alarms sound, through out the city trapdoors open and each Eva, reaches the surface with a split second stop. They wait for there final safety locks to disengage before taking their first steps to armament buildings. Near each Eva, an armament build sides unfold to display the awesome beauty of the Evangelion progressive long sword. From blade to hilt the Eva sword stands at the same height of their weirder, the Evangelions them selves. In addition, the blade has a Katana like tang giving it a slight curve. The hilt has a one sided guard that covers the two handed swords grip. Their scabbards rest next to each sword that is designated by each Eva's color. Placing the swords into their scabbards and attaching them to the back of the Eva's hard point they then grab two Evangelion Rifles

As the buildings begin to lower into their shelters, Units Zero and Three march to their school with their Rifles to the ready. A Rocket Propelled Grenade strikes the knee of Unit Zero with not even a scratch in the paint. In response Rei fires a single burst from her rifle massacring over twenty Chinese paratroopers. This has every Soldier on the ground begin a quick retreat from their position.

* * *

Still in NERV headquarters, Shinji Ikari lays on the floor of his locker room unable to move. Left their by Maya he has been in silence for nearly twenty minutes. The boy's mind has finally had too much he has reached a cross roads and until he can understand what is happening to him he will never move on. One would say that this was inedible, despite everything that has happened Shinji path in life lead to the same place, indecision. Entering into the room is a very mature and older Asuka Langley Souyu; before she goes to Shinji she places a large backpack onto her back to the ground. Once over Shinji all she can do is see a boy not yet able to be a man.

"I thought I could have forced you to change." Asuka words are soft to the ear. "I felt that if I gave you Hikari you wouldn't be like this."

"Why are you here…. Why did you even come…?"

"I came because of you…" Bowing her head Asuka holds back her tears. "Shinji… Because where I come from all you did is regret every second of your life. Even with our children you wished for things to be different… your were such a fool!"

With his eyes focused on nothing Shinji whispers. "I want my father…"

"Damn it!" Asuka reaches over and grabs Shinji's arm. Lifting him up just enough to drag him Asuka calls out. "I will not let you sit here and cry, you have to face your fears and become a fucking man! Because the Asuka from your time is coming she is coming to kill you and all that you love! Kaworu will use her to end all of man and you will not lay here and do nothing!"

Stripping Shinji of his cloths Asuka begins to dress him in to his Plug Suit, this proves difficult with his body at dead weight. However with a little determination Asuka is able to get it one with him now dressed she drags him by his arm out the door grabbing her backpack. Once at the main elevator Asuka stares at Shinji.

"Why did you love me…?"

Shinji's question goes unanswered at first, Asuka only stares at the elevator door waiting for its arrival. "I could tell you that but I don't think it would matter. The Asuka you know is not me. That question is something you're going to have to ask her yourself. All I can tell you is that if I was her, I would only want you to stop me."

The Elevator opens and Shinji is dragged inside, Asuka punches in the numbers to send it to the cage then exits. Just as the doors close she speaks one final word to Shinji. "Remember Hikari…."

With the elevator shut Asuka stares down to her feet closing her eyes she has to shake her head to open them again. Looking back to her backpack she stares a small opening at the top the reveals what she is carrying. Inside the symbol of radiation is seen in bright yellow. Picking up the bag Asuka begins to walk away and head to the nearest entrance that will take her to the surface.

* * *

On the surface Rei Ayanami and Hikari Horaki sit inside of their Evangelions. Unit's Zero and Three look around the entire city to see on the dozens of aircraft and on the ground hundreds of soldiers. Both girls look down to the city, their monsters stand in as if they were it's mother.

"First wave in twenty seconds…"

The voice is on Misato Katsuragi and it is strong in its delivery. Unit Zero is the first to move forward raising its Eva Rifle. Hikari looks around to see that the city knowing that it will not look the same for very long. Streaking across the sky and towards the Evangelions coming in all directions is hundreds of contrails, in the front of each are a five hundred to two thousand pound cruise missile.

"Ten Seconds…"

Rei begins to open five along side her is every available city defense missile system. The amount of firepower unleashed is breathtaking as the midday sound is given company by hundred of thousands of rounds from the city. Explosions light up the sky in balls of black smoke. Hikari finally opens fire however despite the two Evangelions and the city missiles begin to get through. They first Strike defense buildings, so the city's ability to shoot down the missiles decrease. One building explodes beside Hikari and by reflects she covers her eyes and moves her Eva away. The building it self falls over striking a smaller one leveling them both. Black and grey dust begins to bellow in place of the once standing buildings.

"Second wave twenty seconds…"

Just as the first weave ends the second one begins. With fewer defense buildings even more get through Hikari resumes shooting even as Rei's Evangelion is struck in the chest with nearly no damage. For both Eva pilots the ability to shoot down the missiles become ever more frustrating however it is not long until the second missile wave ends. Looking around the city dozens of towers of smoke raise up from destroyed buildings. Before anyone can breathe, Artillery comes down onto the city thousands of rounds strike this is impossible for the Evangelions to prevent. Hikari even watches as her old middle school is struck several times along side her new high school. One strike hits Unit's Zero's Umbilical cable Rei is quick to eject the useless end and get a new one, however with a new it becoming a threat again both Rei and Hikari take cover behind buildings. Soon the sound of the shells begins to send fear up Hikari's spine never has she ever dealt with such an awesome sight of power.

* * *

With in a dark secluded room sitting at a desk that is completely empty Lorez Keele sits staring at what his visor can allow him to faintly see on the entire wall. What he looks at raps around him in a glass case, the Dead Sea scrolls. In its entirety many of which are not known about to the public, they're almost fifty scrolls each methodically put together and with only one intention. The man's breathing is slow and what skin is shown is dry and pail. When a door opens the only exit directly behind him he does not move. When it closes and the sound of footsteps is heard he still does not move. Even when standing behind him is a man wearing black combat fatigues, web gear multiple silenced weapons and a balaclava.

"Have you come to kill me…?"

Stopping only a yard from old man the soldier pulls off his balaclava to reveal himself to be Ryouji Kaji. "I have come for the truth."

"The truth…" The old man gowns as he looks at his precious scrolls. "What is truth…"

"The truth to your madness, to why I stand before you with a gun in my hand, why in only hours innocent children do battle to decide man's fate."

Raising a finger Keele smiles not once glancing to the man behind him. "Fate… That is a truth we all seek. This lucid and ever tangible part of reality that we humans desperately try to grasp..."

"You were after Fate… you seek to control something no one could ever control."

"Yet I had control!" Making fists with his hands Keele has to take a moment to calm himself. "For two thousand years I ventured to take control… to grasp fate in my hand."

Shaking his head with a smile Kaji pulls out a Silenced USP forty caliber pistol. "Sounds like a personal problem."

"I held it twice…" Keele holds out his hands gazing at a vision in his mind. "I seek what no man can ever understand."

This just makes the smile on Kaji's face grows larger. Placing his hand on the arm of Keele's chair which back holds Seele seal he whispers into the master mind of the organization ear. "Trying to find Paradise…"

* * *

The shelling of Tokyo 3 lasts for nearly and hour, with devastating results. Not one building came out untouched almost all were hit more then once. For the Evangelions and their pilots the shock of all of the explosions has affected them. Rei looks calm but her nerves as slowly getting the best of her, for Hikari the shelling and buildings exploding above her head have brought sheer terror to her mind. Unit Zero and Three are parallel to each other's position looking to each other to wondering if the shelling has stopped.

"Rei… is it over?"

"I do not know?"

Hikari watches as Unit Zero peers down the street towards the direction of the invasion. Before even Rei can react and Hikari can warn her an Anti-Angel ten thousand pound cruise missile strikes Unit Zero in the head. The explosion has Hikari scream in horror; however Thanks to Rei's active AT Field no damage is done. Seeing that Rei is okay only shaken she turns her Eva with a rifle at the ready to see hundreds of VETOL Aircraft from the UN and JSSDF military. Rockets begin to strike around Unit Three, only then does Hikari open fire shooting down one of the aircraft. Unit Zero finally recovers from its attack to see that a battalion of mechanized infinity has entered the city being escorted by a company of Armor. A Beam of light comes from behind both Evangelions and strikes the lead Tank of the advancing troops blowing it nearly twenty feet into the air. Rei glances to the rear to see the Leviathan has know join in combat. With it not linked by a umbilical cable allows it to move in the open.

"Is that you Rei daughter of Ikari?"

Rei's question seemed odd, but for the pilot of the Leviathan she can understand the identity crises Rei is feeling around her. "It is Ayanami… Thanks to your and Kensuke's efforts I was able to get to my weapon."

From her position Unit Three shoots down its fifth target before she is struck by a Anti-Angel Cruise missile. Unit Zero goes to help her fallen comrade but becomes pined down by multiple tanks rounds. So it is up to the Leviathan to come to Unit Three's aid. Luckily no major damage was done to the Eva. Hikari rubs her own head looking out to the invasion around her.

"Their playing for keeps!"

* * *

Down in the Geo-Front were the final Evangelion rests in its cage Shinji Ikari stands in front of it, his eyes looking to his feet his Plug suit on and dry. He allows one of the technicians to take him by the hand and drag him into the Entry Plug. Once in side he simply stares upward as it is filled and when activation begins the entire system crashes.

"Evangelion Unit One went dead! Activation failed!"

Misato turns to Maya in shock, never has Shinji failed a activation. "Try again at a high plug depth!"

Shinji closes his eyes and rolls to one side once more the activation fails and Shinji finds him self surrounded by the cold steel of the Plug.

'Shinji…'

Ignoring the voice her ears, Shinji continues in his day dream.

'Shinji… my son…'

This forced Shinji to cover his ears and curl into a fetal position.

'How could you…'

"Damn it I'm not ready!" Shinji yells at the top of his young, he also must hold back tears as he lays in his own self pity.

'Not ready… or are you not willing…'

Shinji tries not to move as if he didn't here the comment.

'You are not a child anymore… everyone around you have chosen to grow up everyone has chosen their path, everyone but you!'

Opening his eyes Shinji stares eye to eye with darkness, he is no longer in the entry plug nor any world he has seen. There is simply nothing, not even his body eye he can see and look in all directions.

'Is this what you want a world of nothingness were you only watch as others grow? To become a being trapped in eternal pity, as your mind falls in to a Paradox of what ifs and possibilities.'

"But I can not ignore her; I can not ignore what she feels."

"What I feel!" Standing behind Shinji is the girl he speaks of, in her plug suit Asuka Langley Souyu stands with her arms on her hip and a glare coming from her stare. "You selfish Bastard, you had your chance!"

"Asuka I'm sorry… Only if you told me about you mother… I would have…"

The physical form Asuka hold begins to fade and slowly it disappears as she speaks. "You're always sorry; well it's not going to work… because I have chosen my path…"

"It's the Wrong path Asuka please come back to me!"

"She is done Shinji…" In Asuka's place stands Hikari Horaki in her own plug suit with her arms behind her back and a sad look on her face. "Why do you not want me, what have I done?"

"Nothing…"

Shinji's words get no response as Hikari begins to fade away.

"Why do I have to choose why can't I run away?"

Appearing in front of Shinji stands himself his body wears the plug suit of Unit One and he stares into his own eyes with envy. "Because you promised never to runaway you declared your love for one and she has declared her love of you! Even if Asuka did have feelings for you does it not become meaningless seeing that she is one of the Enemies?"

"No! Asuka can be turned back!"

"Can she… how will you even know if you are to sacred to even confront her. Shinji Ikari!"

* * *

On the surface the combined effort of the UN Air Force and Army has kept Both Evangelions and the Leviathan from stopping their advance. To conserved over protecting their life giving power that the Evangelion can only hold their ground. Explosions and weapons fire is laying waste to the once beautiful City and the Evangelions are slowly running out of ammunition from their weapons. However thankfully to an ever alert headquarters the Eva's receive help by sending weapon up the Evangelion catapult system. With fresh weapons the Eva's begins to drive part of the invasion back, but when they stop receiving fire from the UN Forces the Evangelions stop firing. Standing up from her cover position Hikari stares off in the distance at what looms on the edge of the mountain top. It is then they begin to feel a vibration coming from the ground.

"Rei…"

For Rei Ayanami she is speechless at the sight that lies before them. Everyone on the ground stares off to the Far East Mountain to see the sight of seven large blades cresting over it. This is soon followed by what can carry such magnificent weapons. The Seven Remaining Evangelion Mass Production Models reach to the top with the audience of an entire city. In NERV Command Center Everyone that was sitting stands and stares as next to come over the mountain is Evangelions Two and Four.

* * *

Across the world in the temple of the Scrolls where Keele of Seele and Kaji watch from a halo viewing monitor the events taking place in Tokyo 3. For Kaji he is observing the man he holds at gun point who stares at the screen in disappointment.

"Something not to your liking."

"Yes…" Keele eyes narrow and focus onto Unit Two that stands on the right hand side of Unit Four. "A little girl stole the greatest power known to man from me in under a year."

"It's not going to be up to her…" Kaji smiles as he thinks about all the Evangelion Pilots. "It's up to the one we all least expect."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I trust him to do what is right, even when he has reached his darkest hours. It's time to end this… Kane…."

"If I die... So will you..."

Putting the gun to the man's head Kaji closes his eyes. Knowing full well that when his weapon goes off he will have a army of soldier coming in to kill him. "Just trying to find paradise."

BANG

* * *

With the UN Forces in full retreat out of the city, running from what will be the greatest battle ever seen. Evangelion's Zero and Three draw their swords and stand ready for Combat. For Rei Ikari in the Leviathan she stares only at Unit Four as she walks into the open of the city and faces her brother's new found weapon.

"I see you have collected the nine Artifacts needed to complete you destiny."

No response comes from Unit Four at first all that is heard is the wind pick up and the sky beginning to darken. With the weather depleting in condition it is then that Kaworu speaks to the one he once called sister.

"Angel of life, seed of Lilim… Archangel on high, carrier of the armor of truth Leviathan, tell me your name."

This form of Parley seems odd to everyone that can hear it but for Angel's this is all but formal. "I am Ikari Rei, daughter to the man of futures time Shinji Ikari."

A bellowing laugh comes from Kaworu as he sits in his servant of man. "Arch Angel Gabriel of the Course of Seraphim, do not mock me with mortal words." 

Then come Tabris, of the choirs of Thrones, Angel of so called Free will." The Leviathan holds out its hand and waves its forward challenging the Angel. "I will avenge my sister and father!"

In side Unit Two Asuka gives a smirk she looks to her vid screen that shows Kaworu. In her arms lays a child no more then three weeks old. Rapped in a blanket the young girl breaths the LCL with no problems, she is sleeping comfortably in her mother's arms. Asuka begins to stroke the small strains of hair on the babies head as Unit Four marches down to do battle with the Leviathan. All of the Evangelion Mass Production Models begin to bark and hiss with the eve of battle in front of them.

For Hikari she can not let this girl stand alone and has Unit Three approach her only to have it be stopped by an AT Field. "Ms Ikari! Please don't do this we are better as a team!"

No… Ms Horaki…" Rei readies the Leviathan for combat. "This is not my world… however this is my battle. So please let me fight this alone."

* * *

'Shinji Ikari… do you see the sacrifices… do you hear their cry…'

Still in the void of darkness Shinji looks around unable to even close his eyes from the loneliness. "I don't want to do this please…"

'You're lying…'

"No!"

The darkness is lifted and Shinji Ikari stares at the emending battle that is about to take place in Tokyo 3. Only a hundred yards from each other Evangelion Unit Four and the monstrosity creation known as Leviathan stand each waiting for one to take the first move.

'Your loved ones are the only one's that stand in the way of the end of man. You lay here like a child not willing to even help them. The decision one makes in life right or wrong must be made for indecision creates nothing but disperse and hopelessness. There is no more running away Shinji, if you do it, it will mean your death.'

"If I act I can die to…"

'Dieing in the attempts to stop ones destruction or the destruction of other's is far more noble then dieing because you did nothing. Despite the benefits of Pacifism its will always be fundamentally flawed for the Pacifist will always be conquered by those who wish to prey on others. Do you want to die, if so stay and allow yourself to be destroyed?'

"I don't want to die…"

'Then stand up, and in that no matter what you decide.'

* * *

The wind is all that can be heard in the streets of Tokyo 3. Around the city the remaining units of the UN invasion watch at the site of twelve titans stand above the city and with in it. For the Red Evangelion Asuka Langley Souyu watches the impending conflict between the two Angels with confidence on whom the winner will be. The first attack does finally come for all who watch it is down by the Leviathan and it is a all out thrust forward crashing in to the smaller Evangelion pushing it back. However the attack did no damage as Unit Four's hands raise in front of it projecting a AT Field that strikes his opponent knocking it back as well. Rei Ikari fights fire with fire and uses an AT Field around its fist and strikes Unit Four in the face. Drawing first blood. Kaworu focus his AT Field into a point and drives into the shoulder of the Leviathan wounding it. As soon as he finishes his attack he kicks out the left knee and drops his enemy with a smile on his face.

"Is that the best you can do?"

The comment is answered with an AT Field assisted palm strike to the chin. It sends Unit Four almost a thousand meters into the air and throw a building. Crawling out of his Unit Four is given little rest, for the Leviathan as covered the distance and poised for an attack The Eva like beast that Leviathan is, weakness is shown as it is to slow in its attack. Unit Four parries it and spins the beast head first into a skyscraper leveling an entire side. Before the smoke even cleared Rei Ikari was attacking again this time grabbing her once loved bother by the face. With the other hand Rei punches the Evangelion's stomach. Before anyone can get their hopes up, his attack is stopped quickly by an force never seen in a AT Field before. It's power vaporizes the Leviathan's right hand that held its prey and shattered any remaining unbroken glass in the city.

Taking hold of her hand as if it was her own Rei Ikari winces in pain. Taking advantage of Kaworu pause, she has her Leviathan head butt Unit Four. This takes it to the ground with an opening that Rei easily exploits. With all of the strength and AT Field assistance she can get the Leviathan plants it's foot onto the chest of Unit Four. The only defense Kaworu could put up was his AT Field but physics for the ground has the Eva sink out of sight. With her enemy pinned Rei Ikari punches her opponent with her one good hand.

"Look out!"

Misato's cry over the communications is to late. A fake lance of Longinus in four blade form strikes the Leviathan in the chest. It tears through the creature's body with deadly effectiveness. In the Command Center Hyuga calls out. "The Leviathan has taken a direct hit by a spear thrown by Unit Two!"

Everyone watches as the Leviathan comes crashing down onto the ground. Maya looks over what little information they can get on the pilot. "It just deactivated core breach!"

Misato looks over the Main hub in shock that Asuka would pull such a low attack. Her thoughts are thrown when a new alarm goes off. Shigeru is first to find out what it is and can even believe it himself. "Ma'am I have Level Four Radiation detection within the city!"

"Level Four…" Misato can barely remember what that means.

For the young spirited Maya she is quick to know what it the problem is. "That's a Nuclear weapon!"

"Where is it coming from?"

Misato question is answered by Shigeru. "Ma'am its only forty meters from Unit Four and closing!" The main hub brings up a street view of where the Radiation is coming from and all can't believe what they see. The elder Asuka Langley Souyu is running towards Unit four with a large pack on her back. "It's a Tactical Nuke... Only thirteen second until detonation!"

"Hikari Rei. spread your AT Fields to full and enclose Unit Four now!"

Within Unit Four Kaworu raises an eyebrow as the only to remaining threats to him maneuver to reach side and merely incase his Eva in an AT Field. The Cold blooded Angel gives as smirk as he looks to is enemies.

"You think you can hold me! A Eva created by God lays dead because of…"

A AT Field detection alarm goes off on his control panel and has him look back to the Leviathan to see that it's cockpit is open. After careful inspection the AT Field isn't coming from the Leviathan but from an object only one meter away. Suddenly his once mother flies into view her AT Field at its limit of projection however it did what needed to be done. From mountain top to mountain top all that can be seen is a bright white hot glow. The ground begins to quake sending shockwaves for miles. For Unit's Zero and Three their ability to hold their AT Field is put to the limit. Even Asuka and her army of Eva's must put up AT Fields. Asuka's child begins to cry at the sound of the explosion and her own mother's voice.

"No!"

The Command Center losses all communications from the surface and only Rei and Hikari are the first to see the aftermath of the explosion. Nearly ten city blocks are nothing but melted steel and rubble. Unit Four isn't even recognizable. All that remain is its lower torso, which collapses to the ground surrounded by the burnt remains of its upper section. Asuka scans the destruction and quickly smiles as she sees floating in the air an orange orb. In side that orb is the unharmed seventeenth angel. His grin is ear to ear as he begins to bellow with laughter. It can be heard by all and is all that NERV HQ hears when their systems come back on line.

Misato, who has befriended the older girl, bows her head in a prayer. A round her the Battle staff begins to report the obvious. The Angel is alive and unharmed. The affects of the explosions does not end as the ground on which it happened on give out and a near five hundred meter section of the surface comes crashing done onto the Geo-Front. Lighting begins to strike through out the city as the clouds darken. For Rei and Hikari they can only watch as a sound of thunder comes from the mountains, it is the thunder of monsters, as each Evangelion Mass Production Model begins to march to face them.

Each Eva quickly releases their swords from their scabbards and pulls them out. Up at the top of the mountain, Unit Two raises its hands then points to the two Evangelions standing below them. In this action, each of the Mass Production Models begins to release hellish screams and roars in to the air from their joker faced mouths. The roars seem to bellow out for over a minute before they stop. Soon after the lumbering giants, charge with their Lances rose at the Evangelions below.

Hikari readies Unit Three to charge but Unit Zero raises its hand in a blocking action. Then in a serious and unchallengeable tone Rei calls out. "Not yet!"

Rei stares at the oncoming onslaught with no fear as her mind flashes him images of, Touji, then Touji's sister, then of Touji Mari and her together. All that can be seen of his reaction is Unit Zero's grip become tighter. Then images of all of her friends and her classmates come to mind. Rei looks up and looks at Asuka Unit Two to see her standing with no fear. She looks behind her seeing Tokyo 3 in near ruins yet still she can still feel it's feeling of home; finally, she turns to the on coming Evangelions and yells out.

"Charge!"

Even Fuyutsuki holds his breath as the Evangelions charge into battle. Everyone in the battle staff watches as the two sides are about to clash. The two sides clash's at brake neck speeds, colliding like freight trains the sound echoes through out the valley.

Unit Zero jumps up into the air with her sword above its head. Rei screams out as she comes crashing down onto her first target nearly slicing it in half. Hikari, who is next to her takes a different approach as he holds her sword out like a spear driving it into a Evangelion impaling it. The force knocks the MPM into the one behind it taking them both to the ground. After Unit Zero lands from its attack a MPM tries to swing its lance at her. Rei reaches out with his Evangelion grabbing the MPM by the arm and physically dragging it in to her sword all the way down to the hilt. Over by Unit Three Hikari uses the rest of her momentum to stab right through the one MPM she has pinned to the ground in to the next that lies under it. Unit Three's left hard point opens up and she fires a tow cable straight through one of the targets. Although this does not do much harm to the Evangelion, Hikari drags it back and uses it as a shield against the strike from another MPM. Rei is struck once by the heavy blade and as she falls she sees her adversary jumping up to attack her. She engages her right hard point that shouts off projectile spikes striking the Evangelion knocking it off courses as it land harmlessly next to Unit Zero. Unit Zero turns to the target and steps to the side as it's "Fake" Lance smashes into the ground. The Eva then cuts off both arms of the MPM before kicking to the ground.

Thinking they have the upper hand Hikari tries to do a head count on targets left only to see that the ones that they have struck down are merely getting back up again. "They're Regenerating!"

With this information given and seeing to much time being taken on the Mass Production Models Hikari engages her Progressive Knife, and now armed with pared weapons she begins to attack two Eva's striking them all down even as she is grazed by one of their lances. The pain only drives Hikari, as Unit Three begins to swing her sword a blazing speed, piercing, slashing, stabbing, and kicking her way through the enemy.

* * *

Unknown to the Eva pilots NERV is not monitoring their battle, with a Angel now entering the heart of their base. Everyone is desperate to track the Angel as it makes it way past ever defensive measure put up. All is for nothing it seems as Kaworu breaches central Dogma and now makes his way done to terminal dogma. From the vantage point only god could give Shinji Ikari a silent witness to mans possible final hours he is unable to grip the reality around him. All seems to be meaningless as he focuses on the Final Angel as it makes it way to its goal.

"Will this be the end?"

Shinji's question goes unanswered by his shapeless captor. All he can do is watch as the Kaworu hum to Beethoven '9th' 4th Movement: Presto. It only takes a few more moments before he reaches Heaven's Gate. Floating in front of it the Angel finishes his tune. With it complete he only has to glance to the door to have it opened. As it opens he is greeted with the sight of Lilith the first wife of Adam. Its massive white body is crucified in a pool of LCL the legs start to be seen from above the knees. As soon as he enters the room a scream is shouted out from above. Flying towards him is Rei Ikari eyes glowing blood red. In her hands she wields a spear its design is that of the days of Christ. Kaworu quickly identifies the spear as the true form of the Lance of Longinus. Dodging the first blow, the silver haired Angel is hard pressed to keep away from the furry of attacks coming from his formal sister.

Back at the base of the mountain, Unit Three is the first to fall under the presser of the hellish Evangelions. Only on the defensive, Kyle blocks one swing after another as he holds the MPM at bay and protecting wounds. His adversary seeing that Unit Three is protecting wounds swings at the Eva's legs. Hikari extends her Eva to block but that opens her Eva to a knee to the face, which takes her to the ground.

Rei watches as Hikari falls in horror, she turns back to four MPM in front of her and holds out Unit Zero hands. The ground begins to shake as an AT Field forms in front of her. The Evangelion's Eye glow red as the AT Field goes up the hill demolition her enemies. She quickly turns and jumps up the hill. The Evangelion MPM goes to stab Unit Three into the pilot's compartment but is parried by Unit Zero as it shields Unit Three with its own body. The Blade goes through Unit Zero slicing off its right arm that holds its sword; this also forces Rei to yell out in pain. Hikari not willing to see Rei die pushes her Eva, and with all of her strength Rei prevents the MPM from delivering the final blow by grabbing the blade. Unit Eight begins to kick Unit Two till it lets go. To retreat both Unit's Zero and Three begin to roll down the mountain and into the city to regroup.

Also on the Defensive Kaworu finds himself flying everywhere but where he wants to go. Rei's furry is unparallel and for the first time Kaworu feels threatened by the girl. Diving to the surface of the pool of LCL the two angels that are locked in furious combat causes massive waves in the liquid. It is then that Kaworu discovers away to take the upper hand. With all of his power he diverts his AT Field around the small unmanned Destroyer that rests in the lake. With all of his might he projects it directly behind him striking Rei dead center. As the Large ship crashes into the call and falls back in the LCL Kaworu looks to see his adversary insight.

"Bring me to life…"

The Voice echo's through out the catacomb, Kaworu looks to see that coming out of the recharge is Rei Ikari bloody and bruised form the traumatic strike. With a laugh Kaworu goes to speak. "You sur…"

"Bring me to life." Rei floats higher into the air stops when level with Kaworu. The Angel of Freewill losses his grin and uses his AT Field to slam her up against the wall. "You wi…"

"Shinji… Bring us to life!"

For the Shinji Ikari who watches what he sees he can't help but see himself in Rei's place slowly he whispers to himself. "I want to be alive… I want life... I need all of life…"

As the vision fades for Shinji he is once more in his entry plug, his heart is racing and he can barely control his own thoughts as they bounce from every good memory he has had.

"We will live!"

* * *

A massive vibration shakes the Command Center forcing everyone to brace themselves. Maya looks over her sensors to see that it cam from the cage. Her most reasonable thought would be to tell everyone but one driving emotion comes over her body. A feeling of total life she has never felt before. "We will live…"

Everyone looks over to her as they do they are captured by the addictive emotion. Misato cracks a smile decent for the first time all day as she looks to her bridge staff. "We will live…"

Hyuga stops what he is doing and turns to his comrades before he can even think what is happening is wrong, he smiles. "We will live…"

Before long everyone even Fuyutsuki are filled with overwhelming joy of life. "We will live…"

This magical feeling begins to spread all over the Command center until everyone is saying. "We will live!"

For Kaworu the sounds of thousands begin to echo in his head like needles they drive sharp pains to his entire body. Knowing the causes of this the rouge Angel uses his AT Field to remove a strip of metal from the destroyed ship and spear Rei with. All this attack does is increasing the voices he hears. Grabbing his head in pain he looks to see that Rei is only smiling at him. Holding out her hand she exposes what was once Gendo Ikari's, Adam. The chanting prevents Kaworu from even moving as Rei lifts the fetus into the air before dropping it to its death.

"What's wrong? Angel of Freewill."

"NO!" Kaworu goes to stop it but he nearly falls from the sky himself when he goes to move.

The Chanting has not just engulfed NERV but in the Geo-Front thousands exit their bunks singing the same words. "We will live!"

In the city of Tokyo 3 Unit's Zero and Three are completely deactivated damaged beyond repair they stare up at their deaths by the hand of the Evangelion Mass Production Models that seem to never die. Hikari with tears in her eyes looks to Rei. "Good bye…"

"We will live…"

Despite the hopelessness around her Rei cant help but smile and respond to Hikari. "We will live!"

The very sound sends peace to Hikari's mind, as she faces death. She looks to her enemy with a smile. "We will live…"

High above, Unit Two and her pilot await the destruction of the Two Evangelions by the hand of the evil white Eva's. However Asuka is nearly in shock when the MPM's begin to step back from the two defenseless Evangelions.

"What the hell is wrong?"

It is then that Asuka begins to here a faint chant from the opposing mountain top. In horror the sound sends her in to near shock. She looks all around with her Eva to see it's coming from everywhere. Scared she calls back her fellow Eva to have them surround her Unit and protect not only her but her child. By the time the defense is organized, Asuka begins to hear what is being said.

"We will live!"

It is coming from the thousands of UN Forces that tried to invade Tokyo 3 that morning. From their retreat passions opposite of Asuka's Evangelions they scream out this chant. The pain Asuka begins to feel is unbearable as she yells out trying to relieve it.

At Ground zero of this unprecedented attack Kaworu hovers bleeding from the nose and ears. The words that call to him only bring pain for he resists their calling. He was the Angel of Freewill, before his corruption his bidding was that of Freewill, and freewill is calling out to him.

"You think this will stop me!"

"No…" Rei Ikari smiles. "Only slowly you…" Pushing forward Rei brings down the Lance of Longinus to her brother heart. With his unable to move he watches as it cracks through his breast plate and digs deep into his mortal body. With her own dieing breaths Rei whispers into her brother ear. "I forgive you…. My Brother…"

Kaworu's wound explodes in a beam of light. Tears begin to fill his eyes as he calls out to his only hope. "Avenge me! Avenge me my Asuka for the eighteenth Angel is man!"

Curling into a ball a tear strikes he Angels hand shattering the red orbs and turning them into normal red eyes. "Why am I crying?"

With a display of magnificent colors Kaworu explodes into in to light its energy fills the underground with a rich white glow. It dissipates to nothingness all that remains is Rei Ikari who looks to her self before falling from the sky and into the sea of LCL.

* * *

"No!"

Asuka cries in tears as she feels that her beloved Angel had been destroyed. Taking hold of her Evangelions control Handles she lets her child rest in her lap as she stares to the city that has taken everything from her.

Seeing that Asuka has rallied the MPM and she know marches back down the mountain with them, Rei and Hikari, through seer power on their own stand the Eva's that should be useless. With out warning the dark clouds begin to break and sun begins to send it's life giving rays once more. This halts the advancing army, before they can move again, Asuka spots a figure rising in the city. Seeing the formation stop has Rei look back, this only brings a even larger smile to her face. Hikari turns to see marching to them is the only last standing Evangelion.

"UNIT ONE!"

Asuka shouts as she has her Evangelion point to it. All that fills her mind is blinding rage for who pilots that servant of man. She quickly gives the order to charge and her small army makes their way to the city in force. In side Unit One Shinji stares at his foe with not fear from his back he disengages the Evangelion sword and charges heading straight to Asuka. Running past his comrades all they can do is stand there in their battered Evangelions and watch as Shinji takes his Evangelion... his mother in to combat one last time.

"I will live!"

Shinji screams out as he strikes the first MPM with an upper cut swing. The Eva goes airborne, he swings at another with so much force the arms and legs are ripped off the body when it is struck. Then he comes down with his third swing smashing a Evangelions head into its chest cavity. He begins to see the first MPM come back down, Shinji baseball swings hitting it into two other MPM. Unit One turns to smack the final Eva in to the air but this time Shinji puts his AT Field behind the swing.

"My god…" Maya yells out. "Unit One just knocked that target into orbit!"

Everyone stares, as the ferocity of Shinji's attack, with his next attack is to defend himself, he smashes the sword in to the back of one with it stuck on it's blade her tosses it over the mountain. Another MPM jumps on to Unit One's back forcing it to drop its sword. Lifting the Eva off of its back Unit Two rips it into allowing the blood to rain down on it. Seeing he's out of weapons, Unit One reaches for its sword which is stuck in the ground. Like magic Unit One sword releases from it home and lands in the Evangelion's hand. Shinji uses it to strike a single target repeatedly. The Final Evangelion Mass Production Model blindly charges Unit One only to be decimated by an AT Field so powerful that all that's left of the Evangelion is a cloud of blood.

Charging through that cloud of blood is Evangelion Unit Two wielding Unit Zero's sword that was left on the mountain after the first assault. The Eva then raises its stolen sword to kill Shinji, but is stopped when Evangelion Unit One leaps into the air and lands on Unit Two head tossing both to the ground. Together the Evangelions stand back up with the swords at the ready. With out thinking Unit One looks over to the Mountain to see that a MPM is charging with its wounds pouring a stream of blood in its wake. Unit One simply raises its hand sending an AT Field shockwave into the Evangelion nearly atomizing it. As Shinji turns back, Unit Two is charging to attack. Shinji parries his first attack and then a second. Both Eva's begin to duel trading parry for parry before they break.

"Asuka!"

The boy's words go unanswered as her next set of attacks push him down into the city. Being close to Unit Three, Shinji reaches out his Eva's open hand and Unit Three sword comes fling into Unit Ones hand. Asuka matches his action by calling a fake lance that struck down the Leviathan to cut Unit One in two. Shinji is forced to parry the attack not willing to engage Asuka. Shinji use his right hard point shooting out a dart striking the four eyed Eva in the head Shinji then charges Unit Two with all of his might to body tackle it to the ground. Unit Two tries to parry with the Fake Lance, this force Shinji to raise one of his swords, the impact shatters the blade in two sending the tip directly into the Chest of Evangelion Unit Two. Red blood begins to spray into the air, as Shinji remains motionless with his eyes closed. Both Evangelions fall to the ground Shinji stares at Unit two as it deactivates.

* * *

With it finally over, Shinji has Unit One remove part of the blade that stuck Unit two before tearing off the back. The Plug ejects and to Shinji's horror, there is a massive gash going down the center. Laying the Plug on the ground Shinji quickly exits out of his Evangelion and climbs to the surface racing to Asuka's plug. Going so fast Shinji can't even stop in time as he hits the Entry plug.

"Asuka!"

Grabbing the emergency release hatch Shinji quickly opens it nearly breaking a hand in the process. Once open the sound he first hears is breathtaking. The screams of a distraught baby. Scanning the Entry plug he finally looks to see Asuka Langley Souyu once more, her back facing him he stares at her beautiful locks of hair with tears in his eyes.

As he crawls in to the plug what joy he had turns upside down a Asuka rolls over to reveal that she was struck with fragmentation her chest has blood pouring out of it. In her arms she cradles her child who was uninjured in the combat.

"Shinji…"

Asuka begins to cough up blood. The sheer sound of her voice as Shinji raps his arms around her. Want to help Asuka he slowly takes her out of the Plug and lays her on the ground. Putting Pressure on the wound Shinji begins to panic. "Asuka hang in there help will come!"

"Shinji… I'm so sorry… I'm… so sorry!"

Grasping Asuka's hand Shinji cries out. "It's okay Asuka!"

"I was such a fool!" Asuka spits up more blood as she slowly bleeds out. "I love you…"

"So do I!" Shinji closes his eyes and looks away. "But…"

Trying to laugh Asuka takes hold of Shinji's cheek. "Don't be stupid… You have Hikari… and I want you to hold on to her…"

"I will Asuka… Don't go Asuka!"

Looking past Shinji, Asuka vision begins to get blurry however she could never miss the blue hair of Rei Ayanami. "Rei! Rei I'm so sorry Rei!"

Shinji doesn't even look to see Rei and Hikari stand only feet from him. "Asuka your going to be okay…. Please hold one…" Glancing to his fellow pilots he shouts. "Get a Doctor!"

Both Rei and Hikari look at Asuka's wounds knowing that there is no hope the amount of blood she is losing means she has cut open a major artery. For Asuka she already knows her fait and wishes to make the most of it. Drawing Shinji's eyes back to her, by taking hold of Shinji hands, Asuka smiles. "Shhh… It's okay… I'm feeling… better…"

"Asuka…" Shaking his head in grief Shinji lays his head against Asuka's shoulder. "Why… Why… did you go…"

"Shh… It doesn't matter anymore… I was wrong… Kyoko… where's Kyoko!"

Shinji looks to the baby that lays next to her mother, quickly he gathers the child into his arms and shows her beautiful baby girl with silver hair and gold eyes. "She's okay Asuka…"

"Good… Shinji take good care of her okay! Promise me you will take care of her!"

"I will."

Rubbing her eyes Asuka stares off to see her mother standing next to Shinji smiling at her. This has her smile once more and looks to Shinji. "I will always be inside of you Shinji…" Raising her hand she places it on Shinji's heart.

Taking her hand Shinji looks into Asuka's eyes with a smile. "I know you will…"

"Rei…" Asuka coughs as she spits out blood. "You better straighten up that stooge… And don't let… Don't let him turn you into a slob…"

"Yes… Asuka…"

"Hikari…" Glancing to her friend Asuka watches as the pigtail girl walks over to her. "You take care of Shinji… Make sure he does well in school… Love him with all your heart…"

"I will Asuka…"

With her breath shortening

Asuka grabs both of Shinji's hand and looks to him one last time. "Good Bye… Shinji Ikari…" 

Shinji prevents her from talking anymore as he lean in and kisses her on the lips. This force Hikari to look away slightly but when she looks back she see Shinji lean back once more as Asuka's hands fall from his arms and her chest rises for the last time.

Standing up with Asuka's baby in hand he turns to the only family he knows. Walking to Rei he hugs her and gives her a kiss on the forehead. When they part he goes to Hikari and hugs her giving her a kiss on the lips. They all turn to see hundreds of people running to them most of them are NERV personnel with joy exploding from them. Cheers and cries of victory are heard from them as they approach. Among them is Misato, Fuyutsuki and the entire bridge crew. Seeing them all so happy brings a smile to Shinji's face. Looking to Hikari he takes her hand and with the child in the other he looks to Rei who bows her head with a smile.

"Let's go home…"

* * *

**The End……**


End file.
